Hate That I Love You
by xXkutsarahXx
Summary: She hates his towering ego, he hates her overflowing guts; for her he's a walking ego and for him she's a gutsy lady. They were rivals and yet love starts to blossom between them. How will they handle it? My first story...AtobeOC
1. Prologue: The War Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POT. If I do? I will give Atobe-sama more exposure! LOL

**Author's Note:**This is my first story.

**Prologue**

**The War Begins**

It was the month of May and the spring just started. Sakura trees started to bloom spreading the fragrant scent all over the place with the cool and refreshing spring breeze.

Spring is Cassie's most favorite season, particularly Japan's spring and she missed it so much. Three years ago, she studied middle school in Milan and lived with her Italian grandfather and Japanese grandmother. Her mother was born and raised in Italy and when her grandmother asked for her to stay with them, she fulfilled her wish to ease her longing with her deceased mother.

She had fun staying with them and she also loves Italy but Japan is still her home country.

Riding her sleek black limousine, Cassie is on her way to her new school; Hyoutei Gakuen. With a smile plastered on her lips, Cassie watched the scene outside the car's window; sakura flowers are falling down from the trees branches and the usual sheer crowd walking down the street, mostly students clad with their respective school uniforms. The weather is great, the sky is so blue with magnificent huge cumulus clouds.

Cassie rolled down the car's window and let the cool spring breeze touch her face. She closed her eyes and breathes in the sweet scent of the sakura flowers. She missed everything in this place; the weather, the culture, the breathtaking sceneries and especially her loved ones. She insisted to go back and continue her studies in Japan to her beloved grandma. Of course, her grandma was sulky about her decision at first but the old lady still approved of her choice after exerting all her convincing powers on her.

She opened her eyes again and closed the window. She took a glance at her wrist watch; it's already 7:50, she's almost late on her first day in high school.

"Are we there yet?" She asked the chauffeur, her voice a little irritated. Her heart was full of excitement today but if she'll be late on her first day, of all days, it'll be a disaster!

"We are almost there ojousama," the middle aged man answered.

After a few minutes, they finally reach the gate of Hyoutei Academy. The chauffeur opened the door for her, she moved out from the car gracefully. Cassie slung her signature shoulder bag on her forearm and clutched her books against her chest. "Have a nice day, ojou-sama," her chauffeur told her. Cassie smiled at her ever reliable chauffeur.

She glanced through the crowd of students walking inside the school grounds. With their looks, most of them are evidently from the upper class of society like her and there are also smart-looking scholars. _Wait a minute, why am I wandering around? I'm almost late! _After realizing it, she hurriedly strode to building C where the high school department stands. After a few moments she finally found her classroom, 1-A, and thank Kami-sama that she's not late on her first day.

Cassie was eager to enter the room but to her disappointment, there are two boys blocking the doorway; busy talking to each other like they don't care with anyone else around them. _These guys don't even have manners. Didn't they know that it's rude to block the doorway_? she thought.

One of them has a bit long dark blue hair and the other one has purple-gray hair. She can't see their face clearly because they were facing each other, she just caught a glimpse of their side views.

She crossed her arms and cleared her throat. "Excuse me? Can you move a bit because you're blocking the doorway," she said in an authoritative tone.

* * *

The Hyoutei Tennis club didn't win at the National Tournament on their last year in middle school. Their team captain, Atobe Keigo, was really determined to win this time. Now they wanted to dominate the High School Tennis circuit. Atobe was discussing some tennis strategies with Oshitari outside Atobe's classroom, I-A, since it's so noisy inside the classroom. They don't have enough time to go someplace else since it's almost time for the class to start.

Suddenly they heard a girl spoke with an authoritative voice, reprimanding them.

"Excuse me? Can you move a bit because you're blocking the doorway."

Both of them turned their head and face the owner of that voice. The girl has gray eyes, her lashes are long and thick. Her long black hair with perfect big curls at the end falls freely across her back. She's fair and has natural red and slightly pouted lips. _Yes she is indeed prettier that the others but she is just another pretty face. This girl dare to talk to ore-sama in such unpleasant manner, she should pay._

Oshitari adjusted his eyeglasses. He was surprised by the way the girl talked to Atobe. He knows what will be his reaction. No one dared to talk to him like that.

_Who is this girl who dares to talk to ore-sama that way,_Atobe thought.

* * *

The two boys faced Cassie, both of them possess handsome faces, but she thought that the one with purple-gray hair with a tear mole looks hotter than the one with eyeglasses. Yes, she was stunned by his looks but she should not be blown away with just good looks.

The guy with the tear mole spoke, "Who are you to talk to ore-sama like that?"

_He's so arrogant! And addressing himself as ore-sama, I should fight back_. _Minami Cassandra never accepts defeat_." And who are you to ask me who I am?" she said and raised her one eyebrow.

"What-" the guy was cut off by the bell ring.

"Excuse me," she said and slightly bumped the arrogant guy. She sauntered inside the classroom and figured out that most seats are already occupied...that's what she get for arriving almost late. She looked around and saw a vacant seat at the back. She walked towards the unoccupied seat. Cassie gazed back to the doorway and saw the purple-gray haired boy walking towards her direction, wearing a smirk as he looks at her. She just raised her eyebrow at him. The guy walked past her seat and took the seat beside the window.

A woman entered their classroom and greeted all the students. She looks young but she was their homeroom teacher.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Haruna Kyoko. I've been in the teaching profession for ten years. I may look young but I am already 33 years old. I am married with two beautiful children." The young-looking sensei smiled warmly at the students. "Now that I introduced myself to you, it's your time to introduce yourselves. Come here in front, let's start from this row." Haruna sensei motioned the row near the door.

The students started to introduce themselves each; some are shy but most are cheerful. The girl seating in front of her just finished and now, it was her turn. She must give a good impression. Cassie stood up and walked with full of composure and poise. She faced the class and gave her million dollar smile. "Hi, my name is Minami Cassandra but you can call me Cassie. I hope we can all be good friends. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." She bowed her head lightly.

Almost all students were done with the self-introduction, except for one. "Okay, so seems everyone had introduced themselves shall we start the lesson?" Haruna-sensei said.

Cassie raised her hand. "Yes, Minami-chan?" the sensei asked her.

"Sensei, there's a student who hasn't introduced himself yet," she said and looked at the direction where the guy he encountered earlier was seating.

The teacher looked at the purple-gray haired boy.

"It is simply because everyone already knows ore-sama," the guy said, still seating on his chair coolly.

"Is that so? But not everyone knows you, because I don't know you," she said with narrowed eyes. _This guy is really annoying!_

"If that's the case, ore-sama shall introduce myself to you. Ore-sama is Atobe Keigo," he said proudly.

"It's _so_ nice to meet you, Atobe Keigo," she said with sarcasm and flashed him a fake smile. She doesn't like people with such arrogance.

* * *

Since the first day of school, Cassie hated Atobe. Despite being arrogant and pompous, he is the most sought after student in the school.

Ever since she was a little girl, she is the center of attention and always the most popular among everyone else. This is the first time that someone is more popular than she is and better than her in academics. She can't accept the fact that someone is better than her, she was never a second best. This is the very first time and she hates it!

It was lunch break and Cassie was with her new found friends, having their lunch in the cafeteria. The girls can't get enough of Atobe, they were always talking about him. She was tired of listening to the topic of their conversation whenever they are together, Atobe, Atobe always Atobe! Her ears were irritated with just the sound of his name!

"Oh Atobe-sama," said Hikari and glimpse at the table occupied by Atobe and his friends."He's so charming, I just love him." Hikari sighed dreamily.

"Please look at me..." Miyabe heaved a sigh. Atobe glanced towards their table as if he heard Miyabe. "KYAH! He's looking at me!" Miyabe shrieked and buried her face against her palms.

"Are you blind? He's looking at me, didn't you see?" Hikari told Miyabe with scowl. Miyabe looked up and started arguing with her friend.

"He's looking at me!" Miyabe declared.

"No, he's looking at me. Why would Atobe-sama look at you?" Hikari said sarcastically.

"Because I'm pretty, prettier than you, my friend," Miyabe stated matter-of-factly.

Hikari snorted. "Did you look at yourself on the mirror?" she asked. "Maybe not, because if you did you won't say that lie. You know that I'm prettier than you." Hikari mockingly covered her mouth as if startled and point at Miyabe's face. "Oh my! Your nose is starting to grow longer!"

Miyabe grimaced at Hikari.

"Please stop arguing," Cassie cut them and rolled her eyes. "What did you like about him?" her two friends stared at her gave her that you-don't-know-why look.

"Cassie-chan, don't you see that he is so handsome!"Miyabe said with wide eyes.

"And don't forget, he's hot and athletic, he is the reason why we joined the tennis club during middle school," Hikari added and Miyabe nodded vigorously, agreeing to her best friend's statement.

"Okay, I know that he is so handsome and totally hot but don't forget that he is arrogant, pompous and self-centered. He is a 'walking ego'. Why do you praise him like he is a God?"

"Walking ego?" the two girls said in unison.

"Yes. A walking ego. He is the most egotistic person I've ever met," Cassie said to her friends who looked horrified with her given title to their Atobe-sama.

Miyabe and Hikari looked at each other and both of them just shrugged. "We just don't care about his attitude,"Miyabe said.

"Or being a 'walking ego,'" Hikari added.

"All that important is he is our king," the two stated together and giggled. Cassie can't help but rolled her eyes.

* * *

Biology class.

The topic was about genetic engineering. The sensei asked the students about their views and opinion about genetic engineering and cloning.

"Genetic engineering is a very big help to mankind. It helps us in agriculture, industry and in medicine. With cloning, we can use this to reduce the number of endangered species. This science must be implemented," Atobe answered when the teacher asked him, he did not bother to stand up as he recites. Cassie scowled. _He's really conceited!_

"Any other opinion?" their sensei asked. "Yes Minami-san," the sensei called Cassie when she raised her hand.

Cassie stood up and spoke her opinion, "I am so against genetic engineering and cloning, man has no right to manipulate the laws and course of nature. God created these creatures so why don't we just let them be."

"But we have to admit that we really need genetic engineering nowadays. Let me give some examples of the greatness of it. With genetic engineering agricultural crops can increase the growth rates and even resistance to different diseases," Atobe stated.

"That's my point, why should we have to improve those crops? I don't think it's necessary because our ancestors survived even without this genetic engineering," she reasoned out.

"Then go back to stone age," he said with a smirk.

"What?" she asked with a knotted forehead.

"You must accept change, lady. It's the new trend. If you stick to that belief of yours, you should go back to Stone Age," Atobe told her, still wearing a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You know why I am so against genetic engineering and cloning? It is because I can't imagine a world with another two or more Atobe. Shocks I don't think I can live with that; two or more Mr. walking ego? O-M-G." she said with a naughty smile.

"What did you say?"Atobe asked her, his voice seems infuriated.

"I'd rather live in stone age than living in a world with more than one Mr. walking ego."

The other student just kept silent while they were arguing. Luckily the bell rang and that made them stop.

Saved by the bell.

* * *

The preliminary exam was finished. Cassie studied hard to make sure that she will be the top one. For her, the test was a piece of cake. She was scanning the bulletin board for the result of the exam and she was expecting that she will be ranked first. Her eyes widened when she read the name of the rank number one, it was Atobe Keigo and she only ranked second.

"What! I can't believe this!" she almost screamed.

"As expected, ore-sama is number one," a familiar voice that annoys her said from her back.

Cassie's blood was boiling, she can't accept this defeat. She was never defeated in the rankings, not even once. She spun to face the owner of that voice. She placed her left hand on her waist and chinned up." Atobe Keigo, a.k.a. Mr. walking ego, I swear, I will definitely beat you next time! You'll stoop down from your pedestal, remember that," she declared to him with confidence.

"Ore-sama will be waiting, gutsy lady," Atobe smirked

Cassie glared at him. How dare he call her gutsy lady. "Gutsy lady? How dare you call me that!"

"Ore-sama will call you whatever names ore-sama wants. Gutsy Lady is perfect for you because you're only all guts and courage, nothing more," he said matter-of-factly.

"No guts, no glory. I'd rather be a gutsy than being a 'walking ego'" she said with a grin.

The other students were stunned by the aura of these two students, both with pride. The Hyoutei Academy will never be the same again.

* * *

A/N My OC Cassie may seem to be mary sue in the first few chapters but as the story progress you will see her other side and imperfections.

Hope you guys like it, please leave a review! Arigatou!


	2. The Supreme Student Council

Disclaimer: I really don't own POT but I own Cassie-chan though.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Supreme Student Council**

Two years later...

"What? Not again." Cassie muttered as she scans the bulletin board.

The result of the preliminary exam was out. She was expecting that this time she beat him, but the result was the usual; she was ranked second. Again. For two years, it was always like that. She never defeated Atobe in anything. She was craving for victory for two years. She can't be forever number two!

"Looks like ore-sama is number one again," a warm breath whispered on her left ear.

She turned to face the owner of that sexy voice that irritates her the most. She blushed. Their faces were just few inches apart, her nose almost touched his. She stepped back to gain back her composure and cross her arms against her chest and chinned up.

"Next time for sure I will definitely beat you, Mr. walking ego," she said.

He smirked. "Ore-sama heard that hundred times already, gutsy lady."

For two years now, she always calls him Mr. walking ego and he was calling her Gutsy lady.

"This time it's for real," she said and then walked away.

* * *

Cassie went to the tennis courts and what she saw just added into her bad mood. Most of the members of the girls' tennis club were not practicing and just chitchatting. The girls were startled when she came and heard her voice.

"What are you doing? Why are you slacking off?" she shouted."All of you 50 laps around the court now!" she ordered and the girls rushed to obeyed her and off they run.

She plays tennis ever since elementary but only for leisure. Upon hearing that Atobe is a tennis player she became eager to be one of the best and trained seriously. She practiced and practiced with her brother and best friend just to be the best. She wanted to beat him in everything, even at tennis where Atobe claimed to be king. Now because of her hard work, she became one of the best players. She is now the captain of the girls' tennis team and because of her, they are the champion in the last prefectural tournament, where they defeated the girls' tennis team of Seigaku.

The members of the team respect her a lot, just like the way the boys respect Atobe. She always challenged him in a tennis match but she never defeated him and that just added to her hatred to him.

After 50 laps, the girls were so tired. A girl with shoulder length black hair approached her. The girl was sweating, for she was one of the girls who run 50 laps.

"Onee-chan, looks like you're in a bad mood today," the girl said while panting.

She was Aya, Cassie's step sister.

"Was it because of the result of the exams?" Aya asked.

She nodded.

"Don't worry sis, there's still next time," Aya encouraged her.

"Thanks sis, shall we practice now?"

"Alright."

Cassie doubled her practice today to let out her frustrations about the result of the exams. "Next!" she shouted after defeating Mai, a second year regular player. Cassie played against the regulars and she already defeated six of them, including her step sister Aya. The only ones left are her friends Hikari and Miyabe.

"Cassie is so scary," Miyabe whispered to Hikari. "You go first." Miyabe pushed her to the court.

Hikari spun and face Miyabe. "What? No! You go first!" Hikari told her and gripped her wrist to drag her.

"You first!" Miyabe said firmly and pulled away her hand.

"No! You play first."

"Hey you two, what are you arguing about?" Cassie called the attention of the doubles partner. The two flinched, they don't want to make their captain to be angry, especially now that she's in a terrible bad mood."Can't decide who to play first? Then both of you will play together against me."

"Are you sure?" the doubles partners asked in unison.

"Of course! Now come over here and let's play!" Cassie ordered.

The two were a bit hesitant but they still move and strode towards the court. "Are you really sure Cassie? You know how good we are in doubles," Hikari asked her captain.

"I know how good you are okay? That's the reason why I asked you to play against me alone. If you won't be able to defeat me, then you are not good enough. Teams in the Kantou Regionals are really good and this is a test for you tandem."

Hikari shrugged. "If you say so, then let's start."

* * *

Cassie defeated the doubles tandem of Miyabe and Hikari. "You two must triple your practice," Cassie told them.

"Hai," they responded. After the practice, she ordered the members to assemble.

"Girls, the regional's tournament will be in 10 days, we should not slack off. We should do our best all the time," she told them. "Unlike the others there," she raised her voice to make sure that the boys in the other tennis courts will hear her, especially him. She continued, "We should not be over confident."

Atobe knows that she was pertaining to him. He just smirked to himself. He was used to her sharp tongue. Their team was not the prefectural champion because they did not let regular players to participate. They are only using the regulars at regional's and at the national tournament. Despite that, the team was still in to the regional's because they were able to be in the top 4.

"Okay, that's all for today, dismiss," she said to the members.

* * *

"Tadaima," Cassie said as she enters the elegant Minami mansion.

Their butler and servants greeted her and Aya and they handed them their things.

"Welcome home, sisters," the boy with black seaweed hair greeted Cassie and Aya. The two girls strode to the living room and sat on the sofa. "How was your day?"Akaya asked them.

"Don't ask," Cassie muttered.

"Looks like onee-chan had a bad day," the boy teased Cassie.

"Shut up, Akaya," Aya told her twin brother.

"Eh. Maybe it's because of the results of the exams," Akaya guessed and then he snickered.

Cassie threw a pillow straight to Akaya's face but he dodged it.

He laughed loudly. "I knew it! It was always like that. I wonder when you will finally beat that guy."

Another pillow flew straight to the face of Akaya and this time it hit him hard.

"Ouch!" Akaya protested.

Akaya and Aya were twins. They had been Cassie's step siblings for almost ten years. Her father Minami Souji married Akaya and Aya's mother, Akira, two years after her mother's death. She was her father's former secretary. Akira treated her and her two older brothers, as her own children, that's why they really love her as their second mother. Akira also loved them. Cassie was also happy for having two younger brother and sister, although they were just a year younger. Akira is five months pregnant now, they will have another addition to their family.

"Oh, by the way sis," Akaya turned to his twin. "Niou-senpai was asking about you," he said with a playful smile.

"I don't wanna hear about him, "Aya answered with a frown.

"Bitter, eh?" he teased her.

Another pillow hit hard against Akaya's face.

* * *

It was a pleasant morning, the weather is just great. The sun shines brightly and the sky was so clear and blue. There was no reason for Cassie to feel sulky anymore. There are still lots of opportunity to defeat Atobe.

"Ohayou,(2) Cassie," the other students greeted her.

"Ohayou!" she greeted them enthusiastically.

She was on her way to the classroom when she passed by the bulletin board and an announcement caught her attention.

_Do you have what it takes to be the next Supreme Student Council member?_

_If you do, then file your candidacy in the SSC building as soon as possible._  
_We will be waiting for you_

It was the time for the election for the Supreme Student Council. The said election for the highest students' organization in the school was cancelled last month due to some problems regarding the issue about the previous adviser. The school director picked a new adviser for the organization just recently and thus the election will be held again.

"Are you running again?" asked Hikari.

"Of course. I have everything it takes to be a Supreme Student Council member," she said proudly.

"But how about our practice? We only have ten days before the regional Tournament,"Hikari reminded her.

"Don't worry about that, I can manage my time. I can do the campaign and the practice at the same time without affecting my performance, okay?" she assured. "And besides, you'll all help me, right?"

Hikari tapped her shoulder. "Of, course we'll help you."

"Thanks. I assure you that I will win this time around."

She smiled wickedly when something popped in her mind. _Yes I will definitely be supreme student council member_.

* * *

Lunch break.

Cassie went to the cafeteria and looked for her friends. She glance through the crowd and saw them occupying the table at the center of the cafeteria. Next to her friends' table was occupied by Atobe and company. Cassie walked towards her friends table and sat on the vacant seat next to Miyabe.

"I heard that you're running again in the upcoming SSC elections, Minami," she heard Atobe said. "Aren't you tired yet?"

Cassie already run as the SSC president for two consecutive years. And for two consecutive years, she was defeated by Atobe but she wasn't tired yet. She'll never get tired until she finally defeats him.

"Of course not," she said and stood in front of Atobe who was seating on the chair like a king. "This time I assure you, I will definitely be a member of the Supreme Student Council."

He smirked. "Really?"

She put her right hand against the table and leaned closer to him until their faces were close to each other, her gray orbs meets his blue ones. "Really," she almost purred. They gazed at each other for a moment, but she looked away first. She can't gaze at him for a long time for she was like hypnotized by those beautiful blue eyes.

Almost everyone in the cafeteria were watching them, who would not? Their rivalry is well known in their campus. She gave him a sullen glance and then walked back to her seat to join her friends again.

* * *

R&R!


	3. The election

Disclaimer: How I wish I own POT but I don't.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The Election**

Atobe was inside his private office in the Student Council Building, scanning the forms passed by the aspiring members of the council. Minami will run again against him for the president position, he just chuckled with that, the Gutsy Lady will just be defeated by the great ore-sama.

A certain form caught his attention, it was the form passed by Cassie and he was astonished with what he read.

"Vice-president, eh?" he muttered to himself.

A knock against the door sounded. "Come in," he said to his visitor outside. The door creaked open and Oshitari Yuushi came in.

"Are you here to pass a candidacy form?" Atobe asked the blue-haired tensai of Hyoutei.

Oshitari sat on the visitors chair in front of Atobe's desk. "No, I will not run this year."

"You're not running hn~?"

Oshitari nodded. "I want to focus on music and tennis," he answered.

"If that's what you really want, ore-sama respects your decision. You wouldn't believe who will run for your position," Atobe told Oshitari and hand over Cassie's candidacy form. Oshitari gaze at it and smile.

"Cassie-chan is running for vice-president?" he asked with amusement.

Atobe shook his head and smirk. "Maybe she knows that ore-sama will just defeat her again."

Oshitari adjusted his eyeglasses and put down the form on the desk. "Cassie-chan is not the type who will give up easily."

"Ore-sama knows that, that's why ore-sama was surprised when ore-sama found out that she's running for the vice-president's seat. Ore-sama will have a hard time dealing with that woman if she will win the position, she always argue with ore-sama," Atobe said and took back Cassie's form. He looked at the two by two picture attached on the paper. She was smiling at the camera.

"You can handle her Atobe, you know you can." Oshitari smiled widely.

"Of course ore-sama can handle that Gutsy Lady, ore-sama did not say that ore-sama can't handle her. Ore-sama just said that ore-sama will have a hard time dealing with her," Atobe said. Yuushi lost count on how many times he addressed himself as ore-sama. "You know what Oshitari, ore-sama can't understand why you liked her and courted her during first year. She's a total nagger. Ore-sama hates her attitude. Good thing that she dumped you, or else ore-sama shall laugh at you when you realize that she's a wrong girl for you."

Oshitari just laughed at his captain's statement. "She's the first girl that dumped me."

"Do you still like her?" Atobe eyed his friend suspiciously.

Oshitari propped his elbow on the desk and rest his chin on his palm. "What do you think?" he asked him with a teasing smile.

"Don't answer ore-sama, with another question," Atobe responded annoyingly.

The tensai chuckled. "What if I'll tell you that I still like her?"

"Ore-sama will think that you're out of your mind." Oshitari just laughed out loud.

* * *

In the library.

Cassie was reading a book in the library but actually she's just pretending to read and just flipping the pages. Something was running on her mind.

_For sure, he already knew that I was running as vice-president. Che, he must have thought that I admitted my defeat. Tsk, tsk, tsk. That will never happen. He doesn't know my plan. I will run as vice-president, and certainly, I will win. And when I'm at SSC, he can no longer do whatever he wanted to do as before. I will be there to oppose him. He can't control the school anymore. And then it will be easier for me to find a scam to kick him out of the position, like he's not an efficient leader, over use of power, corruption. Corruption, eh? No, no, no. Erase, erase, erase. He is rich. What more? Hmm, I'll think about it later on and after proven guilty and kicked out from the position, me as the vice-president will replace him! I will be the new president! And I shall triumph! The best way to defeat your opponent is to attack from inside. Ha! I'm a tensai! _She laughed, the kind that you can hear from the witches from fairy tales.

Everyone in the library stared at her incredulously. She blushed, she acted like an idiot!

"Oops, I'm sorry everyone, I didn't mean to disturb you all. This book is just so hilarious. Please continue your studies," she said sweetly and smiled.

Her eyes focused again on the book. Hikari, who sat opposite side of the table asked, "Cassie, what's so funny about calculus?" Cassie shot her a death glare making the brunnette shut up.

* * *

Election day.

It was announced that Atobe will remain the president of Supreme Student Council because there were no other candidate for the position, except for him. _Cowards_. That's what she thought. No one dared to challenge him, except her. The candidates had a one-week campaign and she knew that she will definitely win because of her numerous supporters.

Before the students cast their votes, each candidate will have their speech. It will start from the lowest to the highest position. The other candidates were at the backstage waiting for their turn.

"Hi Minami-chan," a high-pitched female voice said. She was Kudo Rima, the last year's secretary. She's is running as vice president now, her sole opponent for the position.

Actually this girl done nothing during her term, the only reason she joined the council was not to serve the students, but for her own sake. She just wanted get near Atobe. Cassie knew that. This Rima girl was known as Atobe's craziest fangirl.

"Suddenly, your tail was in between your legs, where did all your courage gone?" Rima asked her with a raised eye brow.

She just ignored her.

"Hey, say something, I'm talking to you," Rima said irritably.

She just stared at her not saying anything. She wanted to piss her off.

The emcee called Rima. It was her turn to speak.

"Kudo-chan, it's your turn already, everyone is waiting for you," she said with a fake smile.

Rima narrowed her eyes at her and then proceed to the stage. After Rima, it was her turn next. She was mentally practicing her speech.

"Admitted your defeat already, eh?" Atobe was standing in front of her, arms crossed.

"Think what you want to think, I don't care," she replied.

Atobe looked at her in the eyes. "Are you planning something?" he asked suspiciously.

_Shocks! How did he know?_"Nothing!" she looked away. "What would I be planning!" she babbled.

"You can't deceive ore-sama, ore-sama can see through you," he said while doing his insight pose.

She was rummaging for the right words to say. _Rima finish your speech already!_She wished. Luckily, just in time, Rima's speech was ended.

"Excuse me, it's my turn to speak." she said and scooted to the stage.

* * *

Cassie's speech went well. Among all the candidates, she gained the most applause. After all the candidates had spoken, the election officially started; it was fully automated. The school exerted a large amount of budget for this one-day only event. No wonder. This is Hyoutei Academy, the school for the rich and famous.

Later on, just an hour after the cut-off for voting, the results of the election was announced. (Thanks to the advance technology).

It was a landslide victory for her. Now, she is now the new vice-president of the Supreme Student Council. She saw disappointment in Rima's face and glared at her.

"Congratulations, Miss Vice-president," Atobe approached her and offer a handshake. She saw Rima's glaring eyes were still on her. She accepted Atobe's hand and shook it lightly. She wanted to tease Rima so badly. "Thank you," she said.

"Ore-sama do not know what you are planning but ore-sama will always be ready," he grinned and squeezed her hand gently. Her eyes widened and pulled back her hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she denied and looked away.

"Ore-sama is looking forward to work with you, ore-sama shall see tomorrow at the Supreme Student Council building, Miss Vice-president," he said and gave her his famous smirk.

* * *

Read and Review!


	4. Meeting, party and kiss in the dark

Disclaimer: Everyone knows the routine, I do not own POT

**Chapter Three**

**Meeting, Party and Kiss in the Dark Game**

Today is Cassie's first day as the new Vice-president of the Supreme Student Council and she's really excited for their meeting. It's still early but a meeting is arrange for all the members. She proceeded to the Council building for their very first meeting. She will probably clash with Atobe and will not let him do whatever he pleases.

The building is too huge to be exclusively for the council only. It was almost as big as a mansion. The lobby itself looks as grand as a hotel lobby fit for people in the upper class of the society. Each members of the council has the privilege to have their own office. The council also has its own library, a huge conference room and a comfortable lounge room for everyone.

"Ohayou Cassie," Miyabe greeted her. She was also a new member of the council as the new auditor.

"Ohayou, shall we go to the conference room?"

"Alright! I' m so excited!" Miyabe shrieked.

When they entered the conference room, the other members of the SSC greeted and congratulated each other. Only Atobe was retained in the position. Oshitari, the former vice-president did not run. He said he was focusing now on music and tennis club.

"Looks like everyone is present, shall we start the meeting?" Atobe spoke sternly. Everybody obeyed him. He sat at the end of the huge rectangular table while she sat at the opposite end.

"Congratulations everyone for being elected as the officers of the Supreme Student Council. Ore-sama was the only one retained officer and the rest of you are novice to the council, so ore-sama is expecting all of you to do your best." Atobe said.

"For our first project, the day after tomorrow, we will have an Acquaintance Party. This will also serve as the victory party for the new members of the council. Ore-sama shall take care everything. Ore-sama will hire a professional events coordinator. But still, suggestions are accepted." he continued.

"What will we do then?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Ushers."

"I'm just reminding you that this is the Supreme Student Council and not Supreme Atobe Council. We should do the preparation of the party together, right everyone?" she said, her voice was an octave higher. The others were just silent.

"Ore-sama said suggestions are accepted."

"Yes I heard that I'm not deaf and my suggestion is that we should all be part of this. There's no need to hire an events coordinator, for sure his service would be expensive, the council should have proper budgeting."

"Ore-sama can pay."

"Do you think I can't pay an events coordinator? I am rich too," she said with sarcasm.

"But ore-sama is richer," he said with a smirk.

She frowned. It is true that he is richer. "But that's not the point here," she continued.

"Then what?" he asked.

"We are the Supreme Student Council and we should do this together. We should organize this personally, without depending on your money. If we always depend on our money, we will be nothing but a bunch of rich brats, we will never learn," she explained.

"I think Cassie was right," said the guy with rectangular eyeglasses. He was Ryota, the treasurer. "This is our very first project, so I think we should personalize it."

"I agree," Miyabe said and smiled at her.

The others also agreed with her.

"What can you say Mr. President?" she grinned at him.

He narrowed her eyes. _This girl will never stop. Was this part of your plan? You win this time Minami._

"If that is what the majority wanted, then so be it," he said.

Her heart jumped because of so much happiness, in a way she felt that she won this time.

* * *

In the night of the Acquaintance party, the Council lobby was transformed into a bar-like place. The chandeliers were replaced by mirror balls and disco lights. Like what they have talked about in the meeting, everyone has a part in the party. Miyabe served as the emcee. The others were in-charged in the lights, music and food.

Supposedly, Atobe and Cassie will be in-charged in the designing the whole place, but they kept on arguing. She's getting into his nerves, so he just let her do what she wanted to do. And at the end, he became the usher, greeting all the coming students. At least, it all went well. Everybody was enjoying to party.

"What can you say?"Cassie asked Atobe. He did not know whether she was pertaining to the party or to herself. She was wearing a sequined blue tank top with matching mini shirt and strappy sandals. Her perfect curly black hair was tied in up in high pony tail. Some of her curls escaped from the pony tail which gave her a seductive look.

"Perfect," he said with a glint in his eyes.

"See. I told you this party was going to be perfect!" she said proudly.

Gakuto suddenly appeared between them. "Cassie-chan, may I dance with you?" he asked.

"Of course."

Gakuto offered her a hand and walked towards the dance floor. She danced very well. She and Gakuto were in harmony.

Atobe watched her. She was graceful in the dance floor. A lot of girls asked him for a dance but he refused. He has an urge to dance with Cassie.

The fast music turned into a sweet music. The song was 'No one else comes close' (A/N one of my favorite).

Cassie and Gakuto were leaving the dance floor. He knew that Gakuto didn't want to dance sweet and slow music. He grabbed Cassie's wrist and drag her back to the dance floor. "Hey!" she protested but he didn't hold back.

* * *

Cassie was supposed to leave the dance floor because Gakuto didn't want to dance sweet music but Atobe grabbed her wrist and drag her back to the dance floor. The song 'No one else comes close' was playing. She protested but he didn't hold back. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Their bodies were so close. She gasped when she smelled his sweet masculine scent. His arms were strong, she can't pull back. Instead, she encircled her arms around his nape. They danced along with that beautiful song.

_When we turn out the lights_  
_The two of us alone together_  
_Something's just not right_  
_But girl you know that I would never ever let another's touch_  
_Come between the two of us_  
_Cause no one else will ever take your place_

She avoided eye contact with him, afraid to be hypnotized by those beautiful blue eyes. She looked away but she still can feel that he was staring at her.

"Hey, I know that I'm totally gorgeous, but please! Don't stare!" she rolled her eyes.

She heard him chuckled and she can still feel his intense stare.

He held her closer, as if not even air can pass between them. Her heart was beating like crazy. It was the first time she danced with someone like that. So intimate.

_No one else comes close to you_  
_No one makes me feel the way you do_  
_You're so special girl, to me_  
_And you'll always be, eternally_  
_Everytime I hold you near_  
_You always say the words I love to hear_  
_Girl with just a touch, you can do so much_

_No one else comes close_

She can't understand herself. She hated this guy but holding him like that just felt so right. And why does her heart beat so fast?

_And when I wake up to_  
_The touch of your head on my shoulder_  
_You're my dream come true_  
_Oh, girl you know I'll always treasure_  
_Every kiss, and every day_  
_I love you girl in every way_  
_And I always will cause in my eyes_

She just rested her head against his shoulder, closed her eyes and just felt his warmth.

_No one else comes close to you_  
_No one makes me feel the way you do_  
_You're so special girl, to me_  
_And you'll always be, eternally_  
_Every time I hold you near_  
_You always say the words I love to hear_  
_Girl with just a touch, you can do so much_

_No one else comes close_

_No one else comes close_

The music ended. She opened her eyes and pulled away immediately from him and scooted away from the dance floor.

Miyabe was on the stage having a microphone as the emcee. "Everyone, are you having fun?" she asked the crowd.

"Yes!" they shouted.

"Do you want to have a game?"

"Yes!"

"Alright! To heat this night up, we will play the so called 'Kiss in the Dark Game'".

The students screamed happily.

"The lights will be off for ten seconds and you can kiss anyone you wanted! Isn't that exciting?" She glanced at Cassie's direction.

_Damn you Miyabe, what were you thinking._ Cassie thought and touched her lips.

Lots of guy are eyeing her and making her as the target. _I should sneak out, where is the nearest door._ She spotted a door just a few feet from where she was. _When the lights are off, I will exit through that door._

On the other hand, the same goes for Atobe, lots of girls were eyeing on him, like a predator waiting for his prey. _These girls are so wild. _Then, he glanced towards Cassie's direction. Many guys were eyeing on her. He saw her eyes were focused on the exit door. _Planning to escape, eh?_

_"_Okay, let's start shall we? Lights off!" Miyabe announced and snapped her fingers.

The place turned dark.

Cassie was about to run to the exit, but she was astonished when a strong arm grabbed her waist. And then suddenly, a pair of lips crushed on hers.

* * *

to be continued! please leave a review!


	5. Oresama is jealous?

Disclamer: I do not own POT, duh do I have to say this all the time.

thanks to those who read and review my first story  
and also, thanks to those who added my story to their  
**story alert**: AkimotoAyumu, girl-of-anime, Ice-creamy-life, Yukimura X Satomi, Anjali Tewatia, Miss Sammi Potter, BlueEyedSadist  
**Favorite story**: CherrySakuYuuki, mikonami, AkimotoAyumu, Yukimura X Satomi, Anjali Tewatia, cuteanimeXD14378  
**Favorite Author:** Yukimura X Satomi, cuteanimeXD14378

Thank you so much!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Ore-sama is Jealous?**

_Flash back..._

_"Okay, let's start shall we? Lights off!" Miyabe announced and snapped her fingers._

_It went dark._

_Cassie was about to run to the exit, but she was astonished when a strong arm grabbed her waist. And then suddenly, a pair of lips crushed on hers._

10, 9, 8

A certain stranger was kissing her. At first, her eyes widened but then as she felt those tender and sweet lips move over hers, she shut her eyes and feel the sensation those lips was giving her.

7, 6, 5

She was like drawn to a different dimension. _It felt so good_, she thought _but wait this is wrong_.

4,3,2

She gently pushed the stranger.

1

Lights on.

Cassie dropped-jaw when she saw the face of the stranger who kissed her. Atobe Keigo, smirking. She flushed. It was a good thing that nobody noticed that they kissed. Everyone was busy knowing whom they kissed. Some kissed their target but most was even saying 'yuck' when they recognized whom they kiss. There are also some girls who slapped the one they kissed.

Before somebody noticed what happened between her and Atobe, she immediately stormed out to the exit door as fast as she can. Atobe run after her.

"Hey wait!" Atobe shouted at her. "Are you mad? It was just a game," he snickered, "Don't tell ore-sama that it was your first kiss." She stopped running.

"Was it?" he asked with an awed expression. "Ore-sama can't believe it, ore-sama was your very first kiss." He laughed.

She blushed. Her face was bright red. She turned back to face him.

"Yes it was! You moron! You stole my first kiss!" she shrieked.

"Don't you have a boyfriend" he asked.

"I don't have. But I have lots of admirers and suitors. I just have high standards and I have my priorities," she boasted. "I dreamed that my first kiss will be so special, with the man that I love, but you ruined it!"

"But admit it, you did enjoy." He smirked.

"Ugh!" she shouted at him and run to the parking lot where her chauffeur was waiting for her.

_Ore-sama was her first kiss_; he thought and touched his lips. He smiled.

* * *

Monday morning practice.

Cassie saw Miyabe having her warm up. "Hey Cassie-chan, what happened to you last Saturday night at the party, you suddenly disappeared."

"Why did you made that stupid game?" she asked; her voice full of authority.

"So that everybody will enjoy. And it was especially for you, my friend" Miyabe giggled." I know your lips were still virgin. I just wanted to spice up your life, and let you have your first kiss. Tell me, who was the lucky guy."

Cassie's expression went dark. She did not answer.

"Hey friend, was it Atobe-sama? I noticed that he also disappeared that night," Miyabe asked her, still giggling.

Her expression went darker. "Miyabe, 60 laps around the court."

"Huh why?"she protested.

"70 laps"

"Cassie!" her eyes widened.

"80 laps around the court Miyabe, that will serve as your warm up for this morning" she said and gave her a fake smile.

"I'm so dead," Miyabe muttered and then started running.

* * *

Today was the first day of the Regional Tournament. The Hyoutei Girls' Tennis team arrived at the venue with composure. All of them are beautiful and from well known families. Most people even thought before that they are just good looks but they prove them wrong when they became the Prefectural tournament's champion.

Cassie lead the team to the registration booth where the Hyoutei Boys' Tennis team were waiting. They only have 5 minutes to register.

"What took you so long girls?" Gakuto asked them.

"Girls' time of course, we should always be beautiful and presentable at all times," Cassie answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Ore-sama thought that you got frightened," Atobe teased her.

"Who? Me? Frightened? Duh, how could I be frightened with some unknown team here?" she said and sneered.

Someone cleared a throat from her back. She turned only to see the St. Claire Girl's Tennis Club (A/N this team is just from my imagination), their opponent. The team she called unknown. The expressions of those girls were dark. The members must have heard what she said. But she will never get back what she already said, and besides it was true. That team was really unknown while their team was one of the most sought after team, not only because they are all beautiful, but also because they are all talented in playing tennis.

"Excuse me, would you mind if you give way for us to register," the tall girl with ponytail hair said. She must be the captain, she assumed.

They gave them way. And a certain big girl, stopped in front of her and faced her. The girl narrowed her eyes. "You! You're so cocky!" the girl said and pointed a finger on her." You should watch your mouth!"

"Don't shout at me, and don't point your finger at me" she shove the girl's finger from her.

"Miru, stop it!" the tall girl ordered the big girl."I'm sorry for what my team member acted," the girl nicely said and walked away. Somehow she felt guilty from what she said._Why can't I shut this mouth of mine_.

The match between the Hyoutei Girls' Team versus the St. Claire Girls' team started.

"Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei!" the crowd chanted. "The winner will be Hyuotei!"

At the first game, doubles two. It wasn't easy for Hyoutei to win the match, but still in the end they won, 7-5. In the second game, doubles one, it was easy for the pair of Miyabe and Hikari to win the match 6-0. They are known to be the dynamic pair in the high school tennis circuit. And at singles 3, Aya finished off the match, 6-2.

The captain of the St. Claire approached her. "Congratulations," she said nicely and offered a hand shake. She accepted it. She really felt guilty from what she said earlier, despite that she insulted their team, the captain was still nice. And she felt her sincerity.

"I'm sorry from what I said before," she apologized.

"Don't mind it. It's alright. Just promise that you will be the National Champion."

"Promise" she said and smiled.

After their match, a familiar voice called her name. "Cassie!" She spun to see her best friend. Smiling and waving at her. "Eiji!"she screamed and run towards him. They embraced tightly.

"Congratulations! I heard that you won your first match!" he said.

"Yes we won! How about Seigaku?" she asked him.

"You don't have to ask that. Obviously we won, nyah."

"Cocky."

"Look who's talking." They both laughed.

Atobe saw all these embracing and laughing moment between Cassie and Kikumaru. They seemed so sweet towards each other. He just can't understand this felling. He's like exploding. Seeing Cassie with another man. And he wanted to pull her away from that man. He walked towards them.

"Minami, why are you with one of our rival," he asked her with narrowed eyes.

"He's no rival. He is my bestfriend."

_Best friend. Where can you see best friends this sweet_?.

"Ore-sama doesn't care whoever he is to you but what do you think others will think if they saw the captain of Hyoutei hanging out with a rival?"

"It's none of their business," she answered.

"Hey you two, calm down. Chill,nyah," Eiji said. "Atobe-san, I don't think there's something wrong if Cassie hang out with me. Besides we're not actually rivals, because she's from the girls' team. And even if we are rivals, I still think that nothing is wrong. We can be with whoever we wanted to." He smiled childishly.

"How dare you to tell that to ore-sama" he glared at Eiji. He hid from Cassie's back, like a kid hiding behind his mother. "Scary nyah," Eiji uttered.

"Atobe, you know what, you are acting weird, it seems like you're jealous," she said.

Atobe widened his eyes. "Ore-sama is jealous? Hah! Are you kidding ore-sama!"

"From what you are acting, you really seemed to be jealous," she told him.

"I agree," Eiji said from her back, nodding vigorously.

"Ore-sama is not jealous. And ore-sama never got jealous," he said and leave the best friends alone.

"Neh, Cassie could it be true that Atobe was jealous?" Eiji asked her.

"Him? The great ore-sama is jealous? To us? I don't think so. I just told him that to piss him off."

* * *

The Hyoutei Boys Tennis team match against with an unknown team started. "Hyoutei! Hyoutei! Hyoutei!" chanted the crowd, like their lives depend on it. Lots of the fangirls of the Hyoutei shrieked and chanted. Almost all of them were like fainting.

The game 1, doubles 2, played by Oshitari and Gakuto ended at 6-2. While the doubles 1, played by the Silver pair, Shishido and Ootori ended at 6-0.

At the third game, singles 3, the crowd was surprised when Atobe was revealed to be the player. The crowd went wild and chanted very loud. "Hyoutei! Hyoute! Hyoutei!" the people watching chanted, especially the girls. "The winner will be Hyoutei! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe!"

Atobe snapped his finger. "The winner will be ore-sama," he said his famous line. And the crowd went more wild. His opponent on the other side was trembling.

He focused his eyes to where Cassie stands, she's still with Kikumaru and the whole Seigaku team. His eyes sharpen like a katana ready to slash anything.

The mere reason why Atobe personally requested Sakaki-sensei to play singles 3 was because he needed a 'punching bag'. He knows that the match will be finished at singles 3, and he needed to let out all this unexplainable feeling within him.

He showed no mercy to his opponent. The poor guy didn't even manage to return any of his shots. All throughout the match he was trembling with fear. Atobe tortured him. "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na (1)," he ended the match with his famous line. The match ended at 6-0.

The first day of the Regionals Tournament ended.

"Aya tell Dad and okaa-sama that I will be a little late, I will go with Eiji and the rest of Seigaku," she told her sister.

"Yes, I will tell them, onee-chan."

"Okay everyone bye, see you tomorrow at school," Cassie told her teammates and run towards the team Seigaku.

"Bye Hyoutei," Eiji waved at them like an excited kid.

Atobe glared as Cassie walks away with the team Seigaku. Her arm was around Kikumaru's arm. _Bestfriends,che_. His expression was really dark and unexplainable.

"Atobe what's wrong?" Oshitari asked.

"Nothing," he answered, still glaring at the direction of Cassie as they slowly went out of sight.

"Are you jealous?"he asked

"Of course not! There is no way ore-sama could be jealous! Ore-sama has never been jealous!" his voice raised.

"Defensive, eh?" Oshitari teased and adjusted his eyeglasses.

"Shut up," he said and ride the black limousine waiting for him.

_Could it be true that ore-sama was jealous_, he thought

* * *

(1) means ' Be awed by the sight of my prowess'


	6. Realization?

Disclamer: I do not own POT

**Chapter Five**

**Realization?**

Class 3-A, first period

Kimura-sensei was reading out loud a certain poem by Emily Dickens but Atobe was not paying attention to his sensei. He was busy gazing at the girl sitting next to him; Minami Cassandra. Since yesterday he had been thinking about her and the strange feeling he felt when he saw her with another guy. Was he jealous? If he was, it would only mean that he is in love with her! But how could it be? He knew her since their first year in high school but they never had a good relationship. They were always arguing and fighting. She always challenges him in everything and always says that she will defeat him but she never did. He actually hated her guts. Is there a way that he could fall in love with her?

He placed his elbow on his table and rests his chin on his hand as he continue gazing at Cassie. She glanced at him. He saw her eyebrows twitched. She knew that he was gazing at her. He smiled to himself.

"Atobe-kun." The teacher called him making him startle and snap out of his thoughts. He stood up.

"Please share your thoughts with the class."

"My thoughts?" He was shocked. Their sensei knew that he was not listening and because of that she wanted him to share his thoughts with the whole class!

"Yes, your thoughts. Your interpretation about the poem that I read," the sensei cleared to him.

"Oh." He was relieved.

Although he was not paying attention to their teacher, he still managed to give a smooth interpretation about the poem because he already read it before. After he was done, he flipped his hair and sat down.

Cassie raised her hand. "Minami-san, do you also want to give your own interpretation?" Kimura-sensei asked her.

She stood up. "Yes sensei and I totally disagree with what Atobe-san said."

Cassie explained her own interpretation about the poem. About that simple poem. She went on and on; obviously opposing all he said.

He gritted his teeth. _There is no way that ore-sama could fall in love with her_. She was a total nagger. She was making fuss out of a simple thing. He will give her what she wanted; a fight. She started this and he won't hold back.

Cassie was not yet done explaining but he cut her off.

"Sensei, ore-sama beg to disagree with what Minami-san said," he said, this time he didn't stood up. He explained his side and defended his answer. She narrowed her eyes at him. She was also about to defend her side but their sensei stopped her.

"Okay, it's alright. I was just asking about your own interpretations about the poem. Your opinions. It's just simple and I do not want to start a debate out of this. All people have their own opinion, all we have to do is respect it," Kimura-sensei told them.

She sat down and glared at him.

_There is no way that ore-sama will fall in love with her_.

* * *

"Regulars to court A, B and C! Second years and third years to courts D, E, F, G and H! First years be ready to pick the balls! I don't want anyone of you to slack off!" Cassie ordered her team members.

All of them obeyed her. " Hikari, come here," the brunnette jogged to her side." I want you to take over, make sure that they will practice well," she told her.

"Where are you going?" Hikari asked her.

"I will have my own training."

"And where will you be training?"

"Don't play dumb. I know that you know where. I'm going now."She picked her tennis bag and walked out of the courts.

"Goodluck girl! Gambatte!" Cassie waved her hand without turning back.

* * *

Atobe was standing on the bleachers, watching the practice matches of the tennis club members. He was satisfied with what he seen so far. All the members were very dedicated in their practice matches. They were all taking the match seriously. And he saw that most of the members overcome their weaknesses and had improved.

Like Gakuto-kun's lack of stamina. He was having a match against Shishido and their match reached the tie break. If it was before, Gakuto might be exhausted by now, but he was not. He was still full of energy. And Shishido gained patience now, he usually gets irritated with Gakuto's talkativeness, but now he kept his focus on their match.

Same goes for Hiyoshi. He also overcomed his lack of stamina. And Choutarou perfected his Neo-scud serve. Atobe was certain that their team will bag the National Championship's trophy this year.

"Atobe," a female voice called him. He looked where that voice came from. He saw Cassie standing there with arms crossed. The girl advanced just a few feet in front of him. "What do you want from ore-sama?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

She tilted her chin and looked him in the eyes."Have match with me."

He smirked.

"Again. Aren't you tired yet of challenging me in tennis. We had several matches before and you never defeated me."

Yes. It was true. Since their first year, she constantly challenge him again and again. Not only in tennis but almost at everything. But she will never ever get tired.

"No, I'm not. I will never be tired until I put you down. And besides, were in the middle of the Regionals so I wanted to have an intense training at the same time. You should be proud that I treat you as a great opponent"

He smirked again. This girl will never stop.

"Alright then, let's have a match."

* * *

The boys tennis court A was crowded with both boys and girls tennis club members and also non members, especially fangirls. They were all chanting for both Cassie and Atobe. They always love watching these two. Both are great players, although Atobe always win.

Cassie shot a glare at Hikari who was sitting on the bleachers not so far away from her. She told her to take over the club while she was practicing, but where they were now; watching her practice match against Atobe.

Hikari gave a peace sign and mouthed 'sorry'. They just wanted to watch her and support her all the way.

She went to her position and readied herself for the match.

"If ore-sama was not mistaken this is our 31st match, right?" Atobe said from the other side of the court.

"Yes, and so?"

"This will also serve as your 31st defeat." He said and then smirked.

She frowned. "Stop boasting and serve that ball," she said with irritation.

He smirked again. "Are you sure you don't want to serve first?" he asked her.

"You won the toss coin so serve it now" She widened her eyes at him.

"I won't hold back, Minami," he bounced the ball on the ground and then he threw the ball up in the air. "Ikuze!"

* * *

A/N Shocks it's been a while since I last updated. I was really busy. Buwan ng Wika (Filipinos know this), midterm exam, then University week, I actually joined a quiz bee but my team lost, so sad, huhuhu. And now Finals! My God my nose is bleeding already.


	7. Never give up

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Six**

**Never Give UP**

Atobe used his famous serve, the tannhausser serve. (1) " Tannhauser already, eh?" she said and hit the ball back to his court. He didn't expected that she will manage to return his serve. He was not able to hit the ball back to the other side of the court. Cassie gained a return ace.

"Love 15," shouted the umpire.

"Quite impressive Minami, you returned ore-sama's magnificent serve," he said with amusement.

"I am a tensai," she said and grinned.

He bounced a ball again. "Ore-sama really should take this match seriously." He threw the ball and used again the tannhauser serve. And again, she returned the ball to his court but this time Atobe hit the ball back to her side of court. She made a volley but he smashed it back. Cassie returned the ball with two handed backhand because his smash was quite strong. He faked a smash and dropped the ball. Cassie was fast and she chased the ball that was about to fall on the ground and dropped it back to Atobe's court and gained another score.

"Love-30."

The crowd shouted.

"Oh, ore-sama almost forgot that you are a speed star," he said.

Cassie was known as the Hyoutei's speed star. Speed was her special ability. She can actually have a gold medal in a 100 meter dash, but track and field was not her kind of sport.

"Now you should keep that in mind Atobe."

Atobe served another ball and they had a long rally. Cassie won the first game.

"One game to love," the umpire announced.

Cassie smiled wickedly.

"Enjoy your first victory," he said with a smirk.

* * *

After more than an hour...

"Four games to four." The umpire announced.

Cassie won the first three games consecutively but Atobe immediately caught up and won the next four games leaving her behind. Cassie exerted so much energy to maintain her speed to be able the catch up to Atobe. She was panting really hard while Atobe on the other hand, although sweaty, was not breathing as hard as she was.

"Yuushi-senpai, what do you think will be the outcome of this match?" Aya asked Oshitari who was seating on the bleachers beside her.

"I think Cassie will lose this game due to exhaustion," he said without turning his attention from the match. "Players like Cassie have one weakness- lack of stamina. She used too much of her stamina to maintain her speed all throughout the match. Atobe aimed for the corners of her court and made her run and chase the ball. And with Atobe's koori no sekai (2), he can see through her dead angles and hit the ball there."

"Yes and she knew about her own weakness that's way she undergone intense stamina training,"Aya said.

"But seems like her training was not quite enough."

Cassie served the ball but it hit the net. She tried to serve the ball again but it hit the net for the second time. Double fault.

"Love-15"

"I think Cassie was on her limit," Oshitari said.

"Onee-chan was breathing so hard," she said worriedly.

Cassie successfully served the next ball but Atobe returned it. Cassie seemed to be frozen and was not even able to move a muscle. Atobe gained a return ace.

"Love-30."

She served another ball but this time they had a rally. Atobe continued aiming for the corners and Cassie chased the ball and returned it as much as she could. He hit the ball to her racket handle and she lost grip to it. The ball bounced back to Atobe and he smashed it back to Cassie's side of court. "Ore-sama no bigi no yoi na," (3) he said with so much proud of himself.

"Love-40."

"That's Atobe-bucho's incredible smash, Hametsu e no rondo (4) he is really serious," Aya said with amusement.

"Yes, indeed it was really incredible." Oshitari agreed.

Cassie walked back to her service position, slowly. She served the ball and Atobe returned it easily and gained a return ace again.

"Five games to four."

"Aya help me," Cassie told Aya when she reached the bench. Aya walked immediately to her sister with a worried face and gave her a bottle of water. "I'm having cramps, my legs feel numb, put plaster around my legs," she said after drinking the bottled water.

"Why don't you just forfeit," Aya told her. She was really worried about her sister. "Besides, this is just a practice a match."

"Never! I will never forfeit. I will never admit defeat. I'd rather be lame, duh!" Cassie rolled her eyes at her sister. "That guy will probably laugh at me and I can't accept that."

Knowing her sister, she knew that she will say that. Cassie was a prideful person.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Cassie asked her and put her feet on the bench, exposing her legs. "This really feel numb, you know."

"I would gladly help you Cassie if Aya will refuse," Oshitari butt in and glance at Cassie's legs wearing a mischievous smile.

"Yuushi-senpai you are such a pervert!" Aya widened her eyes at her senpai. She turned to her sister. "Alright let me help you onee-chan."

* * *

After putting plaster on her numb legs, Cassie strode back to the court. She told her to tighten it.

"You're not going to forfeit, Minami?" Atobe asked her.

"Never."

Atobe served the ball and she successfully returned it. And again, he aimed for the corners and made her run excessively. _Damn this guy! He really wanted to exhaust me!_They had a long rally. She was really having a hard time running because her legs still felt numb but she must take it. _Mind over matter, mind over matter, mind over matter_, she repeatedly told herself. She must overcome her weakness.

He accidentally lobbed the ball and she took the advantage and smashed it with full power.

"Love-15."

"Hmm, you still have such energy left up your sleeves." He then threw another ball and served it. They had another fatal rally. She can feel that she was almost out of stamina but she kept chasing and hitting the ball back to him. He positioned himself and smashed the ball. She knew that it was hametsu e no rondo again. The ball was about to hit the racquet handle but she lowered it, gripping with both hands, and the ball hit the racquet's face instead. His smash was powerful but she still returned it and gained a score again.

The crowd cheered for the both of them. The students were really enjoying watching their match.

"Ore-sama was impressed, Minami. But ore-sama will never loss this match." He bounced the ball and threw it up and served it with tannhauser serve. Albeit the numbness of her legs, she still managed to have long rallies against him. She was really eager to win but will power alone was not enough.

"Game and match, Atobe. Six games to four."

She lost. Again. Strange but she was not that upset being defeated again. Maybe it was because at least she overcome her weakness.

Atobe walked towards the net that divides the court. She did too. He offered a handshake which she accepted.

"Ore-sama must admit that you really did improve."

"I'll take that as compliment. But remember this Mr. walking ego, next time-"

"' I will definitely beat you', ore-sama heard that so many times, gutsy lady," he said with a smirk.

She just gave him a death glare.

* * *

"That Mr. walking ego, I will really defeat him next time," Cassie said and took a big bite on her hamburger.

"Hey, Cassie that's your fifth burger. It was unladylike to eat too much nyah. Aren't you afraid to be fat?" Eiji told her with his cheeks full of air, implying that she will be fat like that.

"Cassie-senpai will be a pig if she will continue eating like that," Momoshiro said.

"You bet," Ryoma agreed.

The three boys laughed.

After her match against Atobe she called her best friend Kikumaru Eiji to share what happened to her. He told her that he was with Ryoma and Momoshiro eating at their favorite fast food chain.

She never kept secrets from him and he did too. Her life was like an open book to him, she shared all her experiences with him. He was like a twin brother to her. She known since they were babies. Their fathers were best of friend, just like them. His father was not born rich, his grandfather and father were just hardworking folks and then, their small business became status in life never became and hindrance to their friendship. Ryoma and Momoshiro became her friends too as well as the other Seigaku regulars since she returned back to Japan more than two years ago.

She glared at them. "I will never be fat, okay. I have fast metabolism. It's a God given gift." She sipped her soft drink. "Stop rebuking me about my attitude and appetite please? You knew that I can't act like this at school and at home. There, I must act as perfect fine lady because of the society that I belong to, so please just let me be the real me when I'm with you guys."

The three boys looked at her with sad faces.

"Okay! Here Cassie-senpai eat my sundae," Momoshiro said.

Ryoma quitely handed her his fries. She smiled at him and mussed his hair.

Eiji put his arms around her. "Okay when you are with us forget that you are the Minami Cassandra, the perfect fine lady," he said and smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Thanks guys." She started eating Momoshiro's sundae. "Help me in my tennis practice and when I finally defeat that Atobe I will treat you guys here everyday."

"All right let's go and help senpai practice and defeat Atobe-san!" Momoshiro stood up and exclaimed.

"I second the motion!" Eiji agreed with Momoshiro and stood up too.

"We will help you senpai to crush that monkey king," Ryoma said.

"Thanks Eiji, Momo-chi and Ryo-chi," she said. "I was really lucky to have you guys."

"Will you please stop calling me 'Ryo-chi' it sucks you know." Ryoma's catlike eyes glared at her

"You really are cute Ryo-chi!" She pinched his cheeks.

"It hurts!" Ryoma complained.

* * *

(1) a signature serve of Atobe which spins rapidly down the court instead of bouncing on impact, making it hard to hit. Just like Fuji's Tsubame Gaishi

(2) literary means 'World of Ice' , which allows Atobe to find dead angles a player is unable to reach and hit balls with pinpoint accuracy and timing towards these areas.

(3) means "Be awed by the sight of my prowess"

(4) literary means 'Rondo Towards Destruction' a powerful smash that knocks the opponent's racket away and allow Atobe to smash it once again

A/N Wuuuu! chapter seven finished! i had a hard time writing this, Im not a good action writer, but oh well, wish I had improved. Review please, good or bad, accepted.


	8. You and me in one room

Disclaimer: I do not own POT, Takeshi Konomi does.

**Chapter Seven**

**You and Me In One Room**

"Here we are!" Gakuto exclaimed as they stepped out of their bus. "Paradiso Hot Spring Resort!"

Yesterday, Gakuto approached Cassie and invited her and the rest of the girls' team to spend the weekend at his mother's newly opened hot spring resort. Of course, at first she refused because she wanted her team to spend the weekend practicing for their next match on Monday. But the guy was persistent and convinced her that they should at least unwind and chill out because he said that too much practice may stress them out and he also said that hot spring water was proven to be a good muscle pain reliever. She knew that the girls will love to go there and they also deserve a price for their hard work so she agreed.

They had a road trip for about two hours, they were all tired. The sun was about to set and it was the best time to dip into the hot spring.

They were welcomed by the employees with a warm smile on their faces. The place was really extravagant and has a relaxing ambiance fit for people who wanted to unwind and chill out. It possessed a traditional Japanese architecture.

They proceeded to the reception area and greeted by a pretty receptionist. "Hi Miyu, how's business?" Gakuto asked the receptionist.

"It's going great Gakuto-sama. Actually the resort is fully booked."

"Wow great! It's a good thing that I already reserved rooms for me and my friends."

"Yes Gakuto-sama we reserved eight rooms for you."

Gakuto turned to them. "Guys we have eights rooms reserved for us so you pick who you wanted to share your room with."

She caught a glimpse of Aya, Hikari and Miyabe who wore a naughty smile on their lips.

"I'm going to share room with Jirou-nii," Miyabe said and snaked her arms around her brother's arm.

"Let's share room Aya," Cassie told her sister.

"Bad for you my friend, but Aya and I will share the room," Hikari told her with a mischievous smile and winked at Aya.

_I smell something fishy here_, she thought.

She turned to her other teammates but it seemed like they already decided who to share the room with. The other two third year regulars, Shiho and Rika will share the room as well as the other two second years, Ritsuko and Mai.

The boys also had their roommates, Gakuto and Oshitari, Choutarou and Shishido, and Hiyoshi and Kabaji? That means she will share room with Mr. walking ego? She knew it; these guys are up to something. All of them were wearing a mischievous smile.

"Are you kidding? Ore-sama can't share room with that gutsy lady," Atobe said.

_That was supposed to be my line!_

"Me either I can't share room with Mr. walking ego," she said and glared at him

"You two have no choice, the resort is fully booked," said Gakuto.

"Then trade room with ore-sama."

"No, it's been decided."

"I can't share room with him, I'm a girl and he is a boy, we should not be in one room," she protested.

"I agree. What if she is fantasizing ore-sama and she can't help herself from molesting ore-sama while ore-sama is past asleep?" he said with a smirk. Their teammates chuckled as well as the other people who heard his statement

She widened her eyes at him. "The nerve! You're such a walking ego! You think that all girls can't resist you? Well I'm not one of those girls. I am afraid that you are the one who will molest me while I'm sleeping."

He chuckled. "Ore-sama will never molest you, even you stripped in front of ore-sama, ore-sama will not assault you because ore-sama doesn't find you attractive."

Jirou and Gakuto burst out laughing. She flushed. He didn't find her attractive? She knew that she was a very attractive girl, that was everyone told her. He was the first to tell her that she was not attractive. She was never been humiliated like this before.

"Alright then, I will share room with him, and I will prove to all of you that I don't fantasize that Atobe," she told them.

She saw him smirked.

"Okay, it's all settled then, here's your keys." Gakuto handed them their keys.

* * *

Cassie and Atobe sauntered to their room together without even saying a word to each other. She will never ever initiate a conversation with the walking ego. The room looks nice and cozy that fits her taste.

The room was a traditional Japanese with oriental Japanese furniture. In the middle of the room, a mattress laid on the floor.

"I can't believe that we will also share one futon," she said almost inaudible. "Hey, get out of here for a while, I will change clothes."

"Why would ore-sama leave the room, if you wanted to change your clothes, then do it. Ore-sama told you that ore-sama will not molest you even you strip in front of ore-sama. You agreed with this set up, so you should take the consequences."

She narrowed her eyes at him, her face was red because of anger but her eyes widened when he started unbuttoning his polo.

"W-what are you doing?" she stuttered.

He smirked and looked her way. "Don't worry, just like you ore-sama just wanted to change clothes. But unlike you, ore-sama don't mind if you see ore-sama naked."

She didn't know what happened to her but she seemed to be frozen there and just watched him as he continue unbuttoning his shirt.

He tossed his shirt. _My, he possessed such a nice body! Look at those firm muscles! _She bit her lower lip.

His hands went down to his pants and unbuttoned it. He looked at her and smirked. "Ore-sama is right after all, Minami you really do fantasize ore-sama."

She snapped and flushed. Her face was bright red.

"You wish!" She scooted out of the room and leaned her back against the door of their room. She heard him let out an earth-shattering laugh.

"What's with you Cassie!" she talked to herself. "Why did you do that? Why did you stayed there and watched him strip?" she slapped herself many times.

After a few minutes, the door opened and because she was leaning against it, she lost her balance and was about to fall. She closed her eyes, waiting for her body to hit the hard floor but it didn't happen. A pair of strong arms caught her. Of course it was Atobe's arms.

She opened her eyes and was greeted by Atobe's handsome face. Their faces were only an inch away from each other. For a moment, she stared at him and was like mesmerized by those eyes.

"You really fantasize ore-sama that much huh," Atobe said.

Her blood is really boiling! She get out of his arms and stood up.

"You're ego is as big as the Milky Way Galaxy!" She pushed him and storm inside the room and shut the door with full force leaving him outside, still laughing loudly.


	9. Getting to Know Each Other

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

**Chapter Eight**

**Getting to Know Each Other**

"Oh my God, this is it," Cassie muttered as she looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror. She felt a bit nervous with the fact that she will be sleeping with Atobe in one room and most of all they will share one bed! _Hey why should I be nervous, it's not as if this is our honeymoon, duh._

After they took a refreshing hot bath, the chef served a festive dinner for them. The hotel offered delicious foods which were hard to resist. Then, they sang all night long in the karaoke. They sang and danced like there was a party. In the middle of their 'party', she challenged Atobe in a table tennis match. But, like the usual, she lost again. They had five games, but she never won any of those until it was already 12 o'clock and everyone decided to rest.

She can see Atobe's reflection in the mirror. He was laying on the mattress while reading a book. He was like a husband waiting for his wife on their honeymoon. _Duh, what am I thinking?_

She stood up and joined Atobe in the futon. She put a pillow between them.

"This will serve as the boundary, like the Great wall of China. You can't pass through that boundary or else-" Atobe cut what she was saying.

"Ore-sama will never, cross that boundary, so you don't have to threaten ore-sama. You are not ore-sama's type." He smirked." Ore-sama should say those things because ore-sama knows how much you fantasize ore-sama. Don't ever cross that boundary, Minami-"

"You're such a walking ego! I do not fantasize you!"

"Yes you do. You were watching ore-sama while stripping, don't dare deny it."

"Ugh. Go to hell!" she said and lay down.

He smirked again. "It's too late we should sleep now." He switched off the bedside lamp and it turned dark. The only light they have in the room was the moonlight passing through the open window.

"Hey wait! Why did you turn it off?" she complained and sat up.

"Ore-sama can't sleep when the lights are on."

She turned on the light again on Atobe's bedside.

"Well I can't sleep when the lights are off."

Atobe's expression went dark. He sat up turned it off again.

"Why you-" she clenched her teeth and was about to turn on the light again but Atobe grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you dare to turn it on again or else-"

"Or else what?"

She gasped when he pulled her closer to him, she can breathe in his intoxicating scent making her heart thump crazily fast. "Or else ore-sama will kiss you." He said while staring on her lips. Although it was dark, she can see his eyes glinted with mischief, thanks to the moonlight. She gulped hard, her eyes were wide as she stare back at him. "Maybe you will still turn on that light because you really wanted a kiss from ore-sama," he said with a mocking smirk.

"I never want a kiss from you!" She pushed him and made him fall back on the bed. He roared a loud laugh.

She lay down again, her back facing him and she tightly close her eyes.

One hour later…

No matter how hard she tried, Cassie can't sleep. She really can't sleep when the lights are off.

"Atobe are you still awake?" she spoke.

"No, ore-sama is sleeping."

"Funny." She rolled her eyes.

He chuckled. "Why are you still awake? It's past 1 o'clock." He said

"I told you I can't sleep when the lights are off. You, why are you still awake?"

"Ore-sama can't sleep when someone's beside ore-sama."

She turned to face him. "Well it's not my fault that we have to share this bed."

"Ore-sama did not say that it was your fault." He also turned to face her.

"I'm just making things clear."

They remained silent for a while and just stare at each other.

"We should do something to make us both sleepy, "she suddenly snapped.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why don't we play a game?"

"A game?" he frowned.

"Let's play the slum book game."

"Slum book game? Ore-sama never heard about that game."

"Me and my friends invented this game. When we are bored, we will throw slum book questions to each other."

"So that's it? Are you sure we can sleep after this?" he asked her.

"Actually I'm not sure if we will be able to sleep afterwards but at least we can kill time and not merely stare at the ceiling. Are you game?"

"Well, you're right. It is better than staring at the ceiling."

"Okay, I'll ask you first. What's your favorite color?" she asked him.

"Purple."

"Purple?" she chuckled. "You're a guy and you like purple? Why?"

"Ore-sama doesn't see anything bad about liking purple. Purple is the color of royalty. Hey, there is no question why in the slum book, right?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Okay sorry. I'm just curious. It's your turn to ask."

"Favorite color."

"Blue."

"Blue?"

"There is no question why, right?"

He nodded.

"Favorite food." She asked.

"Roast beef. What's your favorite food?"

"Takoyaki."

"Takoyaki?" he frowned. "You're surprising me, Minami."

"It might be a commoner's food but it's really delicious. I bet you haven't eat takoyaki."

"Yes, ore-sama haven't tasted it. It would be such a disgrace for ore-sama to eat such food, not just its a commoner food but its a street food!"

"You should at least try it. Street food are not really bad, you know."

"Whatever," he muttered while rolling his eyes.

"Let's continue." She rolled her eyes. "Favorite past time."

"Playing tennis and playing musical instrument. Favorite past time?"

"Of course playing tennis, dancing and eating."

"Eating? Aren't you afraid to get fat?"

"No. I love eating, especially sweets. It's the best thing in the world. Why would I be afraid? Besides, I have enough exercise and fast metabolism, I won't be fat."

_This girl really surprise ore-sama_

"Okay next level question, who is your first love?" she asked him.

"Ore-sama has never been in love," he answered while looking at her in the eyes.

"Really?" she narrowed her eyes at him. She really can't believe it. "But you had many girlfriends, don't deny it."

"Yes, ore-sama won't deny it. Ore-sama had many girlfriends before, but ore-sama was not serious about those relationships. They are just flings."

"So you're saying that you are just toying those girls?"

"No ore-sama are not toying them, before ore-sama enters a relationship, ore-sama make sure that they know that ore-sama has no feelings towards them, and they say that it's alright with them. And besides, ore-sama never wooed a girl before; ore-sama was chased by those girls. It is not ore-sama's fault if ore-sama is irresistible." He smirked.

"You're such a walking ego!"

"Ore-sama is only telling the truth."

She rolled her eyes ceiling ward.

"It's ore-sama's turn to ask. The same question, who is your first love?"

"Like you, I've never been in love."

"Really, then who is Kikumaru to you? You two are dating, right?"

"Eiji?" she widened her eyes. "No way! He is my best friend!"

"Best friend? Ore-sama never seen best friends as sweet as you two." He looked at her intently.

"Now you can see best friends that are sweet, and that is me and Eiji. My God! He is like the twin brother that I never had and I know him since time immemorial."

"Ore-sama just can't believe that there is such a relationship that exists between a girl and boy."

"There is now, we've been best of friends since we are babies."

"Really? How come?" his voice was full of enthusiasm.

"I was born in Milan but was raised here, my mom is half Italian. Our fathers are best friends, like us. My father was not born rich unlike you. He used to be neighbors with the Kikumarus and they lived there until he was 16. But when my grandfather's hotel and restaurant business boomed, they left the neighborhood but remained best friend with Eiji's father. Until now that my father is the running one of the most successful five star hotel and restaurant, they are still best friends and Eiji's father is my father's right hand in the business. And because of that we too, became best of friends." She stated.

"So that was your story, eh."

She nodded. "There is no way I could fall in love with him."

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Of course." Somehow he felt relieved knowing that she was not in love with Kikumaru.

"How about you and Kabaji? What is your story of friendship?"

"Like you and Kikumaru, we are childhood friends. We studied in the same school since elementary in London and until now. Ore-sama is really grateful that ore-sama has a loyal friend like Kabaji."

"Yeah having a loyal friend is one thing to be grateful." She agreed. "You know what, I can't believe this."

"Can't believe what?" he asked her.

"This. You and me, talking without arguing."

"Yes, ore-sama can't believe this either. Guess we can agree with some things without fighting."

"Yes you're right. Just stop being a walking ego and I think we can go along with each other."

"No, you should stop being a gutsy lady and we can go along with each other."

She rolled her eyes. "Here we go again." She yawned and stretched her arms. Then she spotted the wall clock. It's already past 2 o'clock in the morning. "We should both sleep now, Atobe." She pointed at the clock.

He looked at it. "Oh. You're right. We should take a rest now."

"Good night Atobe, I mean good morning, technically." She said and closed her eyes. Luckily she easily went asleep.

Atobe stared at her for a moment. He leaned closer and took a chance to look at her that close. She was like an angel while sleeping. If only she did not have that sharp tongue of her and the guts that he hated, he would probably fall in love with her. _What was ore-sama's thinking, fall in love with_ _her?It's the second time that ore-sama thought of falling in love with this gutsy lady._

He looked at her lips. _Ore-sama can't help it, ore-sama have to kiss those lips, and besides she's already sleeping._ He gently kissed her lips. "Good night, Minami, or good morning technically."

Just that and then he too fell asleep with a smile on his lips


	10. Changes

Disclaimer: You know the routine. LOL

**Chapter Nine**

**Changes**

The hotel served the Hyoutei regulars a festive breakfast that will probably make them forget about their diet. Everyone seems enjoying the food that most of them eat more than one serving!

Cassie was seated at the head of the table and opposite to her sat Atobe who was eating silently. "So, how was your night with Atobe-sama, hmm? Did you sleep well?" Miyabe asked Cassie with a playful smile on her lips. Cassie's chopstick slipped from her hands and made a sound which caught the attention of all regulars. She met Atobe's eyes and she smiled apologetically, she then glared at her friend. "Why, don't glare at me, I'm just curious." Miyabe said and continued eating with a shrug but her teasing smile never leave her lips.

Her thoughts wandered. She thought that Atobe was not really bad at all and they can get along without arguing. She thought that it is best not to argue with him all the time, maybe only if he will cross the line. She just hated his ego.

* * *

After their weekend getaway, something has changed with the way Atobe and Cassie was treating each other. They were not arguing anymore. Well, sometimes they do but not that much anymore. Unlike before, just seeing each other make them both feel irritated and they argue nonsensically but now they even smile and nod whenever they see each other. He even helped her in her tennis practice. She was now at ease talking to him casually and she even unconsciously told him about her worries, especially for their tennis game. It was the crucial stage for their team. They now have the ticket for the National Tournament after making it to the quarter finals of the Kantou Regional Tournament. They wanted to be the Regional Champion and to make that possible they must defeat Rikkai, a really strong team. She was sitting alone in the bleachers while watching her team mates practice.

"Mind if ore-sama joins you?" Cassie looked up at that familiar face.

"Not at all." She said with a shrug.

He sat beside her. "Ore-sama can see that you are very worried about your game the day after tomorrow."

"Yes of course, Rikkai is a really good team, how about you Atobe you seem not worried at all about your game tomorrow, your team is not practicing today." she asked him.

He smirked. "Today ore-sama told them to take a rest. Ore-sama is very confident that ore-sama's team will win tomorrow and be the Regional Tournament's champion and even the National Championship. "

She rolled her eyes. _Here we go again._Just like the girls' team, the boys' team also made it to the quarter finals.

They were both silent for a while until Atobe spoke again. "Minami, no matter how nervous you are, never show it."

She stared at him. His face showed so much emotion she cannot figure out what it was. Was he worried about her? No, maybe he was worried about the team.

He continued. "You are a very gutsy lady as ore-sama know you, where did all your guts gone? You need guts now, more than before. You are the team captain. Your team is getting courage from you; if you feel nervous they will feel that too. Show them courage and pride. You must make them feel that the team will definitely make it with flying colors. Show them your spirit of being a good leader."

She just looked at him and what he said just hit her. Yes he was right. She's the team captain, she must show her team courage that a leader must possess. She smiled at him. "You are definitely right." She stood up. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Atobe." She walked towards the court and started to practice with her teammates. She ordered the regulars to double their practice today. Thanks to Atobe she was spirited again. She turned her back to where she left him. He was still there, sitting like a king as usual. She smiled at him.

* * *

_Kantou Regional Tournament Quarter finals_

"Game and match Rikkaidai three games to one."

The game ended like that; they lost. Cassie was not able to play. Aya lost in singles two. Aya walked towards them on the bench.

"Gomen nasai minna-san," Aya bowed her head. Cassie saw that tears were falling from Aya's face but kept her head bowed down.

"Aya, it's alright you don't have to cry." She raised her sister's face and wiped away the tears. "You did very well. I know how hard it was for you to face your former team, especially your best friend. I'm proud of you sis." Aya kept crying. Rikkaidai was a really good opponent. Their team only won the doubles one with Hikari and Miyabe. They lost in doubles two, 6-4, in singles 3, also 6-4 and in singles 2, 7-5. She embraced her sister and kissed the top of her head. "Now fixed yourself, we will congratulate the winners."

All the regular players of both teams fall in line and bowed their head, respecting each others team. Cassie approached the Rikkai's team captain. "Congratulations Fuyumi-san," she reached her hand to Fuyumi Ringko, the Rikkaidai's captain.

"Arigatou Minami-san, it's too bad that we did not have the chance to face each other in the game," Fuyumi said.

"Yes indeed, I was really looking forward to our match but it did not happen."

"But there's still the National tournament, we shall face each other and know who is better."

She smiled. "See you there. I won't hold back and give my best."

"Same here."

"And good luck to your match against Seigaku in the finals of the regional's tournament."

"Geez, thanks." Fuyumi smiled at her.

* * *

The Kantou regional tournament ended with Seigaku as the champion. Cassie felt really depressed. She kept on thinking, if they won against Rikkai, will they defeat Seigaku and be the Regional's champion? Seigaku is also a very strong team but they were able to defeat them in the Prefectural tournament. If Aya won her match and she had a chance to play, will they be the champion? The boys' team also had the same fate. They did not win the championship but the difference was they were able to reach the finals but got defeated against Seigaku. Seigaku was really good.

It was already 8 o'clock pm but she stayed in their school's tennis court. She was in the bleachers, alone. She looked up at the sky; there are so many stars and the moon is very beautiful to look at. It seemed very close and yet so far. Is it the same as the championship title? _No it's not! There's still the National tournament, I will make sure that we will be the champion. Our team will definitely reach that. We should double or even triple our practice._

"Why are you still here?" Atobe's face blocked her view. How did he do that? She did not feel his presence right away and before she knew it his face was so close to hers. "It's late."

She turned her face away from him and stood up. "Why do you care?" She crossed her arms against her chest and looked at him.

He was silent and just kept staring at her. _He's getting weird._

"Atobe, have you gone mute?" she asked with a laugh.

"Ore-sama was just thinking of something."

"Something?" she frowned. "And what is that 'something'?"

He was silent again.

"I think I know that 'something'"

He was now wearing a playful smile. "You do?"

She nodded. "Mr. Walking ego is worried about the National Tournament! I thought that you are not like that because you're overflowing with confidence an ego!" She laughed.

Atobe smiled.

"I am right, that's it!"

The smile turned into laughter. It was the first time she saw him laugh. His laugh was really good to hear. She just found herself staring at him.

"Minami stop," he said after laughing.

"Stop what?"

"Staring at ore-sama or else ore-sama will melt."

"I'm not staring!"She denied. "You're so full of yourself, why would I stare at you?"

"Because you are mesmerized with ore-sama's charm."

"Charm? Oh crap you really are a walking ego." She just chuckled. Before, whenever he tell that to her she get irritated but now she even find it amusing. Amuse with his self-confidence. _Me amuse to his ego? Since when?_

"Okay back to ore-sama's question, why are you still here?"

"I just wanted to be alone, here"

"That's all?"

She nodded. "And while I was thinking alone, I realized that we should practice more in order to reach our goal, the National Championship. I realized how much I wanted the championship. How about you, what are you still doing here in the school?"

"Same reason as you. Ore-sama wanted to be alone, here."

They were silent for a few moments.

"Minami since the National tournament will be in one week, would you like to come with ore-sama's private island?"Atobe asked.

"Me? Come with you?" _Like a date_

"Of course with the whole team for training camp with ore-sama's team."

"Oh." _What am I thinking?_

"What do you think?"

"Sounds good but we will be away for one week?"

"Yes and we should ask for the school director's approval to let us skip school for one week."

"Okay." She smiled.

"It is settled then. Inform your team about it and we will leave the day after tomorrow."

"Yes your highness," she said with a chuckle.

* * *

A/N Geez I haven't updated this for i think 6 months already sorry to all the readers. Please read and review!


	11. Love and Hate

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

**Chapter Ten**

**Love and Hate**

"Welcome to ore-sama's paradise," Atobe said proudly as they set their feet on his private island in Okinawa. They traveled a few hours via helicopter to reach their destination, but it was just alright because it was a sight to behold. The place was indeed a paradise. It was breathtakingly beautiful. All they can muster was "wow."The island was surrounded with clear sea water, reflecting the blue sky giving a calming effect. There's a forest with a lot a tall and old trees and a calm river that run through the sea. There are also low mountains and up there stood an old but elegant mansion.

"Such a beautiful place," Cassie said when they reached the mansion. The servants greeted them and they handed them their baggage.

"Yes of course. All of ore-sama's possessions are beautiful, fitted to ore-sama's greatness, right Kabaji?"

"Yes," he agreed with his usual tone.

She just rolled her eyes. _Here he goes again._

"As a matter of fact, ore-sama owns a better island than this in Caribbean. But since we do not have much time to spend for our practice, ore-sama decided for us to have our preparations for to upcoming competition to be held here. Nevertheless, this particular island is just the best setting for our training," he stated.

Atobe lead their way to the balcony, overlooking the sea and the forest. "The boys' team had had our previous training here. This place has loads of equipments for our training; there are plentiful of tennis courts and the mountains and forest can be a big help in our training, all of you have free access to use them as you please."

"Hey, Cassie," Miyabe interrupted. "Can we swim and roam around the island?" asked Miyabe.

"Yeah, we would love to explore this island with the girls. Can we Atobe?" Gakuto said and beamed at Atobe.

"We are here to train not to have a vacation," she answered. "Right this very moment we will start training." The girls complained.

"Cassie we are still tired from the long trip, can you at least start the torture tomorrow morning?" Hikari said.

"You guys are tired but have the energy to swim and play with the boys? How ironic."

"It's some kind of relaxation," Hikari answered.

"I should have known that this joint training is not good," she said and shook her head.

"Minami-san, they are right. We can start the training tomorrow. All of us are still tired from the long trip. For now let them explore the island and relax." Atobe told her and the others are waiting for her answer with such expectant eyes.

"Alright, you may do anything you want. For now, just for now. Tomorrow we will have intense training. And unlike the previous plan, the girls will have separate training from the boys."

"I thought this is a joint practice?" asked Mai, a second year regular.

"I changed my mind. You know boys and girls can be a distraction towards each other and also, I want to train the girls in my own way." She said and turned to Atobe. "Is it okay Atobe?"

"Whatever you please, Minami." He answered.

"You may go now wherever you want."

* * *

The next morning.

"Where are the girls?" Gakuto asked the other boys when he noticed that the girls were not yet in the dining hall for breakfast.

"Training," Oshitari answered.

"This early?" It was only 7 in the morning.

"Actually they started training at four in the morning," Shishido said and started munching his sandwich.

"What? I can't believe that Cassie-chan is a slave driver. Where are they training?"

"Definitely in the woods," Shishido said. "Choutarou and I checked the tennis courts, the gym and the beach and they were not there."

"Cassie-chan really wanted to win the National championship," Gakuto said and started eating.

"Minna-san, eat faster," Atobe said and stood up from his chair. "We shall start our extreme training after breakfast. We must take this training seriously like what the girls are doing now. Teams in the National championship are the best in the whole Japan. We must win the National championship for the honor of our school and ourselves."

"We must be the National champion!" Jirou enthusiastically and stood up. "Oi Gakuto stop eating and let's start training now!"

"Why, Jirou you're so eager to train now. It's not so you."

"It's because I wanted us to be the champion! Now hurry up and let's train," Jirou said energetically and left them running out of the room.

Atobe also walked out of the room and the rest of the team followed him.

"Hey, wait!" Gakuto stuffed his mouth with croissant bread and followed the team.

* * *

Five days quickly past. The boys and the girls' team had an intense training, thanks to their captains. During the first day of their training, the girls had a marathon run in the forest with weights attached to their feet. Cassie can be so strict and evil in terms of training. She wanted everyone to be a better player. It became their early morning training. They also had different muscle and cardio exercises like wall climbing, swimming and even jumping rope exercises. In the afternoon, they had practice match against each other to check their improvement.

As for the boys, they used different equipments for their training. They also did mountain climbing with weights and they swim from their island to another nearby island. It was more or less 500 to 600 meters away from their island. Like the girls, during the afternoon they had a practice match against each other but the difference is that it was not a one on one match but a one against three match. Atobe wanted to see the improvement of his teammates by that kind of training.

They did all of that training for the past five days and they were really tired but their can feel the fruit of their training. They were stronger, faster and gained stamina because of the training.

Tomorrow, they will leave the island and the two captains decided to stop training today. It was their relaxation time. The boys and the girls are really having fun together. Some of them are playing beach volleyball, some are swimming and the others are sun bathing. Cassie just watched them and stayed under the beach umbrella, sitting on blanket on the beach.

"Minami, why are you staying here alone?" Atobe asked, he was standing beside her.

She removed her sun glasses and looked up slowly. She saw his legs, muscles are firmer than before. He wore a Hawaiian shorts. Her eyes ascended. He was half naked and she can see his more prominent abs. _His muscles are firmer now than the last time I saw it_. _Look at those abs…girls are dying to see that. _Her eyes moved upward and saw his face. He was wearing his signature smirk and his eyes are glinting.

"Ore-sama is going to give you a quiz and ore-sama is sure you'll answer it perfectly. Why, Minami you studied ore-sama like a specimen." He said with a laugh.

She blushed. "You're such a walking ego! I'm not studying you!"

"Yes you did," he said with a smirk. "Now, back to ore-sama's question why you are alone here?"

"I just want to sit back and relax here. I'm still nervous for the National tournament. Its three days from now. I don't know if our training is enough to win…" she said, almost a whisper.

"Don't worry yourself too much. Ore-sama knows that your team will do great to win the tournament. Ore-sama saw that all of you improved," he assured her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you for making me feel at ease."

"You're always welcome." He smiled at her too.

Seeing him smile like that always makes her worries fly out of her head. He got the most beautiful smile.

"You know you should smile more often." She said still looking at him intently "You're more handsome when you smile. Don't smirk too much it gives the cocky image, but when you smile, you can brighten the day of anyone."

He gave her his sweetest smile. "Now, does your day brighten?"

She smiled back. "Yes."

"Now that your day has brightened, stand up and let's join them. Come let's swim." He offered her his hand still wearing his beautiful smile.

She gladly accepted it and joined their friends holding each other's hand.

"Wow holding hands while walking!" Jirou teased them. The others started teasing them too.

Cassie let go of his hand and get a handful of sand and throw it at Jirou.

* * *

The servants in the mansion are going to the market on the other island. That island is where most of the commercialized place in Okinawa is established. Atobe ordered the servants to prepare a grandiose dinner for all of them because tomorrow afternoon, they will be leaving the island. Cassie and Aya wanted to buy presents for their friends and family back in Tokyo so they insisted to join them. Oshitari joined too. He said that he will help the girls in carrying the things that they will buy. The others just asked the three to also buy them presents for their loved ones and gave them lists. They wanted to continue their leisure time in the island.

Atobe was in the balcony watching them as they ride the yatch. He was now certain about his feelings towards that girl; Minami Cassandra. He was deeply in love with her. He just realized his feelings now. Maybe he was in love with her since then but he just suppressed his feelings because he hated girls with so many guts. He also hated being opposed and Cassie is the only girl who has the nerve to oppose him at everything. He was used to being the one who is in authority but the girl always contest him in his every action. He hated her guts.

As he continue to know her better, the feelings that he was keeping deep inside his heart has escaped. His mind doesn't want to love her, he hated her kind of girl but his heart says that he loves her. So much.

Everything was new to him, he has never been in love before and he does not know how to handle it. He was wishing that she feel the same way as him. But how can he know? Will he ask her straight? No, he can't do that. What if she rejects him? He can't handle it.

He knew that he is close to perfection. He is handsome, intelligent and rich but Cassandra is different. He knows that she hate his personality, self-centered and pompous. But at least they are friends now. They get along these past few days since their weekend getaway in Gakuto's resort. It is a good start; friends and eventually lovers.

Atobe walked towards his room. He looked at the wall clock; it is 2 o'clock in the afternoon. He lay down on his king side bed and decided to take an afternoon nap.

* * *

Cassie enjoys their shopping in Okinawa's souvenir shops. They've been shopping for almost three hours but she is not yet tired. There are lots of tourist shopping there too.

Oshitari was carrying all the things they bought. Well, she's not making him a slave, he insisted on carrying their baggage.

"Aya come here," she called her sister, busy chitchatting with Oshitari. She glared at him. She knew that Oshitari is flirting with her sister. He did that to her too during their first year in high school. He's a tease and courted her but she dumped him big time. She said that she hated boys like him. She must take her sister away from that guy, it's dangerous for her sister to love a guy like him. Oshitari smiled at her.

"It's cute right?" she was holding a wood-carved bracelet. She was thinking of giving it to Atobe as a thank you gift for being a good friend. Yes, she considers him now as a friend and not just a rival. Rivals can be good friends. She was glad to know him better. He was not just a self-centered, arrogant, pompous and a walking ego. He is also a caring and kind friend.

"Yes onee-chan it's really cute," Aya said. "To whom are you going to give that?"

"I'm going to buy this for Atobe, but I'm not sure if he will like it."

"It's alright onee-chan, I'm sure Atobe-senpai will like that. He will like it because you gave it to him."

"Okay, I'll buy this. It's the thought that counts."

They were finished shopping and the three of them were heading back to the yatch. The servants were probably done buying goods in the market. She sent a message to one of them saying that they are on their way back to the yatch.

Oshitari and Aya were walking ahead of her. She was composing a text message for Eiji when she heard a sob from a little girl sitting under a tree. People were just walking past the girl, not even paying attention to the little girl. _I can't believe these people._

She approached the girl. She squatted in front of her. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked the girl.

The girl looked up at her. Her eyes were swollen because of crying. She sniffed. "My kitten was up on this tree."

Cassie looked up and saw a kitten on the highest branch of the three. "How did he get there?"

"The bad boys in my neighborhood snatched him from me and they climbed up there, leaving my poor kitten. He's so scared and I'm so scared for him. He's precious to because my mom gave him to me…" she cried again.

"What's your name?" she asked and touched her cheeks.

"Rin," the girl answers between sobs.

"Alright Rin, I'm your Cassei-nee-chan and I'm going to get your kitten."

"Really one-chan? But is dangerous for a girl like you to climb that tree…"

"I'm no ordinary girl Rin. I'm strong and brave. Don't worry, I can do it."

Cassie started climbing the tree.

"Be careful one-chan." Rin said, looking up at her.

She continued climbing. It's just easy for her to climb that tree after their training. She reached the branch where the kitten was. The poor kitten seemed to be very scared. She held him.

"Onee-chan!" she heard Aya's voice.

"Aya, Yuushi!" Her eyes descended to them. She sat up there for a while and even wave at them.

"Cassie, what are you doing there?" Oshitari asked worriedly

"I'm saving a life!" she shouted and showed them the kitten in her hands.

"Now, you are done saving her, get down here already!" Aya shouted at her.

"Yes, onee-chan!" Cassie said with a smile. She started dismounting from the tree. She was just a few feet away from the ground but a crack sounded.

"Cassie!"

"Onee-chan!"

The three called her in unison.

* * *

It's already 10 minutes past six in the evening. "What's taking them so long?" Atobe asked himself. He decided to call Cassie. After several rings she did not answer his call. He tried calling Oshitari.

"Hello, Atobe," Oshitari answered.

"Where are you now?" Atobe asked him.

"We are here in a hospital."

"Hospital? What happened?"

"It's because of Cassie…" Oshitari said almost inaudible.

Suddenly he felt nervous. He was so worried about her. "What happened to her? Tell me!" he shouted.

"Calm down Atobe, it's not serious. She just had a sprained ankle. She climbed a tree to help a kitten trapped on the tree and when she was moving down, the branch broke and she fell down."

He was speechless for several seconds. He was relieved at least she is alright.

"Actually, we are going back there now. She is perfectly fine. We will be back there now, bye." He hung up.

He let out an exhausted sigh. He thanked God that Cassie is safe. He does not know what to do if something really bad happened to her. He stayed in the balcony and waited for the yatch to arrive.

After more or less twenty minutes, he saw the yatch impending to the island. He walked to the beach and waited for them to arrive.

* * *

Cassie's left foot gained a sprain because of the fall. She looked at her bandaged foot and her face saddened. The doctor said that she must not play tennis for five to seven days until her sprain is healed. How can she not play! The National tournament will be in three days. She can't do that, her team needs her. How can she be so careless, it's her fault that she fell from that tree but at least she helped the girl and her kitten. She did not tell Aya and Oshitari about the doctor's order. She told them that the doctor said that her foot is just alright and will be back to normal after two days.

The yatch reached the beach. Oshitari helped her to walk and get down from the yatch. Oshitari is still accompanying him as they walk then she saw Atobe, standing just a few feet away from them, he slowly walked towards them. His expression is dark.

"That's what you get because of your carelessness!" he shouted at her.

How dare he shout at her.

"You should have been more careful! You know that you have an important competition and yet you still did that to yourself?"

"It's an accident! I did not want this on purpose!" she shouted back at him.

The other team members came there when they heard their argument.

"That's called stupidity!"

He glared at him. "How could you say that to my face, you moron! No one ever call me that!" she shouted

Her eyes were teary now. She even thought he can be her friend but it seems like she's totally wrong. He is not even worried about her and instead he called her stupid! How dare him.

His expression softened. His eyes showed so many emotions that she can't figure out.

"Enough of this already, I'm going home right now," she said. "I can't stay here any longer with this guy. I hate you, Atobe Keigo!" screamed at him and throw at him a small box where she wrap the bracelet that she bought for him.

"Onee-chan…" Aya called her.

She called their personal pilot and ordered him to pick her up immediately.

"Girls we're leaving now. Pack your things. Our helicopter will arrive soon." She told the girls and walk back to the mansion. Her foot still aches but she did want to show that to everyone, especially to him. _I hate you!_

* * *

A/N Oh my, it's been a while since I last updated! I'm so sorry! I promise to update my stories faster and beside it's our summer vacation although I have a summer class…Please read and review!


	12. End of the Game

**Chapter 11**

**End of the Game**

The National Tournament started. The Hyoutei girls' tennis team had two matches on the first day of the tournament and they won. The first two matches were easy to triumph. Their opponents did not win a single game against their team. Same thing happened on the second day of the tournament; they also had two matches and the team finished it off before the singles one match. Since the national tournament began, Cassie did not have to play a game. Cassie was very much relieved because her left foot hasn't recovered yet. Although her foot is getting better, she still cannot stress it. The doctor ordered her not to play tennis but she is willing to disobey him. She can't just sit down and do nothing.

The boys' team already qualified to the semi-finals. Although she's still angry at Atobe, of course she was happy for them, they were just a few steps away from the championship. As for her team, they need to win the next match to qualify to the semi-finals. She was very certain that their next game will not be as easy as their previous matches because their next opponent is the Seigaku girls' tennis team. Seigaku tennis team is one of the best team in the National Tournament. Although their team defeated them in the Prefectural's Tournament, she knew that they trained harder and they are better than the last time.

Cassie was feeling jittery. With her injured foot, how can she win against Musashi Kaori, the Seigaku's team captain. She had a hard time playing against her in Prefectural Tournament and that time she was in her best condition. Now with her injured foot, she may not defeat her. But as the captain, she will do her best for the team. To be the national champion is their dream, and as the pillar of their team, she must make their dream come true.

"Cassie-chan!" Eiji approached her. She smiled at him. "I heard that your next opponent is our girls' team."

"It's okay if you won't cheer for me." She said. In their every game, he always cheer for her.

"I will cheer for you, silly! I will cheer for both of you. May the best team win. Just do your best, okay?" he put his arms around her shoulder.

"Yes, I will do my best. Arigatou gozaimazu."

The game started. As she expected, their opponent is really good. They lost in doubles two and in singles three. Miyabe and Hikari won their match in doubles one, but they had an intense match against their opponent and reached the tie break. They had a long match. Aya is now playing the singles two. Her sister was also struggling to win the match but she trusts her sister. Aya will win the game and she will play in singles one. Their supporters cheered for their team, it's a good thing that they have so many supporters that cheers for them, they feel spirited because of them. The boys' team was also there to support them.

"I'll just warm up." Cassie told Hikari.

"Do you want us to help you?"Hikari asked.

"No, it's alright. I'd rather be alone." Then she left.

She went to a place where no one will see her as she warm up. She started hitting the ball back and forth against the wall. As she run, she can feel her left foot aches.

"It seems that your foot hasn't recovered yet." A voice spoke from her back. She turned around and saw Atobe, standing a few meters away from her. How long has he been standing there? Did he follow her when she left the tennis court?

"Why did you follow me?" She asked him with her head held up high.

"Ore-sama just wanted to help you warm-up but it seems that you can't play with your condition. Ore-sama can see that you can't even run and move as fast as before."

"I am the only one who can tell if I can play or not. I'm perfectly fine. Just leave now, I will continue my business here." She was about to serve a ball when Atobe grabbed her arms and drag her away.

"Hey! Let me go!" she pulled away but he held her tighter. Atobe drag her to a bench and made her sit down but she stood up again. "You can't make me do what you want."She said and glared at him.

"Sit down!" He raised his voice. She was taken aback. She can see fury in his blue eyes. Suddenly, she felt scared and just followed him, she sat down.

Atobe bend down, remove her shoes and inspect her foot covered with bandage. Her foot is still swollen. He looked up at her. "Ore-sama cannot let you play with such injured foot. I will tell coach that you will forfeit." He put back her shoe and stood up.

She cannot believe this guy. How dare he reprimand her. She was really angry. She stood up and face him. "I can play. You don't have the right to tell me what I can or cannot do!"she shouted at him, her eyes were teary but she fought back her tears. She must not show this guy that she is weak.

"You are so stubborn, lady! If you continue to play, your condition may get worse. You may not be able play ever again because of your stubbornness!"

"I don't care! You know that this match is important. I must play and lead my team to the finals. I'm a senior and this is my last opportunity to play with my team. I wanted to play until the end. I know that I may lose this game but at least, let me try my best!" She was not able to fight her tears anymore. She cried.

Atobe hugged her and let out a deep sigh. "Ore-sama is just worried about you." She was speechless with his statement. He was worried about her. She moved away from him and looked at his eyes, she saw sincerity. Her anger for him seemed to evaporate from her system.

"You don't have to worry about me. I can play and win the match so please let me play and don't tell them about this matter."Deep in her heart, she was happy that he was worried about her.

"Alright then, if that is what you really want, ore-sama will let you play and will not tell anyone regarding your condition. Just promise ore-sama that you will not push yourself to much."

"Promise."

He smiled and touched her cheeks. "Gambatte."His eyes were really expressive.

She flushed and looked away. "Arigatou."

* * *

"Five games to four." The umpire announced.

Cassie and the captain of the Seishun Gakuen is now in the middle of the match. Atobe can see that Cassie was panting heavily. Cassie was walking towards their bench.

"Atobe, I can see that there is something wrong with Cassie-chan." Oshitari spoke. "She is not the same as before."

He just kept silent. Oshitari continue. "Could it be that her foot is still injured?" He still did not answer him and just watched her approaching them.

Cassie sat on the bench beside their coach. Aya gave her a bottle of water and she drank it, bottoms up. She was still panting heavily, she seemed so exhausted. He can't believe that she was still able to play despite her condition. On the first four games, she managed to play like she was not suffering from sprain. She run and hit the ball almost like she was in perfect condition. If he did not know about her sprain, he may think that she was the usual speed star. As the game progress, her movement started to slow down and missed a lot of shots. On the latter part of the game, the opponent gained many service ace and return ace.

"I can see that you are not your usual self Minami." Coach Sakaki stated. Cassie stiffened. Their coach stood up in front of Minami. "Are you hiding something Minami?'Care to tell your coach about it Minami?" Coach crossed his arms against his chest.

"Coach..." Cassie looked down.

"Is it something about your foot?" Coach knew about the injury that Cassie had during their training camp. "Did you lie to me when tell me that it was already healed?"

She still did not speak. Coach inspects her foot. He saw that her foot is still swollen. He stood up and let a deep sigh. "With your foot like that you cannot play anymore, you must forfeit."

Atobe saw that Cassie's head jerked upward. Their coach was right, she must forfeit but he knew that this stubborn girl will never do that.

* * *

_No way!_

Coach Sakaki just told her that she must forfeit. Their coach discovered her injury and wanted to forfeit. _Hell no, I will not forfeit. _She do not want to forfeit not only because of pride, it was something more.

Yes her foot still ached to death and she's so exhausted but she still wanted to play.

"But coach I can't forfeit!" Cassie raised her voice and stood up. "I can still play!"

"If you will continue to play you injury may get worse."

"I don't care coach, just let me continue and finish the match, this is my last year in high school, this is my last fight! Please coach let me play." Cassie said while looking at their coach intently. Coach Sakaki's face was so serious.

"What is the point to continue the match if you know that there is no more hope to win. With your condition, you cannot defeat your opponent anymore."

Of course she knew that now. She cannot win the match anymore. Her best asset is her speed but with her condition, she's like a bird with broken wings. "But I wanted to continue the match and finish it."

"What for?" Coach asked her looking at her straight in the eyes.

"I wanted to be a role model to my teammates and our supporters. I wanted to show them the spirit of a fighter who will never give up until the last minute. I wanted to leave them a legacy that no one can ever erase." She said. She turned and face her teammates and their supporters with teary eyes. "This is my last game and I want everyone to remember me and my team even though we did not make it to the championship."

The whole crowd was speechless. Everyone was looking at her. She just gave them her warmest smile. She saw Atobe, smiling at her too. She turned and face their coach again.

Coach Sakaki let out a deep sigh. "Alright, continue the match. Just do whatever you want."

"Thank you coach!" she said and bowed at him.

The umpire called the players to take their place on the court. She walked back to the court and took her position. The crowd started to cheer again. She can hear that the cheers are louder than before. They cheered her name louder and louder, boosting her confidence. Her foot still aches, actually it hurt badly but she must endure it no matter what happens.

"Gambatte Cassie-chan!" She heard Eiji's voice. She looked at him and smile.

"I admire you a lot Cassie-chan, you managed to play like you are not in pain. You are a really great player." Kaori told her from the other side of the court.

"Now that you know that I am injured please do not hold back. Play like I am in my best condition and not injured. I will be mad at you if you hold back."

"I assure you, I will not hold back." Kaori bounced the ball. "Ikuze!"She served the ball. It was a twist serve.

_True to her words, she did not hold back. _With so much force, she returned the ball across the other side of the court. Kaori was not able to hit back the ball and she gained a return ace. Kaori served the ball again and this time they had a long rally.

She endure all the pain that circulates inside her body, while running back and forth continuously. Her whole body aches so much but she still continue to play. She herself was surprised that she still can run continuously with her condition. Maybe it was her will power that made her move in spite of the pain that she is feeling right now. Her left foot felt nothing anymore. It was already numb and she did not care at all, she just run and hit the ball.

The score was 30-40, in favor of Kaori, one more point and it's the end of the game. Kaori served the ball again and they had a long rally again. She was so tired. Her body wants to give up but her mind wants to continue. Kaori accidentally lobbed the ball and she hit it as hard as she can. Kaori was not able to hit it back.

"Out." The umpire announced. "Game Musashi six games to four. Seishun Gakuen will advance to the semi-finals."

That was it; she lost. Of course it really hurts to lose but it is part of the game, there's a winner and there's a loser and it just so happen that she was the loser.

Despite the pain that she feels inside her body she still walked across the court and met Kaori in the middle. They shook hands.

"Congratulations."She said.

"Thank you." Kaori said. "My victory is not sweet at all, you were injured, if you are not, maybe there is a chance that we will not win this game." She said sadly.

"Silly. You are really good Kaori, you deserve this victory okay? You are right that maybe if I am not injured I may have a chance to beat you, but it's not like that. Even if I am injured I did my best to defeat but I did not succeed because you are really good."

"Thank you Cassie-chan."

"Good luck to you and your team."

"Thank you." They hugged each other and afterwards they both walked back to their team.

Cassie's whole body really aches. She was having a hard time walking back to her team. The girls were crying and it pains her more to see them sad because they lost.

"Gomen nasai, we lost, my fault." She said, fighting her tears and the searing pain that she is felling right at that very moment.

"Cassie it's alright, it is not your fault." Hikari said and hugged her.

"You did great Cassie."Miyabe said while sniffing.

"Arigatou minna-san" Suddenly she felt like the earth is spinning. She touched her temple. Her head and body aches big time. She felt dizzy. She lost her balance and fall but before she hit the ground a pair of strong arms held her by the waist. She can hear the panicked voices around her.

"Minami, are you alright? Ore-sama will take you to the hospital." That familiar voice. Even though the earth is still spinning in her vision she tried so hard to focus and see the face of the man holding her right now. And there she saw him, his face so close to hers. His face and voice seemed to be very worried about her. She smiled and touched his cheeks. "Keigo..." She called his name and then everything went black.


	13. Missing Him

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

**Chapter Twelve**

**Missing Him**

Cassie opened her eyes. She touched her temple, her head and body is still aching. She moved her left foot. _Hey wait, why is my foot so heavy?_ She sat up and saw that her left foot is covered with cast. She noticed that she is in a hospital room.

"Good morning, onee-chan!" Aya greeted her.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"You've been sleeping for sixteen hours already, onee-chan!"

"Sixteen hours?"

"Yeah, it's already nine in the morning. I bet you are really drained onee-chan, wait I'll call Chef Aoki and tell him to deliver your breakfast. I know that you hate foods in the hospital." She started dialing.

The door opened and her friends Miyabe ad Hikari entered. "Finally you are awake." Miyabe said.

"How are you feeling right now?" Hikari asked her. The two sat on her bed.

"Fine, but this thing on my foot makes me feel uncomfortable." She shrugged.

"You'll be needing that to recover faster."

"Yeah, I know that." She looked at her friends, they were both wearing a teasing smile. "What's with that weird smile?"

The two both chuckled. Aya joined the two and also sat on her bed with a teasing smile too.

She knotted her forehead. "Is there something that I don't know?"

"We should be the one asking that my friend." Miyabe stated.

"Are you hiding something from us, onee-chan?"

"Perhaps a secret relationship with Atobe-sama?"

Her eyes widened. "What are you talking about Hikari?"

"About what happened yesterday. The two of you made a sweet scene after your match against Kaori-san." Hikari said, still wearing that teasing smile.

Miyabe sighed dreamily. "Before you pass out, you touch his face and called him 'Keigo' with your unusual sweet voice. You almost purred his name."

"I did that?" She tried to recall the events yesterday, and yes she remembered it but she won't tell it to them. They'll just tease her. She did not know why she did that, maybe it was her subconscious mind made her do what she did.

"Atobe-senpai carried you in his arms like you are his bride!" Aya shrieked. "It was such a sight to behold! The two of you were the center of attention at that time."

"You look great together and for sure, many girls envy you, and I have to admit that I envy you, my friend." Miyabe tapped her left cheek lightly. "You're such a lucky girl. Atobe-sama is every girl's dream guy."

"Hey wait girls, not just because he carried me means that we have a relationship. He did that because we are friends." She told them.

"Friends?" The three said in unison.

She nodded. "Yes we are just friends."

"But that's not what as I saw it. Atobe-sama looked so in love with you." Hikari said and Miyabe and Aya nodded vigorously.

"No, he is not. You just misunderstood his actions."

"Onee-chan, I think Atobe-sama felt something special for you because he never leave your side while you're still sleeping here in the hospital. He spent the whole night seating beside your bed. Even if I told him to go home already last night, he did not leave you." Aya stated.

"He's been here the whole night?" Cassie asked her sister.

Aya nodded. "He just left this morning for their match."

She kept silent for a while. Cassie was touched with what Atobe did but she must not conclude that he felt something for her just because of that. She knew that Atobe is a good friend. Despite his arrogance, she knew that he cherish his friends so much and will do everything for a friend.

"Speechless, aren't you?" Hikari said. "Atobe-sama is really sweet."

"I totally agree. Look around this room, you are surrounded with so many flowers, courtesy of course of Atobe-sama." Miyabe told her.

Cassie did not notice it immediately when she woke up. She looked around, her room is more like a flower shop than a hospital room and their fragrance soothes her senses. There were different kinds of flowers. She was totally moved with what Atobe did for her but she must not conclude that he felt something special for her. Nevertheless, she really appreciates it.

"What time will their match start?" She asked them.

"Nine. It probably started." Hikari said.

"Aya, where is my bag? I need my phone."

Aya stood up and ransack her bag. She handed her her phone. The three of them just smiled.

She dialed Atobe's number and after a few rings, he answered. "Hello." She heard his voice. She stiffened. What will she say?

"Hello? Minami?" He spoke again.

"Ahmm, hi Atobe."

"You're finally awake huh, how are you feeling, are you okay now?"

"I'm fine now. I called to say thank you for taking me to the hospital." She tightened her grip on the phone and bit her lower lip. Why is she nervous?

"You're welcome."

"And thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"You're welcome."

"And thank you for taking care of me and not leaving me."

She heard him chuckle. "You're welcome again."

"Say 'I love you'" Miyabe shouted. She glared at her.

"Yes tell him that!" Hikari also shouted.

"And good luck to your game. Bye!" She hung up. "Why did you shout that? What if he heard it? What will he think of me, that I'm in love with him?"

"Are you not in love with him?" Miyabe asked her with a mischievous smile. Aya and Hikari are waiting for her to answer the question expectantly.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not, he's just a friend. Period."

The three started to complain with her answer.

Cassie raised her hands, gesturing them to stop the commotion. "We're just friends. End of the discussion."

* * *

"Good morning Cassie-chan!"The students greeted Cassie as she walks towards the high school building.

"Good morning everyone!"

Cassie missed school so much. Cassie skipped her class for a whole because of her condition. The doctor said that her foot will recover faster if she will have a complete rest for a whole week, if not she have to endure having a cast for two weeks! She chose to have a total rest and not attend school for a whole week than attend school with a cast for two weeks. She doesn't want her schoolmates to see her like that.

She was really bored while staying in their mansion for a whole week. She was not used in staying inside the house and do nothing. It's a good thing that her friends visit her after their class but there was a certain someone that did not pay a visit; Atobe Keigo. She hated to admit it, but she missed him. For a whole week, she haven't seen him and that makes her more excited to return to school. Atobe sent her flowers and fruits everyday. She laughed when he also sent her takoyaki! He remembered her favorite food and it warmed her heart.

Cassie understood him why he did not visit her, he had been very busy for the National Championship. Hyoutei qualified for the finals of the National Tournament and she knew that Atobe became very busy. The finals happened two days ago and she was sad that she was not able to watch it. She felt sorry for Atobe and the boys' team, they lost against Seishun Gakuen. Seigaku is really good. But Cassie was also happy for her bestfriend Eiji, he was so happy. The Seigaku regulars were also her friends and she was happy for them too. In a competition, there's a winner, and there's a loser, it just happened that Hyoutei was the loser but it doesn't mean that they are inferior, all of them are good, it was their fate to lose.

"Good morning, Minami." A familiar male voice greeted her from behind. She turned and saw the guy that she terribly missed. She smiled at him.

"Good morning Atobe."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. My foot is really healed now."

"That's great."

"You, how have you been? You did not even visit me."

His lips arched up, suppressing a smile. "Did you miss ore-sama?"

"No." She lied. "I'm just curious Mr. walking ego, you sent me gifts but you did not show your face and you did not even call me."

"You really missed ore-sama, don't you Minami." He said with crook smile.

She rolled her eyes. "You're still a walking ego." She turned and walked away.

"Admit it you really missed ore-sama enchanting presence." He said as they walk side by side.

She laughed. "You're still full of yourself, Atobe."

"Call me Keigo." She stopped and turned to him with a puzzled look. "You can call ore-sama's beautiful name."

"Why?"

He sighed. "We're friends and friends call each other by their first name and besides you already called ore-sama's name before you passed out after your match."

"Alright, I'll call you Keigo from now on and you can call me Cassie." She was happy that they were having a good relationship now. Fighting him is very tiring, it's better if they will be friends but they will be still rivals, but theirs will be friendly rivalry.

"I'll call you Cassandra."

"My name is too long, no one calls me that. Well my father calls me Cassandra, when his mad."

"Ore-sama doesn't want to call you like what everybody does. When you heard your full name, you will easily know that ore-sama is the one calling you."

She was taken aback. _How sweet he wanted to call me uniquely._

She shrugged. "Fine, if that's what the great ore-sama wanted, then so be it."

They smiled at each other and walked together to their classroom.

* * *

"Let us start our meeting regarding the upcoming school events…" Atobe said. They were now in a meeting in the Student Council's conference room. All of the members had been very busy for the past months and they seldom had meetings and projects for the school. They were planning to have huge events in the coming months.

Cassie looked at Atobe who was seating on the opposite end of the rectangular table. She stared at him propped her elbow on the table and put her chin on her hand. She tottaly forgot about her initial scheme when she decided to run as the vice president. She will not do any scheme to kick him out of the position. She changed her mind not only because they were in good terms now but also because she saw how good he is as a president. Yes, he is authoritative but in a good way. He made decisions for the welfare of the students and the honor of the school.

"Cassandra." Atobe called her. She snapped.

"Yes?"

"Ore-sama is asking for your opinion regarding the plans for cultural festival."

_Shoot. _She was not paying attention in the meeting how will she know about the plans. She bit her lower lip. "The plan was great!" She nodded vigorously. "The cultural festival will be the greatest in the history of our school."

"It is settled then. In the upcoming cultural festival the Hyoutei Gakuen will have a united nations theme. Each class will choose a country that they will represent and it is up to them to decide what to do, whether a restaurant, café, souvenir shop or stage play." Atobe said.

Cassie nodded. _It's a good plan._

He continued. "Our council is very willing to exert money for our project and we will also participate in the event. On the last day of the festival, the faculty and the different school organization including us, the student council, will have a variety show where we will perform."

_Not bad, _she thought.

"Everyone agreed to have a short musical. We will perform 'Moulin Rouge' and Cassandra agreed to play the lead female role and ore-sama will play the lead male role."

_Musical? Moulin Rouge? I'm the lead role? No way! I can't sing!_

"Wait guys, if it's a musical I can't be the lead role." She protested. Everyone in the room looked at her.

"You already agreed when ore-sama asked you."

I'm not listening that's why I agreed. "Yes I agreed but now I won't agree to be the lead role."

"Give ore-sama a concrete reason why you should not be the lead character." Atobe looked at her intently.

She looked back. "I can't sing. It's a musical, who will choose a lead role who can't sing?"

"It's alright we still have two weeks to prepare. Ore-sama believes that you can sing."

"I told you I can't!"

"You can sing. Meeting adjourn." Everyone stood up and walked out of the room. Atobe approached her.

"I hate you Keigo." She pouted.

Atobe chuckled. "Ore-sama trust you that you can do it."

She stuck out her tongue at him before leaving the room. She heard him laughed loudly.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading and please leave a comment, good or bad, I'll accept it.


	14. Facing Her Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Facing Her Fear**

Cassie was seating on the bleachers, watching the members of the tennis club as they practice. Her thoughts were not focused on the training that she was watching but instead it is focused on the upcoming musical show that the student council is currently preparing. She can't do that! She can't sing!

"Cassandra." Someone called her. Of course, it was Atobe, he's the only who calls her that. She turned to face him. She scowled at him.

"Don't force me to accept the role."

"Ore-sama is not forcing you, it is an order as the president." He crossed his arms against his chest.

"I have the right to refuse. No matter what you say, I won't accept that role. I can be a back up dancer but not the lead actress. I can't sing!" She shouted at him. "You can't force me or order me what to do Keigo." She stood up and turned her back at him.

She heard him sighed deeply. "Then let's settle this with a tennis match."

She turned to face him. "A tennis match?"

He nodded. "If you win against ore-sama, you will not be the lead role but if ore-sama wins, you will be the lead actress whether you like it or not."

Cassie just looked at him. _Not a bad idea after all._

"Don't tell ore-sama that you are afraid to lose Cassandra, hmmm?" He smirked.

She scowled. "Okay I'll accept your dare."

"Then let's start now." Atobe said and aimed to her his racket, daring her.

* * *

"Game and match Atobe six games to three." Oshitari announced. He served as the umpire of the match.

Cassie sighed. She lost. Again. _When will I ever be able to beat this guy?_ She strode out of the tennis court.

"As expected, ore-sama won. You will be the lead role, Cassandra." Atobe told her.

"Yeah right, I lost, you won and I will play the role of Satine for our musical Moulin Rouge." She drank a bottled water.

"You can do it Cassandra. We will start our rehearsals tomorrow and we will also start planning for the cultural festival." He then left her.

He trusts her but she doesn't trust herself. She knew she can't do it. She sighed and walked to the locker room. She lied when she told everyone that she can't sing, she can actually sing but she has a stage fright when she sings. When she was younger, she sings to entertain her family; her mother, father and her two older brothers. But one time, in a school event, her teacher asked her to sing for the audience in an important school event as a production number. When she stepped her foot on the stage and saw the audience expectant eyes, she stiffened and she became very nervous. She can't even move a muscle and when she sang, she forgot the lines and she did not hit the right notes. Many people laughed and then she run out of the stage and cried to her mother. Since that day, she never again tried to sing on stage, she was afraid that people will laugh at her again.

Everyone thought that she is a perfect girl but she was not and she will never be. She also has insecurities and there are things that she is afraid of. She doesn't want her past to happen again. What if she fails again? Yes, most of the time she fails especially against Atobe, but this time it's different. It was like she developed a phobia on singing in front of other people.

She sighed deeply and sat on a bench. Tomorrow she will tell Atobe her reason why she don't want to accept the role. She knew that he will understand her, they were friends after all.

* * *

The meeting just ended and the student council members proceeded to the dance studio for the rehearsal of their musical. Their performance will only last for five minutes. They will perform the last part of the movie musical where the lead characters Satine and Christian will sing the song "come what may."

Cassie saw Atobe talking to their choreographer and production director, both were professionals and well known. Atobe really wanted to make their performance a blast. She hated to interrupt but she have to.

"Keigo, can I talk to you?" She asked him. Atobe gestured the two leave them.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked her.

"I really can't do this…"

"Ore-sama thought that this argument has ended since yesterday when ore-sama defeated you." He knotted his forehead.

"I can't do this because…" She told him her problem, her phobia, the reason why she can't perform. "That's why I can't do it. I hope you understand."

"Because of what you confessed, ore-sama thinks that it is better if you will be the lead role and face your fear."

She held his shoulders. "I can't face my fear!"

"You can face it. This musical is perfect for you to face what you are afraid of. You must face it and overcome it. After that you will be stronger and more confident."

Atobe held her hands that is still on his shoulders.

"I trust you and you should trust yourself more that ore-sama do. Where is the gutsy lady that ore-sama knew?" He smiled at her.

His words and his smile is more than enough to stand up and face her fear.

"Thanks for the trust Keigo, promise I will do my best." She smiled back.

He pinched her nose. "That's ore-sama's girl." Then he strode away from her.

She was left dumbfounded._ I'm his girl?_

* * *

For the past two weeks, the students of Hyoutei Gakuen had been very busy in the preparation for the cultural festival, especially the Supreme Student Council. They were the head of the event and they are the ones who planned carefully the different events on the cultural festival and they were also busy preparing for their production number on the last day of the festival. Their performance is the finale of the event and they must make it blast.

The day of the event came. Wherever you look, it was like you are transported to a different country. The students took the event seriously. There were café, restaurants, souvenir shops inspired by the culture from other countries. You can also see replicas of the different famous landmarks all over the globe. Many people enjoyed the event and it was more than successful.

The finale of the event came; the variety show. The production of the show was very expensive. The costume, the props and the stage production were really beautiful and looked really luxurious.

The teachers and other school organization already performed. In a few minutes, it will be the Student Council to perform. The dress that Cassie was wearing was really a replica of that from the movie and same goes for the other actors and actresses.

Cassie watched the current performance from the backstage. She touched her chest. She can feel her heart race. She was really nervous. For the past days, she practiced the song and she hoped that her practice was enough for her not to forget the lines. She'll be doomed if that will happen! She was sweating. _Ah! I'm super nervous!_

"Cassandra." Atobe stood beside her.

"I'm really nervous." She almost whispered.

"Just relax, you'll do great. As long as ore-sama is beside you, everything will be fine." He smiled.

_A really beautiful smile. _"Thank you Keigo, I'll do my best."

After a few moments, they were called to proceed to the stage. Atobe held her hand as if assuring her that everything will be great._ I can do this!_

The performance ended and they did great. At last she faced and overcome her fears. She was really happy and she have to thank Atobe for the trust that he had given her.

She was casually dress now and not wearing her costume and make-up. They were still at the back stage. She approached Atobe who was seating on a chair like a king.

"Keigo!" She embraced him tightly. "Thank you so much!" She moved away from him and saw his shocked face but he eventually smirked. "If you did not trust me, I won't be able to face my fear ever."

"It's nothing. Ore-sama knows that you can do it." He stood up.

She must thank him properly. Perhaps, do something that can make him happy. "To pay my debt of gratitude to you Keigo, is there something that you wanted to of ask me? Or is there something that I can do for you?"

Atobe cleared his throat and just looked at her for a while. She looked back at him with a wide smile. He sighed. "Are you sure you wanted to do ore-sama a favor?"

She nodded vigorously.

"Be ore-sama's date on ore-sama's birthday celebration."

* * *

A/N Wew I finished two chapters in row, it's a first LOL. If my friends will know this, they will say IMBA! hahaha, gamers in the Philippines knew this term.

For those who doesn't know Moulin Rouge, I will tell you the story so listen up. Demanding? ^^

It's a romantic musical movie. It's a story of a young english poet poet, Christian (played by Ewan Mcgregor) who fell in love with a cabaret actress Satine (played by Nicole Kidmann) who is terminally ill. The ending was really sad because Satine die.

Watch it, it's a good movie. It was not my plan to have a musical play in this story, it was like my fingers have their own minds, LOL.

Oh well. Thanks for reading and please read and review. God Bless us all.

Some people say that today is the end of the world but it's not true. Only God knows the end of the world.


	15. Sulky Atobe

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

A/N Dear readers please also check out my new story, it's a NiouOC and the story is a collaboration with Petenshi Sanctuary. It is entitled 'Today, Our Love Begins.' If you liked this story, rest assure you will love it too, I swear.

Also check out my other two stories 'Hear My Heart' (The story of Cassie's step sister Aya and Oshitari) and Bittersweet Love Story (The story of Hikari, one of Cassie's two best girl friends and Marui Bunta)

Thanks for the support!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Sulky Atobe**

"You will be Atobe-sama's date on his birthday celebration?" Miyabe asked Cassie the next morning. They were in the library, doing their research work. Hikari and Aya were also with them. She just nodded then the three squealed like crazy fan girls.

"Shut up, this is a library," she whispered feebly but emphatic. She looked around and saw that most students are looking their way, even the librarian.

"Cassie you are no librarian. Hikari rolled her eyes.

"We're just happy for you," Miyabe said.

"Onee-chan I'm a huge fan of Atobe-Cassie love team!" Aya said dreamily.

"Love team? We are not a love team, he just asked me a favor and that is to be his date on his birthday party this coming Saturday." Cassie explained.

"And why would he ask you a favor? Think Cassie! Atobe-sama can get any girl he wants without asking a favor. He asked you to be his date because he likes you or deeper than that, maybe he is in love with you." Miyabe said.

Cassie shook her head. "You don't understand. I was astounded when he asked me to be his date but he explained to me his reason. He said that his mother is always pairing him with her friends' daughter and he is tired of it, if he has a date, her mother will stop playing cupid."

"And why will he choose you to be his date? There are numerous Atobe crazy fan girls who are too much willing to offer themselves to be his date." Hikari said. These girls will never stop.

"I asked him that question too and he said that those fan girls will ravish him and will take advantage of him. He may sound really egoistic but that's true." Cassie said to her three interrogators.

"I'm still not convinced." Aya said, the two nodded in agreement.

"Whatever." Cassie just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Cassie looked at her own reflection at her full length mirror. It was the night of Atobe's birthday party. She made sure that she will look great that certain night. She was wearing a knee-length-bubble-skirted blue tube dress. She was wearing her mother's heirloom, a sapphire set of jewelry. She loved her curly black hair so she asked the hair dresser to let her hair down. Her make-up was also applied perfectly; just light. She looked simple but elegant.

"You looked stunning, my dear," she saw her step mother, Akira, from the mirror. She turned to face her and smiled at her sweetly. Her stepmother still looked lovely despite being pregnant, in fact she looked lovelier than before. Her step mother is nine months pregnant and her due date is two weeks from now. She was happy for her parents that at last, after ten years of being together, they will finally have their baby, and according to the ultrasound, it's a twin.

"Have fun tonight." Akira kissed her cheeks.

"I will okaa-sama. Hey, Aya why are you not yet dressed?" Cassie asked when she saw Aya still wearing a simple shirt and short shorts.

"I decided not to attend the party." Aya just said matter-of-factly.

She crossed her arms against her chest. "And why?"

"I just don't want to." Aya answered.

She just sighed. "Alright, if that's what you want."

"Onee-chan you looked great!" Akaya complimented her as he entered her room. "That Atobe guy will surely drool when he sees you my onee-chan."

She laughed. "Thanks for the compliment, little brother."

"What time will he pick you up?" He asked.

"Around 7:30." She looked at the wall clock. "It's already 7:15, surely, he's on his way now to pick me up."

"He should not be late or else I will give him a taste of my fist if we will make you wait." He showed them his balled fist.

"Akaya, don't do such thing. He's a good guy." Cassie told him.

He grinned. "You are concern with him? You don't hate him anymore, do you onee-chan? You seem to like him a lot now."

"I don't hate him, I didn't hate him even before. I just thought I hate him but the truth is I'm just jealous of him. The attention is all given to him. He's the most popular, the number one student and all, and I'm always second to him."

"And now you like him, don't you?" Aya asked her with a teasing smile.

"Of course I like him─" She covered her mouth. _What did I say?_ Akaya, Aya and her okaa-sama are all wearing a teasing smile. "I like him as a person and not romantically, so stop smiling like that." She rolled her eyes. Of course that's how she really feel about him, she liked him because he's a great guy but not in a romantic kind of liking. She's sure about that_. Are you really sure?_ A small voice from her said. _Of course!_ She answered in her head. Have she gone nuts? She's talking to herself now.

"Let's go down stair and wait for Atobe-kun in the living room." Akira told them. Akira held her in her arms and the twins followed them. As they were walking in the corridor, her okaa-sama's hands hold her arms tighter, as if in pain. She looked at Akira, her mother looked pale now.

"Okaa-sama what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, dear." They continued walking. When they reached the living room, she guided her step mother to the sofa.

"You look pale, okaa-sama, do you want to drink water?" Akira just nodded. Cassie called one servant and asked to bring a glass of water. She sat beside her and held her hands. Aya also sat beside their okaa-sama and Akaya squatted in front of them.

"Okaa-sama, what are you feeling right now?" Akaya asked their mother.

"You look pale okaa-sama and your hands are cold." Aya asked with a worried look.

Akira screamed in pain. "Okaa-sama!" They called in unison.

* * *

Monday morning.

Atobe was inside their classroom, waiting for the class to start. His classmates were busy chit chatting with each other. Atobe can't believe what happened last Saturday on his birthday party; his mom played cupid again. His mother introduced him to her friends' daughters and asked him to dance with them. In every party that he attends with his mom, she was always like that and he was really tired of it. He doesn't like any of the girls that his mother introduced to him and as a gentleman and, he can't tell it straight to those girls. Atobe only like one girl and as a matter fact, he is in love with her but that girl did not attend his birthday party. _Cassandra._ The girl that captured his heart did not attend his birthday party and he really was sad.

He went to the Minami mansion to pick her up that Saturday night but she was not there. The butler informed him that the whole family is in the hospital because Mrs. Minami Akira gave birth. He understands her of course but he was sad that she did not even informed him, even with just a phone call, about what happened. He tried calling her but she did not answer. He asked the butler the hospital where Mrs. Minami was confined. He was about to go there but his mother called him and told him to go back to his birthday party. He can't disobey his mother and he went back to their mansion.

"Ohayou, minna-san!" Atobe saw Cassie entered the classroom. She strode gracefully towards him with a big smile. "Ohayou, Keigo!" She greeted him and sat on her chair next to his. He looked away. He really felt sulky that she did not even give him a call. He may be childish but he just wanted her to feel what he was feeling right now. It's not so him to act that way but maybe that happens to people who are in love.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I was not able to attend your birthday party." He heard her spoke but he still ignored her. She continued. "Our butler informed you about what happened, right?" He continued ignoring her. "I'm sorry." He felt her breath near his ear. He turned to face her, she was stooping beside him. She smiled. "Now, you heard me." She sat back but pulled her seat closer to him.

"I'm really sorry." She said again with her hands clasped together and her head bowed down.

He sighed. "I understand your reason but why did you not call ore-sama? Ore-sama also called you but you did not answer ore-sama's calls."

"Again, I'm sorry, I was worried about okaa-sama and my siblings so I was not able to call you right away. And also, I was not able to call you and answer your calls because I left my phone in the house. I'm terribly sorry, Keigo and belated happy birthday." She smiled timidly. How can he continue to sulk to this girl?

"How are they? You step mother and your new born sibling?" He asked her.

"They are fine and my sibling is a twin just like Akaya and Aya, a boy and a girl, they're really cute and very healthy." She smiled brightly and her eyes were twinkling with joy.

"That's good to hear."

"Again, I'm sorry, Keigo, I promise that I will make it up to you."

He shook his head. "It's alright, you don't have to do anything to make it up to ore-sama."

"But I insist." She looked at him intently. "We will have you're post birthday celebration. Just the two of us."

Just the two of them? So she's asking him a date. Even Minami Cassandra can't resist his charm. "Alright, let's have ore-sama's post birthday celebration."

"So am I forgiven?" She asked with wide expectant eyes. He nodded. "Yipee! Keigo forgiven me!"Cassie raised her hands up in the air. He just laughed at the way she acted. She was showing her other side, her childish side and he love her even more. "We will do that post birthday celebration this coming Saturday." She told him.

He can't wait for Saturday to come, he wanted to do that as soon as possible.

* * *

The bell rang, it was lunch break. Cassie stood up. "Keigo, let's eat now, I'm kinda hungry." She was happy that Atobe forgiven her for not attending his birthday party. Earlier, he was ignoring her but she was glad that he listened to her and eventually forgive her.

Atobe stood up carrying his bag.

"Why are you carrying your bag, we'll just eat at the cafeteria."

"Bring your bag with you." He told her. She was puzzled but she did what he told her. He held her hand and drag her out of the room. They were now strolling out of the high school building but the way that they are taking is not the way to the cafeteria but it was the way to the parking area. He was still holding her hands.

"Hey, this not the way to the cafeteria." She spoke.

"We are not going to the cafeteria." He said.

They are not going to the cafeteria? "Then where we headed to?" She asked when they reached Atobe's limousine in the parking area.

"We will have ore-sama's post birthday celebration."He said matter-of-factly.

She knotted her forehead. "But I told you to do it this Saturday."

"Ore-sama cannot wait any longer. Ore-sama wanted to do it now." He said with a crook smile.

"Now? But we still have classes; our lunch break is only one and a half hours."

"That's not a problem, we will ditch class." He stated seriously.

Her jaw-dropped. Was he really serious?

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading, please leave a review. And now, i'm on my way to Enchanted Kingdom (an amusement park in the phil.) i'm excited hehe, i know i sounded like a kid but that's what i feel, lol, sorry for talking nonsense, i just wanted to share my feelings, Ciao!


	16. Sweet Atobe

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Sweet Atobe**

"Are you kidding ore-sama?" Atobe asked Cassie when they reached the place that Cassie wanted to do his post-birthday celebration.

Cassie shook her head. "No, I'm not kidding you oh great ore-sama."Cassie said with a teasing smile.

"But this place is for kids!" Atobe shouted that made Cassie giggled. She knew that he will react that way. The two of them were at the gate of an amusement park. Cassie told Atobe that since she was the one who suggested this celebration, she will be the one who will choose where to go and what to do. Before they went in the amusement park, the two of them had lunch in a fast food chain. Atobe snorted when she insisted to eat in that commoner place. Cassie knew that Atobe had never been in a fast food restaurant that's why she wanted him to experience something new to him on his post-birthday celebration. She also wanted him to experience to be in a commoner amusement park.

Cassie, though a rich girl, had experienced to be in such places because of her best friend Eiji. Whenever she go to these kind of places, she was really happy because it is something that she seldom go and she wanted Atobe to experience it too, a simple but genuine happiness. She know that Atobe, at first, will find it ridiculous but he will eventually like the experience.

"This place is also for kids at heart." She told him.

"This is absurd! You can't force ore-sama to enter that amusement park."

"I told you that I will be the one to decide where we will go, right? And you whole-heartedly agreed."

Atobe pressed his lips together. Obviously, he was really irritated with the idea.

"Now, great ore-sama, you stand with what you say at all times, right? So you must do what you said that you will let me decide on where to go today. I wanted to go and enjoy the rides in this amusement park, so you will follow what I want and we will now buy the tickets." Cassie held his wrist and dragged him to the ticket booth. " I assure you that you will have a great time. Promise." She winked at him.

He just heaved a sigh as an answer.

Cassie and Atobe ride almost all of the rides in that amusement park. He can't believe that Cassie screamed constantly while riding each rides. They even play in some playing booths such as shooting games. Cassie challenged him in every playing booth that they went to and of course, the great ore-sama won all the challenges. Cassie just admitted her defeat and besides he gave her all the prizes that he won in each booth such as the big Sponge Bob stuffed toy that Cassie was hugging right now.

"Thank you, Keigo." Cassie hugged Sponge Bob tighter. "I love Sponge Bob very much!"She smiled widely.

He just smiled at the sight. He loved seeing her as happy as that and he will do everything for her to always wear that refreshing smile all the time.

He hated to admit but he really did have fun in that commoner place. He did not expect it but his heart is filled with so much happiness that it seemed to explode anytime soon. Maybe because he was with someone he loves that he enjoyed being in that place. Maybe even if they were in dessert, he will still enjoy that place as long as she is with him. When someone is in love, everything that surrounds them will not matter anymore. As long as you have the one you love beside you, everything will be beautiful.

"Ice cream!" Cassie shrieked when she saw an ice cream cart. "Keigo, come let's buy ice cream."

"You act like a kid, Cassandra, it's just ice cream." Atobe said.

She scowled at him. "I don't care if I act like a kid, the thing is I wanted ice cream. If you don't want ice cream, then just stay here."

He sighed. "Alright. We will buy that ice cream."

Cassie beamed. How can he resist this girl?

They strode to the ice cream cart to buy ice cream. Cassie chose the strawberry and chocolate flavor. The two flavors were piled in a cone. Atobe kept on resisting her to buy him ice cream but she was a stubborn girl and insisted him to buy . Atobe chose the vanilla flavor.

They sat together on a bench nearby and ate their ice cream.

"So Keigo, what's the verdict with that ice cream?" Cassie asked him.

"Ordinary. The one who made this ice cream used low quality of raw products. There is nothing special in this." Atobe answered her.

Cassie pouted. "I know that it tastes ordinary, but I find it fun to eat an ice cream in cone. Well, whatever your verdict is at least you tasted a commoner ice cream." Cassie continued licking her ice cream.

Atobe already finished his ice cream but Cassie is still eating hers. "Oi hurry up."

Cassie turned to him and stuck out her tongue.

Atobe let out an earth-shattering laugh. He really can't help but laugh his heart out because of what he was seeing; Cassie has an ice cream smudge on the tip of her nose.

"What?" Cassie was not aware why he was laughing at her. Cassie just glared at him.

"You're such a messy eater, Cassandra." Atobe pointed at his own nose. "You have an ice cream smear on your nose." He laughed again.

Cassie's eyes widened and she blushed. She was about to pull out her handkerchief inside her pocket but Atobe stopped her with his hand.

"Let ore-sama wipe it." His other hand touched her cheek and his face descended on hers. Cassie's eyes widened when his lips touched her nose and lick the smudge off her nose.

"Tastes good. Ore-sama did not know that chocolate-strawberry-flavored ice cream tastes real good." Atobe smirked.

"Ah…ahm…I'll just go the ladies room," Cassie said and scooted away from him.

Cassie stared at her reflection on the mirror in the ladies room. Her face was so red and her heart is still beating fast. She clutched her chest. Hey stop beating that fast!

She washed her face, hoping that it will ease the tension that she was feeling at the moment. Cassie knew that Atobe is a tease but she still can't help but startled with his acts, sweet acts that makes her heart and her knees weak.

Cassie held the stuffed toy Sponge Bob. "Hey Sponge Bob, why do you think did he do that?"

She mimicked Sponge Bob's voice as much as she could. "He just wanted to make fun of you."

Cassie shook the stuffed toy. "Are you sure that's his only reason?" She asked the immovable stuffed toy in her hands.

"Of course, I'm sure. What other reason will make him do that?" She mimicked again the cartoon character's voice and also his nasty laugh.

Cassie stopped laughing, the Sponge Bob way, when she saw two reflections on the mirror; a lady and little girl, she supposed the kid was around 7 years old. They were both having shocked faces. She winced, maybe they thought that she's crazy. She turned to face the two and beamed at them. They stared at her incredulously. She stormed out of the ladies' room as fast as she can.

When she saw Atobe, still seating on the bench where she left him, she stopped running. She composed herself and walked to him.

She called him and smile at him.

"Where will we go next? It's getting dark already." The sun is already setting at that time and there is one ride left; the ferris wheel. She purposely wanted to ride the ferris wheel lastly because it was her favorite and seeing the twilight in such a place is romantic. Romantic? Why would you want something romantic? A part of her head asked her. I just wanted romantic places, why do you care? Another part of her brain answered. She chuckled to herself, she's talking to herself again.

"Let's ride the ferris wheel. It's almost twilight, we will see a beautiful view up there," she told Atobe.

"Okay, the ferris wheel then." They walked side by side to the Ferris wheel.

"Look at the sunset, it's so beautiful!" Cassie shrieked when they reached the uppermost part of the ferris wheel. Cassie gaped through the transparent wall. They saw the breathtaking sight that the nature is offering them. It's like scenery from a painting. A mix of color yellow, orange and purple spread in the sky. Some stars are already visible too. The city lights are twinkling with the stars in the sky.

"It's really beautiful." But you are more beautiful, Atobe wanted to add.

"So Keigo, did you enjoy your post-birthday celebration?" Cassie asked him.

"Unbelievable, but yes, ore-sama did enjoy. Everything that ore-sama experienced today are all firsts. From eating in a commoner restaurant and to going in this amusement park, it's all new to ore-sama. Ore-sama hated to admit but ore-sama feels happy right now." Atobe stated. "It's the happiest birthday celebration of all."

"I'm glad that you appreciated all the things that you experienced today and I am very happy that you enjoyed." Cassie pulled out something from her pocket, it was a small rectangular box with purple ribbon. "Here's my gift to you." Cassie gave him the box.

Atobe opened it and he saw a white gold necklace with a cross pendant.

"It's hard to pick a suitable gift for you, I know you can have everything in just a snap of your finger. I had a hard time deciding for your gift so decided to give you a simple gift. I know that you are Catholic so I chose that. You will be always be guided by the Lord, in everything you do and everywhere you go. It's just a simple gift but I hope you will like it." Cassie gave him a warm smile.

"Of course, ore-sama like it." He held the necklace. "Help me to put this on."

Cassie stood up in front of him. He handed her the necklace and stoop lower to put the necklace around his neck. She straightened up smile at him. "It looks good on you."

Atobe held the pendent in his hands and looked at it. She sat back beside him. "The ride will end soon. After this we will go home. You have to bring me home, okay?"

He chuckled. "Of course, ore-sama will bring you home." He stared at her intently.

Cassie stiffened when she saw his eyes intensely gazing at her. Her heart beats faster and faster as time pass. She gulped. Cassie saw something in his eyes. Was it desire? She gulped again. He was desiring to kiss me?

"Thank you for today and this wonderful gift. Ore-sama really appreciates it wholeheartedly." Atobe's face moved closer to hers. She stiffened. What will she do? Will she move her face away or just wait for his kiss to come. He touched her cheek as his face moves closer and closer, inch by inch. Her heart is rapidly beating, near to explosion. She just tightly close her eyes and waited for whatever he will do.

Cassie felt Atobe's warm lips on her forehead. She opened her eyes. He kissed her on her forehead! Atobe's face ascended. She saw his face, smiling. Did he just tease her? Or he is just a gentleman that instead of kissing her on the lips, he just kissed her on the forehead out of respect?

Cassie don't know what to feel, either she will feel dismayed or she will feel relieved. But she found his gesture…sweet. She did not know that Atobe can be sweet.

Cassie can't utter a word after the wholesome kiss that he gave her, not even until they left the ferris wheel. She was shocked in everything that happened and she can't understand why her heart beats so fast whenever Atobe smile or whenever he does something for her. She can't understand herself.

The two of them were standing at the gate of the amusement park, waiting for Atobe's limousine. After a few moments, a limousine stopped in front of the gate that caught everybody's attention. Why, the limousine is so flashy and not suitable to see in place such as that amusement park.

"Come on, let's go home." Atobe said and touched her by her elbow, ushering her to the limousine. The uniformed chauffeur opened the door for them.

The two of them were silent all throughout the ride. She just shut her mouth because her heart is still beating fast. She feel like suffocating anytime soon!

Atobe broke the silence. "Ore-sama really had fun today, Cassandra. Thank you for this day."

"It's nothing. I just want to make it up to you because I was not able to attend your party, right?" She said, not looking at him."

After a few moments, they reached the huge gate of the Minami Mansion. Cassie rolled down the car's window. "Open the gate. It's me, Cassie." After saying that, the gate automatically opened.

The limousine maneuvered inside and parked in front of the mansion. The chauffeur opened the door for her. "Thank you for the ride." Cassie told Atobe.

"You're most welcome. Aren't you going to invite ore-sama in?" Atobe spoke, he sounded sulky that she did not invite him inside their house.

"Oh how rude of me! Come on inside."

They both come out of the limousine. She opened the huge double door of their mansion. Their butler greeted them as well as the servants.

She accompanied him to the living room. Atobe looked around. The Minami Mansion is almost as elegant as their mansion. The furnitures show that the family is very wealthy. There are also different collections of painting on the walls.

They both sat comfortably on the sofa.

"What can I offer you, Keigo? A tea or perhaps a coffee?" She asked him.

"A tea will be fine." He answered.

Cassie called on of the servants and asked for a tea and a sandwich for her visitor. She saw that the servant looked at Atobe with awe. She was probably mesmerized by the presence of Atobe. Well, she can't blame her, Atobe exudes one of a kind aura and he really is a handsome guy that girls will swoon over him.

"Your house is beautiful." Atobe said.

"Wow, you complimented our house?" She was bewildered, she thought that because of his arrogance he will say that their house is nothing compared to their house.

"Of course ore-sama compliments your house. This is really beautiful but not as beautiful as our mansion."

Cassie laughed out loud. "You're still Mr. Walking Ego!" He's still the same arrogant Atobe. But she found his arrogance really cute. If it was before they were friends, she will probably snort and scowl at him.

She heard that their servants greeted someone who just entered the mansion. She stood up to check who it was. "Excuse me Keigo, I'll just check who just came." When she reached the entrance hall she saw who it was. Her father! Minami Souji.

Her father seldom goes home as early as seven pm and it's only quarter to seven. Maybe there is nothing much of work in the company and maybe he was so eager to come home for his new children; the twins.

Minami Souji is a serious and stiff man in the outside but he actually he's not. He's a jolly man. He just show his stiff personality to other people so as to intimidate other people and to take him seriously but he's actually a funny man.

"Dad." She called him and strode to him. She kissed her father's cheek.

"They told me that you have a visitor." Souji said with his unusual reprimanding voice to her. She thought that maybe his father thinks that Atobe was her suitor. Her father is over protective to her when it comes to her suitor. He do not allow someone to court her if that guy did not pass his standards. He's not after the social class but he's more into a person's personality. She understands her father, of course, he just wanted the best for her, but Atobe is not her suitor.

"Yes, I have. He's my classmate. " She told him. "I'll introduce him to you." She ushered him to the living room.

"Keigo." She called Atobe who was sipping his tea. He turned his head to their direction. He stood up when he saw them coming towards him.

"Dad, I want you to meet my classmate, Atobe Keigo. Keigo, this is my father, Minami Souji." Atobe extended his hands for a handshake which her father accepted.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, Sir." He said politely.

Cassie chuckled silently. What happened to the ore-sama thing? So, Atobe Keigo can be polite huh.

"Atobe? Are you the only son of Atobe Ryu of Atobe Empire?" Souji asked him.

"Yes I am his son, Sir."

The three of them sat on the sofa. Cassie sat beside her father.

"I'm glad to meet you, Keigo-kun. Your parents are good friends of mine. They sent me an invitation to your birthday party last Saturday but I had an important business meeting to attend and also, my wife gave birth." Souji stated.

"I heard that from your daughter, congratulations Sir." Atobe said.

Wow, he was really polite.

"Thank you, Keigo-kun." Souji said. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead, Sir."

"What is your intention to my daughter?"

Her eyes widened. He really thought that Keigo is my suitor! "Dad!"

Atobe smiled. "I have a clean intention to your daughter, Sir."

"So you are courting my Cassandra?"

"Yes Sir, I am courting your daughter. I am personally asking your permission to court her."

She gasped and her eyes grew wider. What? He's courting me? What are you talking about Atobe Keigo! Was he really serious? She was so speechless with what he declared.

She looked at her father and saw him smiling widely. Atobe Keigo must have passed his high standards. Who wouldn't want someone like Atobe to be their son-in-law. Son-in-law? He just asked your father to court you and not marry you!

"If you really like my daughter, we can arrange the wedding interview right away. You don't have to court her anymore." Souji told Atobe. "I can see that my daughter also like you as well..."

She gasped and gaped at her father. Her father is arranging their wedding already! "Dad!"She hissed. How can they talk about marriage right away? But for families like the Minami and Atobe, both wealthy and powerful in the country, arranged marriage is common. I don't want an arrange marriage and to Keigo? A scene flashed her mind. She was wearing a wedding dress and she was walking down the aisle. Atobe was waiting for her near the altar, looking very handsome in his white tuxedo…She snapped. She was daydreaming about their wedding! She dismissed the thought.

"I like her very much, Sir but I don't want a wedding interview and arrange marriage. If the two of us will get married in the future, I wanted it to be with our own free will and not because our parents wanted us to be married."

She nodded vigorously. She was so speechless with the topic! She can't even interfere with their discussion. At least they will not resort to an arrange marriage.

Her father smiled widely. Why, he really likes Atobe's personality? "If that's what you want, then I will let you court my daughter."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Dinner will be serve soon, why don't you join us?" Souji told him.

"It's my pleasure to join you in dinner but my mother is expecting me to join them for dinner. I'm afraid that I have to decline your offer, Sir."

"It's alright, there still next time."

"I have to go now, Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." Atobe offered his hand again for a handshake.

"It's also my pleasure to meet you, Keigo-kun." Souji said. "Cassie escort him to the front porch." They stood up.

Cassie ushered him to the front porch. His chauffeur is patiently waiting for him.

"Atobe Keigo, what's that?" she asked him.

"That?" He asked him with a puzzled look.

"That. The courting thing, are you serious?"

"Of course, ore-sama is serious."

Now, he's back to his ore-sama thing. "Why will you court me? If a guy aims to court a girl it means that he like her or deeper than that, he's in love with that girl. Do you like me or are you in love with me?"

She was expecting that he will say 'no' but she was startled with what he answered. "If wanting to be with you always… …and if wanting to share with you my joys and fears… and if wanting to see your smile everyday of my life is your definition of the word love, yes Cassandra, I'm in love with you." His eyes filled with so much emotions that she can't figure out.

She was speechless! How can he be this sweet towards her? He gave her shiver down her spine. If he just nodded or just tell her a simple 'I love you' maybe she will still believe him but no, he was so sweet that made her so speechless.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Atobe kissed her forehead, like what he did when they were in the ferris wheel.

She just followed him with her gaze as he ride the limousine. Atobe's limousine sped away but she still stood there, dumbfounded. Even though she can't see her reflection, she knew that she blushing terribly. Her heart is racing so fast and it was hard to breathe. What is that feeling? Is it…love?

A/N

Hello there guys…I know that some of you was disappointed because he just kissed her on the forehead, an old fashioned kiss and for the elderly, right? But for me, a kiss in the forehead is the sweetest gesture that a man can do to his girl. It's like telling you that "I'll take care of you" *sighs*

I'm being cheesy here huh hehehe, please leave a review, thanks!


	17. Oresama's Way of Courtship

Disclaimer: I really don't own POT, how I wish I do ^^

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Ore-sama's Way of Courtship**

Coming from a good night sleep, Cassie sat up and stretched her arms from her warm and comfortable bed. It was a beautiful Sunday morning, the best way to start that day is to go the church with family and thank God for all the blessings that he gave her and her family. She stood up and went to the bathroom to take a bath. Cassie and her family always go to the church together, it has always been their Sunday morning habit.

When she was done bathing, she picked up her signature blue dress and wear it. She also put on a blue wide-brimmed hat matching her dress. She strode her way to the dining hall for breakfast but she saw no one in her family, just the servants, she was puzzled.

"Where are they?" the raven haired girl asked their butler.

"They left earlier," their butler answered dutifully.

"They already left?" She did not know why they will leave her and go ahead to the church without her. Cassie pouted. "Never mind, I'll just go the church myself." She strode to the front porch and saw the limousine parked in front of their house. She saw that a huge bouquet of flower was placed in the front bumper. She knotted her forehead. Is that the style nowadays? She just let it and ride the car.

After a few minutes, they reached the church. She was wondering why the door was closed. It should be open to all for the mass will start in a few minutes. She opened the door and was surprised that no one is around. Where are the people?

Someone called her name. She turned to face the one who called her and saw Eiji, looking dashingly handsome in his black suit. She walked to him and greeted her bestfriend, "Eiji! You look very handsome in that suit! Are you attending some corporate party?" She teased her childhood best friend.

Eiji laughed. "Nyah! What are you talking about Cassie-chan? I'm attending your-" the red-head was cut off when a tall elegant woman came in.

"Cassie," a woman's voice called her again. The voice was achingly familiar, she haven't heard that voice for a very long time. Slowly, she spun to face the owner of that voice. That sweet voice that used to sang her a lullaby. She hadn't change at all, twelve years had passed but she's still as beautiful as ever. Her grey eyes, the same as hers, looked at her with so much love. Her beautiful curly auburn hair sways with her as she gets near her. It was her mother, Minami Carina**.**

Tears flowed from her grey hues when she saw her again."Mom!" she run to her mother and hugged her tightly as her tears flow downwards from her eyes. "I miss you so much mom!"

She tightened her hug like it was as if it was her lifeline, afraid that she might loss her mother if she will not do that."I miss you too, dear." Her mom cooed rubbing her back.

She let go of her mother and pull away enough to looked at her face. "It's really you…but why are you here mom?" She cupped her face in her hands.

Her mother smiled gracefully. "Of course I'll be here, this **is** your very special day."

She knotted her forehead. "My very special day?" she asked her

"It's your wedding day! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" her mother said enthusiastically.

Cassie's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "My wedding day?" she said incredulously. She looked at her dress, the blue Sunday dress she was wearing earlier was now changed into a beautiful wedding gown, the veil is long, sheer, and modern. It showcases her hair, which she is wearing down. The veil is made of layers of soft, ivory silk tulle with a trim of hand-embroidered flowers. The veil is held in place by a Cartier 'halo' tiara, its a simple but very elegant look. She is wearing a train that measures over six feet. The sleeves are long and lace the is cut in a low V.

The wedding march of 'here comes the bride' is playing on the background and then suddenly, the whole church was filled with the people important to her; her family, friends, classmates and schoolmates. They're occupying the pews, all of them waiting for her to walk. The former simple look of the church was vanished and the place now looks simple yet elegant. A long red carpet runner, silk ivy and flowers decorated archway, pedestal urn arrange flowers at the sides of the aisle and wrought iron pew stands.

_This is probably a dream! There's no way this is real..._

Cassie's father approached them, looking debonairly handsome in his white suit, despite his age. "Come on dear, the ceremony will start." Souji offer his arm for her.

"Dad…" _I know this is a dream!_

Her mother held her other arm with a huge smile. My mom is dead; I know this is a dream!

"Let's not make your groom wait any longer," she said and snapped her fingers. The usual slow wedding march became fast!

_Who is my groom?_

"Come on, dear." Her parents walk with her down the aisle, or rather run with her. It's not a wedding march, it's a wedding run!

As they get near the altar, she was now seeing her groom. He was facing the altar that's why she was not seeing his face. But the built of that man, was very familiar. He slowly turns around. She knew it was him; Atobe Keigo. He looks lavishly gorgeous in his white tuxedo with a boyish smirk on his lips.

Her heart beats erratically as she went near him. When they reached the altar, her father held her hand and gave it to Keigo. She felt that her cheeks burned when he kissed the back of her hand. She faced the people in the church. In the front row of the right column of the pews, she saw her family. Her father was standing between his wives, her mother and her step-mother. Her two older brothers are there too, so as Aya, wearing a blue entourage dress and Akaya in his blue suit. They were holding in their arms the newborn twins, Nikolas and Caramia . She also saw aunt, uncle and her cousin Aiko,with her best friend Mayu came wearing a white satin strapless gown with a circle skirt and diamante detailing around the waist with her boyfriend Shiraishi of Shitenhouji on her side.

In the left column were her friends, the Hyoutei regulars, Seigaku regulars and as well as the Rikkai regulars. Her best friend Eiji was in the front row, together with her best girl friends, Hikari and Miyabe in their blue entourage dress. Their sensei's are there too and their other schoolmates.

She looked back to her groom, who's staring at her like she's a goddess of beauty that came from heaven. "You look stunning," he complimented. Though she know that this is a dream, she can't help but still feel so loved and so beautiful.

"Let's start the ceremony," the priest said. _Wait, his voice is familiar._ She turned her head to the priest and saw Sakaki-sensei! He was wearing a priest's vestment.

"Sensei!" she exclaimed.

"Father, ore-sama can't wait any longer, can we start?" Atobe said his arrogance coming out of him in waves.

"Father…?" she said, she really can't believe this dream!

"Okay, let us all stand for the opening prayer," Sakaki said.

"Father, can we jump to the last part?" Atobe asked the' father 'impatiently.

"Okay, let's proceed to the exchange of vows," 'father' said.

"No more vows father, just say the last part the 'I now pronounce you husband and wife' part," Atobe insisted.

Sakai-sensei, or rather 'father' in her dream, scowled at him. "Fine. Where's the ring?" he asked.

Ryoma stood up from the pew and gave them the ring. Ryoma is the ring bearer?

"Just put that ring on her finger." Atobe hold her left hand and put the ring on her finger. He put his ring on his own. Why, he's really in such a hurry! "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss her," father said.

_What a wedding!_ Cassie thought.

When Atobe is going to kiss her, he turned into an ugly old bald man. "Oh my god my dream! A nightmare!" Cassie thought, her wedding turned into a disaster.

* * *

Cassie was roughly awakened with the sound of her alarm clock. Her dream was so revolting; her suppose to be perfect wedding became a disaster. Her eyes felt so heavy, she half opened her eyes and grope for the alarm clock on the side table. She looked at it, it was 6:00 in the morning, that was the usual time that she gets up and prepare for school, but she still wanted to sleep. She was not able to sleep immediately because of Keigo's confession. She stayed up late at night, thinking about it, not feeling drowsy at all.

She closed again her eyes, she still feels drowsy but she doesn't want to sleep again not hoping to dream about Atobe or that disgusting man on the end of her supposed to be perfect wedding.

"Ojou-sama, ojou-sama," someone called Cassie, it was one of her personal servant. "Ojou-sama." The servant shook her body.

"What?" she asked still half asleep, half irritated. Her eyes still close. "Go away." She hugged her bolter pillow tighter.

"But ojou-sama it's already 7:30 in the morning, you will be late for school," she informed Cassie.

School! Her eyes opened, she kicked her comforter and stood up. Suddenly her temple ached, maybe it is the effect of lack of sleep. She felt heavy as if she was drugged or something but she must not skip school. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I've been waking you up for almost an hour, ojou-sama," the girl said.

"I will be late!" she panicked. She moved as fast she could, she took a bath rapidly. Her servant prepared her uniform from her walk in closet and laid in down on her bed. She quickly get dressed and faced the vanity mirror afterwards. She was so depressed when she saw her face. Her eyes has dark circle around them and they were red and bulgy. _This is the effect of insufficient sleep! _She faced her servant who's standing behind her. "Do I look ugly with these eyes?" she asked her, pointing at her eyes.

"No, ojou-sama, you're still beautiful," her servant said with a smile.

She smiled back, she just brushed her curly black hair quickly. She only got a few minutes more before the class starts. She get her bag on her study table and walk out of her room. "Where are Aya and Akaya?" she asked her servant who was now walking behind her.

"They already left earlier, about an hour already, ojou-sama. Aya-sama said that she needed to read a book in the library for her assignment that she forgot to do yesterday while Akaya-sama said that he has a morning practice in the tennis club," the servant answered. "By the way, ojou-sama, Giovanni-sama arrived this morning," she added.

"Onii-sama is here?" She was so happy that one of her older brother went home after four months of staying in Hongkong to manage their hotel there. He was the second child in the family. He and her eldest onii-sama, Aris were not staying with them since they entered college but they used to visit them often. But ever since they gained a position in the company, they seldom visit them and most of the time they were outside the country, for business and for pleasure. Both are womanizer. Giovanni is already twenty three and Aris is already twenty five but both are still single.

When she reached the living room, she saw her brother flirting with one of their young servants. "Onii-sama!" He smiled at her when he saw her. He's still the same; grey eyes like hers and his untamed hair make him more gorgeous. He was wearing a simple black shirt and pants. He opened his arms for a hug but she did not hug him, instead she held his wrist and dragged him away. "Hey baby girl, you did not even give your handsome brother a hug." She chuckled, he still uses that endearment to her, she just continue dragging him, he continue complaining, "your onii-sama is really hurt, you did not even miss me?"

"I missed you but I don't have time to hug and chitchat with you, I need your help," she told him. "Did you bring with you your motorbike?" she asked him.

"Yeah, of course, what help do you need from me?" he asked.

"I'm late." She looked at her wrist watch. "I only got five minutes before the class starts, I need a fast ride, and the fastest ride is your motorcycle." They reached the parking area and she saw her brother's motorcycle, the Suzuki Hayabusa one of the fastest motorcycles in the world.

"I thought you don't like to ride here anymore?" he asked her when they got near the Hayabusa. She already ride that particular racing motor bike and she did not like her first experience riding that. It was so freaking fast, she felt like her soul left her body because of the incredible speed.

"I don't have the choice, I don't want to be late! Let's go now, onii-sama, quick!" she ordered her brother. She knows that he will follow her, ever since he always give her what she wants.

Giovanni chuckled. "Let's go boss." He wear his black helmet and ride on his sleek red Hayabusa. She put on helmet too and ride on his back. "Hold on tight," he reminded her.

"I know, now go!" She embraced him tightly. He started the engine and they drive away. The motorbike is so fast, she just closed her eyes all throughout their ride. After a few moments, they reached her school, Reino stopped in front of the high school building.

She removed the helmet and swung her legs off the motorcycle. **"**Thank you onii-sama, I'll see you later." She run her way to the classroom. She'll be late! It's already five minutes past eight, her home room teacher must have been checking the attendance. Finally, she reached the classroom, she opened the door, she saw her sensei standing in front of the class holding the attendance register. She was doing the roll call.

"Present, sensei, Minami Cassandra is present!" she yelled and caught the attention of everyone in the class.

"Minami-san I'm not yet calling your name," their sensei said with a smile. "This is the first time that you arrived almost late."

She bowed her head. "I'm sorry sensei."

"You may take your seat," the sensei told her and continues checking the attendance, "Kimura."

"Present," her classmate answered.

She walk to her chair and saw Atobe grinning as he looks at her. She blushed when she remembered his confession last night. That confession made her stay up late and because of that she had a weird but revolting dream.

She sat down and tried to avoid looking at her seat mate Atobe Keigo. "Did you dreamt of ore-sama last night, hn~?" Atobe teased her, his trademark smirk plastered on his insanely handsome face.

"I did not dream of you," she strongly denied. "You're still walking ego." She will never ever admit to him that his confession haunted her last night and that she dreamed that they got married, it's really embarrassing!

She heard him chuckle, she's still focusing her eyes in front. "By the way ore-sama wanted to tell you something before the class starts," he said.

"What is it?"

"You should look at ore-sama."

She bit her lower lip, hesitant at first but she decided to look at him. When she faced him, he was gazing at her lovingly.

"I love you," he said with husky tone on his voice. She was dumbfounded with that and her heart is racing crazily. She looked around, checking if someone heard him, but it seems that no one heard it. "And what ore-sama wants, ore-sama gets," the diva added.

She put her finger on her lips and shushed him. "Don't say that again, someone might hear you."

"It's alright, ore-sama wanted the world to know how much ore-sama love you, be proud that ore-sama will court you because unlike the others they're the ones who court ore-sama," he told her.

There goes her crazy heart again, beating fast again and again. "Why, it is really an honor, great ore-sama," she tried to make her voice sound sarcastic so as to hide her true feelings…she really felt proud that someone like him fall in love with her, but she's too stubborn to admit that

The sensei finished the roll call and started the lesson. "Class let's have a short recall of what we discussed yesterday…"

Cassie was not able to focus her mind on the lesson and that is because of the man next to her that confessed his love for her

* * *

English class.

English is one of Cassie's favorite subject, especially literature. She tried to focus her mind in the discussion because the topic is really interesting; about Shakespeare and his works. The class is now discussing about Shakespeare's sonnets. "I need a volunteer to read and explain Shakespeare's sonnet 18," their sensei said. Many raised their hands, including Atobe and Cassie but their sensei chose Atobe.

Atobe stood up, it's not usual for him to stand up when reciting. He did not hold a book, he's memorized the particular sonnet. The girls looked at him dreamily and sighs when he started, "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" they feel as if he was saying those words to them. She too, can't help but gaze at him as he spoke. He focused his eyes on her, their eyes locked. She was mesmerized with those beautiful blue eyes and lost the strength to look away. "Thou art more lovely and more temperate, rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath all too short a date, sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, and often is his gold complexion dimmed." He raised his hand and touched her cheek gently. She blushed with what he did but she just continue gazing at him, as if hypnotize, he continues. "And every fair from fair sometime declines, by chance, or nature's changing course, untrimmed…"

When finished, everyone in the classroom gasped when he kissed her hand. Her cheeks burned, she bet that her face is very red at that moment. She look around and saw her classmates were in awe as they look at them, the girls look envious at her. Their sensei is looking at them with wonder. "Uhm…Atobe-kun, can you interpret the sonnet?" their sensei finally said after a long silence.

"Sonnet 18 is about the eternal love of a man to the woman he loves," he explained and then he continue."The man compare his love to the summer and argues that she is even better. The substance of the sonnet is that even though her beauty may fade as each month fades to the next and each year changes everything under the heavens, her beauty will be seen and remembered. When someone is in love, for him, no one is better than his love, no one is lovelier and that his eyes will always be on her."

"It seems like you know a lot about love, Atobe-kun, are you in love now?" their sensei asked. Cassie can't believe that their nerdy teacher is a potential talk show host!

"Yes I am sensei," he answered with a smile while looking at her. The girls gasped with his statement and their classmates started murmuring to each other.

_Oh no don't tell them that it's me…it's embarrassing!_

Their sensei cleared her throat. "Is she here? The woman you love?" their sensei asked. God, she's really nosy.

"Yes sensei, she's here beside ore-sama, Minami Cassandra, the only woman who captivate ore-sama's heart."

Everyone gasped again. He just declared to everyone that he is in love; with her.

"Ore-sama wanted everyone to know that ore-sama is now courting Cassandra. Ore-sama doesn't want any other guy to come near her ever again because he is ore-sama's future girlfriend. I love her and she will be mine soon, that's a promise," he said to everyone. He sat down again.

Everyone is still speechless with Atobe's declaration, especially Cassie. The bell sounded, time for lunch break.

"Uhm, okay class let's continue our discussion about Shakespeare tomorrow, class dismiss," their sensei said. Cassie stood up and left the room as fast as she could. She can't face him and her classmates. She's so embarrassed that Atobe declared that he's courting her and that he loves her. Of course, there are guys who already confessed their love to her before but this is the first that someone declared it to everybody. And this is also the first time that she felt something special for the guy, though she's not yet sure if it's love but one thing is for sure, he's special to her. But she doesn't know how to handle a suitor like him. When they are just rivals, it is easier to face him but now…she just sigh.

She almost run away but a guy block her way, Oshitari Yuushi, a white rose is on his hand. "Cassie-chan, for you." He gave her the white rose.

"What is this, Yuushi?" he asked him.

"Obviously, it's a white rose," he said with a grin.

She gritted her teeth "Of course I know this is a white rose, I'm not blind, what I'm asking is why you are giving this to me?" she asked with annoyance.

"It's not from me, it's from our captain," he answered.

It's from him? But they were just together earlier…"Tell him my thanks." She started to walk again.

"He wanted to tell you that he loves you," Oshitari said.

She stopped and face him again, "He told me that already."

"But he wanted to tell that to you over and over again."

She blushed. Why, she's blushing too much since his confession! She walk away again but someone block her again, this time it's Shishido. Like Oshitari, he saw also holding a white rose and handed it to her.

"Atobe ordered me to give it to you and to tell you that he loves you." Just that and Shishido left her.

Atobe is really…sweet. She couldn't help but to squeal inside her mind.

She continue to walk again and just like before, a Hyoutei regular blocked her way, this time its Mukahi and just like Oshitari and Shishido, he gave a white rose and tell her Atobe's message of love. After Mukahi, Jirou block her again and gave her a rose again.

As she walk again, the second year regulars, Choutarou, Hiyoshi and Kabaji blocked her way one by one as she get near the way out of the high school building. Just like the others, they gave her a white rose and tell her Atobe's message.

When she reached outside the building, it was so windy and she heard a weird sound coming from the sky. She looked up, the sound is coming from the helicopter up in the sky. Then suddenly, white and roses' petals fall from the helicopter, showering the entire school ground. "I can't believe this..." she heaved at sigh as she muttered.

"But you must believe it," she heard Atobe's voice from behind. Slowly, she turns around to face him. He was holding a heart-shape bouquet of roses. "Ore-sama really loves you." He handed her the flowers and she accept it her shaking hands. She looked around and saw that their schoolmates and also their sensei's are watching their little scene.

"Don't avoid ore-sama just let ore-sama court you and show you ore-sama's likes, you can't escape ore-sama. If you're still not feeling something special for ore-sama, which ore-sama highly doubt," he said with full of conviction. "Ore-sama will make sure that you will eventually fall in love with ore-sama, ore-sama knows that ore-sama is really irrisistable." Cassie couldn't believe how many 'ore-sama' Atobe used on his words. Definitely he was the walking ego of her heart.

Her heart swelled with what he said but at the same time she's amused. She was really amused with him, he's still full of himself! She laughed out loud.

"What's so funny, hn~? He asked.

"Sorry I can't help it, you're still the same Mr. Walking Ego that I knew since first year."She laughed again but smile at him afterwards. "Thank you for the love, I really appreciate it. I won't avoid you any more, I'll let you do anything to make me fall in love you."

"That's for sure, you will really fall in love with ore-sama."

She smiled at him and breathe in the sweet scent of the flowers that he gave her. "And thank you for this, and also the petals from the helicopter. I thought that winter came earlier." She grinned.

"You're welcome, anything for you but ore-sama is not yet done. Ore-sama is inviting you for lunch, and ore-sama won't take 'no' for an answer."

"You did not give me choice, so of course, I'll accept your offer."

He smiled at her that made her heart almost melt. He's right, he is really irresistible

* * *

"I can't believe what you did to our conference room?" Cassie exclaimed. "Where's the conference table?" Atobe brought her to the Student Council's conference room. She was really wondering why he brought her there instead to the cafeteria for lunch but now she know why, he had make the conference room into fine-dining restaurant.

In the middle of the room, there is a perfectly set round table for two. The place was surrounded with different flowers. There are two waiters and a quartet playing a soothing classical music. It's like a five star restaurant.

"How can we have a meeting later if it look like this?" Cassie asked him.

"After we eat, ore-sama's men will bring this place back to its original form, don't worry."

"Why here, why not in the cafeteria."

"Ore-sama doesn't us to be disturbed by our schoolmates. Actually ore-sama thought of bringing you to a real fine dining restaurant but ore-sama knows that you wouldn't like to leave the school in lunch break. Ore-sama knows that you prefer to stay here in school during lunch break and spend time in the library or tennis courts after dining so ore-sama decided to transform the conference room into a restaurant-like appearance," he explained. "Don't complain any more, let's just eat okay?" He tug her to the table and pull a chair for her.

She did not complain anymore. He's sweet and considerate with what he did. He knew that she doesn't want to leave the school in lunch time and because he's eager to have a fine dining with her, he decided to bring the restaurant to their school.

The waiter served them the food. As they eat, they talk, casual talks, asking each other their likes, dislike favorites, family.

He's really fun to be with, though when he talk about himself, he always say that he's good at this at that. He's still arrogant, high and mighty but she thought that's his asset and she find him really amusing. He's really egoistic but she find it…cute now, unlike before.

When they finish their meal, they went together to the tennis courts and saw the other regular players. As soon as they saw them, they started teasing them.

"I knew that they will eventually be a couple!" Miyabe teased Cassie who was turning red in embarrassment.

"Hey were not yet a couple, he's still courting me," she informed them.

"You're still not a couple?" Mukahi asked. "Why, Atobe seems like your charm has no effects*** **on her."

"She will fall in love with* me soon, just wait and see hn~" Atobe said.

"Gambatte Atobe, we're here to support you all the way!" the sleeping beauty Jirou cheered for their captain.

* * *

After their tennis practice, Atobe insisted to bring Cassie home. When they reached their house, she invited him in. She was surprised to see that her whole family is present, including her oldest brother Aris.

"Onii-sama!" She rushed to hug him. She kissed his cheek, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, baby." Aris hugged her back.

"Now, I'm really jealous, you kissed and hug onii-sama when you saw him," Giovanni complained with a saddened voice. "when you saw me…nothing…"

She grinned and walk to Giovanni and hug him and showered his face with kiss. "Happy now?" she asked with a grin.

"Cassie, aren't you going to introduce us to your…friend?" Aris asked her.

"Oh!" She turned to Atobe and intoduce him to everyone.

"I'm inviting you to dinner Keigo-kun, you declined my offer yesterday," her father said.

"Of course, Sir, I'm glad to join you to dinner," Atobe said.

"I'll just change," she told everyone. She went to her room and change her clothes. When she came back, she saw that Atobe is having a good time talking to her family. Wow, he seemed to charm her family already.

Atobe joined them in dinner. Her father, her two onii-sama and also Akaya were having fun talking to him over dinner.

When he left after the dinner, her family talked to her.

"I really like that young man for you Cassie," her father said.

"Yeah he's perfect for you," Aris said.

"He passed our standards," Giovanni said.

"I thought that he's just all egoistic and narcissist but I was wrong, he's also a good guy," Akaya said.

"Of course it will still Cassie to decide if she will make their relationship official," her step mother said. "But I really like her for you, dear."

"I've always been a fan of your love team, onee-chan, you're a match made in heaven!" Aya told her.

She can't help but smile, Atobe Keigo has charmed her family. If only the newborn twins can speak now, she knew that they will also approve of him.

* * *

A/N Thank so much for reading and just to inform you guys that this story is near its end...only three chapters more...

credits: the name of the newborn twins is suggested by randomness prevail...

And thank you so much to Yuzuru Renge for helping me in this chapter! A big THANK YOU!


	18. Hate That I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

A/N: This is the longest chapter in this story…so far.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Hate That I Love You**

"What? Atobe-san is courting you?" Eiji cocked his head to Cassie who was seating beside him on their carpeted floor. She nodded in confirmation, biting her lower lip and her cheeks are burning. Eiji's eyes grew wide as if his eyeballs will be detached from his eye socket. "Nyah!" he exclaimed and grope for the cup of softdrinks standing on the coffee table. He drank it, bottoms up.

It was a Saturday morning and Cassie went to the Kikumaru residence to visit the family especially her bestfriend since childhood, Eiji. During their younger years, she always spends time and visit Eiji's house to bond with the whole family. Eiji does the same and spend time with her in their home. They were just busy this year because they're both seniors but they still have bonding moments together, though not as often before. Most of the time, they get in touch with each other by text messages, calls and chat. She never hides any secrets from him and her main reason for her visit is to tell him about Atobe's courtship.

They were alone in the den room, watching an anime dvd on the television while eating snacks when she abruptly told him about Atobe.

"Oi Eiji with the way you reacted, it seems that you can't believe that he's actually wooing me." Cassie pouted and cross her arms as she eye her best friend.

"Well, you're right, I really can't believe it nyah~" Eiji confirmed her speculation.

"Ouch Eiji, you can't believe that he'll like me and fall in love with me? You don't believe in my charms? Wow, Eiji, you just hurt my feelings." She clutched her chest and feigned a sad expression.

"That's not what I meant nyah! What I mean is that I can't believe that Atobe is courting someone. I know that he's not the type of guy who'll chase and woo a girl but the other way around. I never heard that he courted someone before," Eiji told her.

She nodded. "Yeah, he never courted anyone, I'm the first. He's really…sweet." She started telling him how he courts her. It's been four days since he began wooing her. He picks her everyday from her house and brings her home safe and sound after having dinner with him. For the past four days, he had been very caring and gentleman, which she really did not expect. He's still arrogant and egoistic, of course, he's not Atobe if he was not, but she find that attitude of his really amusing. She always receives flowers and expensive gifts from him such as signature bags and perfumes and in fact, he just gave her yesterday a diamond necklace. She was hesitant to accept his expensive gifts because they are not yet a couple but he insisted. She remembered what happened yesterday…

_Atobe brought her in a Italian Restaurant after the tennis practice. While waiting for their food to be serve Atobe told her that he will play a special piece on the piano. Atobe strode to the grand piano and took his seat. He spoke on the microphone and look at her, "This song is dedicated to the lady that captured ore-sama's heart." Every eyes in that place look her way and they clapped. She blushed profusely, she's still not used to Atobe's constant declaration of his love. His hand hovered over the piano key and the whole place is filled with the beautiful music that he's creating. _Wait…that song is familiar…my favorite song!(Note: The song is Without You by Charlie Wilson, it's one of my favorite song…it's a really good song)

_He started singing…"_It feels like a lifetime, a thousand days have passed by, since I held you close to me, if I could see that smile from my friend, I know that I could live again, I need you here with me…"

_Cassie stared at him as he sings and play the piano. She remembered that he once asked her about her favorite song. When she told him the title, he looked puzzled; he does not know the song. He was actually expecting her to answer something like Mozart but she answered a song that he doesn't know._

_"_Heaven knows what to say, even though for right now you're so far away, I hope and I pray, somewhere in your heart I'll always stay. Girl, lately my sun doesn't shine without you, never noticed what it feels like to be without you. Feels like I took my last step and my last breath in my life ending  
Had to say just what I was feeling, girl. 'Cause my sun doesn't shine, sun doesn't shine without you…"

_Cassie smiled widely, she did not expect that Atobe will take time to study the song to play and sing for her. She felt like her heart has wings and flew out of her chest. When he finished the song, everyone clapped their hands and asked for encore but Atobe did not give them the pleasure because their food is already served. He strode back to their table and sat back._

_"You even researched and study that song just to knock me off my feet huh," she teased._

_"Well did ore-sama knocks you off your feet?" he asked, wearing his usual smirk._

_She bobbed her head. "That's my favorite song and I really appreciate what you did, thanks." She beamed at him_

_"Anything for you."They started eating their dinner. As they dine, they talk about light topics._

_They were eating their dessert when he placed a small rectangular box with a blue lace. Cassie looked up at him with a knotted forehead. "A gift again?" she asked him, he's showering her with so many gifts!_

_Atobe smirked. "Open it."_

_She removed the blue lace around the box and opened it. She saw a necklace with diamond pendant. The diamond is pretty big and curved perfectly, it's glistening, reflecting the lights. She gazed back at Atobe who was sipping his wine as he look at her, waiting for her awed reaction._

_She put the box down the table. "I can't accept that," she said coolly._

_"Hn~ you're rejecting ore-sama's glorious gift?" he asked, his eyebrows in one line, obviously irritated that she refuse to accept he gift._

_She sighed deeply. "You've given me too much gifts Keigo. Those are not just simple gifts but really expensive gifts! And this one is also expensive," she said with frustration and shook her head. "I can't accept that anymore, we're not yet a couple to begin with…"_

_"We're not yet a couple but soon we will be. Do you expect ore-sama to give his future girlfriend cheap gifts? Of course not, ore-sama only gives the best things," Atobe said proudly._

_He's really full of himself, Cassie thought but really amused in his ego. "Mr. Walking Ego you're wasting money over these expensive things, which I really don't need in the first place because I can afford them by myself but I choose not to. Of course I have signature products and jewelries but not that much because I know the importance of money. I may be a rich girl but I know how to be thrifty and save money," she told her flashy suitor, hoping that he'll realize that he need not to give her such gifts._

_Atobe gazed at her intently. "Ore-sama doesn't care about saving money, what's important to ore-sama is to make the important people in ore-sama's life to be happy, especially you, the woman that captured ore-sama's heart." Atobe held her hand and kissed it, he continues, "What's important to ore-sama is to show you how much I love you that ore-sama is even willing to give you the world if ore-sama can."_

_All the while, she just gawked at him, mesmerized by his adoring words that made her heart melt like an ice cream under the heat of the sun. Her cheeks burned terribly as he continues staring at her with a glint in his eyes._

_"O-Okay, I'll accept the necklace," she stammered. She cleared her throat and get the necklace inside the box._

_Atobe stood up and tread to her side. "Let ore-sama help you wear that stunning necklace," he said huskily._

_She nodded with a smile and hand him the necklace._

"I didn't expect that an arrogant guy like Atobe can do cheesy stuffs nyah!" Eiji let out an earth-shattering laugh.

Cassie laughed along with her red-haired bestfriend. "I'm actually having fun whenever I am with him," she said after laughing.

Eiji suddenly stopped laughing, his face became serious. Cassie rarely sees that expression on his face, he's always jolly and childish. "Are you going to accept and reciprocate his feelings?" he asked her, looking at her intently.

She was silent for a while, she still doesn't know her true feelings whether it is fondness or love. "I-I don't know…as of now, I really don't know…" her voice was just above whisper. I actually don't understand my feelings…Eiji what will I do?"

Eiji move closer to her and pinched her nose emphatically. "Ouch, Eiji!" She whined and hit his arm with her palm forcefully.

Eiji laughed loudly and smiled at her afterwards. "You know I can't tell you what you should do. You're the only who can decide on what to do. I'm just here to support you all the way nyah!"

"B-But what do you think Eiji, what should I do now?" she asked, she's really helpless with analyzing her feelings, she's never been in love.

"As of now, just let her woo you, eventually you will clearly know and feel inside your heart your true feelings to Atobe." Eiji cupped her face and beamed at her. He then pinched her cheeks forcefully.

"EIJI!" she complained but he did not let go of her cheeks. "This is to wake you up, Cassie-chan. You're intelligent but you're dumb when it comes to love nyah!" Eiji chuckled .She stretched her arms and pinched his cheeks too, with so much force, her nails dipped against his cheeks.

"CASSIE-CHAN!" he whined loudly. He let go her cheeks and lie down on the carpeted floor, holding his cheeks, now as red as his hair, but he was laughing crazily.

She also touched her cheeks, it hurts too but she found herself laughing with him. She also laid her back against the carpeted floor beside Eiji.

"I can't believe that our friendship is still as strong as before despite the fact that we seldom see each other these past months nyah~" Eiji said while looking at the ceiling.

"We've been bestfriends since we were babies, can you imagine that! Nothing and no one can break that bond," she said and turned her head to face him, he faced her too with a grin. "You know what Eiji, I figured that you know something now about love…" She saw that his face reddened brighter than after her forceful pinch on his cheeks and then looked away. "Are you in love?" She asked wide-eyed.

Eiji abruptly stood up and shook his head vigorously, his face still flushed. "O-Of course not NYAH!" he denied.

Cassie moved and sat up, looking up at her bestfriend's funny flushed face. Cassie giggled and pointed her finger at him. "You can't deny Eiji! I know you too well!"

Eiji crouched until their faces leveled. "I'm not in love with that witch!" he exclaimed.

"Gotcha! So, it's Miyuki-chan huh!" Miyuki is the girl or rather the witch that made Eiji a houseboy for a couple of months. She stood up and gripped his hands. She jumped up and down several times as she giggled. "I can't believe that you're in love! I'm so happy!"

He looked away from her. "Cassie-chan, I'm not in love with that witch. How can I fall in love with her…there's no way that I'm in love with her," he said softly, almost a whisper, without certainty.

"Where's your conviction?" she asked him, her eye brow rose. Her cell phone beeped the caller ringtone for Atobe. She hit the accept button and place the phone on her ears."H─" she was cut off by Atobes infuriated voice.

"Where are you?" he snapped. "Ore-sama is here in your house but the butler said that you're out!"

"Hey, calm down," she said. Eiji gave her a questioning look. "Atobe," she mouthed. Eiji nodded and sat back on the couch to continue watching the anime show. She sauntered out of the room and went to the garden.

"How could ore-sama calm down when you did not even inform ore-sama that you're going out today? he asked.

"Hey, I don't have the responsibility to tell you that I'm going out today. If you're planning to visit me today you could have tell me yesterday or sent me a message," she said half irritated half amuse.

He was silent for a while, then he spoke again, "Ore-sama wanted to pay a surprise visit."

"Surprise visit…am I suppose to know that you'll pay me a surprise visit?" she asked mockingly.

"You could have informed ore-sama that you're leaving today," he reasoned out.

"I told you that I don't have the responsibility to tell you my whereabouts unless you ask me," she answered.

"Where are you? Who are you with? What are you doing?" he asked continuously.

Cassie sighed deeply. "I'm at Eiji's house, bonding with my best friend, we're watching anime dvds," she answered.

"You're with Kikumaru Eiji…I'll pick you there," he declared.

"What?" she snapped. "Today is our bonding day, Atobe. You can't make me go with you. We're always together in school, so can you give me at least one day to spend with my best friend?"

"Ore-sama's parents and grandparents wanted to meet you today and have lunch with us," he stated.

She'll meet his family? He'll introduce her to them? "B-But why are you going to introduce me to them? W-Were not yet a couple," she stuttered and took a seat on the huge rock decoration in the garden.

"Ore-sama told them about you…about ore-sama courting you. They wanted to meet you today, ore-sama's father even cancelled a lunch meeting with a client and ore-sama's mother is preparing a delicious dish for this lunch. And also, ore-sama's grandparents went home earlier from their Caribbean Cruise just for today's lunch," he informed her matter-of-factly.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply. Though she felt nervous with the fact that she'll meet his family, she can't decline his offer, his family had sacrificed something just for today's lunch with her. She answers, "Okay, come pick me up here." She told him the exact address. "From our house, it's just a fifteen-minute ride," she informed him.

"Ore-sama will be there in a jiffy," he said and ended the call. Cassie put back the phone inside her jean's pocket and tread back inside the den room. Eiji's eyes were focused on the tv screen, his two older brothers are now there too, their hair still disheveled, obvious that they just woke up. The wall clock indicates that it's already quarter to eleven in the morning.

"Cassie-chan," Eisuke greeted her when he saw her. He was the Eiji's oldest brother and her Aris-onii-sama's bestfriend.

"Ohayou, Eisuke-nii-san, Reiji-nii-san," she greeted the two older Kikumaru.

"Ohayou," Reiji greeted her too. He was the second older brother of Eiji and her Giovanni-nii-sama's bestfriend.

Funny it may seem, but yes each of her family members is bestfriends with the Kikumaru's. Her father and Eiji's father; Aris and Eisuke; Reiji and Giovanni, she and Eiji. Eiji has an older sister too, Rika, and a twelve-year old sister, Miki.

"Did you hang out with my onii-sama's last night?" she asked curiously at them and sat down beside Eiji on the couch.

"Yeah, we went bar hoping last night…" Reiji answered and massaged his temples. "Hang over," he muttered.

"Bar hoping and womanizing…" she said matter-of-factly.

"You're still as clever as ever," Eisuke complimented her with a grin.

"Anyone can figure that out onii-san, even the dumbest person can tell that the four of you are fooling around," Eiji said and scowled at his two older brothers.

Eisuke mussed Eiji's hair. "We're all eligible bachelors little brother, there's nothing bad if we do that."

"You'll understand us when you reach this age," Reiji told Eiji. Eisuke is already twenty seven and Reiji is twenty-four.

"I will never be like you," Eiji declared proudly.

"I agree that Eiji will never be like you, onii-sans, because Eiji here has fallen in love, unlike you guys." Eiji harshly turned his head to her with wide eyes. She grinned at him.

"What? You're in love?" Reiji and Eisuke shouted in unison.

"N-No, don't believe Cassie-chan, she's just speculating nyah~" he stuttered.

Eisuke encircled his arms around his shoulder. "Who's this girl that you've fallen in love with?" he asked.

Cassie stood up and let Reiji took her place. Reiji put his arms around Eiji's shoulder too and started interrogating their younger brother. "Is she pretty?" he asked him.

Eiji looked at her pleadingly. Cassie shook her head and grinned wider. Eiji's mother entered the room and called her, "Cassie-chan, someone's looking for you," the middle-aged woman informed her.

"Eiji, onii-sans, I'll go ahead," she said to the three Kikumaru siblings. The two older Kikumarus still interrogating Eiji.

"Bye, Cassie," Eisuke said.

Reiji grinned and saluted her, then focused his attention again on Eiji, "How did you meet?" he asked Eiji who's sweating now.

"What's up with my sons?" their mother asked her.

"Aunt Naomi, your youngest son is in love," Cassie told her best friend's mother.

"In love?" Naomi exclaimed and joined her sons 'interrogation' to Eiji. She stood in front of him. "What's the name of that girl, Eiji?" she asked her son.

"CASSIE-CHAN!" Eiji shouted her name.

She laughed loudly. "Bye Eiji!"

Cassie gracefully sauntered out of the Kikumaru's house. She immediately saw Atobe's flashy limousine parked in front of the gate. He was leaning his back against the limousine, with an annoyed face.

"Hey," she greeted him as she got close to him, his eyes scrutinizing her from head to toe.

"You can't wear that kind of clothing for today's lunch with ore-sama's family," he finally said after finishing his assessment on her. Cassie was wearing skinny jeans, a simple white t-shirt covered with a blue cardigan and a pair of blue-checkered chuck taylor shoes, her curly black hair was simply tied in high pony tail. "Don't misinterpret Cassandra, you look beautiful in that simple clothes but you must look stunning to impress ore-sama's family."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry great ore-sama for not wearing a dress perfect for the lunch date with your family. You see, you did not inform me that we'll have lunch with them," she said with sarcasm.

Atobe sighed deeply. "It can't be helped, then let's go buy you a proper dress," he said and opened the car's door for her. She just shrugged and just get inside the car.

* * *

Atobe brought her to a famous clothing store. The sales ladies and the lady shoppers stared at Atobe with awe in their eyes, as if they saw a Greek God from Mount Olympus that stepped on the land of the mortals. Many sales ladies assisted Atobe as he chooses the best dress for her. He just pointed his fingers at the items and they'll gladly get it, he picked seven different dress and four pair of shoes. Atobe then sat comfortably on the couch. "Now, fit those dress that ore-sama chose," he said.

"Yes, your highness," she said blandly. He's starting to be demanding over her! The sales lady assisted her to fitting room. She tried first the one shoulder shift green dress with drapey fold, after fitting it, she opened the fitting room's door and showed it to Atobe.

His eyes sparkled for a moment but eventually shook his head, "Too simple," he commented. "Try the others." She pouted at him and went back inside the fitting room. She then tried the embellished black dress with a fitted skirt that extend to the middle of her thighs. She opened again the door and looked at Atobe, seating like a king on the couch while sipping a cup of coffee. He looked at her from head to toe, his lips arched up in a crooked smile. "You got a really nice pair of legs…but that dress is too, short, grandma won't like that. Try the others."

She snorted and stomped her feet. "Fine!" she marched back to the fitting room and tried the beige midi dress with short sleeves, when she showed it Atobe, who was now reading a news paper, he shook his head again. "Too long and ore-sama doesn't like the sleeves."

She glared at him marched back to the fitting room with heavy feet. She's tired of fitting these dresses! She put on the blue spaghetti-strapped dress with a low neck line. Blue is her favorite color, whether or not he approved of it, she'll insist on wearing this, she's exhausted fitting the dresses! She removed her pony tail and wagged her hair and then slipped her feet in the four-inched stiletto. She walked out of the fitting room without even looking at herself on the mirror. Atobe was still reading a news paper, she called his attention. Atobe looked up slowly from her feet up to her face. "I will wear this dress no matter what, I'm tired of fitting the clothes already! Plus, we only got fifteen minutes left before twelve, we don't have much time," she said with annoyance.

Atobe smiled lopsidedly. "Did you look at yourself in the mirror, dear Cassandra? Are you trying to seduce ore-sama with wearing such revealing dress?" His eye brow arched up as his eyes scandalously scanned her figure. She looked down at herself and saw that the neckline is too plunging, showing her cleavage! She did not realize that she's flaunting too much of her flesh.

She blushed terribly and put her hands on her hips. "I'm not seducing you!" she shouted that caught the attention of the other customers and sales ladies. She blushed brighter and spoke softer but firmer, "I'm not seducing you, walking ego."

He smirked. "Then change that revealing dress that you're wearing," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Pervert," she muttered. Well, it's really his fault because he was the one to choose the dresses in the first place.

A certain mannequin clad with a pink dress caught Atobe's attention. He snapped his fingers and called the attention of the sales lady. "That dress, ore-sama wanted you to give if to this lady." He gestured his hand to her. The young woman obliged swiftly and sauntered to the stock room. After a few moments, she went back with the pink dress.

"I don't like pink," she said.

"So?"

"I won't wear that," she answered. She really doesn't like pink, she doesn't know why. Weird it may seem because most girls love pink, but not her, she prefer blue.

"Ore-sama wants you to fit that dress now, we do not have much time. Stop arguing with ore-sama and wear that dress now," he spoke with authority.

"Fine!" she seized the dress from the sales lady and strode back to dressing room. As soon as she wear it, she looked at her reflection on the mirror. She was clad with a strapless pink skirted baby doll dress with a chiffon ribbon in front. The length is just right, just an inch above her knees, the neckline is not too low. She wore a pair of pink high-heeled strappy sandals to match with the outfit. Though she hates pink, she have to admit that the dress fits her well. She opened the door of the fitting room and strode out. Atobe saw her and stood up, walking towards her, his eyes filled with admiration.

"Perfect," he said huskily without blinking his eyes, looking at her intently. "You look best in pink and you look like a doll with that dress and with your hair," he commented and curled around his finger her locks, his eyes still locked on hers.

"Well thank you for the compliment." She smiled though her heart hammering against her chest.

* * *

Cassie was holding Atobe's arm as they strode inside the elegant Atobe Mansion. He's right when he told her that their mansion is more beautiful and elegant that the Minami Mansion. She was nervous to meet his family…what if they are stiff and cold, how can she get along with them?

They reached the lounge room, two pairs of couples are seated on the sofas. When they saw them approaching, they stood up and gave her warm smiles. She smiled back at them, their smile melted her worries away.

"Ore-sama wanted to introduce to you, Minami Cassandra, the girl that ore-sama is wooing," Atobe introduced her to his family. She bowed her head lightly at the two pair of couples. "I'm Minami Cassandra, nice meeting you."

The older lady walk to her kissed her cheeks. "I'm Atobe Asami, Keigo's grandmother," she said. The old woman still looks elegant and beautiful despite her age. "This is Margaret, his mother." The old lady motioned at the stunning middle-aged blond woman, she kissed her too.

"Nice meeting you, dear." She possessed the same blue eyes as Keigo. His mother is from England. "This is my husband, Atobe Azuma," grandma Atobe encircled her arms around her husband arms. The old man smiled at her. "My grandson is right that you are indeed a beauty," he complimented her.

"Thank you Sir." She smiled at the old man.

"And this our only son, Atobe Kazuki," grandma Atobe introduced Keigo's father. Atobe Kazuki stretched his hand for a hand shake which she gladly accepted.

"We are really happy to finally meet you, Cassandra-san. Our Keigo here always talks about you. When he said that he was courting someone, we were really astonished and startled," Atobe Kazuki told her.

"We were shocked actually," Margaret spoke, "It's the first time that Keigo told us that he's courting a special girl, that's something new actually because our dear son never woo any girl."

"Ore-sama is the one being chase by girls, mother," Keigo declared.

Margaret giggled softly. "Of course I know that dear."

"Hearing that my grandson has finally found a special girl made me really happy," grandma Atobe said.

"My grandson has flaws Cassandra-san, but please bear with him," grandpa Atobe told her.

She just smiled at him as an answer.

"Grandpa, ore-sama is the epitome of perfection, ore-sama doesn't have flaws. How could ore-sama have flaws and imperfection hn~"Keigo spoke proudly that made everyone in the room laughed.

"That's the flaw that I was talking about, dear Cassandra," grandpa Atobe said that made her laugh even more.

"I already know that, Sir," she answered with a grin.

"Let's continue talking over lunch," Margaret interfered with them, "I prepared special dishes for you dear." She held her hand and yanked her out of the lounge room.

* * *

Cassie had a good time with the Atobes, they are all kind and accommodating. They talked about Atobe Keigo, from his childhood up to now. They also talked about their rivalry in school which made the old couples amused at their relationship before.

Keigo toured her around their mansion after the lunch, it was really elegant in every corner. They stopped in front of a double-paneled door. "This is ore-sama's room. Do you want to see it?" he asked her.

She eyed him suspiciously. "No, I don't like to see your room," she answered with a scowl.

Atobe laughed out loud."You're afraid that ore-sama will assault you when we enter the room, right?"

"Yeah, of course, I know how much you like me that you might rape me," she said confidently.

"Ore-sama did not thought of that when ore-sama invited you to see ore-sama's room…but you did give ore-sama a very brilliant idea…" he said in a sultry voice and dragged her inside the room with one swift motion.

He pushed her against the wall. His arms braced against the concrete wall on her both sides, making her imprisoned. "O-Oi, what are you trying to d-do?" Her heart is beating crazily, she can't even clearly hear what she just said for her heart pound loudly. She touched his chest, tried to push him away but he did not even move a bit, she felt like a thousand voltage of electricity traveled along her veins when she felt his hard, muscled chest. Their eyes locked and his head dipped down, she literally stopped breathing when she inhaled in his sweet-smelling breath , she closed her eyes tightly and waited for his kiss…but it did not come. She slowly open her right eye and saw him smirking. He's just teasing her! Atobe thundered a roar of laughter.

Cassie pushed her away from her forcefully. "You fell for it! You're anticipating for ore-sama's kiss." He continue laughing. "Ore-sama doesn't force women for a kiss, if you really wanted to be kissed by ore-sama, all you have to do is ask for it. Ore-sama will gladly oblige."

She flushed. "I will never ask a kiss from you."

"Really?" he asked her.

"Really," she said sternly but she's actually anticipating his kiss to come…somehow she's disappointed, but why would she feel that way?

Cassie roamed her eyes around his room. It was quite spacious but filled with elegant furniture all over. The wall is painted with a simple white paint, which gives a cozy effect. "You're room is beautiful," she said.

"All ore-sama's possessions are beautiful," he said cockily, the usual respond of him.

Atobe held her by the elbow and ushered her to the veranda. From up there, you can see the whole city. The mansion is located in high place, overlooking the Tokyo City. "Wow," she mustered when she saw the breath taking view. "beautiful," she added.

"It's more beautiful during the night, the city lights glistens like stars," he said to her, while gazing at her lovingly. "This is the reason why I took you inside ore-sama's room because in the whole mansion, ore-sama's room has the best view to the city. Ore-sama will never do something despicable to you…"

She looked away, she felt ashamed that she thought the worst of him.

"Ore-sama will only do that if you wish, ore-sama will grant it whole-heartedly," he said with a grin.

"In your dreams!" she shouted at him.

* * *

A week quickly passed, Atobe continue wooing her, he's doing the usual things that suitors does to their special girl such as riding her home, giving gifts, treating her for lunch, taking her to a restaurant for dinner and so on...but the thing is, he's over doing it, he's acting not as a suitor but as a boyfriend! He's getting mad whenever she's not replying to his text messages and when she's not answering his calls. He demands that she'll tell him where she is, what she's doing, who are she with…it pisses the hell out of her! His sweetness is just in the start, he's now over-bearing, that she felt suffocating any time.

He even meddled with the food that she eats! Just like when they were eating in a French restaurant…

"How do you want your steak to done, mademoiselle?" the waiter asked her.

"Well done," she answered.

Atobe interfered, "No, make it rare."

"I don't like it rare," she said firmly while glaring at Atobe.

"Rare is better than well done, it's more delicious," he said while looking at her, then he looked up at the garcon, "Ah monsieur also change the chocolate garnache that she ordered into vegetables vinaigrette…" he told the waiter, he went on and on, totally changing her orders.

As he spoke with the garcon, she just glared at him, why did he let her order when he'll just change it eventually?She did not enjoy eating the steak, she doesn't like it rare and the she did not even had a chance to eat the chocolate garnache, instead, it's a vegetable vinaigrette on her plate! She's really pissed off!

She stabbed the broccoli on the plate and ate it against her will. She eats vegetable but not very often, she got sweet tooth and because he interfered with her order, she did not have a taste of the chocolate garnache that she really love. It's unforgivable!

"What do you think of me, a goat?" she muttered as she rakes the vegetable on the plate. She feels disgruntle that she did not eat a sweet dessert. How dare he reprimand her from eating sweets!

"Too much sweet is bad for the body. Ore-sama observed that you consume too many sweets for a day, you must eat vegetable more often than sweets," he said and she just gave him an angry squint.

* * *

The next day…

"Where's my racket?" she asked herself when she did not see her racket bag inside her locker. "I'm sure that I placed it here…" she muttered to herself and turned her head to her teammates. "Have you seen my racket bag?" she asked in no particular.

"No," Miyabe answered and the other shook their head. "Maybe you just misplaced it."

She run her hair through her black hair. "But I'm sure that I put it here…"

"I don't know." Miyabe shrugged. Cassie sauntered out of the locker room, she'll ask her other teammates regarding her lost racket bag.

"Cassandra," Atobe called her from behind. She spun and faced him, he was walking towards her with Kabaji behind him.

"Are you going to tell something to me?" she asked when he stopped and stood in front of her. "I'm looking for my racket so please tell me now what you need."

"Kabaji," he called his loyal friend.

"Usu," the big boy answered in his usual low tone and handed her a tennis bag with Hyoutei Gakuen's name on it. She unzipped it and three unfamiliar but obviously new rackets are inside.

"These are not mine," she said with a knotted forehead.

"Those rackets will be yours right now because ore-sama disposed your old rackets," he informed her.

Her eyes widened. "You disposed my rackets?" she cried out.

"They are all worn out and deserves to be replaced," he said coolly.

She gritted her teeth. "They are worn out but they are special to me! I played in the Nationals using them, they have sentimental values to me!"

"You're too emotional, those are just rackets, why fuss about that? Ore-sama just wanted to give you the best, including new rackets and besides it's the same brand as before," he spoke irritably.

She sighed deeply with exasperation. "Fine, I'll use these and besides do I have a choice when you already disposed my rackets?" she said sarcastically and marched to the girls' team tennis. _He's really getting into my nerves!_

* * *

Cassie is very angry inside, how could that Atobe throw her rackets without getting her permission to do so? He has no right to do it! That racket has sentimental value for her. If glare could kill the walking ego is already dead faster than blink of an eye. She was so angry that when the walking ego is not looking she escaped. And found herself eating her favorite strawberry parfait. Stabbing the ice and some of its contents grudgingly with her spoon while chibi Cassie's having a debate inside her head on how to get rid of the irritating and arrogant Atobe. She was pulled out of her trance when someone tapped her shoulders, when she looks up, she saw Mayu smiling down at her. Sanada Mayu, twin sister of the Rikkaidai Tennis Club's vice-captain, Sanada Genichirou. She met her during first year, they trained in the same tennis training center.

"Mayu-chan!" she exclaimed happily, "Long time no see! Take a seat, join me." She motioned the empty seat in front of her.

"Why are you here alone?" Mayu asked her. Her blithe expression turned dark again when she remembered Atobe, she just found herself telling her friend about him and his doings.

"I can't belieeeeeeeve he did that!" Cassie said fuming slamming both of her hand on the table making the glasses settled over the table rock a little. Mayu actually amused by this action from her friend, this is her first time seeing her this frustrated. Cassie twitched when she heard her chuckled, her brows meeting in the middle.

"What's so funny Mayu-chan?" Cassie couldn't believe it, did she just whine? NO… No way! She has this pride to protect she won't admit that she whine. "The guy is stupid! He acts as if he's already my boyfriend but in reality he's not. Can you believe that he threw my beloved racket?" She added fuming in anger as she continuously stabbing her parfait with the spoon she's holding imagining it was Atobe.

Mayu sweat dropped at Cassie's action and try to console her down, "Take it easy Cassie-chan...How long have he been courting you?" Mayu asked her.

"Two weeks already," she answered.

"Now tell me the truth, if you love Atobe-kun why don't you just say it. I mean saying the truth would ease your heavy feelings inside you," Mayu said gently making the other girl think for a moment.

"No way! No no no!" Cassie said scandalizing the very idea that she love Atobe. Yes, she loves him, despite the fact that she hates him being demanding, arrogant and conceited she can't help but fall in love with him, so hard. But no way in hell that she will admit it! No way! It's so damn embarrassing. She'll not admit it…at least not now.

"See I'm right! You love him why don't you just admit it!" the raven-haired girl exclaimed happily making her even more embarrassed.

"No I'm not!" She continue to deny then twitched her eyebrows in curiosity towards her raven-haired friend. "By the way, why are you even here in Tokyo? Hmm~" Cassie asked questioningly towards the other girl. Mayu grinned, "I'm with my brother Gen-chan and the others...for our tennis team's get together every Friday. Aiko-chan is here too but she's with Haru buying stuffs for us to use for our sleep over to our place," she said while pointing the other Rikkaidai Regulars buying food on the counter with Marui leading the line ordering everything on the menu with Jackal on his side. On the other side of the cafe there are Yanagi, Yukimura and the older Sanada conversing seriously. While Yagyuu seating on the next table alone drinking his coffee while reading the newest detective book he bought. Cassie knotted her eyebrows someone else is missing on the Rikkaidai's line up.

"Akaya-chan is with Aiko and Haru helping the couple to carry the shopping bags," Mayu said drinking her Mocha Frappuchino. "-You know Cassie you need to hurry... we're already third year in High School we're up to college already you need to get a boyfriend. So just admit your feelings and be real, that's the only thing to let go all of the feelings you've been keeping in your heart," the younger Sanada said half-teasing half-giving her a serious advice.

Cassie blushed mixed of indignantly and embarrassment, "And what do you know about Love Mayu, do you even have a boyfriend?" she said raising her eyebrows steering her parfait. Mayu winked knowingly on the grey-eyed girl setting her elbows on top of the table then cup her chin. "More than you ever know."

"What? Really? Who?" She asked her friend she was having this mixed feelings as the information just sink in her brain.

"Hmm...I will tell you who he is…when you got a boyfriend for yourself," Mayu said winking at her friend seating opposite her.

* * *

The next day, Cassie and Atobe cannot help but to clash again when the walking ego threw her cellphone! She was with Atobe, watching the tennis second years and first years practice matches that time, he was saying something and she didn't pay attention because she received a text message from Eiji telling her that he got a good news. She was composing a reply when he just suddenly seized the phone and threw it. He said that he dislikes being ignored.

That's it! She's had enough! Cassie was so upset that she'd done all the things to escaped Atobe and when she did. She went straight to meet her best friend Eiji in a cafe. Mainly Eiji wants to tell her something really important and she wouldn't miss it for the world.

"What! You mean you have a girlfriend now. Why didn't know about this? Why you just informed me now?" Cassie asked so many questions making her red-haired friend sweat drop nervously. Calming the girl down before Eiji started to explain and tell everything detail what happen.

"So, this Kudo, Miyuki was rumored a witch so in order to prove that she's not you tried to befriend her. Then, when you saw her doing spells you actually believed that she is a witch, you started to avoid her but then something happen you believed that she enchanted you with bad luck so in order for her to remove the spell she made you do house chores. And the time you two together made you realize that you love her," Cassie concluded as Eiji nodded grinning widely.

"Well~ I don't know what to say...first Aiko having a boyfriend, my meek and shy cousin having a boyfriend, Hikari too have Marui, then Mayu has boyfriend too and my best friend has girlfriend," Cassie said counting them on her fingers.

"Cassie... Cassie-chan." Eiji grinned widely. "Why don't you just say yes to Atobe-san so you could have boyfriend also nyah... having a relationship with our significant other **is** in now!" he said laughing making Cassie blushed.

"No way!" she strongly denied.

"So, you're just here Cassandra," the very familiar voice said from her back. She froze as she looks up. Indeed it was Atobe Keigo glaring down at her. "Come with me," he said grabbing her by arm and pulled her out of the café, leaving Eiji dumbfounded.

"What is **wrong** with _you_!" Cassie said struggling to take his hands off her arm while glaring to Atobe.

"You just disappeared. What do you want ore-sama to think? Ore-sama is worried ore-sama followed you but you're just there with Kikumaru." Cassie rolled her eyes couldn't believed how many times he used ore-sama to his words. Atobe is_such_ a walking ego.

"Answer Ore-sama right here…tell me anything you want ore-sama to do. Ore-sama will do whatever it is," Atobe said his eyes intently staring down her grey hues, making her heart pound against her chest so hard that it's the only sound that she could hear at the moment. The sound of the traffic and chatters of the people around them has already forgotten. It was as if they're the only people existing in the middle of the crowded street.

Seconds turns minutes, minutes turns eternity for her to decide. She collects her wits before looking up straight towards Atobe's piercing stare. "Stop courting me because you have no chance with me. I hate you since the first day of class.._.I hate that...I love you_..." the last six words did not come out from her mouth._'I don't know what I'm feeling right now... All I know I hate it...so I might as well do this...' _Cassie thought.

She saw something in his eyes as he stares down at her…was it pain? She's not sure but whatever it is that she saw abruptly disappeared and Atobe chuckled, his arrogant tone coming out of him in waves. "Then this **_is_** the first time ore-sama lost a challenge."

Cassie's eyes widened, what does he mean by 'challenge?' "~Aah, Cassie-chan doesn't know? The whole tennis team has been teasing ore-sama about you. Ore-sama doesn't want to really court you but out of spite that ore-sama can also make you fall in love, ore-sama accepted the challenge. But now, ore-sama thinks this is the time to give up on making you my woman." Atobe then turned away. "See you in class Minami," he said waving his hands on her while the sleek limousine pulled over on the side of the road to fetch him.

After he disappeared out of her sight, she screamed on top of her lungs. She didn't care whether people look at her weirdly. She needs to take all her frustration out of her chest. "STUPID KEIGO! I HOPE YOUR DRIVER SLAMs YOUR LIMOUSINE AGAINST ANOTHER CAR! JUST DIE! YOU PLAYED WITH ME HOW DARE YOU! I HATE YOU!..._I love you"_ she said sobbing, crying her heart out, knees on the ground...

"Cassie-chan…" someone called her name softly, it was Eiji's voice. Eiji cowered in front of her, she can't clearly see him, her eyes clouded with tears. Eiji held her shoulders and helped her stood up. She buried her face against his bestfriend's chest, she stayed that way for quite some time, Eiji caressing her hair.

_Cassie stop crying he's not worth it, you'll get over it, you're strong_, she said to herself. She pulled away from Eiji and harshly wiped away the tears away from her face. "Stupid tears," she said with a broken voice. She deeply sighed and continues, making her voice stern, "Hah, this is nothing, I'll get over this. That Atobe, that walking ego, I won't give him the impression that he had hurt me…he did not hurt me at all." She laughed loudly, a fake laugh, she did not care about the people around her, whether they think of her as crazy. _He did not hurt me…he broke me._

* * *

_A/N_ thank you for reading, hope you liked it! Please leave a review ^^

Special thanks to YUZURU RENGE! she helped me in this chapter, thank you SOOO much girl!

Please read my other stories too, they are all connected. If you love this story you'll surely love them too.

Trivia: this story is inspired by the song of Rihanna with the same title. I was singing it with my friends when an idea popped up in my mind...I'm just new in FF during that time and decided to write this story, my first story, I struggled so much in writing this story, I also received criticisms but I accepted them all and tried to write better, well I hope that I did improve ^^


	19. The King is Getting Married

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The King is Getting Married**

Atobe Keigo stared emptily, facing the elegant bridge from the riverbanks. The sepia lights from the city were mirrored in his blue eyes. He gulped the last drop of his beer before putting the empty can beside him.

"This is the first time seeing the great ore-sama drinking," a cold male voice said. He jerked his head up to the owner of that stoic voice and saw one of his rival, Sanada Genichirou, poker-faced as ever as he swaggered over, clad in his Rikkai jersey uniform. He did not expect to see him, in that place particularly, he was really surprised. He smiled inside; if someone saw this golden boy drinking it was almost certain that people would get a heart attack

"What are you doing here in Tokyo, hn~" he asked in a reprimanding tone.

"I just bought something in one of the stores here and when I past by here, I saw you seating and drinking. I decided to at least acknowledge you, as a former opponent and acquaintance," he spoke in his casual cold tone.

His lips pursed and took a drink from his beer. "Do you want some?" he asked him.

He took a seat a few inches away from the young heir and grab one of the beer cans beside him. The two guys stayed silent for a while as they drink and blankly stared at the sunset.

"Say, ore-sama wants you to say something that will cheer ore-sama up," Atobe partly demanded while he exchange looks at the boy beside him.

Sanada shot him a glare, "What do you think of me, a clown?" Sanada was surprised to see look on his face, determine and full of feelings. Dissonant, to his narcissist high and mighty Atobe Keigo that everyone knew.

He roared a laughter, but it sounded bland, he was sure that something is bothering this guy. They were not friends but they are not enemy as well, might as well he should ask him about it.

"You're not your usual self, Atobe, what happened?" he asked, of course, coldly.

He just drink his beer again and ignore his question. "I'm not forcing you to tell me about it." He just shrugged.

Atobe deeply sighed.

* * *

A light coming from the rising sun peeped through the curtains of Cassie's windows, striking directly to her face and awakened her from her shallow sleep. Slowly, she opened her heavy eyelids but rapidly covered it by her arm, shielding it from the blinding morning light. She lazily gropes for her alarm clock from the bedside table and stare at it; it was already six thirty in the morning.

With heavy feet, kicked away the comforter and strode to the bathroom to prepare herself for school. Cassie gazed at her reflection on the mirror, there were dark circles around her eyes, a proof that she did not have enough sleep. How can she sleep last night after knowing that the man that she had fallen in love with is a cunning beast who just toyed with her feelings!

Now that she remembered it again, her vision became blurred, tears clouding her eyes and she felt a stabbing pain inside her chest. She sighed deeply and blinked back her tears. She will never again waste a single tear for that beast named Atobe Keigo.

"He's not worth it," Cassie mumbled to herself, "That guy is a scheming monster, you should shun away your feelings for him. You should never give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had hurt you big time…You should show him that what happened is no big deal at all…yeah that's right," she convinced herself and her eyes sharpened at what she just thought.

* * *

With full of grace and a smile on her lips, Cassie walked her way to the high school building with Aya walking by her side. Aya looked at her step sister, her smile seems fake to her…it didn't reach her eyes. Aya thought that maybe Cassie had a problem because last night she locked herself inside her room and did not even eat dinner which is very unusual for her, knowing her sister's huge appetite. She decided to talk to her about what's bothering her during their breakfast but she saw that Cassie's mood brightened up…or she's just feigning it? Aya was really worried about her onee-chan, she'll ask her about her problem right now.

"Ohayou!" Cassie greeted her fellow students with full of enthusiasm and huge smile when they reached the corridor of the high school building.

"Ohayou, Cassie!" they greeted her back with equal enthusiasm. Cassie maintained her beam and greeted almost every student that they saw.

"Onee-chan," Aya called the older girl.

Cassie stopped on her tracks and faced Aya, still smiling. "Yes?"

"Is there something bothering you?" Aya asked with a worried voice.

"What are you talking about Aya?" she asked the raven-haired girl, her smile still not leaving her face but with a raised brow.

"Yesterday, you went home sadly and you even locked yourself inside your room and skipped dinner. That's very strange…" Aya said softly, "But now you seemed so happy and even smile to everyone but I knew better…your smile is fake because it didn't reach your eyes. Your eyes shows sadness or whatever it is that I can't figure out." Cassie's smile faltered and her face became emotionless. Aya reached out for her both hands and held them. "You can tell me your problem, you know…"She looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Aya…" she called her in a soft and calm voice. She was glad that her step sister was eager to console her but she doesn't want her to be involved anymore, she'll face it on her own. "I'm just fine. Whatever my problem yesterday, I already resolved it, okay? Don't worry about me anymore."

"But your eyes says otherwise…I can see your sadness through them," Aya asserted.

Cassie heaved a sigh and forced a smile. "I'm not sad. I'm perfectly fine," she insisted. Aya eyed her suspiciously, she appeared that she's not convinced at all.

"Ohayou, Atobe-sama!" Cassie heard the girls greeted the most hateful creature on the face of the Earth. She averted her gaze to the approaching familiar built of a guy. She can't be mistaken that it was Atobe Keigo even though he was still meters away from where they stood. She saw that his ever loyal friend, Kabaji was behind him, carrying his things.

Cassie's eyes sharpened like a katana ready to slash its victim. She balled her fist and tightened it quite hard. She's terribly angry at him but she'll not show it to anyone. As he walks closer, her heart pounded rapidly, not because of love but because of the grudge that she's feeling right now for him that's so hard to contain and suffocates her.

Her fuming gray orbs met his cold blue ones. Aya looked at Cassie and then to Atobe. She was very puzzled, so as the other students with the dark aura emited by their school's favorite couple, or rather soon to be couple, as what Atobe always says. Just a few days ago, whenever they were together, it's as if flowers and butterflies surround them but now…it seems like there's a cold war between them.

Atobe walked past her without a word and this cold action gained murmurs and whispers from the other students who had witnessed their cold war.

"Atobe-sama was courting Cassie, right? But what's with that cold treatment?" a curious female voice murmured to her companion.

"Maybe Atobe-sama realized that he doesn't really love her…" the other one spoke softly.

"Or maybe she dumped him? How dare she dumped our Atobe-sama!" another girl shrieked out hysterically.

"Now, I have a chance!" a girl shrieked gleefully.

Cassie will just let them speculate things, she'll never admit the truth; the hurtful truth that he just toyed with her feelings…

"What happened between the two of you?" Aya asked her.

"Nothing happened," she said nonchalantly with a shrug but an idea exploded inside her head. She'll get even with him and will destroy his unstained reputation as the almighty king. "Actually Aya, something really happened…I dumped him," she declared loudly. Aya's eyes widened with what she just said and it earned loud gasps, mostly from the girls. Atobe was still walking on the hallway and stopped on his tracks as he heard her declaration.

"Y-you dumped him?" Aya stuttered her question. "But why?"

Cassie shrugged and crossed her arms. "I never plan to say 'yes' to him. Actually I just let him woo me for more than three weeks just to make him fall in love with me even more so as to dispose him as my rival and get even for continuously defeating me. I can't defeat him in anything but I defeated him in the game of love." The students who heard her gasped louder after hearing her words.

"That's so mean!" a girl mumbled.

"I can't believe that Cassie is a bitch!"

"Poor Atobe-sama…"

Cassie doesn't care anymore even the whole school population will despise her for hurting their beloved Atobe-sama. What important for her is that she'll save her pride…it's the only thing left in her after he crushed her heart into pieces.

"Everyone, don't pity ore-sama, it's a disgrace to ore-sama's glorious presence." Atobe's voice interrupted the murmuring and whispering of the students in the hallway. "Ore-sama is not to be sympathized because ore-sama was not hurt at all when the Gutsy Lady dumped ore-sama." He walked to where they stood and stopped a few feet away from her.

She bravely faced him with piercing eyes, an ordinary student will be intimidated by her when she got that serious but not him, he's no ordinary student, he is Atobe Keigo, the King of Hyoutei.

He wears his infamous smirk as he gazed back at her with equal piercing eyes and continued his speech, "Ore-sama is not serious when ore-sama courted Minami. Ore-sama was just challenged by his team mates to court her. Ore-sama did it so as to prove to them and everyone else that no one can resist ore-sama's charm and tried to make her fall in love with ore-sama."

Cassie fumed, she can't believe the jerk will tell the school about that damn challenge! He's really a beast! Her whole body succumbed to her anger and wanted to slap him and beat him until his limbs will be detached to from his body but she controlled herself not to do so. She'll never resort to violence just because of this hateful beast! She kept cool, no matter how it is, she'll keep her head cool.

Cassie swallowed hard before she spoke, "You never succeeded in making fall fall in love with you so that made me the winner of this game called love," she lied. He really did succeed after all, she had fallen in love with him..but he's not worth the fall.

Atobe chuckled and afterwards it became a loud roar of laughter. She just gritted her teeth as she watched him burst into laughter. "We both have the ulterior motive in that game, Minami," he said after laughing so hard, "but none of us succeeded, let's called even then."

_No, we're not even because I had fallen in love with you, so hard, so deep that as if my heart will not be capable of loving anyone else_, she thought sadly. "Yes, you're right, we're even," lied again and tried to let out a stern tone of voice, good thing that she did not stutter. May God forgive her for lying too much, "but I assure you on our next face off, I will beat you, walking ego."She held her head up high and walked past him, she can still hear her schoolmates whispers but she just ignored it.

A single clash with him drained all her energy but she have to stand it. This will not be the last, its just the new beginning of the fight, they were back to square one.

* * *

As soon as Cassie reached their room, she sat on her chair and make herself comfortable as she waits for the bell to ring. Then, after a few seconds, someone pulled a chair beside. Of course it's him, he's her seatmate after all. Through her peripheral vision, she saw him reading his notes, he always do that before the class starts. Her lips twisted and decided to do the same, she took out her Science notebook and read her notes. As she read on, all the information were not really absorbed by her head, she can't concentrate! His mere presence beside her creates havoc in her system. She just closed her notebook, its totally useless. She must ask their sensei for a new seating arrangement.

The bell rang and their sensei entered afterwards. After the greetings and the checking of the attendance, she decided to raise her hand but stopped in midair when their sensei called Atobe Keigo.

"Yes, Atobe-kun?" the sensei called him out.

She harshly jerked her head to him, he just raised his hand. "Ore-sama requests for a new seating arrangement."

"May I ask why?"the sensei asked with a wrinkled forehead.

"Ore-sama just wants to. Besides, seating with this girl annoys ore-sama a lot," he said, his tone is his usual demanding tone.

She narrowed her eyes at him, he just said that she's annoying! "Sensei, I also want a new seating arrangement," she tried to sound calm, though she's really not, "Seating beside him since the start of this schoolyear is enough- enough to irritate me. So please sensei, consider this request of mine."

Their sensei, as well as their classmates gaped at them for a while as they shot each other cold stares. The sensei cleared her throat before she spoke again, "Let us all asks everyone's opinion before we decide on that," she said serenely, "Do you all want a new seat arrangement?" she asked the entire class.

"Yes," the class answered, some students sounded hesitant but mostly seems enthusiastic with the idea.

"Okay then, we will have a new seating arrangement…Let's make it alphabetically this time…"

* * *

Since the new seating arrangement is alphabetically, Atobe occupies a seat in the front row and she, on the other hand, occupies a seat on the fourth row, beside the window. They are far from each other and she can relax now.

"Is the rumor about you and Atobe true?" her new seatmate, Miyagi Hiro asked her.

The news is really fast. "Yes, it's true," she deadpanned. She saw him smile widely and she new why. He's one who admires her and tried to catch her attention since first year. He's the captain of the soccer club and he'salso popular in school but not as popular as the walking ego. Yes, he's handsome and smart too, but totally not her type of guy. _Because your type of guy has broken your heart into pieces…_a tiny voice inside her head said. She just shook her head and ignored that.

The discussion started. The lesson is about Darwin's Theory of Evolution. After the discussion, their sensei asked for the students' opinion. She called Atobe first.

He explained his opinion, he said that he believes in the theory. As he went on in saying his oponuion she abruptly raise her hand and waved it in the air so as to catch the sensei's attention. She called her after he was done explaining his side. She stood up and said that she totally not believe in the theory and that she believes that God created human beings. The two of them started to clash their opinions and the remaining time on that subject was consumed by their 'debate.'

"Maybe you believe in that crap because you totally look like a Homo Habilis," she mocked at him that made the girls gasped in shock! Maybe they'll be mad at her after she called their precious Atobe-sama a Homo Habilis, but she do not care at all.

He just smirked, of course what she said was just a total mock, he'll never show that he's pissed off. "Of all the people here in this room, you should be the who should believe in that theory because you're a living proof of the aforementioned Darwinian Theory. You act like a cave woman especially when you're angry."

She gritted her teeth, she must say something to throw to him without losing her temper. Unfortunately, the bell rang and the Science class ended.

All throughout the day, the two clashes in their opinions, or rather Cassie just opposed him because she just wants to so as to piss him off. She starts the argument and afterwards they will have a debate even in the littlest and simplest ideas. They had a debate in almost all their subject and as they did so, their senseis serves as their moderator in their 'debate' and their classmate just watched and listened to them. The whole class and their senseis had a headache because of their unnecessary arguments.

* * *

The next day...

Cassie snorted hugging her book on her chest as she rounded up on the corner ignoring the piercing and scornful stare she get from the female population. The hell she doesn't care if the whole student body despise her for rejecting their ore-sama. After all she's not the one who played with someone's feelings. If only they know the truth behind this whole ordeal but she need to admit that even they learn about the truth they will not switch sides and still remain as the walking ego's support. The raven haired girl skidded into halt as she heard moaning. Out of curiosity, Cassie step backwards to take a peak her slit grey eyes widen as she saw a familiar purple-gray haired-boy's back while he massage the other younger girl. Probably a second year.

She snorted mentally, business of other people is not her business so she decided to go but an awfully familiar voice stop her from her tracks. "Do you like Ore-sama to~" Cassie's heart skipped a bit she couldn't hear what they're talking about. And there's no denying that its Atobe Keigo's voice. That jerk is inside that room alone with a younger girl doing _such_ things. In pains her to admit but it hurts seeing Atobe with another girl makes her heart feels like being stabbed and cut into million pieces.

The brunette push Atobe gently, "I heard a noise someone-" she said shyly to the royalty before her.

Atobe sneered and gently touches the girl's hair, "Don't let such trivial things to disturb us, ore-sama wants to shower you with love," he said putting up his charming exterior.

Cassie couldn't breathe ever since that incident early this morning she could feel her heart being torn into pieces. Even if how many times she said to herself she's not hurt or even affected on what she saw and heard. Her heart tell her otherwise, "Cassie, you dummy! Walking ego is not worth your tears, he played with you remember? So this tears means nothing but anger," she said sniffing grabbing her pillow and straddle it. Hitting it repeatedly, imagining it was the monkey king.

"I hate you!" she cursed angrily.

* * *

Cassie wasn't surprise when she saw the boys tennis court is full of students. Mostly girls cheering for walking ego but the unusual thing is they're really quiet and some of the girls are crying. "What the hell happenned there? It seems like someone died," she asked herself and hope someone heard her and tell her what's happening.

All of the sudden Aya came running to her side, panting, "Cassie-neechan, you will not believe this terrible news!" the younger girl exclaimed while breathing really hard. Cassie knotted her eyebrows, "And what's that news?" the older girl asked while seating on the bleachers. "Atobe-senpai..." Aya started while trying to catch some breath.

Cassie snorted exasperatedly, "I don't care about what you were going to say about him," she said she had enough of thinking of that walking ego. She was trying to get over him for God sakes!

Aya shook her head, gulping. "You need to know about this... I heard the news that Atobe-senpai is engaged to marry and his fiancee just transferred here yesterday! And yes she's there inside the tennis court of boys tennis team," she announced.

Cassie tried to hide the pain from away from her eyes, the only peep holes of her sorrow. "So, what?" she said. "I don't care if that walking ego is about to get married. What does it have to do with me?" she said looking away hiding her pain from her step-sister.

"Don't you love Atobe-senpai oneechan?" The younger girl asked her.

Cassie turned around closing her eyes, as she hold back the tears threatening to come out of her eyes. _"Only, if you knew Aya." _She whispered.

They just finished the afternoon practice and Aya came to her side as Cassie was seating on the bleachers taking a break. Aya was holding her i-pad and showed it to her. "So this is the information about Atobe-senpai's fiancee, take a look oneechan!" Aya demanded to Cassie. Trying to convince her older step-sister to read the profile information of this mysterious fiancee of the Atobe Keigo on her i-pad. Cassie folded her arms around her chest, "I told you I'm not interested, do you want me to repeat that Aya? I said I'm not_ interested," _she said her voice raising.

"I thought you love Atobe-senpai? If you love him why don't you fight for your feelings?" Aya said.

"You don't know anything Aya. You don't know what he did to me so you need to stay out of this. This isn't your business!" Cassie said she couldn't help but to show Aya how annoyed she is to her.

"I just want to help you!" Aya said in verge of crying.

"Well, I don't need your help!" Cassie said stubbornly and left her on the bleachers.

* * *

Cassie locked herself inside her room, she's seating in front of her study table, studying her lesson harder than she ever did in her entire life. She had been there for almost two hours since she went home. The exam day will be tomorrow and she had been studying for the past few three days, she even skipped tennis practice and let Mai, the next captain of the girls' tennis club to take over her place.

_"It's about time for you to practice your leadership training as early as now," she told Mai the other day, "You'll soon take my place and you must know the responsibility of being the team captain. I'm expecting that you'll be a good leader and I challenge you to surpass me. I'm leaving the team to you but I'll still be here to support you…"_

She hardly even eat properly for the past few days. She has a huge appetite and it's very unusual for her to skip meals but she opt to do it so as she wont lose her momentum in studying. She just drink milk and eat cookies to sustain her energy.

What she told Mai was true but her main reason of not attending the practice is so that she can concentrate on studying more in order to be ranked number one. She was never been this eager to be on top, maybe because her motivation is larger than ever. He had hurt her and now he's engaged with that girl! She'll do everything to defeat him! She deserves a prize after she losing her heart!

"I'll be number one!" she screamed and it echoed inside her room.

* * *

The day of the exam day came. The students spent the entire day in answering the examinations in each of their subjects. It's a brain day today and it was very tiring, really. The exams are easy for her because she really study hard and she was hoping that her hardship will be fruitful, she badly desire the number one spot.

Just before the class ended, the president of the student council, the almighty Atobe Keigo, called for a club meeting. It was a very tiring day for everyone and he still called for a meeting, he's really unbelievable!

All the council members assembled in the conference room of the Student Council Building to start the meeting. They all took their respective seats, she saw Kabaji standing behind Keigo's seat. She took the opportunity to speak first, "What is this meeting for? You're really unbelievable, you know that we are all tired because we just finished the exams and yet you called for a meeting?"

He wears his infamous smirk. "This meeting has to be done as early as now, Minami. Did you use all of your energy and brain cells for the exams? Why, ore-sama found the exam very easy."

She shot him a death glare. "Of course it was easy for me but what I'm trying to say is that you should be considerate. Answering the exams the whole day is very tiring and probably most of us are exhausted now."

He stared back at her with his piercing blue eyes as he spoke, "Of course I know that most of us are tired but ore-sama wants the best for all the school affairs. Ore-sama knows that all of the members are competitive and flexible regardless of the day and the situation, is ore-sama right?"

The other members all agreed with his statement. So she's the antagonist now, despite the fact that she just cared about them. "Can ore-sama speak now about our agenda now?" he asked her with a triumphant smile on his lips.

She rolled her eyes ceiling ward. "Well do I have a choice? Go, speak up," she answered impatiently.

He started, "We all know that the Halloween will be in three days' time and ore-sama wants the council to prepare a Halloween Costume Party. It will serve as a celebration to us students after the major exams and we all deserve a break. Ore-sama will−"

She interrupted him. Prepare a Halloween party in just a short time? Unbelievable! "Are you kidding? How can we prepare a party in just three days? Knowing you, you'll not settle for a simple party but you'll demand for an extravagant one! It's impossible to work on that, perhaps, postpone it and do it next week."

He spoke up again, "If the Halloween party will not be held on the thirty-first of October then it's totally useless. We must have it on October 31 and not any day that fits your liking, Gutsy lady."

"I'm not suggesting it because I want to but because we need to! We don't have enough time to plan about it such as budgeting and dissemination of work," she reasoned out. "Everything must be done smoothly."

"I agree with her," the council's assistant secretary, Minamino Jin, spoke, "she's got a point."

He snapped his finger and Kabaji moved to distribute papers to each member. Her eyes widened as she read the writings in that paper, it was a complete plan for the Halloween party! Everything is written in it from budgeting to the littlest information. It was perfectly planned and it was already signed by the school director! He did everything without consulting them.

She slammed the table and stood up. She pointed her fingers at him. "May I remind you that this is a club and you are not a sole member. Yes, you are the president but that doesn't mean that you can do anything you pleases without even informing us. Don't you have even just a little respect to us?" she almost cried out.

"Like what you said earlier, everyone had been very busy for the past days so ore-sama decided to order ore-sama's personal secretary to work on it and hire events coordinator for the party. Ore-sama doesn't want delays and ore-sama wanted to settle everything perfectly," he explained matter of factly.

"I can't believe you!" she widened her eyes at him. "You know that I'm so against hiring an events coordinator, we don't need them."

"We _need_ them now," he pointed out. "And they will still follow ore-sama's order, they'll just help us in preparing but ore-sama planned it all."

She shook her head vigorously and turned her head to the other members. "Everyone, what do you think?" she asked them, they were still silent, thinking about their decision.

Makino Mayumi broke the silence, she's the second year PRO, "I think that we really should follow the plan of Atobe-sama, it's really a perfect plan. Although he did not consult us about his plan, at least he made a perfect plan about it."

Another member spoke, "He's considerate about us being busy these past days." She was assistant Auditor, Ikagami Michiko.

The other members all agreed with them, excluding Miyabe, who just kept silent and just observed. Cassie slumped back to her seat, they are all siding to him!

Atobe pursed his lips triumphantly. "Majority wins, right?"

She scowled at him and crossed her arms. "Fine you win!"

"Then let ore-sama explain the plan for the event..." He started to explain and though she hates it, she listened to him, for the welfare of the club.

* * *

After the meeting, Cassie went to the ladies room. Cassie snorted, "He thought his so great, HAH!" she washed her hands and dried it. "I pity that poor girl that he's marrying." She walked out of the loo. "She doesn't know what she's-" she has no chance to continue her thoughts when she bump into someone sending her flat on the floor. "Ouch... that hurts" she groaned.

"I-I'm sorry," the other apologize. She stood up and snorted as she was still dusting off her skirt, totally pissed off the incident.

"A-Are you okay?" Cassie looked up, obviously angry.

"Of course I'm NOT! Next time look at your way!" she said, now she have a good look of the person who bumped onto her. The girl is petite, and has straight shoulder blade raven hair tied with a pink ribbon and a pair amethyst orbs. Non-members are not allowed in the Student Council building, who is she? "I-I'm sorry," the girl stuttered as she apologize to her again.

"I wasn't looking on my way-" she paused when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Ah~ you're just here." '_Great now the walking ego is here! What a luck.' _Cassie groaned but to her surprise Atobe inevitably ignored her presence. And it was as if he didn't see her at all.

_Wait...could this girl be his fiancee?_

* * *

A/N yeah I know I said that there will be only two more chapters but this story is extended LOL, I won't tell you guys how many more chapters left but I assure you that it won't exceed chapter 25.

Hope you liked it, please leave a review! Thanks a lot, coconut!

Special thanks to Yuzuru Renge, sorry for the the LOOOOOOOONG Wait!


	20. The King and the Queen

**Disclaimer: I** do not own PoT

* * *

**A/N:** HELLO! It's been a while guys, sorry for the delay, I've been terribly busy! Gomen nasai, minna-san *bows head*

Hope you will like this chapter...This is a collaboration with **Yuzuru Renge**, without her help, I will not be able to finish this...So without further ado, here it is, chapter nineteen!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The King and the Queen**

"Ah~ you're just here Ore-sama has been looking for you..." Atobe said to the girl before her with Kabaji behind him as usual.

_So she really is his fiancee after all!_

"Come on, Ore-sama's father is waiting for us." He continued as he try to guide her out with him. But the girl halted, and turned to look at Cassie.

The raven haired girl smiled at her, "Um, Anou..Hontou ni Gomenasai... I was not looking at my way and I bumped into you.. I know its unladylike so please forgive me..." The girl said bowing at her while apologizing.

"Ah- its fine..." She shook hand telling her its fine and turned her head towards Atobe. "So, she's your fiancee...Congratulations, Atobe and..." she trailed off, "Sorry what's your name?" she asked the petite girl who's now blushing.

"I'm Aikawa Miharu..." the girl answered and bowed her head.

"I'm Minami Cassandra, but you can call me Cassie, I'm Atobe's classmate. I'm really glad to finally meet you," she said with a fake a smile to fight the suffocating feeling inside her chest.

"Thank you senpai." Cassie gasped as the girl grasped her hands to hers, "Its nice to meet you Cassie-senpai...please take care of me from now on..." Miharu said with a smile on her face.

Somehow, the way the girl talks to her nicely makes her feel guilty ... _'I guess I was so angry that I put my anger and frustration to her..'_ Cassie thought. _I shouldn't be mad at her even though she's the one that Atobe chose, leaving me with a shattered heart..._

She faced Atobe and gulped hard before speaking, "Atobe, take care of this girl and don't make her cry," she spoke sternly.

"Of course, ore-sama will do that, you don't have to remind ore-sama," he answered and put his arms around Miharu's shoulder, "Haru come on Ore-sama is very impatient to go home and change..its been a long day."

"See you tomorrow,Cassie-senpai" the girl told her.

* * *

Cassie sighed as she walked through the halls of Hyoutei Academy with Aya by her side. Aya looked up to her step-sister for the umpteenth time that day she couldn't stand her sister act like this. "Cassie-neechan..." Aya called the older girl. Cassie stopped on her tracks to face her sister with the usual queen bee smile on her face. Aya couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't understand her sister being so friendly with Atobe's fiancee.

"Do you need something?" She asked her sister.

"Is it really okay?" Aya asked her eyes not wavering.

"I'm not following you," Cassie said with a frown on her face. Aya knows that she was acting dumb. She knows her sister very well with a frown on her face she huffed as she close her distance between her and the older girl.

"You met Atobe-senpai's fiancee last night right?" she started.

"Yes, what about it?" Cassie slowly answered her brows raising.

"And you let that girl hang out with us? And you're not even a bit you know... awkward with it," Aya continued. Cassie sighed as she remembered what happened earlier...

_"Cassie-senpai good morning!" Haru greeted Cassie as she hop out Atobe's outrageous limousine, her usual smile plastered on her face._

_"Ah- good morning Aikawa-san..." Cassie greeted back with half-hearted smile on her face. She couldn't smile like she used to do before. She knotted her eyebrows as she saw Atobe coming near them._

_"Haru, come on Ore-sama will walk you to your classroom," Atobe said._

_"But you told me that you have meeting with your tennis team right?"Miharu reminded him._

_"Yes, but ore-sama will first walk with you to your classroom before going to that meeting, they can wait for ore-sama because the meeting won't start without ore-sama," he said proudly._

_Miharu shook her head, "No you go there now, I'm fine."_

_"Ore-sama will not allow that."_

_"Believe me Keigo, I can manage."_

_Cassie sighed deeply and entered the scene. She's really getting jealous seeing them with little arguments that a usual couple are having, and this has to stop. "It's okay Atobe, I'll walk her to her classroom. You can go to that meeting of yours," she said blandly._

_Atobe stared at her seriously. "No, ore-sama don't trust you. You might make her lost knowing that she's new in our academy."_

_She scowled at him. "What do you think of me, Atobe? A super bad fan girl bullying you girl friend? I will never do that, never in my wildest dream." She turned to Miharu, "I'm not her fan girl, and will not hurt you."_

_He stared at her seriously. "Ore-sama knows you too well that you are capable of doing such things that may harm other people."_

_"As if you are not capable of doing things that can hurt other people? Think twice, okay?" _And I am the living proof because I'm still hurting now!

_The two just glared at each other for a moment until Miharu speak again, hesitantly. "A-anou...I'm really okay Keigo, don't worry, I know that Cassie-senpai will take care of me."_

_"Are you sure?" Atobe asked and Miharu nodded vigorously. "If she do something unusual just call ore-sama." Atobe walked past Cassie and tread towards the tennis court._

_Cassie smiled at Miharu, a real smile this time. Though she's really bitter about what happened between her and Atobe she will not include this girl with her grudge towards him._

_"Come on, I'll tour you around and don't worry I will not make you lost," she said with a chuckle._

_"No, I'm not thinking about that thing senpai. I know and I can feel that you are not a bad person," Miharu said_

_As they walked around the school they received weird looks from other students. And she know why,the fiancee and the ex are together? er- well she's **not** really the ex girlfriend but heck they really did have a past! But the whole school know that what happened between them is not serious at all but if they only know how she felt inside. That for her it's not game..._

_Cassie introduced Miharu to her friends and they looked shock upon seeing them together. Nevertheless, they still treated Miharu nicely and besides the girl is a nice person after all._

"If I were you, I will really feel awkward," Aya told her.

"But I'm not," she answered.

"Are you sure?" aya eyed her suspiciously.

"Believe me Aya, I'm just fine and Aikawa is a nice girl."

"But-"

"Aya," her voice became reprimanding. "Stop those speculations already, okay. You go home now, the student council needs to prepare for the Halloween party."

Aya just sighed before leaving her.

_I don't feel awkward...I'm trying not to feel awkward._

* * *

The members of the Student council had been very busy the past few days for the preparation of the Halloween party. She's really against this party to be held on the 31st of October due to a really short period of preparation and it's impossible for them to make the party successful. But because of the events coordinator that Atobe hired, the preparation became easier and the impossible will be possible. They were professional all they have to do is organize and give them suggestions.

The night of the event came. The lobby of the Student Council's building was transformed into a creepy cemetery. It looked authentic. The lobby was dark surrounded by spider webs, skulls and jack-o-lantern are all around and the table looked authentic burial vault. Even the foods they serve are creepy such as spaghetti that looked like a worm, jack-o-lantern pizza, spider muffins, mummy breads, witches punch and many more! Some girls even shrieked when they saw the foods but what the heck, it's Halloween and those are still food!

The students are really enjoying the night and Cassie just stayed uptairs looking down from the second floor of the building while seeping a non-alcoholic bloody mary.

"Hey pretty witch, why are you here?" someone called her. It was Yuushi who's wearing Harry Potter's costume and suits him very well especially with his glasses on and she on the other hand is wearing a long black dress with long sleeves but with low V-shaped neckline and her usual curly her was now straight, it became longer and now extends below her hips.

She just shrugged. "Just want to be alone," she answered and fixed her eyes back to crowd downstairs. A certain couple dancing on the dance floor caught her attention. It was none other that Atobe Keigo and Aikawa Miharu! They looked so sweet... She grasped her glass tighter and finished the drink, bottoms up as if it will make her drunk...but it will not. The school director did not allow them to have alcoholic beverages which is just right since they are inside the school premises. But now she wished that there's liquor somewhere here...she wanted to be drunk!

"I think I know why," she heard Yuushi said as he stood beside her. "Are you jealous?"

She faced him and crossed her arms. "Why would I be jealous?"

"You_ loved_ him, right?"

"I didn't love him," she said firmly.

Yuushi chuckled. "Let me rephrase it, you _love_ him."

She gulped and looked away. "Of course not, I don't love him and I never did love him. Everything that happened to us is just nothing. I had my motive and he had too, so its nothing serious."

"Are you sure?" he asked her with suspicious eyes and lean closer.

She turned her face to him again. "You know what Yuushi you're really getting into my nerves! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't love him!" she shouted. If there's no music playing, surely the students downstairs will hear her voice. She's breathing heavily and she just realized that they are too close with each other. But she never felt the same thing that she felt whenever Atobe is that close to her. There's no goosebump...no magic...no spark...Well they've been friends for a long time though there was a time when he courted her, when they were first year but she dumped him, she knows that he's not serious and just playing around.

She averted her gaze and fixed her eyes again downstairs. She was taken aback when she saw that Atobe was looking at them. It was dark and she can't see her face clearly but she's pretty sure that he's looking at them. Why is he looking at them?

"I'll trust what you just said, Cassie-chan," Yuushi spoke again. "I will have a chance now."

She's not sure if she heard it right, she was so preoccupied with the thoughts of Atobe. She faced Yuushi again, "What did you just say? Did you say you have chance? A chance with what?" she asked with a frown.

"A chance to be with you..." he answered with a sultry voice.

Cassie chuckled and it became a laughter. "Yuushi please inform me first before saying that lame joke of yours!" she mockingly slap his arm. "So funny." She laughed again.

Yuushi laughed with her. "Just forget about that, let's just dance. You should enjoy the night Cassie-chan besides you're one of the organizer, you should be happy that the party is a success."

"Have you dance with Aya?" she asked him.

"Yeah, we already dance."

"Are you two dating?" she asked him. She already asked him that before and even warn him not to lay a finger on her sister.

Yuushi sighed deeply. "How many times do we have to tell you that we are not together. She explained that to you several times already, am I right? I'm just a good senpai to her and we're good friends."

"You don't have romantic feelings towards her?" she asked him.

"Nope." Yuushi shook his head with a smile.

"Good. I can't let my sister be with someone like you, a lady killer."

He just snickered with her comment and offer his arm to her which she gladly accepted. "I really should enjoy this night..." _I should just ignore my jealously, I will show everyone that seeing the walking ego with his fiancee means nothing to me..._

The two of them went to the dance floor arm in arm gaining stares from other students. She dragged him in the middle of the dance floor, near Atobe And Miharu. With that, their speculation that she loves Atobe will vanished. She will show them everything between her and Atobe went back to normal, a cat and dog relationship.

Miharu saw her and smiled at her, she smiled back. Atobe also looked at them and give his friend a nod while he gave him a sharp look on his eyes. She just gave him an angry squint. Yuushi held her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. She saw that Atobe and Miharu are closer and Atobe is whispering something to his fiancee. She felt that her chest tightened. It really pains her to see him close with another girl. She unconsciously gripped Yuushi's shoulder tighter.

"_Loving someone like Atobe hurts.." _It seems like Cassie's heartbreak is not worst enough the next music the Disc Jockey played gives her a cold blood, the song seems like taunting her.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't want to go home right now**_

She avoided eye contact to everyone else especially to Yuushi, he could see through the eyes of the beholder if the person is lying or not. Its hard to lie to yourself that you're not hurting when the truth is your hurting.. '_My mom is right..the only person who could remove the pain in your heart is the one who hurt it...' _Cassie thought as she buried her face on his chest. While Yuushi being gentleman as he is, try to comfort her by hugging her, pulling her closer to him as much as possible to help the girl on his arms hide her tears. He sighed as he felt his shirt becoming wet.

_**And all I can taste is this moment**_

_**And all I can breathe is your life**_

_**And sooner or later it's over**_

_**I just don't wanna miss you tonight**_

Even though she said she will not look at the couple beside her its hard to do so, she wants to see him. She turned her head slightly to them, Miharu was leaning on Atobe's chest. She knows looking at them will only hurt her but she couldn't help it.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's meant to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

She told herself not to be hurt because he's not worth it even though how hard she try to hide it. Her heart is still hurting, and she doesn't know what to do.

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**_

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies**_

_**When everything feels like the movies**_

_**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**_

Cassie closed her eyes letting herself surrender on Yuushi's touch, he is not like Atobe she knew it. But still being with him makes her feel alright. _Even just for awhile_...

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

The music ended. But she stay on her position she couldn't let someone especially Atobe see her like this. She has a pride to consider, and she wouldn't let Atobe win by seeing her cry.

"Come on Yuushi the buffet is starting," Atobe said with his typical diva attitude while his arms rest on Miharu's waist.

Yuushi shook his head to him, "No, Atobe we will stay first," he said as he pull Cassie closer to him in attempt to help the girl hide her tear stained face.

"Ah~ alright just follow Ore-sama later," Atobe said while leading Miharu out the dance floor. When the couple is out of sight he sighed and look down to the crying girl before him.

"They're gone now Cassie-chan..." he informed her.

"Sorry, Yuushi..." she said looking up to him. "My eyes caught something and it hurts so..." she paused as Yuushi stop her from talking putting his thumb over her lips.

"I know Cassie-chan you can't lie to me," He said with a light chuckle.

"Yes, I know..." She said as she playfully hit his shoulder.

"Hello! Hello! Everyone! To everyone who don't know me the name is Gakuto Mukahi I'm your emcee today!" He announced making the students laugh everyone knows who Mukahi Gakuto is. "Everyone is having fun I presume?" he said earning a gleeful shout.

"But well sorry to say the party is coming to its end..." Gakuto continued, "So, we're going to announce the winner of King and Queen of our Halloween party base on the votes we collected to each and everyone of you during the party... now who do you think is the King of the night?" he said while placing his mic over the crowd to hear their answer.

"ATOBE-SAMA!" they said with a shieked mostly they are girls.

"Typical," Cassie said rolling her eyes.

"Hmm. I think we all know who's the winner," Yuushi said with his usual kansai accent.

"But, seems like Gakuto is enjoying being the emcee," Cassie muttered.

"Okay so everyone please wait until our kind student representative tally the votes, we're coming back for 15 minutes so please be patient!" Gakuto announced.

"Hey Onee-chan, Oshitari-senpai!" Aya chimed in.

"Aya, where have you been?" Cassie said her brows raising, now she's starting to act again like protective older sister.

"I was chatting away with Miyabe, Hikari and Christine..." she said with a grin she then turned to face Yuushi. "By the way Oshitari-senpai, Harry Potter costume suits you." she complimented.

"So, do you Aya.. you look good in your.." Yuushi paused for awhile to examine her outfit. "-your costume.. a beautiful vampire," he said making the younger girl blush.

"T-Thank you Oshitari-senpai.." Aya said while looking away.

"Hello Cassie-senpai, Aya-chan.." Miharu greeted the two girls as she join them with Atobe trailing after her. Of course with Kabaji too.

"Hey, Haru-chi," Yuushi greeted.

"Yuu-chan," Miharu greeted back.

"Wait you two know each other?" Cassie asked surprised that the two of them greeted each other with familiarity.

"Of course they know each other," Atobe said.

Cassie twitched.

"I'm not talking to you..."

"Ah~ you said something to Ore-sama," He said with a smirk.

Cassie really want to **eradicate **that smirk on his face.

"We met each other two years ago we study music together she plays the cello and I play the violin. Miharu is a musical prodigy, the very first 11 year old girl to held a recital at Tokyo Dome . She's only an elementary student and I was freshman back then." Yuushi said.

"No, its not it," Miharu blushed.

"Don't deny your talent Haru, even Ore-sama is proud of you because you are Ore-sama's fiancee Ore-sama believe that you are more than good." Oshitari, Cassie and Aya sweatdropped on his statement and the number of **Ore-sama** he used on his words.

"Oh I remember!" Aya piped up then turned to look at Cassie. "She was the girl on the news before Cassie-neechan..." She said then turned to the blushing teen, "Sometime please play with Oshitari-senpai.." Aya said excitedly to her. "And I also wanted to play with you, id it's okay..."

"A-ah sure..." She said stuttering every word truth to be told she is not really used to this kind of attention it makes her even more less confident.

"Don't give us that look Miharu, people believe you are talented, Ore-sama too believe that your talented. Your friends are here to support you. Especially Ore-sama na~ Kabaji."

"USU.."

"T-Thank You, Keigo.." She said while blushing. This exchange is caught by Cassie she felt a pang on her chest when she saw them smiling to each other. She tried to put a poker face hoping to mask her true feelings.

"Of course, anytime Haru its been a long time since we play together." He said with a smile. "You should also play with Aya, she's really good."

Aya blushed. "But not as good as you, senpai."

"I'm looking forward to it," She said with a smile on her face.

"That's Ore-sama's girl." Atobe said while patting the younger girl on her shoulders.

The conversation is halted when the sound of mike throughout the club house echoed.

"Now now everyone the wait is finally over.. I, Gakuto Mukahi will announce the King of the Night...drum roll please!" He said.

**DRUM ROLL!**

"The King of the Night is none other than the undefeated Atobe Keigo!" the whole dome thundered of whooping and scream of joy and delight.

"As expected na~ Kabaji..." He said while fixing his already perfect hair. "Ore-sama will come back to you alright," Atobe said informing Miharu.

Miharu nodded with a smile, "Of course, I'll be waiting for Keigo-kun here."

"_Miharu is so sweet, she didn't know what Atobe is capable of..." _Cassie thought as she look at the hopefully smiling girl beside her.

Atobe joined Gakuto at the stage, "So what do you feel that your still the winner of all this kind of contest. Is it beginning to get tedious or not?" He said as he tried to interview the King.

"Of course Gakuto, King will always be a king..." he said with his usual arrogant tone on his voice.

Cassie twitched, _"That guy he never change!"_

"So, what is your message to your fans and people who voted you." he said bringing the microphone closer to Atobe who snatched away the microphone from Gakuto's hold.**"Hmm.. Ore-sama bigi ni Yoi na~"** with that the crowd went wild.

"Ah okay, now for the Queen of Night announcement.." Gakuto said awkwardly then turned to look on the paper he was holding, "The whole student body is divided which woman they will choose as the King's Queen. The winner has _only _**one** vote win against the other girl. Now, I will announce the winner, Mr. Jockey drum roll please!"

**DRUM ROLL!**

"And the winner is... Minami Cassandra!" all people turned to Cassie who was stunned that she was chosen. Her face has this **WTF** look on her face. She then turned to Miharu she was also surprised that she was smiling at her.

"Congratulations Cassie-senpai you look really beautiful so you deserve it..." Miharu said as she congratulate the older girl.

"So, go now Cassie-chan be with **your** King." Yuushi teased as he push her forward.

"Go! Go! Cassie-oneechan!" Aya said with a large grin.

Cassie give them a glare before deciding to go on the stage. She doesn't want to admit she is happy that she was chosen to be the Queen. She was never defeated in that kind of contest, she always have a certain charm that attracts peopele but winning this contest now makes her somehow, uncomfortable... she'll have the chance to stand side by side with Atobe again. She hate to admit but she Also she was relieved that Miharu is not chosen to be Atobe's Queen...

"_Am I that bad to wish like that for myself?" _Cassie said to herself as she look at the smiling Miharu. "_Is it bad that I want Atobe for myself? that I want her disappear? What am I thinking? This **is** **not **you Cassie!" **(1)**_

_**(1) **This is normal to girls who's heartbroken and jealous.. based on my experience.. I also wished that girl to disappear.. HAHA :D_

"Ore-sama knows Ore-sama's hot so stop day dreaming already Minami." Atobe said loud enough for Cassie to hear.

"Dream on Atobe..." She gritted her teeth.

"Now that we announed the winner, to end the party, the King and Queen will start the last dance for tonight," Mukahi turned to the DJ, "Please hit it Jockey-san!" he said as he climbed down the stage.

"Come on let's get on with it, Ore-sama can't make Ore-sama's fiancee wait." Atobe said with irritated tone on his voice.

"Who would want to dance with you jerktard!" She shieked as she prepares to leave the almighty Atobe alone.

"Why, is Minami bitter because of the bet." Atobe said purposely taunting Cassie.

Cassie stopped on her tracks, Atobe is really pissing her off! She turned to him.

"I'm not!" She said angrily.

"Then there's no reason for you not to dance with Ore-sama..after all you are the Queen of the Night." He said with a confident smirk.

"Atobe is enjoying this.." Yuushi commented as they watch Atobe leading the unwilling Cassie to the dance floor.

"Yuu-chan come on." Miharu called for Yuushi.

"Do you need something Haru?" He asked curiously.

"Let's do something." She said with a smile.

"Eh, what was that all about..." Aya asked herself as she watch Yuushi and Miharu walk away together.

"Don't touch me there." Cassie said twitching in anger when Atobe put his hands on her waist. She felt like electricity run through her vein when he did that and she can't let him make her feel such feelings or she might fall for him over and over again...

"Where could Ore-sama suppose to put his hand when dancing ah~ care to tell Ore-sama." Atobe said with as the matter of factly tone on his voice.

"Just don't touch me," She said.

"As you wish." Atobe said while removing his hands on her waist. "Now we dance just like this..no holding.. Ore-sama is satisfied with that." he said with a smirk.

Cassie twitched. She was really pissed if killing a human is not a crime she already did murder Atobe. Cassie snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar tune, her ears is not deceiving her. It was like a strong wave of _deja vu_ coming to her in full force. It was the song they dance with before.. the incident where her first kiss was stolen.

_**When we turn out the lights**_

_**The two of us alone together**_

_**Something's just not right**_

_**But girl you know that I would never ever let another's touch**_

_**Come between the two of us**_

_**Cause no one else will ever take your place**_

**_.._**

**It was tender yet solemn..**

The two of them turned to look at the two person who's playing...

It's Yuushi and Miharu, playing the violin and cello together, their eyes close as they play the instrument with tenderness and passion. And the rest of the Hyoutei regular's are singing the song! Shishido, Choutarou, Gakuto, Hiyoshi, even Kabaji and also the sleeping beauty jirou?

_**No one else comes close to you**_

_**No one makes me feel the way you do**_

_**You're so special girl, to me**_

_**And you'll always be, eternally**_

_**Everytime I hold you near**_

_**You always say the words I love to hear**_

_**Girl with just a touch, you can do so much**_

_**No one else comes close...**_

She looked back at Atobe who's now looking at her too. She was surprise to see tenderness behind his blue orbs. Her heart beat erratically as she saw him like that, she did not care anymore if it was true or not, she just found her body moved and encircled her arms around him and he did the same. They were now dancing to the tune of that beautiful music that their friends are creating at that moment. Suddenly it was magic...it seems like everyone disappeared. It's like they were transported to a different world. She doesn't care even if it's a world of lies they are in now, what important is, just for a moment, she was his and he was hers...Even just for a moment, even just for one second, she'll gladly take it...

_I wish everything is true, I wish this will last forever..._

* * *

**Yuzuru Renge :** What do you want for the next chapter everyone..

An Atobe Perspective or the Usual Cassie PoV? We'll be waiting for your answer!

Until Next Time!

**Please Read and Review!**


	21. Rumbling Hearts

**Disclaimer: I** do not own PoT

* * *

**A/N:** HELLO! As requested, half of the chapter is in Atobe's POV. Thank you so much to my friend Yuzuru Renge who's always there to help me. Sorry for the delay girl!

Please read and review.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Rumbling Hearts**

Cassie has what they called 'Hang over' though its been three days since the Halloween party. She still couldn't forget what happened when she and Atobe danced. She could remember every single detail of it, and as much as she hate to admit, she love every minute of it. She doesn't know why but when they dance, it was as if all her hatred towards Atobe evaporate from her system. Or did she really hate him? Maybe not. She was just so hurt when he told her that everything that happened between them was just because of a stupid bet. But why did she feel that he really has feelings for her. When they danced, he held her so tight and she saw love in his eyes...She's sure that he's not feigning it. The eyes can never lie...

She sighed deeply and just walk down the corridor of the high school building, her mind still preoccupied with the thoughts of him. She didn't even hear that Hikari was calling her.

"CASSIE!" Hikari shouted her name loudly and finally, she noticed her friend.

She turned and faced her. "Why are you shouting my name?" she asked with a knotted forehead, half-irritated.

"I've been calling you several time already!" Hikari explained.

"Do you need something?" she asked Hikari.

"You haven't seen the post on the bulletin board about the latest student ranking?"

She shook her head. She's not interested, she doesn't want to see the usual result.

"You should see it." Hikari held her wrist and drag her to the bulletin board. Students are surrounding the bulletin board but when they saw her approaching, they gave them way. And there she saw the ranking...She topped the past major exam and the over-all top one student this term!

"Congratulations, Cassie. Finally you defeated Atobe-sama. You've been craving for this for almost three years!"

"Thank you..." She's been craving to defeat him. She should be happy right now, she finally did it but she why she doesn't feel happy at all.

"Ah~ Ore-sama is number two this time?" Her heart beat erratically upon hearing that familiar voice. She looked sideways and saw him standing a few feet away from her.

"Well, congratulations, Minami-san, you finally did it, you defeated ore-sama. Ore-sama is sure that you're a happy with the results." He smirked and then looked at her. He frowned. "Aren't you going to say something?"

She just shrugged, she doesn't know what to say and aside from that she's not completely happy. "What should I say anyways?"

"Ore-sama can't believe that you went speechless. The girl who will never run out of word went speechless out of shock and so much happiness?" He laughed loudly."That's new. Just enjoy it until it last." Just that and then he left.

"Hey, it's not so you to stay silent," Hikari said.

"I just don't know what to say or to react."

"Well I'm expecting you to be so happy and boast it to Atobe-sama. But instead, the cat caught your tongue. Geez. What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I'm just so surprised." That's not the real reason why she's not happy with it. Defeating Atobe will never make her happy anymore. There's only one thing that will make her totally happy; Atobe's heart. She realized that she still love him deeply and wanted him to love her back.

* * *

Being in love is the best thing that happen to her life. She admit that the first time she saw Atobe she hate every piece of his being, his attitude, his popularity, everything! But all the hate she felt before is not really hate but its love. "Today, I'm decided! I'm gonna swallow my pride and tell Atobe I love him. And I'm willing to forget the bet. Everything just to be with him." Yes, Cassie knows how desperate she might sounds like. But she loves him. And she could do everything for him.

Cassie walked out of her room with a big smile plastered on her face, this simple action was immediately noticed by Akaya and Aya. Who stopped eating their breakfast in midway to look at the arriving older teen. "Ohayou, Aya, Akaya.." She said with a big smile on her face. She was really happy! And no one could erase the smile off her face today. No one!

"Did you see that Aya.." Akaya whispered to his twin sister who nodded.

"Yes, I see that too..." Aya whispered back.

Cassie frowned, she saw the exchange between the twins and she didn't like it,

"What's wrong you two?" She asked as she joined the two, picking up a waffle toast in the process. No one dared to reply, until a few minutes, "Ne... Cassie-neechan something good happen to you?" It was Akaya who mustered a lot of strength to ask his step-sister.

"Of course I'm totally fine.." She said while sipping her favorite lemon tea.

"You sure?" Aya said suspiciously to her sister, "Nothing really happen? As in nothing."

Cassie knotted her forehead, "Why, is it not right for me to be happy without any reason at all?" She stated making the two shook their hands a little.

"No not at all Cassie-neechan.." The twin both deny. Then turned to look at each other.

"_Cassie-neechan is dangerous when she's happy.." _the two both mentally agreed.

* * *

At the halls of Hyoutei Academy, Cassie is spreading her happy pheromones, "Good morning! Good morning everyone..." She said greeting every student she passed by. Causing them to start murmuring and whispering to each other.

'Cassie-senpai is unusually happy.'

'Do you think something happened to Minami-san?"

'Maybe because she's now top one.'

'Maybe..'

'Who knows'

'Maybe she's only acting, pretending to be happy..'

'Yeah, I heard that Atobe-senpai is engage to marry the heiress of Aikawa Corporation'

'I heard that, she was so beautiful..and she has manners compared to Minami like a dog always barking.'

'Hey, shut it she could hear you, you know..'

Cassie could hear them but she don't care whatever they think of her. She told herself this morning no one could change her mood. Even their trash talk against her. Cassie continue to walk straight towards the corner when she bumped into someone, "Oh, good morning beautiful."

It was Yuushi.

"Hey, Yuushi good morning," Cassie greeted him.

"Ah, good morning Cassie." He greeted back while he fix his eye glasses.

"Where you going?" She asked her smile never leaving hers but instead of answering Yuushi chuckled.

"What's with the chuckle Yuushi?" She asked curiously.

"Cassie-chan is happy... I presume this relates to Atobe," He said wisely.

Cassie blushed. Seeing her blush confirmed his guess,

"I'm just going to him and make him sign this papers!" She showed a folder, the documentation of the previous party. That's her alibi of seeing him, and it was a bright idea.

"Is that all?"

She blushed harder.

"Is it because of what happened at the Halloween party," he stated.

"I guess I can't hide anything from you." She sighed deeply. "That time, that very moment I could feel that he still has feelings for me..." She paused then she turned to look up to meet Yuushi's gaze, "So, today I will tell him I love him..."

"How about Aikawa-chan?"

"Yeah...but I really love him. And I know he loves me too..." she whispered.

"I know. Sorry for bringing it up." Yuushi knows this moment will come, he somewhat could feel jealous of Atobe.

'_This girl before me really loves Atobe..' _He thought.

"Ne, Yuushi... thank you for what you did at the party without you what will I become if Atobe saw me cry...you're the best!" She said with cheerful smile. "So, where are you going Yuushi?" She asked once again.

"I'm going to see Atobe but well I think you should go first and I will follow suit I know the two of you need sometime alone," He said with a wink.

"Yuushi!" She reprimanded him.

"Don't give me that look..." He said with that he walk away.

"Oh gotta go!"

* * *

Cassie sighed deeply, she was outside the door of Supreme Student Council. She was grasping the folder real hard as if she's getting her strength from it. This is the moment..

"_This is now or never Cassie, let's do it!" _She said to herself as she twisted the door open quietly not to create a noise. She will surprise him, but instead she was the one who got surprise. Right in front of her, she could see Miharu's back. Their faces are close to each other and their lips are connected! Her mouth wide open into a silent tears. They we're kissing! Cassie froze, she can't even move a muscle. Why is she still standing there, she should go out and leave but...

She closed her eyes tightly to stop the tears from falling. She clenched her fists and bit her lips, they were trembling.

Be strong, she told her self. She gathered all her strenght. "Ahem!" she cleared her throat loudly and finally the couple noticed her.

Aikawa's face was so red when she saw her and Atobe, on the other hand is devoid of any emotion. "Ah, Minami what brings you here. You're disturbing us." Atobe put his arms around his fiancee's shoulder.

She felt like her heart will explode at any rate but she get a hold of herself. "Well sorry to disturb you but I have an important errand for you Mr President slash walking ego." She put the papers on his desk. She congratulate herself for not stammering and for making her voice stern. She could have win the best actress award! "You need to read those and sign it. Since I'm done with my errand. I should go now so that you can continue what you we're doing. Enjoy!" She stormed out of the room fast. She can't take it anymore. She could feel pain everywhere, '_They said only heart could feel the pain but why is it her body felt like it was also been broken?' _Cassie thought until she bumped into someone again.

"Cassie-chan?" She turned to look up only to see Yuushi looking down at her, his eyes mirrors how worried he was to her. "Cassie-chan, you're crying." He said his thumb wipe away the tears off the side of her eyes.

"Yuushi!" Cassie said as she jump on his arms as she broke out a heartbroken sob and agony. Of all the seventeen years of her life this is the first time she cried like a child especially in front of someone.

* * *

Miharu was stunned, her hands on her mouth, where their lips touch each other, earlier without any warning Atobe pull her against him and close the distance between her faces. She blushed in total embarrassment, she doesn't know why he did it. And then suddenly Cassie saw them... Keigo is sweet and caring to her whenever they are in front of other people and he's not like that when they are alone. They were never intimate that's why she was startled when he kissed he without a warning...Could it be...

* * *

**Atobe's PoV**

"_She's not here anymore." _I said as I saw Cassie went out of my office. I seat down on my swivel chair as if all my strength was drained from my body. "Miharu, can you leave ore-sama alone. Ore-sama need to do something."

I saw that Miharu wanted to say something or rather ask something but she just sigh. "Alright." She went out of my office.

I love Cassandra, she was the first girl who did not fall on my charm and the first girl who openly went against me. I fell in love with her. I went so far that I change and courted her. It came so far that I will do all what she ask me to...

But when she told me she hates me, my heart is shattered... this is the first time I was rejected. And it crushed my ego and pride I totally admit that. That's why I told her about that bogus bet...which is not true at all. Just to save my pride, the only thing that was left in me.

I showed to everyone and to her that I am not hurting that's why when I heard that Miharu is finally back from London I contact her parents to ask them the permission of having her as his fiancee again. Yes, again. My grandfather and her grandfather are the best of friends and business partners and we were engage to be married ever since. But I didn't like the idea. I will never let anyone manipulate my life and so I confronted our grandparents and told them to cancel them to cancel the happened eight years ago that's why they were really puzzled why I bring it up again. My parents were surprised because they know my feelings for Cassandra but they never dare to ask. They just let me do my own decisions, just like always.

Cassandra asked me away from her then that's what I did...

So that's what I did...

**Flash back...**

_He took a seat a few inches away from the young heir and grab one of the beer cans beside him. The two guys stayed silent for a while as they drink and blankly stared at the sunset._

_"Say, ore-sama wants you to say something that will cheer ore-sama up," Atobe partly demanded while he exchange looks at the boy beside him._

_Sanada shot him a glare, "What do you think of me, a clown?" Sanada was surprised to see look on his face, determine and full of feelings. Dissonant, to his narcissist high and mighty Atobe Keigo that everyone knew._

_He roared a laughter, but it sounded bland, he was sure that something is bothering this guy. They were not friends but they are not enemy as well, might as well he should ask him about it._

_"You're not your usual self, Atobe, what happened?" he asked, of course, coldly._

_He just drink his beer again and ignore his question. "I'm not forcing you to tell me about it." He just shrugged._

_Atobe deeply sighed. "Ore-sama was been rejected.." there he finally said it._

_Sanada sighed this is not really his forte, love is kind of not on his vocabulary, Mayu, his twin is the one who's obssessed about the idea of love. And the love itself... He and his sister known Atobe since they were little kids. Their grandparents are good friends and they were childhood friends, and many people doesn't know of this. Their communication stopped when he left for London but after a few years, he came back and they became rivals in tennis._

"_What now.. you're not gonna say anything to Ore-sama Sanada.." Atobe said while throwing the can at the nearby trash shute with accuracy. "I'm always cynical about that kind of thing..." Sanada answered back while opening the can and drink it. Then he turned to look at Atobe._

"_But one things for sure..if the girl said she doesn't like you then just accept it...a gentleman always respect the girl they loves. And even though you are not included to the future she wants then you just have to be happy for her.." Sanada sighed and continued, "__**You will know that you love someone when you want her to be happy. Even if that means you're not a part of their happiness."**__ He said making Atobe turned to look at the stern fukubochou._

"_You just told Ore-sama that Love is not in your vocabulary..don't tell ore-sama that your in love as well..ah~"_

_Sanada shook his head, "No, but thats what Mayu always saying.. she was the one who was in love with the idea of love...and love itself.. I don't want to repeat this again Atobe.." He said with a sigh._

"_Now, Ore-sama understands.." Atobe said then he turned to face Sanada, "Ore-sama just have to move on then..at least Ore-sama will try.. its settled Sanada.." he said_

"_What settled.." Sanada asked._

"_As a the form of gratitude Ore-sama's team will have a practice match against your team.. Ore-sama has to pay Mayu a visit as well." The diva said with his usual arrogant tone on his voice._

_"__What promise Mayu told you?" Sanada asked with a stern look on his face_

"_Ah~ you don't know? Mayu said the object of Ore-sama's affection loves Ore-sama but she was wrong so she needs a little bit of visitation.." Atobe said to Sanada._

I stood up and look outside the window, suddenly my eyes caught two people hugging each other. My heart beat so hard, near to explosion when I realized that it was my Cassandra and my friend Yuushi. I really knew it, my insight was never wrong...

"_Just like Mayu said..its hard to let go.."_

**Flash back**

"_You are evil Atobe Keigo!" Mayu exclaimed her eyebrows knotted, yes she was talking to Atobe Keigo in front of the Rikkaidai's tennis court. While the regulars on each of school was having a match except for Niou, Yukimura and Yanagi who was observing the match. "Ah~ now Ore-sama is the evil one.." Atobe said with his usual arrogant voice._

_Mayu twitched_

"_I told you Cassie likes you..no stratched that **Loves** you but what did you do? You act like a jerk you choose your ego and your overbearing pride than telling her you love her and even though she hates you, you will just wait for her to love you back in return.. and its impossible that Cassie hates you because she didn't.." Mayu said her voice rising at everyword._

"_Ore-sama is not following..Ore-sama's pride is the most important thing in Ore-sama's world.." Mayu was totally pissed off no wonder Cassie hates him! He was so arrogant for his own good._

"_What now Sanada-**chan** cat bit your tongue.."_

"_Atobe the advice you need is you need to go after her! or else I'm gonna kick your butt you hear me?" Mayu said angrily._

"_No..." He simply said._

"_And why not!" She said twitching._

"_Ore-sama is decided, Cassie said she hates Ore-sama and Ore-sama asked her what do she want Ore-sama to do, Ore-sama will do everything for her.. so when she said that he wants Ore-sama away from her, then so be it...Ore-sama just have to let go even Ore-sama loves her a lot.." Atobe said for the first time. Mayu known him since they were little kids and its her first time seeing him this serious, his eyes never waver and she knows he is serious about moving on, and letting go of Cassie._

"_Seriously Atobe...what if Cassie loves you truly and she's only lying when she said she hates you." Mayu said, comparing the serious tone on Atobe's voice._

"_Why would Cassandra lie to Ore-sama?"_

"_I don't know.."_

"_Ore-sama believe whatever Cassandra say.. so Ore-sama believe that when she said she hates Ore-sama then she hates Ore-sama."_

"_But Atobe I'm warning you...letting go of someone you love is terribly hard..." She said with a solemn look on her face. Atobe chuckled._

_Mayu twitched, "What's so funny! I'm serious here, you dolt!"_

"_When looking at you, Ore-sama could see the older Sanada.." Atobe said with a chuckle._

"_Of course we're twins!"_

"_Oi Oi! Atobe are you confessing your love for Mayu here, sorry to say she's taken..." Niou said as he approach the two with Yukimura and Yanagi._

"_Sorry to say but Atobe has zero chance..." Mayu snorted._

"_As if Ore-sama will like a jungle woman, never in million years.." He said_

"_Monkey king! You are the worst!"_

"_Yeah, I was wondering what Shiraishi saw with Mayu." Niou teased._

"_Haru, I hate you!"_

_Yukimura chuckled_

* * *

"Yuushi, thank you for comforting me..." Cassie said, her tears is visible on her face, her eyes red and swollen.

"You know I'm always here for you, " Yuushi said

"I saw them kissed...Atobe and Miharu.." Yuushi's eyes widen, how could Atobe do that to Cassie! "It hurts seeing them it seems like hundreds of thousand of needles piercing my heart and my body is like broken apart.." Cassie said her tears threatening to fall again. Yuushi couldn't take it anymore, he intend to let go of Cassie for Atobe. He knows what the two feel for each other but hearing this and seeing Cassie suffer is enough. He doesn't hate Miharu for all of this. He knows Miharu is innocent but Atobe isn't. He's decided now. This is now or never.

Cassie gasped as Yuushi kissed her... their mouth touch for a second then he withdrew, "Yuushi what did you-" she said her eyes widen.

"I love you Cassie and I'm serious... I love you since we were freshman.." His confession took Cassie by surprise. She don't know how to answer him. His eyes piercing her very soul. What should she say?

Now what?

"So please Cassie..let me be the one to catch you.." they don't know that someone from afar saw them.

It was Aya...who was secretly in love with her Yuushi-senpai.

* * *

Please review!


	22. Trying to Forget You

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT

* * *

A/N: HELLO! sorry for the super delay! Again, this chapter is co-written with yuzuru-renge, thanks girl!

Please read and review.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Trying to Forget You**

**(REWRITE)**

If the world couldn't get complicated try asking Cassie her mind are full of complicated things, her heart and her mind are spinning uncontrollably. Why does she have to be in love with someone who was so much in love with himself? Why does she have to be in love with a man who already has a fiancee? And also why does she have to be kissed by Yuushi her friend any less.

Cassie can't help but sigh deeply as she stare emptily at the ceiling while lying down on her bed. It was already past 12 midnight but she's still awake. She kept on thinking about what Oshitari just confessed to her just this afternoon. She can't believe he's in love with her…

_"I love you Cassie and I'm serious... I love you since we were freshman..." His confession took Cassie by surprise. She doesn't know how to answer him; his eyes piercing her very soul. What should she say?_

"_Yuushi what are you talking about?" she asked him with wide eyes._

_He looked at her straight in the eyes. "I've been in love with you for more than two years already. I kept it inside my heart. You thought that I was not serious with you back then because of my reputation, a playboy, a heartbreaker, but believe me Cassie I'm serious, I love you, so much." He held her hand and kissed it._

_Her jaw dropped. She was speechless. She can't believe that he was really serious back then. She really thought that he was just fooling around. He never tells her that he loves her during that time, why only now? She remembered that when she told him that he doesn't have a chance with her, he just smile at her and he said that he accepts it wholeheartedly, that there are still other girls. "I don't know what to say, Yuushi…" she almost whispered. "W-Why only now, why didn't you tell me this before?" Maybe if he tell her his feelings earlier, maybe he was the one that she had fallen in love with and not the biggest jerk in the whole universe, Atobe Keigo._

_He exhaled "I was scared…that if I pour my heart out to, you'll just laugh at me. I was tempted to confess to several times but I saw that you have feelings with Atobe, even before. Even you claim him as your rival. So I just keep silent, because I want your happiness. But seeing you now in pain because of him makes me want to keep you for myself, away from Atobe."_

_She looked at his eyes and saw gentleness and determination. "I don't know what to say." She looked away from his gaze and fixed her eyes forward._

"_I'm not forcing you decide right away, I know you still love him. I will wait and patiently court you until your heart stops loving him and starts loving me…just give me chance," he told her with pleading eyes._

_She really wanted her heart to stop loving that walking ego…maybe, just maybe Yuushi can help her. She hope so…_

She wonder what will happen tomorrow, he said he will court her. What will be Atobe's reaction when he learned about it. That one of his best friend is courting her. Wait, she should not think of it already. She shouldn't care about what he will think, she should forget him.

* * *

"Ohayou," Cassie greeted the Kirihara twins as she enter the dining hall. As usual their father already left the house anymore, he's so workaholic and their mother might have been taking care of the twins, she's a hands on mother especially to the newborn twins.

"Ohayou-nee-chan," Akaya greeted back enthusiastically, while Aya just kept silent and stared emptily at her bowl of soup while she twirl the spoon in it.

Aya has always been energetic but she seems so gloomy. Cassie took her seat and sipped a brewed coffee. "Are you sick Aya, you look gloomy today."

Aya looked up at her and shook her head with a small smile on her lips. "I'm not sick, I'm just thinking of something."

"Is there a problem?" she asked curiously.

"N-no, it's just about a project you know, its kinda hard," she answered with hesitant voice.

Akaya snickered. "You know sis, I'm just here, you can ask the help of your genius brother if you are having problem with school projects."

Aya rolled her eyes. "You are indeed a genius Akaya, a genius in failing."

"What did you say?" Akaya narrowed his eyes at his twin.

"I won't repeat it." Aya stood up. "Onee-chan I'll go ahead, I need to go early today to school today."

"Why?"

"F-for my project…" Aya answered.

"Alright," she said and just watched her as she leaves.

"Bye." She left the room as fast as a bullet.

"Akaya, is she really alright?" she asked him.

"I don't know." He shrugged and took a big bite of the hotdog. After a few minutes a servant told her that she has visitor.

"A visitor?" she asked her female servant.

The girl nod. "A handsome visitor ojou-sama."

_I think I know who it is, so he's starting it now…_

"Guide him here," she ordered

"You have a visitor this early, onee-chan? Who could it be?" he asked with curiosity.

"You'll know once he's here."

After a few minutes, Oshitari came, he was holding a big box. "You're so early, Yuushi. Have a seat"

He smiled and took a seat beside her. He handed her the box, she opened it, it's a heart-shaped chocolate cake, she smiled. He knows what she likes the most. "I told you, I'll court you so here I am, picking you up as loyal suitor."

Akaya on the other hand spit out the juice that he was drinking upon hearing that. "What? You're courting onee-chan?" His emerald eyes widened as he looked at them incredulously.

"Akaya! Have some manners!" Cassie scolded the younger teen. Akaya just pouted and glare at Oshitari.

"Yes, I hope it's alright with you, Kirihara-san," Yuushi said.

"So that's why…" he whispered to himself. _Aya…_

"What is it Akaya?" Cassie asked his little brother. What is he mumbling about? Maybe he's against with the set up.

"You don't have to ask for my permission." He stood up and walked towards Oshitari, "but I'll be watching you." He turned to her. "I'll go ahead now, onee-chan, we have practice."

"Okay, bye."

After Akaya left, Oshitari asked her, "Is he mad at me?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so, he just wanted to scare you so that you'll take me seriously. He knows the likes of you." She eyed him apprehensively.

"I've changed already, Cassie, believe me. I love you and I'm dead serious about making you fall in love with me too. I will not hurt you that's a promise…" he said sincerely.

She nodded. "I'll believe you, and I'll hold on to your promise."

"By the way, where's Aya?" he asked Cassie.

"She just left, she said she have to do some projects," she informed him.

"Oh, is that so? She didn't tell me that. I told her that I'll come today to pick you up but I made her promise not to tell you, because it's a surprise." He winked at her, an ordinary lass will probably swoon over him but not her, she still in love with somebody else, unfortunately.

"Well I was indeed surprise and thanks for this, it looks delicious, I'll eat this later. Come on and eat breakfast with me since everybody left me here all alone with you."

"It's a pleasure." He flashed a perfect smile that could melt a heart covered with ice._ I hope you can help me Yuushi…_

* * *

The whole student population of Hyoutei Gakuen was so puzzled seeing Cassie came out of Oshitari luxury car. The students can help but gossip and murmur seeing them walking side by side on their way to the high school building.

"What's with that?" a female student asked to her companion.

"Why are they together?" another one asked.

"Could it be that they are now officially together?"

"How come?"

"I remembered it, Oshitari-sama used to court her…"

"That Cassie wanted to seduce all the famous guys in academy!"

"Yuushi-sama!"

"Cassie, the seductress!"

Cassie's veins popped out, she balled her fist tight, she wanted to strangle those fan girls. Cassie the seductress?

"I wanted to wring those girls' neck," she hissed angrily.

Yuushi grabbed her balled fist and entwined it to his own. "Don't mind them, they are just jealous. Everything will be fine"

She looked up at him and smiled thriftily, he flashed her a bright smile, warm as the sun. He could be her sun, after the storm, the sun will shine and brighten the day. She experience the storm and a sun, like Yuushi, can brighten her life again. She looked away and fix her eyes forward and saw a familiar built from afar, she cannot be mistaken it was him, the storm of her life emitting dark aura that she can feel even he's still far from them. He started walking towards their direction. Her heart thumped like crazy she felt drained, the incident yesterday is still fresh inside her head. She was willing to forget everything but he hurt her again…

She loses her grip on Oshitari hands when they stopped, meeting Atobe halfway but Yuushi held on tighter.

"Good morning Yuu-chan and Cassie-senpai..." The smiling Miharu greeted them with Atobe in tow.

"Good morning Haru-chan, Atobe," Yuushi greeted back but she on the other hand just looked at him, her face devoid of any emotions.

Atobe looked down on their entwined hands and smirked. "Ore-sama can see that the two of you are officially together? Since when?"

"Oh really? I'm happy for the two of you Cassie-senpai..." Miharu congratulated them.

"Just yesterday," Yuushi answered. Cassie's head jerked up to Yuushi, why did he tell him that they are officially a couple, they are not yet a couple.

Atobe's eyes sharpened, but it was suddenly gone after a few seconds. Maybe she's just imagining things. "Really Yuushi? Ore-sama doesn't know what to say. Should ore-sama say, congratulations or condolences?" he mocked bluntly.

Condolences? "You really have a sharp tongue Atobe!" she snapped. "You should congratulate Yuushi for having moi," she pointed herself, "he will be the happiest boyfriend in the whole world."

"He's the most unlucky one," he answered with his infamous smirk, still mocking her. "Minami is the type of girl who will make a man hope for something that isn't really true... If you know what I mean,"Atobe said with his usual high and mighty tone on his voice.

"_Keigo..._"

"Atobe, I'm happy, I really am. Please stop arguing with my girlfriend also don't say something like that. I am your friend so please respect my girl," Yuushi told his friend.

_"__Atobe, what is he trying to say?"_ Cassie frowned she can't understand him at all.

Atobe shrugged. "Because Yuushi wished ore-sama to do so, ore-sama will not argue with Minami anymore." Atobe looked at her "Ore-sama treasures ore-sama's friends so Minami, ceasefire, alright. Stop starting fights and arguments." Atobe looked back to Oshitari and tapped one shoulder. "Take care of yourself Yuushi, you don't know what this girl is capable of doing."

"What do you mean?" she narrowed her eyes at him. "You really─" Yuushi tightened his grip on her hands.

"Thanks for the concern, I can take care of myself and she will not hurt me," Oshitari said and looked at Atobe with determination.

"Do whatever you want. Let's go Haru" Then Atobe turned hands on Miharu's back and walked away. She just watched him disappeared from her sight, she should not think of him anymore…Goodbye first love and first heart ache…

* * *

"Come here let's talk." Cassie dragged Yuushi to the school garden where only a few students spend time.

"Why did you tell him that we are together. I just let you court me, remember?" she confronted him.

Yuushi sighed deeply. "I'm sorry it was my impulse that overtook me. I can't stand seeing you arguing against each other. Atobe is a good friend if I'll tell him that we are together he will stop fighting against you as respect to his friend. He can be anything but he's a good friend and always thinks of the happiness and welfare of his friends.

"I see…" she almost whispered. At least Atobe has a good trait inside his body.

Oshitari stared at her lovingly. "And also…I wanted you to start forgetting about him…You fell in love with him despite your constant arguments and I think that if it will still continue…you might not stop loving him…I'm just here willing to wait but you should also do the effort."

"What are you trying to say that I'm not trying to forget him, my head wanted to forget him, Yuushi!" she snapped.

"That's not what I meant but if you will continue your former relationship with him, you'll just find yourself still in love with him…believe me."

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes tightly. "Alright, I won't argue with him anymore…I'll treat him ordinarily."

Oshitari smiled and tapped her cheeks lightly. "That's my girl."

"Speaking of that, for sure that the whole academy will know about the news that we have a relationship will spread real fast."

"Just let them think what they want to, I'm just here for you, my girl." He winked at her she just smiled at him.

* * *

Just as expected, the news about Cassie and Oshitari being a couple easily spread the whole academy like a plaque that even the teachers knew about it. Why, even the teachers can be gossipers?

Yuushi and Cassie went to the library almost all students started murmuring when they saw them together. Cassie just ignored them looked for a vacant table. All the tables are occupied at least they can share with someone they knew. Luckily they found Aya, Choutarou and Christine occupying a tables at the far end of the library.

"Can we join?" she asked. Aya was busy doing a presentation using her macbook and just looked at her and Yuushi. She just nodded and fixed her eyes back to her computer.

"Of course you can join us, senpai." It was Christine who answered. "Is the gossip true," the punk girl immediately asked them as soon as they sit down.

"What gossip Christine-chan?" Choutarou innocently asked his friend.

Christine gaped at the silver haired second year incredulously "Aw, Choutarou, you're so slow, you don't know? You are a good friend of Oshitari-senpai and yet you didn't know about the gossip."

Choutarou looked puzzled and just scratched the back of his hair shyly. "I really don't know."

"I heard that the two of them are together," Christine informed him. Aya didn't say anything and just focus on what she was doing. She's really close with Yuushi, maybe she's not interested with topic anymore because she already knows the truth, Cassie just thought

"What?" Choutarou's eyes widened and looked at them with disbelief. "Is that true?"

"Well since you guys are our friends, we'll tell you the truth. We're not really together," Cassie told the younger teens.

"Not yet," Yuushi interfere, "I'm still courting her but well soon be a couple, just wait and see." He smirked.

"You're really confident eh," she looked at him with narrow eyes.

"You can't resist my charm." He purred as he lowered his face near hers.

Aya looked up at them and immediately looked away, she just can't stand the piercing pain inside her chest.

Christine speaks again, "I'm sure that there's a heart suffering right now because of that news…right, Aya?" she looked at Aya.

"Ouch!" Christine complained. Aya glared at Christine she stepped on her foot real hard. Christine knows her feelings for Oshitari.

"Why, what's the matter Christine?" Cassie asked her worriedly.

Christine winced. "It's nothing, an ant bite my legs. What I meant with what I said is that many hearts will suffer because you a lot of fan girls, Oshitari senpai, and Cassie senpai too has a lot of fans, right Aya?"

"Yeah, that's what she meant. The two of you are quite popular," Aya finally spoke.

"Just let them be. They'll eventually accept our relationship," Oshitari said and put his arms around her shoulder

"We are not yet together, remember?" she reminded him with a smile

He just smiled at him.

"Gambatte, Oshitari-senpai but how about Atobe-buchou?" Choutarou asked them.

Her smile faded. "What about him? He already has a fiancée and besides what happened with us is not even true."

"But he─" Choutarou wanted to add.

"Enough already Choutarou, what important right now is me and Yuushi, no more Atobe, okay?" she reprimanded him.

"O-okay."

"I bet someone is so jealous right now," Christine muttered. "OUCH!" She shouted again because Aya secretly stepped on her foot yet again.

"Is it the ant again, Christine?" Choutarou innocently asked her with a worried face.

The girl twitched. "Yeah, it's a very big ant."

"I think we should leave this table and transfer," Cassie said.

"I'll ask the maintenance people to clean this area," Yuushi told them.

* * *

Yuushi had constantly court Cassie. He's spoiling her, giving her everything she likes and do whatever she likes, not interfering with everything she eats or do, unlike the walking ego when he was courting. He's always reprimanding her and meddle with everything she do. He even intrude with what she eats. She doesn't know why her heart chose him to love. Love can be so weird.

She was inside her room busy with twitter and facebook when her eyes caught a glimpse of familiar stuffed toy on her table. She stood up and grab the stuffed toy Sponge Bob given by Atobe when they visited the amusement park.

She wanted to forget him soon but why can't she do it! She must stop thinking about him. She open her window and was about the throw Sponge Bob but some kind of force stopped her from doing it. "I should let go of you then maybe I can let go that man…"

Cassie shook her head over and over, "No no no no no no no!" she said repeatedly and nearly pulling her wits out of her scalp. Her mind cannot take all of this, she hate this feelings! Why doesn't she fell in love with someone who will love her back? Why does she have to be in love with Atobe. Why not Yuushi?

"Wow, seven no's what's eating you Cassie-oneechan?" Cassie was startled and accidently dropped Sponge Bob out of her window.

Cassie twitched 'What's eating me?' looking up to her adopted brother Kirihara who was cradling a yellow packet of potato chips on his hands eating it with vigor. Cassie watched Kirihara groaned in pleasure with just eating it. "What are you doing here Akaya, Didn't I told you no one could go inside my room…and because you startled me I dropped my stuffed toy!" she said.

"So what, you are about to throw it anyways," Akaya said matter of factly.

She twitched again. "You better have a good explanation why you entered my room without telling knocking and more or less eating inside." She continued.

"I knocked a few times but you never answered…because you're having a fight against yourself whether to throw that Sponge Bob given by Atobe or not, " the boy said while munching his crackers with glee licking his fingers in the process.

"Ugh.. yuck have manners Akaya!" Cassie scolded at the sight of Kirihara licking his fingers.

"Just so you know neechan my team mates are coming so we will be on the west wing okay? We will use some tennis equipments if you don't mind," Akaya said with a devilish grin. Cassie doesn't want to admit but Akaya is pretty good looking eventually she found her cheeks blushing but in different reason. 'Oh my Kami-sama sorry for thinking like that of my adopted brother! I am a sinner now!' She thought to herself as she flop on her bed sighing she doesn't have power anymore.

Kirihara gave her a strange look, "You know neechan you look ugly today…" he said teasingly to Cassie and all the while covering himself with both of his arms just in case she attack him. "Eh..." He blinks twice as Cassie is not showing the signs she'll gonna hit him for calling her ugly.

"Cassie-neechan did you hear what I said?" He said while taking a peak on Cassie who was still lying montionlessly to the bed. "I guess as long as Cassie-neechan is out of her mind I could freely call her ugly when she's like that..." He chuckled.

"AHHHHA!" Kirihara jumped as Cassie yelled.

"WTF $#!+!" Kiriahara blurted out a series of crude words that no one will think he'll say came out of his mouth.

"Now I know I'll let out my stress on tennis! Good idea little bro.." She said as she hit him on the head earning poor Kirihara a big bump. "What the hell is that for? Oneechan!"

"Its your fault for calling me ugly!"

"So she heard me.." Kirihara muttered.

"Bakemono oneechan.."

"I heard that!"

* * *

"Hey Aya! Did you heard from Akaya that his team will be coming over they'll use our tennis equipment. What do you think? Do you want to join them?" Cassie invited her adopted little sister.

"No thanks but I have to do my assignment its due at friday. Maybe next time." Aya said without looking at Cassie's eyes then she turned around to enter the room quickly. Cassie was left dumbfounded, 'What was that just now did she just blow me off?'

Behind the close doors, Aya leaned her back to the doorframe until she sagged on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks her hands covering her mouth to muffle her cries, "Why...why you have all the things in the world so why..."

* * *

OUT

Love 40 MATCH POINT!

'Pok'

'Pok'

"Game and match Yukimura!" Yanagi announced.

Cassie panted heavily Yukimura wasn't called Kami no Kou for nothing. He is incredibly strong. She couldn't even sweep one set at him she couldn't score any point at all.

"You're good.." She smirked panting heavily.

"Likewise Minami-san…" Yukimura responded as they shake hands.

Niou sighed as he watches the match, no one could defeat Yukimura (other than the certain Echizen Ryoma) but if someone do defeat him, he was sure pigs will fly! "Ah ah Cassie-neechan you did great! You too Yukimura-bochou!" Kirihara said jumping up and down beside Sanada who was massaging the bridge of his nose.

"That was a good stress reliever..." Cassie said exercising her both arms while approaching the part of the bleachers. But it was not empty like the last time. "Hey Cassie-chan here's your towel.." Mayu said offering her towel to her.

"Thanks Mayu-chan.." Cassie said accepting the towel while seating down beside Mayu and Aiko. "How are you btw Aiko-chan, how're you and Niou?" Cassie said teasingly.

Aiko blushed really hard, "Uh well.. we're doing good." She said her hands on her lap.

"I hope he won't hurt you.." Hope Niou wouldn't do just like what Atobe did to her.

"Of course Haru wouldn't hurt Aiko-chan I already gave him a warning if he did it the second time.." Mayu said as she turns to watch her brother's match with Yanagi.

Cassie's raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean the second time?" She asked curiously.

"Oh its a long story..." Mayu said dismissively.

"I forgot!" Aiko stood up.

"What did you forget Aiko-chan?" Cassie asked her cousin.

"My bag I'll get the bentou I made for everyone please do wait I'll get it since Haru-kun has it..." She said as she walk away hastily and approach Niou who turned to her from his conversation with Yagyuu. Both boys turned to her. Cassie looks at Mayu who giggle a bit, "Its cute to watch them.."

Cassie raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Ah, sorry you don't know this but Aiko-chan is actually famous at Rikkai especially with Haru and Yagyuu.." Mayu said while looking at the trio. "So how are you Cassie..." The younger Sanada asked Cassie.

"I'm fine..." Cassie answered half-heartedly.

"No that's not what I meant..." Cassie turned to look at Mayu who was looking at her with a solemn look.

Cassie understands what Mayu was trying to say, she's asking about the state of her heart.

"If you are asking me whether I still love Atobe, the answer is no, because I am now in love with somebody else…" she bit her lip as she lied.

"What?" Mayu said unbelievably, did she misheard it?

"I fell in love with Oshitari Yuushi…" Cassie said.

"Oshitari-kun? Kenya-kun's cousin.. Tell me you are joking…"Mayu can't believe it, Cassie is in love with Oshitari but how about Aya…she figured out that Cassie doesn't know about Aya's feelings for Yuushi because she's been hiding it from Cassie.

"I'm serious and as a matter of fact he's coming over here to visit me." Her phone rings and answered the call. "Yuushi?" she greeted. "You're already here? Just go here in the tennis courts, you know the way right? bye." She ended the call.

"See, it's true," Cassie stated. After a few minutes Yuushi came and greeted everyone else.

"Oshitari-san, you're also here, are you with your teammates?" Yukimura asked Oshitari.

"No I'm alone, I'm here to visit Cassie," Yuushi answered.

"Visit Cassie-chan? Why are you sick Cassie?" Marui asked innocently. Yuushi chuckled and Cassie just shook her head.

"Being sick is not the only reason to pay a visit, baka," Niou butted in.

"I'm not a baka, I'm a tensai!" Marui insisted.

"A tensai doesn't ask stupid questions, ne Oshitari-kun?" Niou cocked his head towards the blue-haired tensai of Hyoutei.

"Hey are you two…" Yukimura trailed off.

"Well we are dating but not yet official," Cassie explained.

"Eh..." Aiko could only utter.

"Dating?" they said in unison, Akaya on the other hand just glared at Yuushi.

"I thought that high and mighty Atobe and you are together?" Marui asked.

"Don't say bad words, Marui." Cassie glared at the self-proclaim tensai as he popped his favorite bubble gum.

"Why my Hikari didn't share the gossips nowadays huh," Marui said.

"Hikari doesn't love you anymore because you're such a baka." Niou laughed evilly.

"She's head over heels in love with me! And how many times do I have to tell you that I am a tensai you jerk!" Marui shouted at his bestfriend and give Niou a headlock that nearly choke the trickster. "I don't know why Aiko likes you though..." Marui added.

Aiko blushed

"Oi Bunta, enough of that already," Jackal tried to stop him.

"It' alright Jackal-kun, Niou-kun won't die because of that." Yagyuu just adjusted his eyeglasses.

"TARUNDOROU!" Sanada shouted at them.

Cassie and Yuushi sweat dropped with the fight between the teammates. "Are they really always like this.." They asked Mayu but Yukimura answered for her.

Yukimura smiled at them. "Don't my them, they are always like that."

"Oh by the way what about we invite your team at our family resort at Odaiba, use it as a vacation trip uncle Genmaru won't mind." Mayu said cheerfully.

"Oi Mayu don't decide all of the sudden on your own." The older Sanada said giving his younger twin sister an icy stare. Mayu stuck her tongue out on him, "Don't be so party pooper Gen-chan..."

Yuushi chuckled, "Gen-chan.."

Sanada twitched.

"Oshitari Yuuhi," Akaya approached in holding his racket his eyes piercing Yuushi. "Have a match with me."

"You are challenging Yuushi, Akaya?" Cassie frowned at her little brother.

"Yeah, if I win, he will stop dating you and if you win, I will not interfere anymore. Losing against me means that he is not worthy for you," Akaya said with full of determination.

"Akaya don't do this anymore you can't interfere with what I want and who to date. Why didn't you do this when Atobe was the one courting me," she asked him with authority in her voice.

"Well that was my mistake. I saw that you love him and I thought that he loves you too but you ended up with a broken heart," Akaya stated with an angry voice.

"Stop that already, you're making me look pitiful here in front of your friends," she hissed.

"I just want to protect you…" and _Aya…_

"It's alright Cassie," Oshitari spoke and looked at Akaya with determination, "I accept the challenge."

"Don' do it Yuushi, Akaya only has his tantrums."

"It's fine, I wanted to gain his trust Cassie, let me do this." He held her hand. "Can I borrow your racket, so that I'll be more determined to win."

She just sighed loudly. "I don't know what to do with you two anymore." She handed him her racket.

"I didn't know that Bakaya is an over-protective brother eh," Niou commented.

"Yeah I thought he just worry about himself," Marui said.

"Akaya just doesn't show his feelings that often, but he is a good boy," Mayu defended the junior ace.

"Based on my data, Kirihara will definitely loss this match," Yanagi told them.

"We still should watch, Akaya has improved a lot, right Genichirou?" Yukimura turned to his vice-captain.

Sanada adjusted his cap. "Yes he did improve a lot."

"Let's just watch and see." Yagyuu adjusted his eyeglasses.

"Why do you guys have to do this…" Cassie muttered.

The two players went to their respective places, Kirihara will serve the ball first. His eyes are now red, he is in his devil mode. "IKUZE!" the junior ace of Rikkai used his knuckle serve that took the blue-haired tensai with surprise. He was not able to move a muscle and Kirihara gained a service ace.

Akaya laughed evilly. "Unable to move eh? Here's another one!" He served the ball again and gained and return ace once more. During the first game, Yuushi didn't even had a chance to hit the ball back.

After the first game, they had long rallies but Akaya still won the next two games.

"Oi Cassie-chan looks like your lover will not even win a single game eh," Niou teased.

"Shut up, will you?" Cassie snapped at the trickster but he just smirked at him. She's really pissed off with this match, they don't have to do this but they still continue, they didn't listen to her. This match is a non-sense!

But everyone was surprised when Oshitari finally used his techniques against Akaya. He was after all the man with the thousand techniques. The special techniques that Akaya had been using doesn't affect him anymore.

"Game set! Oshitari Yuushi, six games to three!" Jackal announced.

Akaya walked towards Oshitari and offered a handshake which he gladly accepted. "Just as I said, I won't interfere anymore but will be watching you." Akaya tighten his hold on Yuushi's hand.

"I promise that I will not hurt her," Oshitari answered with full of determination.

* * *

"Why are you slacking off!" Atobe shouted at his team members when he arrived in the tennis courts and saw that they are not practicing. The tennis members were startle and startled to some work-outs. "All of you one hundred laps around the courts!" he ordered authoritatively.

"How about us Atobe?" Mukahi asked the furious captain.

"Did you heard what ore-sama said? Ore-sama said all of you, meaning including the regular members." He narrowed his eyes at the red head.

"You shouldn't be that strict to us third year regulars anymore, we won't play anymore and we are here now as mentors, right Shishido." The acrobatic seek for the agreement of Shishido but he failed, he's already running alongside with the other team members.

"I heard that GAkuto, we really are here now as mentors and as mentors we must set good examples and that is following the leader and not slacking off!" Shishido stated as he took his first lap side by side with Choutarou, Wakashi and also Kabaji, who's carrying Jirou on his shoulder. "Now run!"

Atobe crossed his arms as he looks at his hard headed teammate. "Well?"

"It's unfair! How about Yuushi, he's not here! He's at the girls tennis court with Cassie!" Gakuto complained.

Atobe's expression went dark. He just let him went there he didn't bother to stop him and reprimand him for leaving their practice. I f he will go there and tell Yuushi to go back to their practice, some might misinterpret that he is bitter. It's a disgrace to his reputation, he will never be bitter, at least he will never admit that. Yes, he is bitter. Seeing his Cassandra with another man, and not just any man, but his close friend Yuushi. He's not only bitter but terribly jealous. From where he stand, he can see Yuushi and Cassie standing side by side as they chat and watch a practice match on the tennis court. Yuushi whispered something on her ears, they are too close with each other. Cassie laughed heartily.

Gakuto followed his gaze and the acrobatic player grinned devilishly. "You're jealous," he teased.

"Gakuto, run 200 laps around the court," he said firmly.

"Eh! No way!"

"Do you want 500 laps instead?" he scared him.

Mukahi shook his head. "No, 200 is more than enough." He scooted away and started running.

After all was done with their laps, the members were so tired and panting heavily. "The training is not yet done, all the second year and first year will have a one game match against me," Atobe informed them. "Let's start!"

The first year fall in line and waited for their turn. In as fast as a blink of an eye Atobe finished the first game, leaving his opponent with wobbly legs.

"Next!" The next freshman hesitantly went to the tennis court. "Ikuze!" Atobe shouted and served the ball using is Tannhauser serve. The freshman was not even able to move a muscle. No freshman nor non-regular second year second gain a point against him. Only Choutarou, Hiyoshi and Kabaji was able to win even a just a single point against him but none of them defeated him. He's so fired up, he felt like burning he wanted let out all his frustrations and anxieties using tennis.

"He's so obvious that he is jealous," Shishido said with a smirk. "Well it was his own fault for hurting her anyways and because of his big ego he will never admit his true feelings."

"Yeah, he torture them all!" Gakuto exclaimed.

"Oi, Gakuto your next!"

"I'm so dead," Gakuto muttered.

* * *

The mighty student council president calls a meeting, he said they needed to plan the next project of the council, the sports festival. Her lips twitched when she entered the conference hall and found that it was only Atobe inside the room, the other council members are not yet arriving. Seems like he haven' notice her presence yet, he was seated on the farthest end of the long table, he's busy reading a piece of paper. She loudly pull the chair as to catch his attention, he's eyes flickered towards her as she sits down.

"Where are the others?" she asked casually.

"Are you blind, can you see them here? They are obviously not here," answered mockingly as if she was the most stupid person in the world.

"You haven't change and I bet you will never change, your still a diva," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Ore-sama will always be ore-sama. Ore-sama will never change just because of anything or anyone." He fixed his eyes back on the paper.

Her hands are itchy to crumple that paper and throw it on his face. They were so distant from each other and the room was quite spacious but being close inside a room with him alone makes her feel suffocated, he still has the same effect on her…

She took out her iphone and twitted 'inside a room with a monkey king'

"How was your relationship with Yuushi?" he abruptly asked, he was looking at her with his piercing blue eyes.

She looked back at him sharply and smile widely. "We're great, we're happy together." She wanted to give him the impression that the girl that he once hurt has found her happiness.

"Is that so? I hope you will not hurt my friend, a girl like you is capable of hurting once feelings with just simple words or action," he firmly stated.

"What do you think of me, a monster?" Like you? No way!"I will never hurt him because….I…I love him," she tried to sound with certainty, she just hopes that she's convincing.

She doesn't if it was just her imagination that she saw sadness pass through his blue orbs because if was suddenly gone in a blink of an eye.

After a few seconds a member came and then, just a few more minutes they were complete and started their agenda. She focused her eyes on Atobe who was now stating his proposition. You really puzzle me Atobe Keigo…

Meanwhile...

Miharu in order to be independent sneak out of their house and went to train station alone she was suppose to get off by Hyoutei district but she end up lost at Seishun station. "Now where should I go? No face it Miharu your lost..." Miharu said afraid and don't know what to do. She's been calling Atobe but he didn't answer her calls.

"No..." Miharu shook her head, "I need to be brave I should find my way home.." Miharu thought she turned around but she bumped into someone because of the sudden movement they both fell to the floor. With Miharu on top of him. Realizing their position, Miharu blushed and moves to stand up.

"AAHH! I'm so sorry!" She said and keep apologizing but the boy looks calm and stoic despite of what happened even though she watch him as he pick up his white cap. The boy has raven hair and golden brown eyes she stared at him without even knowing that she was doing it.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! thank you soooooo much!

Please review!

**xYuzuru Rengex** - I rewrite some of the scenes edit the mistake of the first update. Thanks again.


	23. Fate Intertwined

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

* * *

A/N please review guys. This particular story of mine receives a lot of story alerts and favorite stories but not so many reviews *pouts childishly* please leave a review guys, I beg you, I'll be more inspired to write as I receive great comments and besides...this story is near its end so please review *puppy eyes*

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two**

**Fate Intertwined**

* * *

Miharu bump into man while he was drinking. Because of the sudden movements the cold drink splattered on his shirt then they both fell to the floor. With Miharu atop of him. Realizing their position, the girl moves to stand up. "AAHH! I'm so sorry!" She said and keep apologizing but the boy looks not interested she watch him as he pick up his cap and put it back on his head. The boy has raven hair and golden brown orbs. She stared at him without even knowing that she was doing it. She watch him as he brushed the dirt on his clothes.

"Um, I'm sorry.. If you want I'll buy you another pair of shirt but the problem is I don't know where to find a shop-" Miharu stuttered as she started to panic this was the most embarassing moment in her life. If only she didn't sneak out of their house if only her fiance answered her phone calls.

"Its fine It'll comes off after washing it." The dark green haired boy said his face straight and shows no emotion. As if he don't mind being splashed and his shirt stained by his favorite drink. With that he turned around to go the other way but Miharu grabbed his arm.

"What..." He said with hint of annoyance of his voice.

"Um well I need your help.." She said while her hands gripping on his jersy sleeve.

"Go find someone else.." He said dismissively.

"I- I'm missing and I don't know how to go home.." Miharu said swallowing a huge amount of saliva down her throat there she said it even its embarrassing to admit that a 16 years old girl like her was missing and doesn't know the way back home. The boy looks at her like she grown another head

"You're lost?" He repeated.

Miharu nodded. "I'll buy you another drink in exchange of the drink you've lost.." She offered as she look up to the boy who's a few inches taller than her. Considering the offer the boy cocked his head.

"Alright-" He answered but was cut off by Miharu who let out a happy sigh.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll go and get your drink.." Miharu said as she skip towards the vending machine a few feet away from their position.

The boy only could watch her as she walk away

"Weird girl.." he muttered.

* * *

"What to get..what to get..." Miharu muttered as she having a hard time picking up a drink inside the machine. "Its hard to decide um thinking of it maybe I'll get the same brand of soda he's drinking earlier." Miharu's hand found the button underneath the white can of grape ponta when she presses it nothing happen. She cocked her head at the side, "Huh, nothing happen? What's wrong with this uh maybe it needs money.." Miharu said to herself as she opened her purse and bring out her credit card. "Where should I put this in? It doesn't fit on this hole.." Miharu moaned out helplessly.

"If you want we could help you Miss."

"Really?" Miharu turned around thankful that someone is gonna help her figure out how to use the vending machine. But when she came face to face with the figure he's not the only one there. They're five of them circling around her, eyeing her like they want to eat her. Miharu internally started to panic. But she can't let them know that she's afraid of them.

"_Keigo._.." She said to herself calling out Atobe's name but no matter what happens she know he will never gonna show up to save her.

"What are you whispering about little girl? You said you want us to help you right? What about you go with us after we help you?" The older guy said with devilish grin on his face.

_"What do I do what do I do? I don't want this please someone save me!"_Miharu said closing her eyes tightly praying in all her might that someone will come and save her. "How low picking up an unprotected girl." A voice said, the dark green haired boy said as she look up turns her head only to see the boy before. His cold golden brown orbs shows hostility towards the five college boys.

"And who the hell are you? Her boyfriend? No offense chibi she's coming with us. So lend your girlfriend for awhile or else you'll get hurt." One of the guy said mocking him. The dark green haired teen looks at them silently before he sees them carrying a tennis bag. He smirk became visible at this. As he help Miharu on her feet. For a moment their eyes met. Miharu looks up to him when she feels that he gave her a squeeze in her hand like as if telling her its going be okay. She felt secured and protected even though they we're still surrounded by the other men.

"Let's just finish this with Tennis..teach me how to play tennis senpai if you lose you'll back off.. and if you win you could do whatever you want with her."

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME YOU BRAT?" The leader of the group shouted with an angry snarl.

"Why.. is senpai afraid a high school boy will beat him." He said with an obvious intent on provoking the older man.

"You damn brat you'll regret this!"

"Then make me.." He said smugly.

"_What are you trying to do?"_Miharu thought worriedly to the other teen.

* * *

**Tennis Court**

"Sorry this is all _my_ fault.."

"Of course its your fault." He said, Miharu frowned _'this guy is so blunt' _Miharu wonders how his mother raise him.

"Singles... whoever won gets to take home the girl.."

"Sure." He said with a cocky smirk.

One set match Atsushi to serve!

"I will wipe off that smirk on your face kid!"

"Here I go..." He said as she tossed the green tennis ball high in the air and hit it swiftly with his racquet. The ball went to the other side of the court. The man on the other side of the court try to return it but surprisingly before the ball hits the ground, it didn't bounce but spins at the floor aiming it towards its victims face.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"Argh! I hate Atobe.. _really_!" Cassie muttered underneath her breath her both hands on her sides clenching it tightly until her fist turned white. "Why does he want me to rush all the things? I hate him!" She said rather loudly making the other students loitering the hallway look at her.

"What's wrong! Don't look at me!" She demanded angrily to the other students who automatically turn to their own work.

"That's totally the understatement of the year Cassie.." Cassie turned to her side only to see her nochalant friend matching her pace. "Christine what are you doing at the 3rd year hallway.." She asked Christine who still has poker face on.

"Errands.." Christine simply answered.

"Oh I see.." Cassie could only say as they walk together until the end of the floor.

"Your also going at the student council room at the third year department Christine." She stated as they both entered the room.

"Obviously." Christine said monotonously. While entering the room Cassie and Christine saw Atobe and Oshitari talking about something they both have serious look on their faces.

"Good morning senpai." Christine greeted.

Atobe and Yuushi both turned to face the two new arrival.

Cassie knotted her head she felt something bad about the two of them it was as if something happen she doesn't know about. "Yuushi, what's wrong.." She asked her 'boyfriend'. She watched as Atobe sighed.

"Well Cassie-chan...Miharu is missing.." Yuushi broke the news to Cassie.

Cassie was shocked Miharu is missing! Since when? "How did that happened?" She turned to Atobe who has unreadable look on his face. Even though Miharu was Atobe's fiancee and she was still bitter about it. She genuinely worried about her.

"Come to think of it Aikawa wasn't in morning class even until now.." Cassie heard Christine muttered underneath her breath. "Well Atobe what are _you_ here for? Go find your fiancee goddamn it! Are you really that cold hearted bastard!" Cassie exploded why Atobe hasn't doing anything to find his fiancee!

"Easy Minami Ore-sama has been looking for her.. her whole family.. okay not her whole family.. but Ore-sama already hired detectives to find her so don't worry Ore-sama got this under control." Atobe said dismissively truly he doesn't have the time to argue with Cassie.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Miharu is your fiancee and yet you just let detectives to find her? Why don't you go out there and find her yourself!" Cassie said even though she sounds genuinely worried about Miharu's well being she was also happy despite the fact that the younger girl is missing._"_

_"Oh god what is this feeling.. I shouldn't feel happy that she's gone and yet" _Cassie thought.

"Just leave Ore-sama alone and that's an order!" Atobe said with a firm authoritative tone on his voice.

"Atobe, I didn't know that your this heartless!" Cassie added angrily while glaring at Atobe.

"GET OUT!" Atobe roared in anger.

"Oh this is new.." Christine commented this their first time witnessing the high and mighty Atobe Keigo lose his temper.

Yuushi sighed. "Okay we're going out Atobe.. just give us the news when you find Miharu.." he said as he ushered the two girls outside.

* * *

"But Yuushi! Aren't you even concern about Miharu? She's also your friend right?" Cassie said looking up to her boyfriend.

Yuushi sighed, "Its always like that you think Atobe is not concern but don't you noticed his eyes?" he stated.

"His eyes?" Cassie repeated with a confuse look on her face.

"Atobe looks like he didn't sleep at all.. You think he's not worried about Miharu but you see he _is _worried Haru-chan is his fiancee after all." Yuushi said calmly to Cassie.

Cassie snorted, "Are you just defending him.." She said not believing Yuushi.

"I'm not defending Atobe, Cassie.. I know the guy since first year of middle school so I'm sure.." Yuushi said sighing deeply.

"Hmm.. as you say so.. but let's help walking ego to find Miharu.." Cassie suggested.

"_I can't feel like this.. in order to remove this guilt I have to find her too! The guilt of being happy despite of Miharu being missing.." _Cassie thought.

"I'll tell the others as well." Christine said as he walk away leaving the two alone.

"Cassie-chan don't you know that Miharu has lonely childhood..." Yuushi stated to open another conversation.

"She has?" She look up to meet Yuushi's gaze.

Yuushi nodded

"I think I've heard it from my mother who was one of the business partner of Miharu's father..." He said thinking deeply. "I think Miharu is what they call the bastard child.." He continued. Cassie's eyes widen Miharu a bastard child? "Meaning she was a child from another woman?" She concluded.

"Yeah, Miharu is an offspring of his father with his mistress.." Yuushi confirmed.

* * *

Miharu groaned her head aching shifting opening her amethyst orbs sleepily only to be greeted by the glaring sunlight outside the window. After a few minutes her eyes widen as she realized that this not her room. Her room is not a mess like this, most importantly its a guy's room judging by the clothes hanging on the hamper. She sat up and look down to herself, her face paled as she noticed that she was not wearing her clothes the night before instead she was wearing someone else's shirt.

"Meow.." Miharu was startled as the hairy brown and white cat jump onto the bed settling itself on her lap.

"Meow.."

"Hello there.. what's your name?" Miharu said as she pet the cat.

The cat purred loving the way Miharu pets her.

"Oh your awake." Miharu turned up only to see the beautiful blue haired woman entered the room with laundry basket on her hands. "Thank goodness I'll tell my cousin that your awake.." the older woman said turning around to reach out for the door.

"W-Wait.." Miharu stopped her.

"Hmm?" The woman turned around to face her.

"W-Where am I? I- I didn't trouble everyone here right?" Miharu asked looking down. Even though Miharu knew the answer to her question she still needs to confirm it. Ever since her childhood she was nothing but a bother to everyone even though people don't tell her exactly that but she could feel it.

Instead of angry outburst she's expecting from her the woman smile and shook her head.

"Of course not but well this is the first time my cousin brought a girl in the house so Its kindda new to us but no worries Ojiisama and Obaasama doesn't mind in fact they're downstairs and waiting for you to wake up." the blue haired woman answered.

For the first time in her life Miharu felt warm she's not used to this feeling, her father never gave her this feelings or her step-mother even her siblings from her father's side and yet.. "I-I thank you.." Miharu stuttered her tears threatening to fall.

"Ah ah! Seshounen your girlfriend is awake!" The goofy older guy said as he barged into the room.

"Shut up Oyaji she's not my girlfriend." The very pissed voice responded from outside the room. "Then why did you brought her home if she's not your girlfriend? At first I thought your gay but then I'm proven wrong.." He added in with a teasing chuckle.

"Ojiisama don't scare off our visitor!" the blue haired girl reprimanded.

"Its about time you wake up." Miharu's eyes widen in recognition.

"Ah! Your the boy last night.."

* * *

**Meanwhile**,

Yuushi, Cassie, Gakuto,Christine, Aya and Choutarou starts looking for Miharu where the latter was last seen.

"This is the Hyoutei station.." Gakuto said as he read the sign before them while panting heavily he wasn't really for running he gets tired easily.

Yuushi cupped his chin, "According to the ticket station from Fuoka station that her ticket will last until Hyoutei district." Christine said as she examines the train map on her hands with Aya peaking in her side.

"So could it be someone like Aikawa-san who never even commute before..." Choutarou trailed off. Cassie eyes widen in realization, "Could it be she didn't hop off to the right station?"

"It could be.." Aya confirm their theory.

"What was the station after Hyoutei district?" Gakuto cocked his head curiously.

"Its Seishun station." Yuushi and Christine both said in unison.

"We need to go there and fast!" Cassie said both looking at Yuushi and Christine.

"I didn't bring any money with me." Christine said.

All turned to look at her

"You don't?" Gakuto asked not believing what his kohai just said.

"Me neither..." Aya said showing her empty pocket to the group.

"I have money but only enough for a crepe.." Gakuto said.

"What the hell you are studying at Hyoutei academy but you don't have a money with you.." Cassie butted in.

"Don't blame me my parents is delaying my allowance so I need to tighten my belt." The red head said in his defence. "How about you Cassie do you have money with you?"

She was taken aback and blushed. "Hehe, I have my wallet but I don't have money anymore, I only have credit card."

Gakuto smirked. "Look who's talking." She shot the red head a death glare.

"Well the only thing we need to do is-" Cassie cut off Yuushi.

"I have an idea.." Cassie said as she run away quickly from the group.

"W-Wait Cassie!"

* * *

"Need to get money.. get money!" Unfortunately for Cassie she also forgot to bring money with her. Suddenly Cassie halted as he saw Atobe's outragious limousine passing by. She changes her course and run after the moving vehicle. As crazy as her idea she will try to outrun it. "H-Hey! Damn it Atobe stop!" Cassie said as she advance in front of the car making it stopped violently with a loud screeching sound. Her actions earned numerous angry drivers shout at her. But who cares now. Right on cue Atobe hop out of his limo with an angry and yet worried look on his face but his anger won, "What the hell do you think your doing Minami! Are you trying to kill yourself? Ore-sama will not stop you go ahead and waste your life but atleast Ore-sama would not permit you dying using ore-sama's car." Atobe said with the hint of irritation on his voice.

Cassie's heart thumpted does he mean what he said? Just those simples words of his even though he still sounded arrogant his words made her heart pound. "You..you're worried?" She uttered as came out of her senses.

"Of course Ore-sama is worried what about ore-sama's car? Ah~ its a good thing Ore-sama is rich or else Ore-sama will be charging you a million damaging ore-sama's property." Atobe said seriously.

Cassie twitched she couldn't believe this guy he said those words seriously.. he cares about the car morethan the person. "Argh I'm totally pissed off! What a narcississt bastard! Atobe be lucky that I'm not here to argue with you.. with all the drivers shouting murder here.. We already know where Miharu is.. so lets just set aside our differences and go find Miharu." Cassie said looking at the impassive Atobe.

"Alright Ore-sama is also about to go look for Ore-sama's fiancee at that place so come on.." Atobe said as he hop inside the limo with Cassie following suit.

* * *

"Come on here seat with us.." The brown haired woman said to Miharu who comply obediently to her and seats beside the boy who saved her last night. Miharu watched him as he eat silently. "Um, thank you for the food.." Miharu said uncertainly she felt embarrassed and at the same time couldn't describe her feelings as this is her first time eating with other people. Its not that she eats with her family, the wife of her father never join her to any breakfast, lunch or dinner even her half-siblings never dine in with her. Her father is never home. So this feeling is heartwarming for her.

"Oh, why are you crying?" The brown haired woman asked Miharu worriedly.

Miharu shook her head, "I-I was just happy I'm sorry for crying.." Miharu said while wiping her tears.

"Or maybe oi Seshounen did you broke up with her! How cruel of you." The childish man said his finger pointed accusingly to his son who gave him a glare.

"I told you she is not my girlfriend engrave it to your head baka oyaji!" The dark green haired teen said as he was royally pissed off at his father. He stood up and walk away.

"Anata stop doing that.."

"Oh by the way gomen ne we haven't introduce ourselves to you..my name is Nanako Meino yoroshiku!" Nanako said as she smile to Miharu.

"I am Rinko and this is my husband Nanjirou."

"Yoroshiku!" Nanjirou said waving to Miharu.

Miharu blushed.

"Um thank you for letting me in my name is Aikawa Miharu.."

* * *

**Seishun Station**

"Stop touching me!"

"The nerve Ore-sama is not touching you Minami! Ore-sama merely helping up since your such a klutz Ore-sama wonder why you become a tennis player." Atobe said sardonically.

"Shut up Atobe I'm just talking to you because of Miharu that's all." Cassie said with a loud huffed.

"Wow this is what they call rare sight ne.." Cassie turned around only to see a familiar brown hair tensai with five boys along side him.

"Ah~ no doubt Seigaku.." Atobe acknowledge them.

"Eh nani nani Cassie-senpai what are you doing here with Atobe-san?" Momo asked the older girl.

"Nya~ Cassie-chan! Atobe-san!" Eiji said jumping up and down with Oishi trying to keep him down the floor.

"IIE Data.." Inui scribble furiously on his handy dandy notebook.

"Actually guys we need your help.." Cassie started but was cut off by Atobe.

"We don't need their help Minami." Atobe said sternly.

"Your not the boss of me Atobe." Cassie turned to face Fuji. "You see Atobe's fiancee my friend Miharu she's missing since last night and we believe she was last seen here at Seishun." The five boys eyes widen.

"Atobe-san's fiancee?" Oishi repeated with a surprise look on his face.

Fuji's eyes opened slightly before it turn back to normal. "And I thought they're an item.." Momo whispered to Eiji who nodded furiously.

"Well something happened, Momo-chan..."

"Stop gossiping!" Cassie demanded angrily she couldn't believe her best friend saying that in front of the other Seigaku regulars.

"Sowy.." they both said.

"What now are you all gonna help Ore-sama or not!" Atobe said impatiently.

"Of course we'll help.. we also want to meet Atobe-san's fiancee ne guys.." Fuji said to the others making them gulped except Inui who was still scribbling furiously on his green notebook.

"Well go first to the suburbs this way.." The brown haired tensai said as he lead the way.

* * *

After helping Rinko on the dishes that end up tragic as Miharu broke two plates and a glass. After that embarrassing incident Miharu find herself at the backyard of the traditional Japanese household. From the left side of the lot Miharu saw a tennis court where Miharu saw the boy who saved her holding a tennis ball and a racket.

"So, you play tennis as well.." Miharu said to the dark haired teen.

"Obviously." He shrugged his shoulders.

Miharu sweatdropped, "Ah yes..um so I...last night thank you sorry for all the trouble I caused you.."

"You should be.." He said bluntly.

"Last night I don't know what happened after the match.." Miharu started awkwardly.

"He lose but as usual they are spoil sport and they try to mob us down but we escaped somehow..but you have low stamina so you pass out on me." The green haired teen said with the as the matter of factly tone on his voice.

Miharu blushed in embarrassement, "I-I'm sorry! Its embarrassing.."

"Its fine." He said while swinging his racket.

"Ne Seishounen buy me some okonomiyaki outside."

"Do it yourself.." The green haired teen said dismissively.

"Trying to act cool in front of your girl friend ne Seshounen?" He said teasingly to his son.

"For the last time Oyaji she's not my girlfriend." The teen said glaring at his childish father.

"What do you want to do more? Clean up the yard or buy me okonomiyaki and yeah do bring your girlfriend show her around Seishun."

The green haired teen sighed.

"Fine.." Clearly he doesn't want to clean the yard.

* * *

**SEISHUN PARK**

"ATOBE STOP DRAGGING ME WILL YOU!" Cassie shouted as she pull out her arm from Atobe's grip. "Ore-sama wants to speed up the search you walk slowly so Ore-sama is just giving you charity so be grateful that Ore-sama is helping you." Atobe said

"Why would I be grateful that the great Atobe holding on to me? As **_if _**Atobe!" Cassie huffed in annoyance as she started to walk away.

"Wait!" Atobe said as he grabbed her arm back down making Cassie bumped into his chest, Cassie's face turned hot being close to Atobe is a no no.. this close contact making her heart pound like crazy. "Enjoying it huh Minami ah~" Atobe said arrogantly.

Cassie is utterly mad.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Behind the Bush**

"Uh, Fujiko why do we have to hide here?" Eiji said to the smiling tensai who just snapped a kodak moment of the two bickering teen. Mainly Atobe and Cassie while Inui keep hidden on the bush with them muttering 'IIE Data'. -_-

"We should stop them from fighting!" Oishi said worriedly.

"This is interesting." Inui said for the first time.

"Shouldn't we need to help them Fuji-senpai?.." Momo asked his senpai.

"Of course we will help them Momo.."

Momo, Eiji and Oishi trembled in fear.

* * *

She pushed him away roughly, "I HATE YOU ATOBE!" Cassie said as she run away.

"What an amusing girl.." Atobe muttered. Cassie was so angry that she didn't see the stone on the way and was tripped by it. She shouted in pain, "WTF! Ouch!"

"Oi Minami what the hell was that? Are you really a tennis player? Look at that you hurt yourself!" Atobe said inspecting her leg.

"Don't touch me I'm fine!" Cassie said as she was trying to not to cry over the sprain ankle.

"Stop acting so tough Minami and let Ore-sama see it." Atobe demanded.

"No way!" Cassie said slapping Atobe's hands away but the latter was persistent.

"Its swollen!"

"Thanks for saying the obvious thing!" Cassie said sarcastically.

"Ore-sama will bring you to the doctor." Atobe said as he lift Cassie up bridal style.

"No Atobe! Stop it put me down you idiot!" Cassie said blushing like crazy.

"Keigo?" Both Cassie and Atobe turned around only to see the hurt expression on her face.

"Miharu! Ah this is- not what it looks like I-.." Cassie tried to explain.

_'Damn this is bad! For a moment I don't hate being carried by Atobe and yet...'_

"Minami hurt her ankle so ore-sama is going to bring her to the hospital." Atobe said cocking his eyebrows noticing his fiancee's not usual clothing. Miharu is wearing a white shirt and red shorts obviously it belongs to a boy judging by the clothes size.

"We- we've been looking for you Miharu we've been so worried.." Cassie said trying to break the awkward feeling in the air. "Yuushi, Gakuto, Aya, Choutarou and Christine we're looking for you.." She said trying not to hold onto Atobe she doesn't want him to hear her heart beating wildly against her ribcage.

"Uhm...It's fine..." Miharu said clutching at the hem of her shirt.

"Where the hell have you been? Ah~ start explaining to Ore-sama.. don't you how much a bother you are to people.." Atobe said making Cassie gasped.

"How cruel can you be Atobe!" Cassie reprimanded the almighty Atobe but he ignore her.

Atobe ignored the fuming Cassie on his hold.

"You've been a bother to everyone Miharu..." Atobe said sternly. "I'll get my limo to bring you home."

Miharu look down but the hurt on her eyes instantly fades away and smile at him Cassie doesn't know if Miharu was only trying to hide her pain but almost instantly all those feelings fade away masked by the younger girl's smile. "I understand I will try not to be a bother to everyone." Miharu said.

"Thank you for worrying about me Cassie-senpai.."

"Miharu.." Cassie thought.

"Oi didn't I told you to wait for me.." Another voice came in.

"You.." Atobe said

"Ah- Its monkey King.." The boy said with a smirk.

"Oh its you.." Atobe said with a smirk.

"By the way my name is Miharu and you are?" Miharu said as she held out her hand to him for a shake hands forgetting to introduce herself to him.

"Echizen.. Echizen Ryoma.." He said while rearranging his cap downwards his face. He stood there for a minute contemplating if he'll accept her hand but then he sighed and eventually shake hands with hers. "Thank you for everything.. please also do tell Nanako-san and Rinko-san even Nanjirou-san thank you..." Miharu said as Atobe's limo pulling over their side Kabaji emerged out of the car.

"Betsuni.." Echizen simply said.

"Come on Miharu." Atobe called out for his fiancee while helping Cassie set herself inside the limo.

"Thanks again Echizen-kun.."

"Oi you forgot to buy me drink." Echizen reminded Miharu with a smirk on his handsome face.

Miharu panicked as she remember it, "S-Sorry I forgot I-I'll go and look for a vending machine now.." Miharu said as she was about to find a vending machine but Atobe grabbed her arm back down.

"Not this time Miharu you've been missing for a whole day." Atobe reprimanded Miharu.

"B-But Echizen-kun's.." Miharu tried to reason out.

"Its fine besides I was just joking. Next time bring a map with you or a travel guide.. Ja.." Echizen said as he walk away lift his hand up high as a sign of good bye.

"Echizen-kun.."

"Miharu come on Ore-sama is tired of waiting."

"Ahh yes!"

**Back to the Seigaku Regulars**

"Ne.. I just realized we we're already forgotten.." Momo said while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah your right nya..but.." Eiji and Momo shared a conspiratory grin practically telepathically saying to each other that Echizen will be grilled on monday.

"Its not a waste I got some classified photos of them I could sell this for a high price." The resident tensai of Seigaku said making his kohai cringed.

* * *

acknowledgement: yuzuru renge wrote this chapter, thanks again!


	24. Sports Festival

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT**

**A/N **Hi minna-san, **xxkutsarahxx** here! hope you will enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Sports Festival**

* * *

An awkward silence envelopes Atobe's limousine. It's as if they will soon hear the footsteps of ants, if there are any, because of the eerie silence. The three of them were seated at the backseat, Miharu seats between her and Atobe. Cassie felt so uncomfortable! Maybe Miharu thinks that there's something going on between her and Atobe. _How I wish! _A tiny voice inside her head said. _No! Never again!_ Another voice came in. Here she goes again, talking to herself, she's going nuts!

Cassie cleared her throat. She must talk to remove the awkward atmosphere inside the car. "Ne Miharu, how did you meet Ryo-chi?" Cassie asked Miharu who had been so silent since they ride Atobe's limousine.

"Ryo-chi?" Miharu looked puzzled with her endearment with Echizen.

"Echizen Ryoma, the boy with the cat's eye you were with earlier, he's my friend," she said with a smile.

"Oh, Echizen-kun…it's like this senpai…" Miharu started to tell her the whole story how she ended sleeping at Echizen's house.

"I bet you were really scared yesterday because of that encounter, good thing Ryo-chi was there to help you while your fiancée was missing in action," Cassie said with sympathy.

"Ore-sama could have been there to help you out if you only inform ore-sama but you choose not. How stupid can you be, ore-sama is just a phone call away! What if you got involve with more serious danger, ore-sama will carry it in ore-sama's conscience forever," Atobe roared in anger.

Miharu went teary eyed because of her fiancée's wrath. "G-gomen nasai…"

"There's no point in saying those words, will your sorry change anything? You've been a bother to everyone."

The nerve of this guy! Cassie had heard enough. "Hey Atobe, stop it already! How can you say those harsh words to your fiancée. Miharu didn't do it purpose she got lost because you are not with her. So it's really your fault!" Cassie barked at the mighty Atobe.

"How come it's ore-sama's fault now? Care to explain hn~"

"If only you were with her, she won't get lost. So, I therefore conclude that you are the root of all this commotion."

"Ah, did you forget that we had a meeting in the council? Ore-sama is a very busy person and ore-sama can't be with her always but she can call ore-sama, ore-sama will definitely save her, she is after all ore-sama's fiancée. She is ore-sama's responsibility." Atobe looked at her sharply.

"Is that how you think of her? A responsibility? You haven't change, you are still the most heartless monster!" She can't believe him, Atobe Keigo is not capable of loving anyone, he only love himself.

"Stop it!" Miharu snapped. It was the first time that she raised her voice. The cat and dog namely Atobe and Cassie stopped talking or rather arguing. "I know this is my fault, it is only my fault so please stop it already." Miharu just looked down and tried to keep her tears from falling.

"Miharu…" Cassie uttered.

Atobe just focused his eyes outside the window.

The car stopped, they already reached Hyoutei Gakuen. The chauffeur opened the door Atobe hop out first, Miharu followed him and then Cassie.

"Ouch!" Cassie complained as she stepped her foot on the ground. Ugh she forgot that she had a swollen ankle. As fast as bullet, Atobe came to the rescue and swiftly swept her off her feet like what he did earlier at the Seishun park.

"Ore-sama almost forgot, Ore-sama shall take you to the hospital," he said and tried to carry her back inside his car.

"Oi put me down!" Cassie shrieked. "I don't need to go to the hospital, the school clinic is just fine.

"Then ore-sama will bring you to the school clinic," he said, still not letting her down.

"Put me down first, I'm not lame," she hissed.

"You're hurt, ore-sama just wanted to help you in the absence of your _boyfriend_." Atobe looked at her straight in the eyes and she was once again mesmerized.

She knows it's a sin but she feels happy being close like this to Atobe, she can smell his masculine scent, his hot breath fanning her face, she can see closely his perfect facial features. She can only her her heart, it's sound saying ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump. Is it possible to fall in love with the same person over and over again? No matter how hard she tried, it seems like her heart only knows one man.

"Atobe," a familiar voice came in that stopped her day dreaming. Yuushi. He was with the Aya, Christine, Gakuto and Choutarou. She looked at him, his face was serious and she even forgot Miharu! The girl's eyes looked sad, maybe she was jealous of her. She can't lose her new friend because of Atobe.

"Put me down Atobe." She kicked her legs in the air so that Atobe will lose his grip on her but he didn't let her go. "Yuushi!" she called her _boyfriend. _She felt that Atobe's hand grip on her tighter.

"Yuushi, your girlfriend hurt herself again, she's really careless. She has a sprain again just like what she had just a few months ago before the nationals," Atobe explained.

Oshitari walked closer to them. "I'll take care of her." Atobe seems hesitant to pass her to Yuushi but he still did. Yuushi was now carrying her in his arms but he still doesn't have the same effect on her, the way Atobe did. Yuushi turned to Miharu. "Good thing you are safe, Haru-chan."

"Yeah we were worried about you Miharu," Aya said.

Miharu smiled thrifty, the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Arigatou, minna-san. I'm sorry for being such a bother."

"You are not a bother to us," Cassie insisted. "You are our friend, we were worried that's why we searched for you. We care for you and you will never be a bother."

"Let's go back to our class now, we've been out for quite some time. Our sensei must be looking for us already," Atobe told them.

"Since we already ditched school for a few hours why don't we just totally ditch it?" Gakuto suggested, he just earned unbelievable stares from the others. Gakuto laughed timidly. "I'm just suggesting things you know."

"You guys go ahead, I'll bring Cassie to the school doctor first," Yuushi said

"Ore-sama will bring Miharu to the supply center to buy new uniform so that she can change the unfashionable clothes that she's wearing."

* * *

They separated ways, Yuushi and Cassie to the clinic, Atobe and Miharu to the student council building and the others rushed to their respective classroom.

There was silence between Yuushi and Cassie as he carries her on their way to the clinic. Cassie swallowed hard, she haven't seen a Yuushi as serious this. "You can put me down, my sprain is not that serious."

"It's fine, you might make it worse if you'll force to walk." Even his voice is serious.

"No, I'm fine Atobe is just overreacting." She snickered and she felt that Yuushi stiffened.

"You still love him." It was not a question but a certain statement, she just keep silent. He stopped on his tracks and looked at her eyes. "If I didn't come, you will not try harder to get away from him, you're enjoying it."

Her cheeks are now burning, she looked away and break their eye contact, she can't deny the obvious. Oshitari sighed deeply and let her down. Her foot is not aching that much anymore, she just avoid putting much weight on her injured foot

She looked up at him. "Are you mad?" she asked him

Oshitari shook his head. "I'm not mad, I will never be mad at you. I'm just…jealous." He abruptly gathered her inside her eyes and embraced her tightly as if she's planning to escape from him. "I love you, you know that, you can't blame me for feeling this…especially when I know that you still have feelings for him." His embrace tightened, they are too close with each other and Cassie found it hard to breath but she just let him do it, she just close her eyes and hug him back. How can she hurt a person like him?

"I will try harder to forget him," she whispered in his ear.

* * *

It was the season of autumn, the leaves already fall from its branches and the air is much colder now. Cassie can't wait for the winter season and play with snow. She watched the scene outside the window as she wait for the class to start. "How is your foot now?" Cassie turned her head and saw Atobe standing a few feet from her.

Was he worried about her? She guessed not, maybe he was just guilty because he was with her during the time that she was injured. It was already three days since the incident happened, her foot haven't fully recovered but it's a lot better. She just stared at him for a moment before she spoke, "Just fine, I told you it's nothing serious." She averted her gaze from him and looked back outside the window. She must stay away from him, she must ignore him. She opened the window and let the cool breeze touch her face, the wind suddenly blew and some dry leaves flew inside their classroom. She decided to close the window again.

She heard that Atobe roared a hearty laugh. She jerked her head back and realized that he was still standing beside her seat, he didn't leave her side though she bluntly ignored his presence. She knotted her forehead at him. "What's so funny?" she asked him.

Atobe pointed at her head, he still can't contain his laughter. "There are dry leaves on top of your head."

She touched her hair and she does have dry leaves stuck in her hair. "Shocks!" She removed it one by one.

"Let ore-sama help you." He said with a smile tried to touch her hair.

"No need, I can manage." But he was persistent and still help her fixed her leafy hair.

"You really are a klutz." He just smile at her, a smile not a smirk, she always love his smile.

She groaned inside her head. How can she fall out of love from this guy?

He cleared his throat and shifted to his usual serious face."Just to remind you, the sports festival is just two days away from now. Are you done with the tasks that were assigned to you?"

"Yes your highness." It's easier to deal with this kind of Atobe.

"Good. Be sure that everything will be great, ore-sama shall not tolerate incompetence, you know that very well, Minami."

"Yes, sire."

"We'll have a meeting later, don't forget."

"Absolutely, King Atobe," she said sarcastically.

"Don't be late, ore-sama hate tardiness."

"Certainly! Is there anything else?"

"Very well, that's all."

She shook her head, he really is unpredictable.

* * *

Cassie and Oshitari spend their vacant period in the school garden. They were seating on the grass while their back rest against a big tree.

"I can't wait for winter and Christmas," Cassie told him.

Oshitari smiled. "And I can't wait for the time that you are loving me back."

She stiffened and looked at him. "I'm sorry for making you wait…"

"No, don't be sorry. I'm not yet tired of waiting, I promised that I will wait. And I will do my part as your suitor, I will never get tired of making you fall in love with me." He stood up open his violin case. She didn't notice that he brought it with him. He stood in front of her, he closed his eyes and he started to create beautiful music. His fingers expertly maneuvered the instrument.

Cassie can't contain her smile as she watched and listen to that beautiful that he was playing. Her heart swelled, this man really loves her.

When he was done, she clapped happily and many other clapped along, she didn't notice that there a lot of student and even teachers watching his performance in the garden.

"You were great, Oshitari-sama!"

"I love you!" the fangirls screamed.

She stood up and walk towards him. She held his hand. "Thank you for that. You were so great Yuushi! What is the title of that piece?"

He smiled brightly. "The title is 'Cassandra'…I wrote it for you, I'm glad you liked it."

She blushed brightly, he wrote a beautiful music for her…he is really sweet. "T-thank you so much, that's the most beautiful music I've ever heard."

"Anything for you, Cassie." He held her right hand and kissed it. She beamed at him, she's happy to be loved by him.

Any girl would wish to switch place with her and be serenade by this wonderful man she's really lucky to be loved by him. Should she accept his feelings now? But she's not ready yet, she wouldn't make him her boyfriend and be replacement and fill the emptiness inside her heart. He deserves better than that. Maybe she'll eventually fall for him as time pass but not yet now, not yet.

* * *

The most awaited sports festival finally came. The said event was one of the students favorite event in Hyoutei Gakuen. Why, it's a three-day event, no studying, just sports and fun. The whole Academy will participate, no one can't ditched this event even the teachers shall participate in the sports events. The academy is divided into 12 teams compose of different sections and year level from elementary, middle school and high school.

To start the festival, there was a huge parade of students. The competition starts there, the team with the most beautiful float will earn big points. The student council members, even they are the organizers of the event, also participates in the event. And since Atobe and Cassie are in the same section they are in the same team. They were not the leader of their team, team Zeus, they were just members since they are one of the organizers but the team leader seems to serve as an accessory. Its still Atobe who lead the team, its being biased but Atobe can never let his team to be defeated. And of course he still clashes with Cassie in every decision that he makes.

The people can't help but be awed by the grandiose floats that parade in the heart of Tokyo. All twelve floats are stunning but team Zeus' float is outstanding. They carry the name of the God of the Gods Zeus and it must be the most extravagant of all. It was really big and the design is like authentic old Greek infrastructure. And it was all Atobe's idea. He always loved everything about Greece. The great Atobe finance all the expenses of their team that made Cassie really angry. She doesn't like that Atobe to use his money just to win this competition but the majority agrees with it. Of course they wanted to win and they all depended on his money. They all ignore her words of wisdom that it'll be unfair and so on. Her schoolmates are really brats!

The head of the teams are riding their floats. They were even wearing traditional Greek clothes and laurel leaves. Cassie was wearing the same clothes that Helen of troy was wearing in the movie and Atobe was wearing the clothes that a Greek King usually wears

"We'll surely win this," Atobe told the leader of their team, their classmate Takada Mizuno.

The guy adjusted his glasses. "Surely, Atobe-sama."

"It's because of ore-sama's prowess." Atobe laughed evilly.

Cassie just rolled her eyes. "You will really do everything to win, you really are heartless Atobe. We are organizers we shouldn't interfere with the team leader's decision, this is being biased."

"Do you think that the others doesn't do what ore-sama did. The council members were born leaders and for sure they will not let their team lose a competition. "

"Whatever." She just looked at him sharply, he looked back at her with equally sharp eyes. Well, he's got a point there, she doesn't want their team to lose either. The student council members a part of different teams since they are from different section and year level. She and Atobe are the only one who's in the same team. Her friends are from different teams as well, even Yuushi. Yuushi is the leader of team Poseidon.

His eyes suddenly softened. "You look gorgeous with that dress…" Atobe muttered softly.

"What did you say?" she asked him. She didn't hear his words because of the expectants loud voices. They cheered loudly when the float of team Poseidon activated its dancing fountains.

Atobe rolled his eyes and averted his eyes from her, he fixed his eyes forward. "Nothing."

Cassie scowled. "Don't fool me, I know you said something."

"Ore-sama shall not repeat what ore-sama already said."

"You really are diva!" She stuck out her tongue at him. She saw him smile while shaking his head.

"So childish."

"What?" she snapped at him. "Who did you call childish, I'm not childish."

Atobe just shook his head and looked up at the sky.

"Hey I'm talking to you, don't just ignore me!" She just hate being ignored. "Hey!"

"Just shut up please," he said with a low tone, his usual commanding tone is now gone. And he even said the word 'please.'

"EEEEEEHHHH! Did I hear the word please? Are you sick?" She walked to him and feel his forehead to check if he has fever.

He removed her hand from his forehead. He should have let it go, but he didn't he just hold it tightly. She stared at him, what's with him? Earlier he was ready to clash with her but now…"Ore-sama is not sick, ore-sama is just…" he trailed off, "irritated with your voice that ore-sama needed to beg for you to stop."

She twitched. "Whatever!" she marched ad left him there. Atobe chuckled as he watch her leave .

* * *

Once everyone returned to the school, the games started. There were ball games, gymnastics, swimming, track and field, combat games such as karate, taekwondo and many more. The varsity players cannot participate in a sport which they are playing. So tennis regulars cannot participate in the tennis game.

Choutarou and Shishido played basketball and since they were from different team, the doubles partner have to play against each other.

"Oi Choutarou, I won't hold back. Team Ares will definitely win this game," Shishido assured his kouhai. They were in the center of the basketball court because they were each teams center.

"Gomen Shishido-san but team Hermes will win against your team," the silver-haired second year answered.

"Bring it on!" Shishido is all fired up.

The referee blew the whistle and toss the ball upward for the jumpball.

On the other hand, Kabaji and Jirou joined the American football, they were in different team. Jirou is a part of team Artemis and Kabaji is team Apollo. They were the running back of each team. But since Jirou is always sleeping he's just a reserve running back and on the other hand kabaji is the ace running back. The game is almost done and the score is tie, all the players of team Artemis all exhausted especially their running back so the coach doesn't have a choice but make Jirou play.

"Where am I?" jirou asked their coach.

"You're going to play, so stand up baka!"

Jirou yawned and lazily went to his position.

"Set, hut!" the game started again.

"What am I doing here anyways and why are they brawling?" Jirou muttered to himself.

"Akutagawa!" the receiver passed the ball to him.

"An oblong ball?" he stared at it.

"Run, moron!" the coach shouted.

"Hai!"all the players of team Apollo run after him but Jirou is kinda fast.

He yawned. "I'm so sleepy I think it nice to sleep on this grass." Just that and Jirou lay down on the grass while hugging the ball like a bolster pillow.

"Oi Akutagawa, wake up you moron!"

"Get him, Kabaji-kun!" the coach of team Apollo ordered Kabaji.

"USU!"

Kabaji strangle him and tried to steal the ball away but even Jirou is in dreamland his grip on the ball is amazingly tight. Kabaji forcefully pulls away the ball but no can do. Kabaji just carried Jirou on his back and run towards the goal.

The crowd cheered. "Baka!" the coach of team Apollo roared in anger. They lost because team Artemis earned the six points since Kabaji run to the opponent's goal.

"Kabaji, what happened?" Jirou asked as he woke up from his slumber because of the loud cheer.

"Good job for not letting the ball go because of you we won." The coach smiled. "Good job."

"EH?"

On the other hand Gakuto is enjoying himself so much. He joined the gymnastics and so far his team, team Poseidon, has the highest points and that's because of him.

"I'm really the greatest!" Gakuto exclaimed before doing his last double flip in his routine.

Meanwhile, in the judo…

"Gekokujo," Hiyoshi after defeating his last opponent in his block. He took them all down in just a few hit. Team Zeus advance to the next round.

* * *

**In the swimming pool…**

The cold breeze blew.

"It's s-so c-cold," the boys shivered and hugged themselves. They were all topless.

"We carry the name of the God of the Sea thus team Poseidon must win this game," Oshitari told his teammates.

"Absolutely, Oshitari-sama…" the girls answered dreamily with hearts in their eyes as they look at him.

"Oshitari-sama has a great body," a girl from other team said with awe. Why, Oshitari is just wearing nothing but swimming trunks totally ignoring the cold weather.

"So yummy!" a girl shrieked.

"It's getting hot in here." A girl fanned her face using her hand.

"I really envy Cassie-chan for having a boyfriend as hot as him."

"Yeah…your sister is so lucky Aya."

Aya stiffened. She tried to ignore the presence of Oshitari in that place but these girls are really annoying. She didn't know that he'll be joining swimming, she's been avoiding him for the past few week since the day he confessed his feelings for her step sister. She just wanted to shield her broken heart.

"She really is," she just answered. She wasn't able to help herself and looked at his direction He was giving instructions to his teammates, maybe he haven't seen her yet.

"Kirihara Aya!" A commanding female voice came in. The girl was Okuda Kumiko, a third year, their coach in this team.

"Stop adoring the enemy, concentrate, concentrate!" she shouted at her.

She blushed. "I-I am not adoring him, I'm just looking is that bad, senpai?"

"Yes it's bad, really bad if you continue looking at him, you'll be mesmerized and you'll lose your wits. The game will start in a few minutes, now go change into your swimsuit.

Aya obeyed her removed her shirt and jogging pants, she wears the school's swimsuit.

Aya shivered. "COLD!" She hugged herself and sat down on the bench.

"Don't worry, the water is warm." A familiar male voice spoke. Aya stiffened, she looked up, it was really him.

Oshitari smiled at her. "How are you, it's been a while since we hang out together."

"Hai, it's been a while…" She tried not to look at his distracting hot body. She focused her eyes on his face.

"Were you avoiding me?" he asked with softness in his voice.

She looked away. "Of course not, why would I. I'm just so busy and you were busy too, busy with Cassie-neechan." She hoped that he didn't feel her bitterness.

Yuushi sighed deeply. "Yeah we were both busy but I hope it won't affect our friendship. I…miss you Aya."

Her eyes widened ad looked back at him. "I miss all the good times we were together, I miss playing violin with you, I miss playing tennis with you…I miss everything about you…"

She went teary eyed, he miss her, she miss her too. She fought her tears, she will not cry in front of him. She knows that what he said was nothing romantic, but her foolish heart can't help but be happy upon hearing those words from him.

"I miss my only girl best friend." He said with a smile.

"I-I miss you too, Yuushi senpai…" she said softly.

"Let's spend some time again next time, is that okay?" he asked her.

She was really happy that he still wants to be with her but…

She shook her head. "I don't think so. You need to be with Cassie-nee-chan at all times. You're still trying to win her heart right, so you should try harder. We both know that she's still in love with Atobe-senpai…When the time comes that Nee-chan has fallen in love with you…we can all hang out together, right senpai?"

He heaved a sigh. "You are right…I should double the effort, she's still in love with him but I'm in love with her, so much."

She felt stabbing pain in her chest. "I know you can do it senpai, no one can resist your charm."_Especially me…I love you so much… _She stood up and jump into the water.

"Aya!" He called her. "Why did you jump into the water, you haven't had your warm up, you might have cramps later."

Aya went back to the surface, she needed to be wet and hide the tears that started to fall from her eyes. No one will notice her tears…

"It's warm here, I really can't contain the coldness, I'm sorry." She smiled at him, she just smiled and hide the pain inside her heart.

"Aya…don't do that again. Come on, get out of there now and do your warm up first." He extended his hand for her.

She smiled timidly. "Arigatou."

* * *

Miyabe and Hikari joined the badminton, of course they played doubles. They defeated all their opponents with no sweat.

"So easy," Hikari boasted.

"We are after all the dynamic pair, it's a shame if we will be defeated," Miyabe said.

"Defeat those two," Cassie instructed her teammates what to do with these two. The doubles partner are from team Aphrodite.

"Oi Cassie why are you still here, you are suppose in the field you'll be joining the track and field, now go," Hikari reprimanded.

"Now shooo." Miyabed shoed her like dog.

Cassie scowled at the two. "I'm counting on you both."

Cassie run towards the field. She must hurry up her game will start in few minutes. She's joining the 100 meter dash. She just had a swollen ankle she still joined the track and field.

Not far away she saw Atobe standing on her way. "You're so foolish, why did you join track and field, hn~?" she stopped when she heard him speak.

"I'm okay now. So please move out, you're blocking my way," she said with irritated voice.

"Ore-sama won't let you." He crossed his arms and look at her sharply.

"Why do you care?" she asked him. "Don't tell me that you are worried about me because I won't buy that." But in the deepest corner of her heart, she still secretly hopes that he cares about her.

"Of course ore-sama is worried…" he trailed of. She was shock to here that from him. He really cares?

Atobe cleared his throat. "Ore-sama is worried about the team. You are part of ore-sama's team and ore-sama won't let you join that event because ore-sama knows that you will lost. Ore-sama doesn't want that."

Cassie twitched. Of course he is worried, he is worried about the teams stats and not about her.

"I told you I'm okay now. As matter of fact I can use my foot and kick your face if you won't let me pass. I'm almost late," she hissed angrily.

"You can't order ore-sama." He smirked.

"I'll count to three, if you will not step back, I'll really kick your face, Atobe." She balled her fist angrily.

"Start counting."

He's really testing her temper.

"One," she started.

His smirk grew wider. "Two," he counted after her.

He's really annoying! "Three." She run towards him and but even before she reached him, he charged towards. He was so fast that she didn't see that he was already on her back. He encircled his arms around her tightly, making her unable to move.

""Let me go!" she tried to move her arms but he was just so strong.

"Ore-sama just needed to delay you for a few minutes and you will be forfeited." He whispered in her ears and that gave shiver down her spine. They were just too close!

"Even if I won't make it on this first game. I can still play on the next round, this is a round robin game."

He snickered. "Did you forget that there are reserve players. And the rule in this game is that, once the original player didn't show up, the reserve player will automatically play all throughout. You will be forfeited. You are one of the organizers and yet you didn't read the rules?"

She forgot the rules! "Let me go now! You also have a game right, you will be late as well, so just let me go."

"The fencing will start tomorrow so ore-sama doesn't have a game today."

She struggles real hard. "Let me go!"

"No."

"Atobe!"

"Just shut up!" he shouted at her. "Ouch!" she stepped on his foot real hard and his grip her loosen up.

She run away from him as fast as she can. "Better luck next time Atobe."

* * *

Cassie's jaw dropped, the first game already started…she didn't make it. "This is all his fault!"

"Oi Cassie-senpai, I thought you will be joining the 100m dash, what happened? Suddenly got scared of me?" Christine smiled evilly.

"Shut up, punk."

"Too bad, I wasn't able to make you eat dirt because you're not here."

"Senpai, why did you forfeit?" Miharu asked her. She's also a part of the track and field event, she'll play relay race later.

"It's because of your fiancée, he blocked my way."

"Keigo? Why?"

"He said he will not let me play because he is worried about the team. He said that I will surely lose because I just had a sprain and he wouldn't let his team lose. Shocks!"

"Whether who it is, I will still win this game," Christine boasted.

"Don't joke around, I'm the fastest runner here."

Miharu's face suddenly went sad. **_He's just lying…he's just worried about Cassie-senpai_.**

* * *

**SEIGAKU**

The night after the first day of the festival Miharu went to Seigaku after Atobe brought her home after the activities this morning she went straight inside the unfamiliar school looking around. Looking for the tennis courts, "Um excuse me do you know whe-" Miharu couldn't finish her sentence when someone tap her from her shoulder.

"Nani nani your the girl the last time with Ochibi right? Nya.." The hyperactive red head exclaimed.

"Ochibi?" Miharu asked cluelessly.

"Waa Echizen its you're girlfriend!" Momo teased his kouhai.

Echizen glared up to his senpai, "Dare?"

"Ah! Echizen-kun." Miharu called out.

"Oh it's you..." For the first time Echizen remembered someone he met once for the first time.

* * *

**Second day of the festival.**

"Oi, what are you doing, Takada! Why did you let that brat win against you!" Cassie shouted at her team mate.

Since she can't play in the track and field, she just became their coach.

"S-senpai, Tanaka-san is just s-so fast," the kouhai stuttered.

"You should run faster!" she shouted again.

"I told you, I will win," Christine mocked her.

"Cassie, chillax. Stay calm, do you want to have wrinkles at a very young age?" Miyabe told her.

"Come on, Christine is just teasing you, don't be so affected," Hikari said.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a game?" she curiously asked.

"We were eliminated by your teammate yesterday, remember?" Hikari looked at her sharply.

"Ah, yeah. I forgot." She laughed.

"I thought you are a friend how dare you tell them our weakness," Miyabe pouted at her.

"That's what you called strategy."

"Strategy your face," Hikari told her bitterly.

_Yesterday…_

_"Miyabe, let's defeat them and advance to the semi-finals, "Hikari told Miyabe._

_"Of course!"_

_They will be playing against Cassie's teammate, fellow third years from Class 3 A. Their opponent were also good players but they are just better. They are on the lead but…_

_"Tudou-san, I heard a rumor from Miyabe that you are dating Marui-san from Rikkai," Minamiya suddenly said as they rally._

_"Yeah and so?"_

_"She told me that she saw Marui-san kissed a girl, do you know about it?"_

_Hikari suddenly missed the shuttle cock and the opponent earned a point. "Is that true?"_

_"Of course not." Miyabe denied._

_"She told me, we were neighbors remember?" Minamiya served the ball and Hikari wasn't able to return it again._

_"Mari, stop lying, I didn't tell you anything about that." Knowing Hikari's temper, Miyabe knows that they will definitely lose if she will believe that crap_

_"You call yourself my best friend and you didn't tell me about that, how dare you!"_

_"Hikari, that's not true!"_

_"Oi, if you won't stop fighting in the middle of game, you will be forfeited," the umpire said but Hikari was just so mad that she lost her senses._

_"Who's that girl, Miyabe who's that girl I will definitely shave her head if she will try to steal my Bunta!"_

_"I don't know, Hikari calm down, we will be forfeited if you won't stop!"_

_The umpire whistle. "Team Athena is forfeited in this game, team Zeus will advance to the semi-finals."_

_"EH?"_

After the match, Mari admitted that it was just a strategy that Cassie instructed them.

"That's so mean, Cassie," Miyabe told her.

"That's what you called dirty tactics," Christine said.

"I didn't know that it will turn out like that, I just wanted Hikari to lose her concentration but it ended that you to were forfeited."

"And you why aren't you playing, I thought that you said you will be the champion?" Hikari asked her.

"This is all Atobe's fault! I had an ankle injury because of him, I was okay now but he didn't let me play, he blocked my way yesterday and because I was late, I was forfeited, that guy is the worst, I can kill him!" she snapped.

"Kill him with love?" Miyabe teased.

"SHUT UP!"

"Hello minna-san..."

Hikari was the first one to greet her back. "Hellooo Aikawa-san! What cha doin now?" Hikari said grinning widely at the younger teen. Christine nodded acknowledging Miharu's presence.

Miharu flushed and look down to her feet then turned to face the hyperactive teen, "Uhm, I'm fine thank you Toudo-senpai uh Cassie-senpai I came here to thank you about the other day. I don't know how to express my gratitude for worrying about me also I apologize for being a burden most of the time." Miharu said apologetically while looking down to her feet as all of the sudden the floor is kind of interesting for her to hide the embarrassing look on her face.

Cassie shook her head, "Nope, its fine Miharu you see I am your friend and your senpai I'm worried about you. We all do actually so don't say sorry as the matter fact the one who should say sorry to you is Atobe." She said saying Atobe's name making her blood boil again. This is Miharu's turn to shook her head, "No, Its fine what Keigo-kun said was the truth and its fine for me.." Miharu said with a warm smile on her face.

"So please let me thank you all by inviting you to our family's private ski resort in Hokkaido." Miharu continued hearing this Hikari's ear twitched. Going to a private ski resort seems to be interesting. "Uh, like I said Miharu I.." Cassie was about to say but Hikari cut her off holding both of Miharu's hand with hers.

"OF COURSE! OF COURSE! Aikawa we will go!" Hikari said eagerly while grinning widely.

"HIKARI!" Cassie protested she couldn't believe her friend was deciding on her own without consenting her. Hikari seeing this frowned and then grabbed Cassie's wrist pushing her back down. "Wait a minute Aikawa-chan!" Hikari said to Miharu then turned to Cassie who has disapproving look on her face.

"Come on Cassie accept it! Are you are nuts to reject the offer come on Cassie she offered as a thank you gift!" Cassie glared at Hikari.

"As I recall you are not with us when we were looking for Miharu." She said her brows rising.

"Yes, she's not with you." Miyabe nodded.

"You as well."

"Yeah me as well,he-he."

"That's besides the point Cassie come on! This will also help you to soul search and decide whether you officially accept Yuushi as your boyfriend and forget about Atobe." Hikari said hitting some nerve on Cassie.

"I've already moved on!"

Hikari raised her eyebrows suspiciously. Obviously not believing her friend, "Oh really not at all? Don't deny I know you Cassie you're still in love with-" Hikari couldn't continue what he was going to say when Cassie cover her mouth.

"Just agree, Aikawa-san has a game in a few minutes, you're wasting her time." Christine butted in still with nonchalant look on her face while drinking her carton orange juice. Miharu waiting patiently beside her.

Cassie sighed if she refuse Miharu she will even more make the younger teen feel bad and she refuse to hurt her even more. "Alright, I accept your offer Miharu.." She said sighing deeply accepting Miharu's offer means seeing Atobe all the time since he's Miharu's fiance. "Does Yuushi and the others will come as well?" Cassie asked Miharu who nodded.

"Y-Yes, Cassie-senpai.. the Hyoutei Regulars will come as well as Echizen-kun's tennis team." Miharu informed.

"Oh you mean Seigaku?" Miyabe exclaimed.

Miharu nodded, "Yes, I heard from Momoshiro-kun that Kikumaru-senpai is your best

friend Cassie-senpai so I decided to bring them all as well." Miharu said timidly. Cassie brighten up by this Eiji will be there as well! "Thank you Miharu I'm so grateful." Cassie smiled back to the younger girl but she was confused how did Miharu met the Seigaku regulars?

"Miharu how did you met the Seigaku regulars?" Hikari asked curiously.

Miharu flushed her face red as tomato, "Uhh..I-I v-visited Seigaku after Keigo-kun brought me home yesterday." The younger girl stuttered as she confessed.

"You visited yesterday?" Hikari repeated uncertainly.

"Oh yeah they have afternoon practice." Cassie said as she remember what her bestfriend told her before the last time they hang out with each other.

"Y-Yes.." Miharu nodded.

"So what's the reason why you visited Seigaku? You aren't there just because you only want to invite them like you did to us right? Admit it Aikawa-chaann..." Miyabe grinned teasingly to the younger girl.

"Miyabe.." Cassie said reprimandingly to her friend.

"What I just teasing!" Miyabe pouted cutely.

"I-I was just- drop by to thank E-Echizen-kun that's all.." Miharu said looking away as she tried to hide her blushing face from her senior.

"Aww you're sooo cute Aikawa-chaan! Really young love is romantic.." Hikari said dreamily.

"I-Its not it Toudo-senpai Echizen-kun and I a-are.." Miharu tried to explain but Hikari didn't listen to her.

"Oh, its alright Aikawa-chan..Now I wish Bunta is here.."'

Miyabe chuckled, "Bunta-chan will be so overjoyed to hear that from you Hikari."

Hikari twitched.

"Shut it you can't say that to him!"

"You're just one year older than them Hikari.." Cassie said disapprovingly.

"S-So see you tomorrow night.." Miharu said.

"W-What? What about tomorrow night?" Hikari said bewildered.

"Tomorrow is the awarding ceremony, of course." Miyabe said.

"Keigo-kun decided that the trip will be tomorrow night, after the awarding . You could also bring others if you wish..they're welcome.. See you." Miharu said bowing to the two before she leave the two in bewildered state.

"Well this is rather strange turn of events.." Christine commented for the first time after Miharu left.

"What I have done? This is...unbelievable!" Cassie screamed as the information just finally sink in her mind both of her hands pulling the wits of her hair. He's so inconsiderate, the others are still probably tired because of the festival and will not even let them rest before leaving?

Unlike Hikari and Miyabe who has contrasting reaction. "Yay! We're going to ski!" Hikari cheered while Cassie sulk.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT ATOBE!" Cassie scream in anger and frustration.

* * *

**xYuzuru Rengex** Thanks for the wait! Also thanks for the review the last time. Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. (I'm thinking of changing my Pen name :) Just sharing)

**Read and Review!**

WebRep

currentVote

noRating

noWeight


	25. Love Spring

Disclaimer: I certainly don't own Prince of Tennis.

A/N Hello there, this chapter is kinda shorter that the previous ones but I hope you will still enjoy. Promise next time is longer.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Love Spring**

The last day of the sports festival blissfully came. All the final match of all the events happens on this day. Cassie and the others are currently watching the final match in fencing. It was Atobe, from team Zeus and a second year from team Ares. Atobe looked more handsome in his white outfit, he look like a prince. She on the other hand feels like a princess waiting for the return of her prince from a battle. She blushed at her own thought, he is not her prince, he is Miharu's prince.

"Why do your cheeks looks red?" Hikari looked at her with questioning eyes. Aya, Miharu and Miyabe looked her too.

"B-blush on." She lied and just shrugged.

"You don't usually wear blush on."

"I want to wear today, just shut up okay?"

Hikari and Miyabe smirked at her knowingly.

Before the match starts Atobe snapped his finger and say his infamous line which the audience had been waiting for. "The winner will be ore-sama!" The crowd cheered like crazy.

"I love you Atobe-sama!" the girls shouted.

"The winner will be Atobe!" the fan boys cheered.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Cocky as ever."

The final match started. Cassie hated to admit but she was really amazed at Atobe's performance, he seems like a professional. She was really in awe as she watch Atobe skillfully maneuvered his spear. His opponent is good too but Atobe is just way better, expert handling of the spear magnificent footwork made him earn more points than his opponent and made him the victor of the fencing event.

Atobe removed his head gear and bowed to the audience. "Be awed by the sight of my prowess," he said his famous line. The crazy fangirl can't help but scream their lungs out and cheered loudly for their Atobe-sama. Atobe looked at their direction, their eyes met, her heart hammered loudly inside her chest as he walked towards them without breaking their eye contact. He stopped in front of them and reached his hand towards…

Miharu…

He held her hand and kissed it. "Ore-sama's victory is for you."

Miharu blushed so hard in embarrassment.

"T-thank you, Keigo-kun."

She was just daydreaming that he was looking at her but in fact he was looking at Miharu who was seating beside her. She laughed inside her head, she's so pathetic.

* * *

It was almost twilight when the awarding ceremony was done. Team Zeus was the overall champion of the sports festival. Everyone in their team was so happy with that. Of course Cassie is happy, even though she was not able to play, thanks to Atobe's concern. There was also a victory party slash early Christmas party but their group will not attend it anymore and will fly off to Hokkaido, to Aikawa's ski resort.

Currently Cassie, Miyabe, Aya, Christine, Hikari, The Hyoutei regulars and Seigaku regulars are waiting at the hangar waiting for Atobe and Miharu to arrived.

"Woah! I can't believe this Cassie-chan! This will be my first time on helicopter nya~" The red head said hyperactively to his best friend. Cassie just sighed.

'Why I'm here again?' Cassie asked herself.

"Technically its a charter plane." Yuushi pointed out with his sultry kansai accent. Eiji look up to the private airplane it was painted white, a big and bold name of 'Aikawa' painted in front, it was luxurious beyond doubt.

"It looks rich!" Momo said his amethyst orbs shining, "Ne Echizen!" He continued excitedly to his kohai pouncing on his bestfriend. Ryoma glared at his senpai as the older teen put him under a headlock.

"Itai..Momo-senpai!" Ryoma said trying to get away from Momo's hold but failed to do so the only thing he could do is glare at his childish senpai.

"This will be interesting since we could have our revenge on Seigaku for defeat last National tournament, " Gakuto said to Hiyoshi who just muttered Gekokoujou underneath his breath as a respond to the red haired teen.

"I wish Marui-kun is here..." Jirou said who surprisingly not asleep he was practically moping that Atobe does not invite the Rikkaidai regulars.

"Yeah I wish he is here…" Hikari agreed unconsciously, she turned her head towards Jirou. "Tell me the truth Jirou…are you gay? Are you my love rival?"

"I really like Marui-kun!" Jirou exclaimed loudly.

"What? I won't let you come near him anymore, you might rape him!" Hikari almost run towards Jirou and straddle the sleeping beauty but Miyabe stopped her.

Miyabe chuckled. "What he felt towards him is nothing romantic, my brother is not gay Hikari."

Hikari looked at her best friend with doubt. "How sure are you?"

"One hundred one percent." Hikari just rolled her eyes.

"We've been waiting here for almost an hour," Christine impatiently muttered.

"We don't have a choice but to wait for them, Miharu owns the place, remember?" Aya reminded her hot headed friend. Christine just pouted childishly.

Aya tried not to look at Yuushi and Cassie who was so sweet to each other. A sharp stabbing pain slashed her heart as she saw Yuushi caressing her step-sister's cheeks her heart cried out of pain even more when she saw Cassie blushed on his hold. She look away not taking the pain of looking at them anymore.

"Where the hell is Atobe and Miharu they're late!" Shishido said impatiently they're waiting like forever on the hangar for quite sometime they should be here right now. "Calm down Shishido-san.." Choutarou said as he sweatdropped on his senpai's temper.

"Oh they're here.." Fuji said as he pause from snapping candid photo's of everyone. They all turn to the sleek black limousine pulling over in front of them. "Ah~ good to see you all here.." Atobe said as he hop out of the car with Miharu while Kabaji closing the door behind them.

"About time Atobe..." Tezuka said for the first time while arranging his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Hello everyone, Echizen-kun..." Miharu greeted smiling warmly to everyone.

"Wizz.." Ryoma greeted back while re-arranging his cap downwards to cover his face. Eiji and Momo grin conspiratorially suspecting that their kohai is hiding his blush.

"Ah young love so good..." Momo said teasingly.

"Yes yes..." Eiji nodded profusely.

"But then it would be one sided love for Echizen..." Momo said realizing that the girl in subject is already taken.

"Nya~ I feel sorry for Ochibi though.." Eiji said cupping his chin.

"Would you stop that Eiji.." Cassie said she couldn't believe her best friend saying that out loud.

Oishi frowned, "Mataku.. the two of you never change.." the fukubochou said disapprovingly Cassie couldn't help but to agree with Oishi.

"Ah~ Tezuka not that ore-sama didn't mind you being here in fact this is the right timing to defeat you thoroughly but who invited you and your team?" Atobe said bluntly.

Cassie glared at the arrogant mole the sight of him makes her blood pressure rise up. "I-I invited them Keigo-kun.." Miharu stuttered. "Echizen-kun helped me just like everyone so I decided to invite them I'm sorry for deciding without your consent." Miharu said hoping she didn't angered her fiancee.

"Ah~ its fine.. this is also the right moment to defeat Seigaku." Atobe said while walking to the towards the plane leaving Miharu, then he turned to others, "What are you all waiting for? Follow Ore-sama..." Atobe said arrogantly.

"Did I mention how I hate Atobe..." Shishido said fuming in anger.

"Shishido-san calm down…"

"As expected of Atobe...come on Cassie-chan.." Yuushi grabbed Cassie's hands intertwining their hands together.

Cassie flushed, "W-Wait Yuushi..." obviously embarrassed that Yuushi holds her hand with all the people watching.

"Oh your so sweet Yuushi-san!" Hikari said teasing the two.

"Thank you Hikari-san.." Yuushi said warmly.

"Shut up Hikari!" Cassie gave her a death glare.

It only took them an hour and half to reach their destination. Aikawa's private ski resort is up in the mountains of Hokkaido. There were also other private log cabin around and public ski resort but the one owned by Miharu's family is the most luxurious.

"The main manor has different wings but all of us will be staying on one wing but different floors. Girls will be sleeping on one room and Boys will sleep on one room." After Miharu said that all the Hyoutei boys looks at Atobe like the almighty ore-sama has grown another head. They're not very sure Atobe would share a room with them.

"Atobe will room with us?" Shishidoh said skeptically to Gakuto who nodded in return if that's gonna happen the pigs will fly for sure.

Yuushi chuckled

"You're really going to room with us Atobe?"

Atobe raised his elegant eyebrows, "Of course what do you think of Ore-sama? Oresama decided that ore-sama need to grace his fellow peers with his presence but of course Ore-sama will never share a bed to anyone." Everyone sweatdropped at this typical of Atobe.

Cassie couldn't believe Atobe he is such a self-centered guy he ever met he even shaming Narcissus. How the hell did she even fell in love with this guy? The nerve!

"Oh yes Haru-chan! Tomorrow can we go and ski first thing in the morning? Nya!" Eiji said hyper actively to the younger teen. Miharu blushed as he was really close to her face good thing Cassie pull her best friend on his shirt back down.

"Eiji stop that!"

"Mou.. Cassie-chan!" Eiji looks like a scolded kitten.

"Miharu and Ore-sama decided that after breakfast tomorrow we're going to the Solstice tower in the middle of ski resort. Then at our third night here we will go and watch the winter solstice on the night of December 21..." Atobe said to everyone.

"Winter solstice? Waa! I want to see it! ne Echizen!" Momo said as he put Echizen on a headlock.

Fuji chuckled as he found himself standing near Tezuka, "Seems like Echizen is having a good time before his birthday ne Tezuka." The brown haired tensai commented.

"Ah.." Tezuka replied with a blank expression while looking at the direction of his strongest rival's fiancee. Seeing this the brown haired tensai couldn't be more amaze of this discovery. He was sure that he's going to enjoy this whole vacation with them.

"Come on everyone I'll lead you inside." Miharu said making everyone gather their bags to enter the 'cabin' slash mansion. But halted on their tracks as another chopper landed just meters away from them. Atobe cocked his eyebrows questioningly then he turned immediately to his equally surprise Fiancee. "Is there anyone else you invited Miharu besides Ore-sama's team and Seigaku." the younger teen shook her head in response.

"No but dad said a few people is coming in as his guest." Miharu said to her fiance who was now walking to the choppers that landed next to Aikawa private plane.

"Waaa, its nice to be outside ne.." Hikari and Jirou's twirl up as they heard a very and awfully familiar voice they both turn around only to see the object of their '_affection' _jump off the vehicle with Jackal following him.

Hikari jumped in excitement seeing her boyfriend even Jirou who was sleeping before is wildly awake.

"MARUI-KUN!"

"BUNTA!" Hikari skipped towards her boyfriend.

"Waa Someone's is very happy." Miyabe muttered.

Cassie chuckled, "At least one of us does."

"Did you say something Cassie-chan?" Yuushi asked his 'girlfriend' since he didn't actually heard her clearly.

Cassie shook head, "Its not really important Yuushi don't mind me.." shucks Yuushi is really sharp she better don't let her guard off today.

Marui rubbed the back of his head with a disappointed sighed, "And I hope I could be alone without them.." he said while chewing his favorite green apple gum.

"What did you say!" Hikari pouted as she jumped on her boyfriend's chest who in return back away a little awkwardly. Yes, he loves Hikari but he has still a pride to keep he won't hug her in front of his team.

"Well suck in ball of fat." Marui twitched here goes the silver head prankster with Aiko on his side teasing him.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT FAT!"

"Alright.." Niou shrug the red head off.

"Niou-kun it's not very nice." Aiko scolded her boyfriend lightly.

"But I'm just telling the truth Aiko-chan.."

"If Rikkaidai is here Akaya is definitely with them.." Aya thought to herself.

"Alright knock it off don't do sweet things to my cousin in front of me," Cassie said with a disapproving look on her face.

"Look who's jealous." Instead of backing away the infamous silver head prankster decided to tease Cassie.

"Why would I be?" Cassie said with a confident look on her face.

"Cassie-chan is right she have me she won't be jealous." Yuushi decided to join in his arms around Cassie making her a bit awkward. She doesn't really like public display of affection.

"Oh yeah..." She uttered looking around for a certain seaweed brother.

"HEY CASSIE-ONEECHAN, AYA!"

**Speaking of the devil.**

"Don't shout Akaya..." Sanada reminded his kouhai.

"Sorry Sanada-fukubochou," Akaya said apologetically.

"Gen-chan just let Akaya enjoy," Mayu lightly scolded her older twin.

Sanada shrugged his shoulders as he carry their bags.

"Finally we're here..." The Child of God said as he set his foot on the snow.

"Alright Ore-sama demand an explanation why are you all here aah~ start telling..." Atobe demanded arrogantly.

"Well auntie Misa, Hikari's mother, gave us the go signal to go here apparently her associate had an agreement since their negotiation is successful her business partner gave this invitation to go on his resort as a thank you offering." Marui answered showing the great almighty Atobe the white envelope with an elegant emboss of Aikawa emblem in front.

"I don't know that Atobe group is associated with Toudo Enterprise..."

"No Aikawa group does..." Atobe said giving the envelop to Marui then turned around. "Aikawa group is interested on smaller companies with big revenues and profits its like monopolizing..."

"So is this you're resort Atobe-san?" Akaya asked

"No this place is own by ore-sama's fiancee's family," Atobe said making the Rikkaidai regulars surprise except Akaya, Niou, Sanada, Mayu and Yukimura.

"Alright everyone its time to go in its getting chilly here outside," Cassie said breaking the awkward silence. Everyone agreed and walk off but Miharu who was looking at Cassie and Atobe's back with uncertainty on her beautiful features.

"Let's go in," Echizen said making the older teen snapped out of her thoughts.

"Ah yes you're right Echizen-kun, Tezuka-senpai please follow me." Miharu informed the two.

"Ah..."

After dinner everyone went to their respective cabin, while everyone is resting for the preparation for tomorrow's activity. Miharu was walking aimlessly to the hall her feet leading her to nowhere until she found herself in front of her fiance's door. Miharu gulped as she remembered the scene earlier. Seeing Atobe and Cassie taking glances of each other unaware that the two of them doing the same thing. The way Atobe look at Cassie, the way they interact with each other, the time where they witnessed Yuushi and Cassie kiss she realized something. Miharu knows that hearing the truth from Atobe will hurt her, but then prolonging her denial of obvious affection of Cassie and her fiance's for each other will just hurt her even more.

"Ahm, Keigo-kun.." Miharu knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Atobe said from the other side of the door.

"Its me Miharu.." Miharu said softly.

"Come in..." Miharu complied and twist the door open entering the cabin quietly.

"You need something?" Atobe asked with his usual arrogant tone on his voice.

"I- well.. Keigo-kun..." Miharu tried to say but whenever she try to say anything her mouth seems like losing the ability to talk her throat running dry.

Atobe raised his eyebrows, "Just say it already..." he said impatiently.

"I-I..." Miharu couldn't construct a word.

"Miharu spit it out already.." Miharu look up to her fiance her amethyst orbs watering her mouth quivering. Miharu couldn't say it not now.. "I- I'm sorry for disturbing you... I'm just here to say good night.. see you tomorrow.." Miharu stuttered as she exits the door hastily.

"What's with her," Atobe said before he return to what he was doing.

* * *

Cassie couldn't sleep everything is confusing her. She walk around finding herself in front of the fireplace, it was so cold. She sat in front of the fire place and let her body absorb the heat. She looked at the fire in front of her. The fire is like Atobe and she's like a moth attracted to fire. She knows that she will be burned if she will fly closer to fire but she can't help herself but be attracted to fire.

"Cassie-senpai..." Cassie turn around only to see Miharu approaching she smiled at the younger teen as she look back on the fireplace. "Why your still awake Cassie-senpai?" Miharu asked Cassie who was peacefully looking fie in front of them.

"Just couldn't sleep how about you?" She asked Miharu.

"The same I guess Cassie-senpai..." Miharu answered softly looking at Cassie and the times she spend with the older teen. Miharu could see why Atobe loves her. Cassie is beautiful, smart, athletic, feisty and could stand up on her own to protect herself unlike her who couldn't do anything without someone's help. Miharu is weak and pathetic while Cassie is strong, and beautiful girl Miharu is nothing compare to her so why would someone like Atobe will like her.

"Thinking of something Miharu?" Cassie asked Miharu noticing that the younger teen thinking deeply.

"Cassie-senpai what season you like?" Miharu asked out of the blue.

Cassie blink twice confused but respond anyway. "Hmm.. I like Spring because after the cold winter flowers will bloom again.." She said then turn to Miharu.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I also love Spring..since that's the season when I met my first love..." Miharu said solemnly without looking at Cassie the color of fire reflecting on her amethyst orbs.

Cassie's eyes widen as she realized that Miharu was talking about Atobe actually she don't want to hear her say this but something at the back of her mind stop her from stopping Miharu from talking about it.

"It was unusual for the season of spring to have a thunderstorm... that day my father asked me to play cello for his visitors coming over. I practiced a lot of times I have to perfect my performance I couldn't shame my father to his visitors.. but I'm not going anywhere I was hopeless..I can't do anything right.." Miharu said while playing with her fingers.

_"Miharu.."_ Cassie thought.

" I felt like crying but then a young boy came in.. and everything seems to change..."

_"Miharu this is Atobe Keigo son of your father's associate entertain him with your cello..play something for him so you could be anything of use.." Miharu's step-mother Akiko said sternly looking at Miharu as if she was a bug needed to be squashed._

_Miharu nodded, "Yes mother.." the seven year old Miharu said obediently her scrawny body hugging the cello close to her._

_"Don't ever call me Mother you're **NOT** my daughter.." With that the older lady left the two alone. Miharu is an offspring of his father's brief affair with their family maid when she learned about this she threatened her real mother that she will sue her if she wouldn't leave the house thus her real mother left her with her father._

_"Hmm~ Don't mind that old hag..." The eight year old Atobe said while glaring at the older lady's back then he turned to the younger girl. "So now play for Ore-sama.." Atobe said while seating down the single velvet couch like a king._

_"Um.. I you see I can't... I'm..." Miharu stuttered._

_Atobe raised his eyebrows, "Don't tell ore-sama you're afraid..." His words hit a nerve on Miharu._

_He sighed as he saw her nodded. "Don't be afraid.. believe in yourself...and you'll find the beautiful melody." Atobe said like it was easy to do._

_"B-But its hard.." Miharu said trembling her hands shaking._

_"Its not hard..." Atobe said as he stood up approaching the younger girl who jump up a bit when he touches her arm he grab her tiny hands and put it above the string of her cello. "Just believe in yourself and you will find the song in you..." Atobe said his gray orbs met her amethyst once. As Miharu's heart started to pound against her chest._

_"T-Thank You..ahmm.." Miharu stuttered._

_"Atobe Keigo that's ore-sama's name..."_

_"K-Keigo-kun..." That moment, there was no clouded weather or tears of God occurring outside. That moment, a second sun had been born, warming its way into her heart._

"Starting that moment it was as if a second sun just rises above and the rain outside stopped...he.. Keigo-kun is the reason why I tried so hard...even though I was only a child I know that's love...starting that moment I fell in love with him… I was so happy when our grandparents decided that we will be married when we grow up…I can't contain my happiness at that time…" Miharu smiled.

"You we're already engaged even before?" Cassie asked.

Miharu nodded. "It was our grandparents decision…they were friends and business partners. But my one day Keigo-kun talked to his grandfather and canceled the engagement, he said he will make his own decision and he will not let others decide for him…I just accepted it…even though it hurts me so much…Then he move away to England I couldn't reach him anymore so I imagined that Keigo-kun is my cello that I was playing with him...I couldn't reach Keigo-kun no matter what I do and I know that..." Miharu said trying to stop herself from crying heartbreak and sadness mixing it was as if her heart is being stab so hard that she couldn't breathe.

"But then I was so happy that he asked my parents permission so I could be his fiancee...again… I was so happy.. I never felt so happy in my life... I was overjoyed..being with him makes me feel worthy and alive again.." Miharu continued as her tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Miharu..." Cassie could only utter putting her hands over the younger girl.

"I love him so that's why I'm holding on to him hoping that he'll love me back..." Cassie gasped as Miharu sagged down the floor she kneel down with her hugging her in the process. Without their knowledge someone is listening to their conversation it was none other than Echizen Ryoma.

* * *

Please review!


	26. Confession

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Author's Note:** Hi, kutsarah here! It's been so long since the last update, I hope I didn't lose my dear readers. Read and Enjoy...I must say that this the climax of this story.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**~Confession~**

That morning everyone enjoyed what Miharu's family resort has to offer, everyone went to skiing make snowman and snow fight.

"This is going to be fun nyah!" exclaimed the overjoyed Kikumaru once they stepped out of the cabin.

"It will be really fun," said the equally energetic Mukahi Gakuto.

"Let's have fun then." Niou balled a handful of snow and aim it to Marui which the red head dodged.

Marui laughed. "Idiot, you miss!" Niou missed his target but he hit another one and it was none other than Fuji who was busy chatting with Tezuka and didn't see the incoming attack.

"Fuji, are you okay?" asked Tezuka who can sense the dark aura around their tensai.

His sharp blue eyes are now open, piercing at his attacker. "Gomen." Niou doesn't seem to be apologetic, instead he was smirking.

A sadistic smile formed his lips. "Of course I'm okay, let's have some fun." Fuji formed a big ball of snow and throw it at Niou but to protect himself he pulled Akaya and made him his shield. Bull's eye. Fuji hit Akaya's face

"Bakero!" Akaya was so furious he suddenly changed into his devil mode. He made a bigger snow ball and throws it back but somebody suddenly crossed and was hit by Akaya's attack. "'F-fukubuchou!" Akaya was suddenly scared.

"TARUNDORU!" Sanada threw a lot of snow ball at Akaya, Niou and Marui but the three run fast. Sanada hit the wrong target, and it was none other the king himself, Atobe.

"WHO DARE YOU THROW FILTHY SNOW AT ORE-SAMA!" exclaimed the fuming Atobe. He snapped his finger."Kabaji!" His ever loyal friend attends his need. He pointed at Seigaku and Rikkai. "This means war, attack!"

"USU!" Kabaji made a huge snow ball and hurl at them.

"I guess it can't be helped," Yuushi sighed deeply.

"Yeah, I guess so." Choutarou chuckled nervously.

The sleeping beauty Jirou suddenly went to the scene. "What's this? Snow ball throw party, I'll join!"

"Let's get it on!"

Of course Seigaku and Rikkai also charged in.

"This is going to be fun, I will also join." Yukimura smiled. "How about you Tezuka, you won't join?"

"I'll pass." Tezuka he said. Something cold suddenly smacked his face. He looked up and saw Yukimura with a sadistic smile. A vein popped in his head, he is calm young man but he'll never let him pass.

"Seigaku, don't let your guards down, attack!"

"Hai buchou!"

"Sannen, munen mataraisu!"

"Gekokujyo."

"Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!"

"I don't think this its a good idea…" Kawamura remarked.

"Senpai." Ryoma gave him a tennis racket.

**"BURNING! LET'S GET IT ON!**"

"Ah their so childish…" Hikari sighed.

"Childish and cute." Miyabe giggled. "Let's join."

"Are kidding? Do you still want to live Miyabe-senpai? Look at their strength at throwing snow balls…I bet it will totally hurt us," Aya said.

"Yeah, they are monsters!" Christine exclaimed.

"Let's just let them have their fun…" It was Miharu.

"I hope Niou would just stop starting fight." Aiko suddenly got worried.

"Well that's Haru for you" Mayu chuckled lightly.

"Go Bunta!" Hikari cheered heartily.

After an hour of war…all the boys are exhausted and are lying down on the snow.

"Hey, are you guys, still alive?" Miyabe mocked them.

The boys stayed that way for a while and suddenly they laughed.

"It was fun," Atobe commented.

"Saa," Tezuka agreed.

"Hey after you guys rest let's have a ski race okay? Let us girls join a game where we can participate unlike that game of yours earlier," Mayu suggested.

"Yes, we will do that later Mayu, but please let Ore-sama get some rest for a while," Atobe answered.

"Yeah, we are all drained," Yuushi said.

Cassie just watched them with a smile on her lips. Everyone is happy but not her. Somehow Miharu's revelation makes her think about how strong her feelings for Atobe. Its been only what she could think since last night and its making her really angry to herself. She knows that she likes Atobe **NO** scratch that she's in love with Atobe but hearing Miharu's confession to her. Miharu and Atobe meeting has more impact that hers and Atobe. _"Miharu met and love Atobe first but its not who likes who first but the one that guy likes first right?"_ Cassie thought as she nearly scratch her brains out she couldn't think of anything but Atobe and Miharu and its driving her insane…

* * *

"Argh its embarrassing!" Miharu thought her hands covering her flushed face now that all of the events happened last night all of what she said to her Cassie-senpai _ALL_ that crying embarrassed her. Its not that she's embarrassed that she told Cassie how she come to love her fiance but she's embarrassed that she showed her how pathetic she was holding on to someone that she already know that she has no chance to be with romantically but only because they we're arrange to marry. Now she doesn't know how to even face Cassie.

"Do you always make weird faces early in the morning.." Miharu turned around only to see the younger boy beside her making her jump in surprise and lose her balance on ice, as she was about to fall face firs_t_ Ryoma grabbed her arm back down pulling her body to him but then she slipped again and they both lose their balance sending them together on the snowy ground.

"Owie..." Miharu winced.

"I'm the one who should say that..." Ryoma said monotonously.

"Oh I'm sorry..." Miharu look up to meet the younger man's intense gaze making her embarrassed and a bit uneasy.

"It's fine..demo can you get off me you're a bit heavy..." Ryoma groaned.

"WAAH!" Miharu now realized that she's on top of him in the most awkward and weird position she's in between his spread legs, their chest touching against each other and her hand somehow found itself near his inner thighs. She stood up immediately looking away to hide her blushing face.

"_Waaa! So embarrassing! does that make me a pervert? No way its an accident!"_ Miharu wildly scolding herself, she can't believe she just done that! It's not that she did that on purpose though.. but its still embarrassing!

"You're beating yourself too much for it..." Ryoma said flatly while removing a bit of snow on his jacket.

"R-Really? Its just..." Miharu trailed off.

"Ponta..."

"Huh?" Miharu asked in confusion.

"Buy me one..."

Miharu smiled, "Of course I'll look if we have Ponta on our kitchen.."

"That's not what I meant..."

"Eh?" Miharu said cluelessly.

"Ne, let's skii.."

Miharu blinks, "But we're already skiing..." sometimes she couldn't really understand him.

"Let's race until there..." Ryoma said while pointing on the other side of the snowy ground.

"Race?" Miharu said frowning.

"You scared I'll beat you.." Ryoma smirked

"Not a chance!" Miharu said giving the younger boy a **_you-better-be-ready-to-lose look_**.

"The one who'd lose will be the winner's servant..." Ryoma said as he ready himself to slide down the slope.

"Then you better be ready Echizen-kun.." Miharu chuckled.

"I'd definitely win..." Ryoma said as he let himself slide down the slope.

"Hey you cheat! wait a minute.." Miharu said following him chuckling heartily.

"No way..." Ryoma said smiling.

Somehow hanging out with the younger boy ease her feelings from Atobe and Cassie its like being with him is natural and comforting.

* * *

On a bitter cold Miharu and Ryoma cruised a ski run and together gliding over the flat snow icy run-out at the bottom of the slope both don't know that they're approaching the edge of a very steep mountain...

"Its soo fun to be here!" Miharu shouted her voice echoing.

"So noisy.." He said sighing while rubbing the back of his head boredly.

Miharu pouted, "Oh come on! Shout too! Say whatever you want to say!" she said childishly.

"Na I pass..."

"Come on do it its fun!" Miharu insisted.

"No... I said..."

"Don't be stingy I- AHH!" Miharu shouted as the ground under her give away suddenly she's falling.

"AIKAWA!" Ryoma shouted worriedly.

"I'M GONNA FALL!"Miharu screamed.

* * *

"Are you okay, Aikawa?" Echizen asked worriedly.

Miharu nodded. "I g-guess so..." she moved her legs and tried to stand up. "Ouch!" she exclaimed in agony when she felt the searing pain in her left foot. "I think I have a broken ankle."

In one swift motion, he scoops her up and carry her in his arms. She was startled when he did it, they were too close that she blushed hard.

"Hold on me, I might drop you if you wont because you are heavy," he deadpan.

"I'm not heavy!"she defended with her cheeks redder. He started to walk away and she just snake her arms around his neck. Her heart is beating erratically with their closeness.

Miharu took the chance to stare at him. His cat-like eyes are serious, void of any emotions. His nose is cute and so as his lips. She shook her head inwardly. Why is she admiring other guy when she already has a fiancée that she's so in love with!

A small cave can be seen not so far away and he was walking towards that direction. He carried her inside and settled her down. He removed her fur boots and inspected her ankle. "OUCH!" she screamed loudly when he touched it and moved in a circular motion. Tears cloud her eyes in so much pain.

"Be gentle please!"

He looked at her sharply."I am gentle, your ankle injury is just bad." He then stood up and walked out. When he came back, he was holding two woods about the size of a 12-inch ruler.

He reaped off a piece of his sweater using a Swiss knife and squatted in front of her. She just watch him as he aid to her injury. He held her injured foot, placed the woods in opposite sides and covered it not too tightly using the piece of his own clothes as an improvise bandage.

"Done," he said and let go of her legs.

"T-Thanks..." she stuttered and smile at him timidly. He just nodded at her as a response.

"Let's stay here for a while," he said. "I got tired of carrying you all the way here, you really are heavy you know." He smirked while playfully stretching his arms.

She pouted childishly at him. "I'm not heavy." She saw him smile but he abruptly look away.

"Ah, Echizen-kun, how did you meet Cassie-senpai?"she curiously asked all off a sudden.

He faced her again. "I met her almost three years ago, during my first year in Seigaku. Eiji-senpai is her best friend so she always hangs out with us and she became a close a friend."

She nodded with a smile. "She's such a nice and lovable person. I like her a lot I actually idolize her. I want to be like her, smart, witty, talented and strong-willed. She's perfect and I envy her."

"She is not perfect. She also has flaws." she looked at him and he continued. "Most people thought she is perfect because that's what she want everybody to see. But behind her mask is a girl with flaws, she only shows her other side to people close to her. For one, she's a big gluton, she eats a lot...she doesn't know how to ride a bike, she can't cook anything, and I think it sucks because she's a girl. You see, she's not perfect you should not envy her, you should just be proud of yourself."

A wide smile formed her lips. It's the first time that she heard him talk that long at least he has loosened up. As if the ice between them has already melted. "You seem like you are fond of Cassie-senpai."

"You can say that." He shrugged. "Despite her constant nagging, she's one of my good friends."

"Constant nagging? I think you can't call that nagging, she just speak her mind," she reason out because that's one trait that she likes and envy about her.

He shrugged. "She really is a nagger and she complains about almost everything, even the littlest detail. But most of the time she complains about the monkey king." She knotted her head inquisitively. "Your fiancee."

"Yes they always argue all the time..." Her voice is lower than the usual. "Like cats and dogs but...more like husband and wife...they are perfect for each other." She closed her eyes tightly to stop the tears to fall but she failed, when she open them again it stream down like waterfall. "I know that they are in love with each other. Despite their arguments and petty fights I know deep inside their hearts that they truly love each other."She cried out loud, she didn't even care what Ryoma was thinking now, she just wanted to let it out."I'm so selfish although I know their true feelings I wouldn't let him go because I love him so much. I'm the worst."

Ryoma moved closer and suddenly his lips covered hers. It was just a short kiss but enough to shake her whole being. Her eyes were wide as she looks at him, his face was serious and then he stood up.

"W-Why?" Miharu asked quietly her amethyst orbs widen in surprise.

Instead of answering he dropped down his back facing her offering her a back ride.

"Come on let's go..." With trembling hands, she hesitantly ride on his back.

"_Aishiteru._.." **(1)**

"Eh..."

"You don't have to say anything..." Ryoma said sharply his bangs covering his eyes.

"_E-Echizen-kun...loves me?!" _Miharu said in surprise

"_Now it seems like the atmosphere between us has change..."_

* * *

Cassie was watching the scene outside the windows. Pure white snow all over the mountains, the sky is painted with a mix of blue and orange color, a sign of twilight. "Hey hey Cassie-chaaaan!" the lively voice said loudly making Cassie look up to meet the sudden intruder who snapped her back to reality.

"Opppp!" said Cassie as she found herself being glomped to death by her bestfriend Kikumaru.

"Stop being emo and be happy! Look we're in a winter wonderland!" Eiji said childishly as his hands wide open. Cassie couldn't help but to laugh at the red head. Eiji is always like this so lively and cheerful he's the only person in her life that always made her laugh whenever she's sad and she's grateful that she met him and become her bestfriend.

Cassie shook her head pouting acting as if she's angry, "I'm NOT an emo! And I'm happy of course.." she said standing up.

"Well then that's good then..." Eiji said while linking his arm to Cassie's.

"Wha- Eiji wait a minute!" Cassie was about to protest but before she could do that Eiji already drag her out of the room. Outside they're greeted by Atobe and the others.

"That Echizen really I just told him I'll go get something inside and when I got back he's missing!" Momo said to his senpai.

"Then we should look for Echizen! He could be in danger now or missing!" Oishi said as he starting to panic as well.

"Oishi we can't do anything when we start to panic.." Tezuka said trying to calm his friend.

"Yes Tezuka's right..." Fuji agreed.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen Miharu since this morning.." Yuushi said while cupping his chin.

"Ne ne what's happen to Ochibi? Did he find himself in trouble again?" Eiji said as he approach his team mates a wide grin is also visible to his handsome face.

"What's the fuss?" Cassie asked Hikari.

"Miharu and the little brat is missing!" Hikari said grouchily.

"Is that how you worry Hikari..." Christine said behind her.

"Of course I'm worried its all because of Bunta that's why even I'm worried I can't help to be grouchy too!" Hikari said with a loud huff.

"Here we go again.." Marui muttered.

Hikari twitched, "I heard that!" she said turning sharply to Marui.

"You're girlfriend has a sharp hearing.." Jackal sweatdropped.

Marui sighed, "Tell me about it..."

"We should look for them Atobe do something!" Cassie said approaching the young heir. "If they will not be back before the sun sets, it'll be hard to find the way back to the cabin. They might get lost in that cold dark mountain."

"I actually saw them," Shishido said. "They were racing against each other until they got lost in my sight."

"What time was that?" Oshitari asked.

"I'm not sure...maybe an hour ago," he answered.

"We should search for them, it will be dangerous if they won't get back before dark," Cassie suggested. She turned to Atobe who just stood sit there on the couch void of any emotion. "Atobe!" she snapped. "How can you just stand there and do nothing, your fiancee is missing, for God's sake!"

Blue eyes pierced her sharply. "Why are you making such a fuss about this. They are not missing, Miharu knows this place well and ore-sama is sure that they are safe."

A furious glare came from her eyes and shot him fiercely. How can he stay cool like that? "How sure are you that they are safe? Even though Miharu knows this place well it's not an assurance that she will still know the way back when its dark. There are no lamp post here, they might get lost in the darkness. You call your great self her fiancée and yet you are doing nothing but sit there and grow your balls!" Her fierce words gained loud gasps from her friends and whistles from some of them.

"Cassie, watch your mouth," Yuushi whispered to her.

Atobe's face was so red, it was the first time that she saw him like that and it's an epic.

"Data," Inui and Yanagi spoke in unison and scribble in their note.

In one swift motion, he took out his phone while gritting his teeth. "Hello, mountain rangers this is Atobe Keigo from Aikawa's cabin...we have two people missing and one of them is Aikawa Miharu..." he paused and waited for a reply from the other line.

All of them just kept quiet and watch him. "about an hour or so..." he paused again and listened to the voice from the other line, then his eyes sharpened. "We can't wait anymore! You guys do your job and go here, search for my fiancee or else ore-sama will do everything to remove all of you from your position!" he furiously said and then he listened for the reply from the other line. His face softened. "Good," he ended the call and turned to them. "The rangers will be here in a few minutes, thew will help us to search for them."

So he just needed some push. Her lips upturn in a smile but she immediately stop her self from smiling when he look at her sharply.

"If anyone wants to help with the search, it's fine, but ore-sama wants the girls to stay here."

"I will help in the search," she insisted.

"No you won't, you will stay here." Atobe eyed him sharply. She glared back at him with equal intensity.

"It'll be dangerous Cassie-chan," Eiji said. "I agree with Atobe that the girls should just stay here. Let us go out and search for them."

"They are right, Cassie let's just stay here, " Miyabe told her.

Yuushi held her by her shoulder. "Just stay here with the rest."

"No way!" she snapped. "I don't want to stay here and just wait, I will be more worried if I'm just here and do nothing."

"I will go too," Aya said, "Miharu is a dear friend, I want to help in searching her and Echizen-kun."

"Aya...not you too."Yuushi sighed deeply.

"If Aya is coming I'm coming too.." Fuji added.

Aya turned to face the Seigaku tensai giving him a soft thankful smile, "Thanks Fuji-senpai.."

Fuji smiled back.

"Anything for you..."

Yuushi made a face, he doesn't like Fuji acting so close to Aya.

The great Atobe waved his hand in dismissal. "Fine, if you really insist. Just don't be a burden with us." Cassie just scowled at him.

After a few moments a group of mountain rangers came riding their snow mobile.

* * *

An hour quickly past since the mountain rangers and their friends left to search for Ryoma and Miharu.

All the girls, excluding Cassie and Aya, stayed in the cabin. The boys who stayed are Marui, Niou, Yukimura, Jackal, Yagyuu, Jirou, Hiyoshi and Mukahi. All Seigaku members joined the search.

"I hope they are fine," Hikari said. Her head rest on Marui's right shoulder.

"Don't worry, I know that they are okay," he assured her and put his arm around her.

"Yeah, they will be fine, Hikari-chan!" Jirou said energetically. She just glare at him, he was seating on Marui's left side and he was too close to him! Miyabe just laughed at her expression.

"Why are they together anyways?" Niou asked curiously while he was twisting Aiko's locks playfully around his finger. "I mean, Aikawa-chan is Atobe's girl but why is she together with that brat instead of him."

His girlfriend Aiko gave her an incredulous look. "Haru-chan I can't believe that you are a gossiper!"

He smirked. "I'm not. I'm just curious. Maybe the brat likes Atobe's girl."

Yukimura smiled. "Curiosity kills the cat, Niou. Stop intriguing them."

"Oi Niou, stop the gossip. Atobe will be furious if he hears that," Mukahi threatened him.

"Gekokujyo," Hiyoshi muttered.

"I don't think so. I even thought that he didn't mind at all even if his fiancee is with Echizen. If he loves her, he will probably not let anyone to be with his girl."

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses. "Niou will you stop the gossip. It's very ungentlemanly." Niou just smirked at his doubles partner.

"Miharu!" Christine exclaimed when she saw her and Ryoma in the entrance with Miharu on his back. She looks sad, she probably heard what they were talking about. Ryoma walked towards the couch and put her down.

"Where have you've been?" Miyabe asked.

A deep sigh came from Miharu. "Echizen-kun and I had a race, we didn't realize that we went too far away. Then, I accidentally fall in a cliff, Echizen also jump after me to rescue me."

"What?! Are you alright?" Hikari asked her worriedly.

She nodded. "I'm fine. I just hurt my ankle, the cliff where I fell is not really high."

"How about you Echizen-kun, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied looking away.

"Good thing you got back, we were worried that you might get lost when its dark," Yukimura said.

"Y-Yeah.." Miharu said awkwardly also looking away, face flushed.

Now Yukimura **noticed** the tension between Miharu and Echizen, they're both stiff and full of tension since they came back they never look at each other and Miharu's face flushed all over.

"Aikawa do you have some vending machine somewhere here..." Ryoma asked.

Miharu jumped a little on her sit when she heard him say her name. "Umm, yeah at the next hallway..." with that Ryoma exits the room.

"What's with the atmosphere just now?" Hikari asked herself.

She looked down on her lap. "I'm sorry, I've been a bother again."

"We are happy that you two are safe so don't think like that." Hikari caressed her hair, assuring her.

"Let's contact Atobe and the others that you two already got back." Mukahi gets the satellite radio on the table.

_"What's with this feeling? Somehow...I...I can feel my heart pounding..." _Miharu thought to herself her hands clench on the hem of her jacket her face still red as ever.

* * *

"Miharu! Ryo-chi!" Cassie called out loudly. Their group split into four, each having two mountain ranger as their guide. Cassie is with Yuushi, Eiji, Fuji, Akaya, Aya and Atobe.

Its already dark, good thing each of them has flashlight to lighten their path. The temperature is dropping and cool breeze continue to blow harder making their task harder.

A small leafless tree caught her attention, or rather the thing attach to its branch. She maneuvered her ski towards the tree and saw a familiar cap. It was Ryoma's fila cap! She focused the light forward and saw another clue in the tree nearby. A piece of pink cloth, she thinks that it's a piece of Miharu's clothing. "They probably went that way... Minna-san! They went that way!" she called her companions. She saw them gliding further away from where she is now.

"Hey! Not There!" she shouted again but they didn't hear her. Until they were out of sight. She balled her fist and decided to go alone. She skidded towards the other side alone.

"Minami." She turned her head and face the owner of that familiar sultry voice. "Why are you going their alone?"

"I'm certain that they went that way, I tried to call you guys but no one heard me."

Atobe eyed him sharply. "So you decided to go alone? You really are one careless wench! You might get lost yourself!" he snapped at her.

"Don't shout at me!"

Atobe pressed his lips together to control his anger. "Good thing ore-sama saw you..." he clenched her teeth. "You're making ore-sama's head hurt."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

"Yuushi, Gakuto here," the radio sounded.

"Gakuto," he acknowledge his doubles partner.

"You guys can go back now, Aikawa-chan and Echizen are already here."

"That's good, we'll be right back."

"Roger that."

"Minna-san, you heard that, we can go back now. Miharu and Echizen are safe," he announced with relief.

"Good, Ochibi and Aikawa-san are safe!" Eiji happily said.

"Thank God!" Aya exclaimed happily. "Did you hear that nee-chan? Nee-chan?" she looked around. "Senpai, onee-chan is not here!"

"I think Atobe-san is missing too," Akaya said.

Yuushi brushed his hair with his hand frustratingly.

* * *

Cassie just glare at Atobe who was seating comfortably on the floor of that desserted cabin where they stay at the moment. A thick fur blanket covers him while she got nothing. She just curled up and embraced her knees tightly, she will never sit beside him to share that blanket, no matter how freakingly cold it is.

A strong snow storm came their way as they search for Ryoma and Miharu. Good thing they saw this log cabin that they have a shelter against the cold storm.

"It's c-cold!" she shivered and embraced her legs tighter. There's no flame in the fireplace to heat the cabin since there's no firewood anywhere inside the cabin. It seems like it's been a long time since someone used the place, good thing the radio still works that they were able to contact the Aikawa's cabin. They heard the news that the two youngsters are back safe, they got back on their own and now...they are the ones missing! She is stranded in that log cabin with him alone. They assured them that they are safe and their friends promised to rescue them once the storm stops.

It was dark, the only light that they have is coming from their flashlight. "Minami, you should sit beside ore-sama and share this blanket. The temperature is continuously dropping, do you want to die because of hypothermia?"

She didn't answer. _I will never get near you again!_ She just buried her face against her knees. "You stubborn woman!" she heard him shouted.

Then suddenly, she felt warm. She looked up and saw him seating beside her and covered their bodies with that thick blanket. She didn't complain anymore, the warmth feels so good but especially his own heat feels better. She surrender to her hearts true desire, she missed his closeness, his warmth.

Blue orbs meets gray ones. She saw tenderness in them...she hoped that those are true. He held her hand. "You are cold." he said seriously.

She literaly stopped breathing when his hot breath touch her hands making her feel warm all over her body. He just let him do it, she will not spoil the moment between them. When they get back, they will be cats and dogs again. Just now...at least she'll be happy again.

"There, your hands are warmer now."

"Thanks," she almost whipered. Her stomach suddenly grumble. Shocks, so embarassing!

Atobe roared a hearty laughter which made her flushed. "It's obvious how hungry you are."

She glared at him. "Yes, I'm so hungry that I want to eat you!"

He gave her a sexy smile. "You are a naughty girl."

Her jaw dropped when she realized what she said that she flushed even more and she face palm. "I hate you!" Cassie grumbled grudgingly.

He laughed louder, she raised her head again and stare at him. It's been a while since the last time she heard him laugh genuinely. She just pouted and took out the chocolate bar from her pocket. She open the wrapper and took a bite.

"Here, have some." He obeyed and took a bite. She just watch him as he chew the chocolate. "You want more?"

He shook his head. "No. Just finish it. You need it more because you are so hungry." She just pout and continue eating.

The temperature becomes colder as time passed by. "We should stay closer with each other. It's getting colder," Atobe told her while staring at her straight in the eyes.

As if hypnotized she slowly nod, she will not complain anymore, she just needed more warmth. It's SO cold. He moved closer beside her and then suddenly she was trapped in his embrace, tightly. "A-Atobe." She was so startled with the intensity of his embrace that she was unable to move a muscle. He hugged her tighter not even air can pass between their bodies. She closed her eyes tightly and just enjoyed the moment.

There is no doubt that she is still in love with him. Truly, madly, deeply. She hugged her back and encircle her arms around his body, feeling his warmth, smelling his intoxicating smell. Ah she's in heaven.

* * *

The sun rays passed through windows of the log cabin waking her up. Her eyes fluttered and she opened eyes and was greeted by the most handsome face that she ever seen. They were lying on the floor, embracing each other covered with the blanket since last night. .

A wide smile formed her lips. HE looked like a sexy angel while sleeping. Last night, they didn't talk anymore and just embraced each other until they fell asleep. She had the most peaceful sleep ever, knowing that he was just beside her.

Her head rests on his left arm while his right are snaked around her waist. She brushed away a few gray locks covering his face and she stared at him freely. She touched his thick lashes, trace his pointed nose and his lips.

She gulped the lumped forming in her throat._ I wanted to kiss him!_ She gathered all her courage and she slowly moved closer, in every inch that her face come closer, her heart beats faster and faster. She closed her eyes when her lips finally touch his. She opened her eyes and was about pull back but she felt that his hand is now at the back of head, not wanting to let her go.

Suddenly, he shifted their bodies and he is on top of her. Her eyes grew wider when she felt his lips move over hers. His tongue traced her lips asking for permission. She closed her eyes again and open her mouth letting his tongue explore inside. She don't want to think about anything anymore, she just surrender into her own feelings. She kissed him back with equal fervor, tongues wrestling each other finding their own rhythm while her hand moved and touched his soft silky hair. She wanted to scream how much she loves him.

When he stopped kissing her, she opened her eyes and saw him looking down at her seriously. "Is that the way you say, good morning hn, Minami?" Atobe said smirking.

The moment of madness is now over. "No, of course not," she denied and then she stood up.

His eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me that your lips just accidentally touched ore-sama's."

Her cheeks get redder. She just looked away and deeply sigh.

With the way he kissed, she felt his...love. Could it be possible that he really loves her?

They remained silent for a while until she spoken. "Tell me Atobe, did you really not love me at all? When you were courting me, are they all lies?" She looked at him straight in his blue orbs. His face looks serious and somehow she can see sadness.

His jaw tensed. "Do you really want to know?" He took a few strides and now he is just a feet away from her. He looked serious anf dangerous, he then held her by her shoulders harshly. "Ore-sama **loved **you."

Tears formed in her eyes when he heard his revelation. "The bet is not true, ore-sama just said that to save ore-sama pride after you dumped ore-sama." His hard hands on her shouldes tightened even more and made her wince. His hands were trembling, maybe because of too much anger...towards her.

She can't help her tears anymore and they streamed down her face. "Atobe, I-I'm sorry," her voice broke.

He chuckled and let go of her. "Sorry?You don't have to say that. You shouldn't feel sympathy towards ore-sama! Ore-sama is all over you and the other reason is. Ore-sama **loves** her now."

"You mean...Miharu?" she said in between her sobs.

"Of course, who else do you think? Ore-sama have her and you have Yuushi. Ore-sama's love for you is just a history." He turned around and then walked out of the cabin, leaving her still crying.

So, it was all her fault after all. If she just been true to herself and didn't dump him, maybe they are happy together now. Her heart aches so much, she felt like exploding...she wanted to get his love back, she will do everything just for him to love her again.

With trembling hands, she wiped her tears away. She will tell him that she loves him, and that she never ever stop loving him.

Even her knees still feels weak, she run out of the cabin. "Atobe!" She stopped on her tracks when she saw him talking with Yuushi. So, their rescue has arrived. "Cassie!" Yuushi run towards her and embraced her tightly. She looked at Atobe over his shoulder, he was looking at them too, emotionless. She was startled when Yuushi gave her a quick kiss on her lips. "I'm so worried about you! Are you okay?" She just nodded like a robot.

Atobe just ignored them and ride in the snow mobile. "Let's not waste our time here, Miharu is waiting for ore-sama," he ordered.

_"How can I tell him my feelings when he thought I have a boyfriend and he is in love with someone else?"_

* * *

**A Little trivia before I go.. **

**Aishiteru- **I know you guys know what this word mean but in Japan they commonly use** Daisuki da yo(大好きだよ）**- (I really really like you) Boys in Japan say it often instead of i love you) So in Ryoma's case he said the** MOST **Impactful way to say I Love you to a Miharu.

Thank's a bunch guys! **Me and Kutsarah** worked so hard for this chapter! Hope you people would like this newest installment of Hate That I Love You! Continue supporting this fic! Until Its VERY end. This is **Shirahane Aikawa** signing out!

**Read and Review Please!  
**


	27. Letting Go

**Disclaimer: **I totally do not own POT. I own the OCs and the plot though.

**Author's Note:** Hi there!** xxkutsarahxx **here! This story is near its end *cries* one more chapter to go .This is my first story so this is really important to me, it's been three years since I first write the first chapter. I'm sad but happy as well, thanks to you dear readers. Without further ado here is the 26th chapter. Enjoy!

**PS: **Please leave a review. Arigatou Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Hate That I Love You**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Letting Go**

A festive breakfast was served for everyone to enjoy when Cassie and Atobe got back to the cabin. Everyone seems to be happy especially now that they got back safely.

After their breakfast, most of them go out to enjoy but they promised not to go far from their cabin to avoid what has happened yesterday. Some of them just stayed in the cabin to enjoy indoor games and the hot spring pools.

Meanwhile, Cassie just stayed in the veranda at the second floor all alone, staring blankly in the snowy mountain.

Tears formed in her eyes and flow down her face when she remembered Atobe's revelation early this morning. He loved her. Past tense. He doesn't love her anymore because he loves someone else now. She's too late and there's no one to blame but herself. She lost him because of her stubbornness. Yes, he had been demanding and over-bearing to her but she didn't try to understand that it was his unique way of showing his love to her. She just dump him despite the truth that she loves him just because she didn't want anyone to control her and demand over her. She forgot that she had fallen in love with the Atobe Keigo. A diva, narcissist and most of all, a walking ego.

"What's wrong Cassie?" she was startled when she heard Yuushi's worried voice from behind. She abruptly wiped her tears from her face.

Soon enough, he was standing in front of her. She looked away, trying to hide her red and puffy eyes. Yuushi cupped her chin and made her face him. "You were crying...why?"

She shook her head. "N-nothing," she denied but tears cloud her eyes again. She can't lie anymore, tears stream down from her eyes.

He let out a deep sigh and gathered her in his arms then she silently cried on his shirt. She didn't know how long she had been crying but seems like forever when she calmed down and pull away from Yuushi's embrace.

"Did something happen between you and Atobe when you were together?" he asked her seriously.

She nodded. "I-I asked him if he really didn't love me..."

"W-what did he answer?" he stammered.

She inhaled deeply before speaking again. "He said he loved me..."Tears continue to fall from her eyes as if it will never stop. "Now he don't love me anymore. He said he's over me because he has fallen in love with Miharu...He has moved on but I think I will never move on, I still love him, I never stopped, and never will."

He took her hands and look at her lovingly. "Cassie, if he can move on you also can. If not now, I know in time you will. I told you that I am willing to wait."

She shook her head. "No Yuushi. Let's stop this."

Sadness is evident in his face after hearing her words. "So what if he loved you? Are you going to tell him that you still love him? How about Miharu?"

"I will not tell him. I just want you stop waiting for me to reciprocate your feeling because I know that I can't." She doesn't want to hurt his feeling but if she will let him be by her side and let him wait for her to love him back, she knows that she will just hurt him more.

"Cassie I love you. I can't let you go, I told you I will wait for you, I will never get tired."

She shook her head. "Yuushi, you are a great man, I don't want to hurt you even more. I-I can't love you the way you want me to. You should just look around you, there is someone out there who is more worthy for your love and that is not me."

"I love you, I don't want anyone else but you!" he suddenly raised his voice.

"Yuushi..." He suddenly cupped her face and kissed her harshly. She didn't push him away and just let him do what he desire. She felt as if her lips will bleed because of the intesity of his kiss. She just stood there as he ravish her mouth but she never kissed back.

When he stopped, he stare down at her with sorrow in his eyes. He was panting heavily.

"Yuushi...I love you, I always do..." she said sincerely as she touches his cheek. "but not the way you want me to, I love you as a dear friend and I will love you that way forever. Don't wait for me to love you romantically because it will never happen, I'm so sorry."

She saw sadness in his eyes behind his spectacles, obviously fighting the tears to flow down. He tightly close his eyes and inhaled deeply. He open his eyes again after quite some time and look down at her. "This so hard for me but... I accept your decision no matter how much it hurts here." he pointed at his left chest, to where his heart is. "I cannot force you to love me, right? You are the only girl who dumped me, not once but twice." he forced a smile.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, you are just being true to yourself and I admire you for that. Can I hug you for the last time?"

Cassie nodded and opened her arms wide for him. This is the last thing she could do to console Yuushi's broken heart, after all this is her fault for giving him false hope that he still have a chance with her.

* * *

Atobe was searching for Miharu inside the cabin for a while because he is still worried about her injury. He didn't see her in the first floor so he went to the second floor. He wished that he didn't go there because what he saw made his heart ache big time.

He just walk into a scene that he wished he never seen, seeing Minami Cassandra and his friend Yuushi sharing a passionate kiss. He was not able to move, it's as if his feet has grown some root and made him stuck in his position.

Even though he said he don't love her anymore and he keep on telling his self that Cassie and her relationship with Yuushi doesn't concern him anymore but truth to be told, it still bugs him to the point that he easily get irritated!

He is Atobe Keigo, he shouldn't feel like this! He shouldn't let anyone make him feel disturbed about something so trivial but he still do, no matter what he do, he still feel something painful.

"Yuushi, I love you, I always do..." he heard Cassie's words that made him come to his senses, he walked away as fast as he could. Hearing his Cassandra's love confession to one of his closest friend pains him so much.

He knew that they were already together but hearing those loving words coming from her lips made his heart broken again. No one can hurt him like this, only her.

* * *

"What's wrong with Atobe? He's been irritated since they got back? It kinda makes me annoyed too," Gakuto whispered to Hiyoshi who just shrug and muttered his likely something along the line of Gekokujo. Atobe is obviously annoyed for no reason that the other boys are becoming aware of it. Eiji pumped his fist in the air making Momo beside him jump a little in surprise, the seigaku regulars are currently lounging on the living room area sharing the place with the Rikkaidai regulars who're currently enjoying the tea and hot chocolates that the servants delivered to them. "What Eiji-senpai don't scare me like that!" Momo said as he sweatdropped anime style while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe Atobe is having the time of the month!" Eiji said loudly. Eiji nodded obviously very convince about his theory not aware of the evil aura that the great diva's sending him from behind him. "I mean neechan is very moody when she has her period. She'd like becoming ursula if anyone makes her angry." He grinned mischievously.

"Or maybe he is angry about certain individuals who're having the time of their life on the veranda..." Fuji chuckled softly he knows its cruel but he is becoming sadistic now obviously wanting to tease Atobe.

"Eh who's individual having the time of their life Fujiko?" Eiji asked innocently. "Anyway I'm convince that Atobe is having his period coz I know when people has it they get moody all the time!" the red head continued.

"Oi oi Atobe isn't a girl Kikumaru!" Marui butted in.

"Gekidaza daze..." Shishidoh smirked.

"Must be nice to be that carefree ne Renji.." Yukimura said to the data man of Rikkai.

"Probability of Atobe getting mad is 99.99 percent-o..." Yanagi muttering underneath his breath while scribbling something on his notebook.

"Shishidoh-san that's bit cruel don't you think?" Choutarou said nervously.

"Oi you Kikumaru who's having a time of the month?" Atobe said walking towards Kikimaru his arms across his chest sending the red head sharp looks. "Ah~ you're trying to make fun of ore-sama hn~"

"No waaay! Nyaaaa why would I be?" Kikumaru said grinning mischievously.

"The way you're smiling to ore-sama doesn't convince ore-sama at all! Right Kabaji" Atobe said to his loyal friend.

"Usu..."

"Oh quit it Atobe! Just tell us what's eating you! You're like a girl bitching on something!" Mayu said straightforwardly making the people inside the room gawked in surprise on the boldness of her question.

Marui dropped his already chewed bubble gum on the floor

Jackal started to sweat uncontrollably.

Kirihara gulped a big amount of saliva down his throat.

Sanada rubbed his already aching forehead

Yukimura chuckled as well as Fuji.

Niou whistled.

"Oi Gakuto close your mouth..." Shishidoh laughed as he caught his red head team mate's jawdropping mouth.

Gakuto glared at Shishidoh, "What! My mouth is close idiot!" he protested.

"Yeah right.." Shishidoh said mockingly.

"There's nothing to bitch about and Ore-sama don't bitch on anything... Ore-sama is not gonna stoop so low just to bitch on someone..."

"Really now..." Fuji chuckled.

"Fuji-senpai that's-" Aya said nervously.

Atobe turned to the Seigaku tennis tensai obviously irritated on the brown haired man's reaction but then stop himself from saying anything. If he let Fuji get to him then the reason why he's pissed off would be revealed and obviously he don't want that to happen. "Hn~ you guys just wasting Ore-sama's precious time!" he said with an arrogant huff while brushing his already perfect hair almost frustratingly.

"A-T-O-B-E is frustrated about something when he brushed his hair like that..." Mayu whispered to Aiko.

"Oh really..." Aiko said unbelievingly.

"Yup!" The younger Sanada nodded.

Atobe's ears twitched, "Oi Mayu shut it!"

"Haaaai!"

"Hey guys what's going on here?" Cassie said as she entered the room her eyes a bit red with all the crying.

"None of your business Minami..." Atobe huffed as he walk away with Kabaji trailing behind him as usual. Cassie twitched angrily, "What the hell! I'm asking what's happening and you give me that kind of diva attitude!" She can't believe it! Atobe is getting to her nerves already! She was asking nicely but he responded to her rudely! Yeah maybe he doesn't care about her anymore but hell! Couldn't he be civil with her?

Eiji piped up, "Well Atobe is having the time of the month and..."

**POW!**

"ITAII! that hurts!" Eiji whined.

"That's better..." Atobe said arrogantly obviously he was the one who hit Eiji with a a plastic vase from such distant that gave a hard impact to his poor head.

"Hey! What the- Atobe!"

"Shut up! Ore-sama decided that this little vacation is over since Ore-sama would bring Ore-sama's fiancee back to Tokyo since Ore-sama's fiancee needs a check up…"

"How many ore-sama did I heard him say just now?" Marui whispered to Jackal who on the other hand chuckle nervously.

"Hey what are you guys whispering about!" Hikari said disapprovingly.

"Are you jealous even with Jackal? Hikari that's bad!" Christine said while drinking her hot cocoa.

"Yep very possessive indeed!" Miyabe agreed.

"Shut up!"

"Waa, Marui-kun!" Jirou hugged Marui's arm tightly. "Kakkoii"

Hikari growled, "Hey Jirou let go!" she said while pulling her boyfriend's other free hand.

"No waaaay!"

Hikari twitched, "I said let him go!"

"Noooo waaaay!"

"This doesn't end even here they're like this..." Marui thought sighing deeply.

Hikari snapped, "What? You saying something?!" she said angrily.

"No nothing at all..."

"Marui what's this you're really popular with 'boy's and girl's wherever you go..." Niou said smirking.

"Haru-kun stop teasing Marui-kun.."

"But I can't help it Aiko-chan..." Niou said playfully.

"Anyway where's Miharu?" Atobe asked. "Ore-sama had been looking for her but ore-sama can't find her anywhere."

"Come to think of it Ochibi isn't here too!" Eiji said noticing that Ryoma wasn't with them too.

"Tch, Ayatsu..." Kaidoh muttered with a hiss.

* * *

Miharu and Ryoma is sitting 5 steps away from each other the tension is awkward and very uneasy well at least on Miharu's case. Miharu really searched for Ryoma just to give him his favorite ponta and she found him seating alone in a wooden bench at the backyard and she eventually joined him. They've been sitting there silently together, none of them has spoken yet in the past fifteen minutes that they were together.

"H-Hey..." Miharu tried to start the conversation awkwardly but Ryoma cut her off.

"You don't have to force yourself to talk to me." Ryoma said drinking his ponta, his eyes devoid any emotions.

"I'm not forcing myself..." Miharu said quietly her hands clench on her crutches. "U-hm is it true about-" she stuttered her voice cracking.

"I'm not going to say something that is not true, anyway forget about it.." Ryoma said dismissively he stood up and above to leave.

"W-Wait!" Miharu stood up all of the sudden without her crutches not remembering that she has a broken ankle losing her balance sending her down the snowy ground.

"Oop..."

"What are you doing!" Ryoma scolded.

"That hurt!" Miharu said tears gathering her amethyst orbs her hands trying to reach on her foot but Ryoma slap her hand away while he inspect her foot.

"Of course it'd hurt." Ryoma said monotonously while making sure the bandage is at its proper place, his lap cradling her foot. "Are you always this clumsy.." his words sounds a bit mean but Miharu didn't mind it.

"Umm Echizen-kun.."

"I said forget about it.."

"WHY SHOULD I?! YOU SAID YOU LIKE ME SO.. THAT'S NOT TRUE?!" Miharu said her voice rising for the first time tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

Ryoma sighed bangs covering his eyes..

"Ore..."

"What's this? What's going on here..." Atobe asked his brows meeting when he saw Miharu slumped on the floor crying her foot on Ryoma's lap her crutches on either side of the ground.

"Keigo-kun!" Miharu was obviously startled when she saw her fiancee. "I just hurt my foot again, that's why I'm crying," Miharu tried to explain.

Atobe walk towards the two teens and pull Miharu away from Ryoma. "We're going home!" he demanded. Upon hearing Atobe's demanding voice, the others also came to the scene.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked, looking at Atobe, then to Miharu and then to Ryoma who just stood there silently.

"Nothing senpai." Miharu smiled at her and then turned to Atobe. "Keigo-kun, everyone is still enjoying the vacation, we can't just leave...I'm fine," Miharu reasoned out.

"We are leaving," He emphasized every words. "Your injury needs medical attention."

"I'm already fine," she assured him.

"No, you are not. You need to see a doctor," Atobe insisted.

"I think you really should see a doctor, Aikawa," Ryoma said with a cold voice.

Miharu looks down to her lap her both hands clenching on her skirt.

Atobe raised his eye brow at the younger teen and then looked back at Miharu. "If they want to stay they can, but the two of us will leave now."

"B-but..." Atobe scoop her up and carried her in his arms.

"_He really loves her, he's so worried"_, Cassie thought that made her heart cry inside. Seeing them so close together makes her jealous as hell.

"Ore-sama and Miharu are going back home." Atobe told the rest with Miharu in his arms, both of her arms are encircled around his neck. "If you want to stay you can. Right, Miharu?"

"Yes, feel free to use the cabin," she said with a smile.

"If you two are leaving, I think we should also leave," Cassie said.

"No, it's fine senpai, please stay and continue to enjoy yourselves here."

"We come here together, we will leave together," Cassie insisted.

"But..."

"Just let her be. She's stubborn, you can't change her decision," Atobe said with a smirk.

"O-okay, if that's what you want."

"Let's go." Atobe walked back inside the house with Miharu. She just followed them with her gaze.

"Cassie why did you not agree to stay! You are such a fun spoiler!" Eiji complained.

"Yeah, Aikawa-san already gave us the privilege to stay and yet you decline, you didn't even ask us if we want to stay or leave." Akaya pouted childishly.

She raise her both hands on her hips. "Come on. Aren't you going to be ashame if we stay when the owner already left?"

"Yes, it'll be embarrasing," Yukimura agreed.

"It is better if we just all leave," Tezuka said.

"Let's start packing our things then," Fuji suggested. "But before that may we know why the two of you are together again, Echizen-kun?" Fuji smiled at his kouhai.

Ryoma pulled down his cap and ignored his senpai, he started walking away but Eiji and Momoshiro followed him. "Ochibi, you like her, don't you?" Eiji smiled wickedly as he encircled his arms around him.

"Too bad, she's already engaged. Tsk." Momoshiro added.

"Just shut up, senpai." Cassie trail her eyes on him as he stride away. _"We are in the same boat, Ryoma…"_ she muttered softly.

* * *

Cassie packed her things fast and waited for the other to be finished. She decided to went back to veranda and sat on the wooden bench.

"Cassie-chan are you done packing your things?" Eiji asked when she saw her.

She nodded with as smile. Her red haired best friend joined her and sit beside her. "Is something bothering you?"

She just smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes are full of sadness that can't be hidden with a fake smile. "Cassie-chan, I've known you forever and I know when something is wrong with you. I am still your best friend, right? Care to tell me what it is?"

Upon hearing those words, she can't hold back her tears anymore and burst out crying. She embraced him tightly and tell him everything that happened with a low voice in between her sobs, afraid that someone might hear her.

Eiji just listened to her and carressed her back gently to calm her down. "I hate this feeling of sorrow, regret and jealousy. I hate myself for hurting Yuushi and I hate that I love him this much that it seems like I can never love anyone else but him."

"I don't know what you suppose to feeling right now.. but seems like that Ochibi is feeling the same

"Cassie, it also hurts me to see you like this. I don't know what to say or do to ease your pain," he said softly.

She pulled away from him and smiled at her best friend tenderly. "You don't have to do or say anything. With you just listening to me and staying beside me is more than enough. It makes me happy that you are here for me, my forever best friend. Thank you."

He grinned at her and wiped away her tears. "I will always be here, forever!"

"Promise?"

Eiji nodded vigorously.

"Promise."

* * *

Cassie sighed after her conversation with Eiji she went outside the cabin to wait for the others who still packing their stuffs. As she close the door behind her a blinding light of afternoon sun glare back at her. "Urgh, its winter season but the sun is so bright today..." she turned to her left to look for a seat but stopped on her tracks when she saw Ryoma sitting down the bench just beside the cabin's front porch. His legs comfortably bent on the wooden bench while the other hand is on the ground. Also his white cap as usual covering his face. Hindering for Cassie to see any emotion from the younger boy.

"Hey Ryo-chi!" Cassie decided to acknowledge the younger boy's presence.

"Hn.."

Cassie frowned, "What's with that?! 'hn' is not even a word you know..." she said a bit irritated at Ryoma's reply but still not that she don't mind... the younger male is always like this. She chuckled at the thought, "So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Sitting..." Ryoma said while shaking his empty ponta aside.

Cassie twitched, "I know that! What I'm trying to say is what are you doing here? I mean everyone is packing their bags but you... so why you're here?"

"I'm done with it..." he said thriftly.

"Are you **OKAY** Ryo-chi you're acting really weird..." Cassie said sitting down next to Ryoma.

Ryoma scoffed a little but didn't say anything...

"You like Miharu right?" Cassie blurted out.

"So what of it..." Ryoma said irrately.

"You don't deny it?" Cassie said surprisingly suprise by the younger male's attitude.

"Tch.. you're talkative as always Cassie-senpai..." Ryoma said standing up from his sit.

Cassie ignored his comment, gulping hard, "But Miharu is with...Atobe...what are you going to do?" she look down at her hands then look back at Ryoma.

"I mean I..."

"I'm not going to do anything about it...honestly I don't know what to do...I don't even know what love is until I met her..." Cassie gasped as she heard Ryoma say those words...

"_He truly loves her!"_

"Love...Like..." Ryoma scoffed, "it's not on my vocabulary...tennis is always comes first.." He continued.

"Then what change your mind?" Cassie asked its not that she's interested on her kouhai's love life but somehow deep within her she want to know. "I mean if you love her then why not tell her? Nothing's gonna change if you don't say anything!" Cassie taken aback as she bit her lips she sounds like a hypocrite. Ryoma is just like her! Their difference is she's so prideful and doesn't want anyone to control her that's why right now she was so broken hearted as the man he loves now with someone and she can't do anything about it. Ryoma as well...knows what she felt...

"Heh~ you don't have to stick you're nose to my business Cassie-senpai..."

"You brat! Be serious for once! You have to do something don't be like me..tell her while it's not too late!" annoyed Cassie said.

Ryoma smirked, "I did already..."

"Y-You did?" Cassie stuttered. "Then..aren't you going to do something after that?"

"Surprisingly even you're older than me you're not mature at all Cassie-senpai..."

Cassie snapped, "W-What did you just say to me!"

_'This brat is getting on my nerves!'_

"**If she love someone else then I can't do anything about it but to accept ...for me as long as she's happy then I'm happy too.." **Ryoma said as a smile momentarily plasted on his face but it didn't last a second and vanished on his handsome face. **"That's why...I'm not doing anything..."**

Cassie froze on her spot Ryoma's word is like a punch on her gut, _"For Ryo-chi to say that...I'm older but..."_

"Anyway..hey where you going Ryo-chi?"

"Inside..." Ryoma said shrugging his shoulders.

Cassie smiled but it didn't reach her eyes

"_Compare to Ryo-chi...I am..."_

After a few minutes the others are also finished with packing their things and afterwards, they left the Aikawa cabin.

* * *

**Christmas day** is just a few days ahead. In the heart of the shopping district in Tokyo City, Christmas decors can be seen almost everywhere, from mistle toes to gigantic christmas trees, as well as dancing santa claus manequins even human cosplaying Santa Claus.

Even the cold weather can't stop the people to shop. Cassie together with Hikari and Miyabe are having their Christmas shopping in that certain shopping district. They've been roaming around and buying present for almost five hours but it seems that none of them are getting tired yet.

It was almost twilight when they got satisfied with what they have bought and decided to have some parfait before going home.

The two were seated beside each other while she sat alone in the opposite side.

"I wish my Bunta will like my present to him. " Hikari sighed dreamily.

"He must like it. We had a hard time in searching for a suitable gift for him because everything that we suggest for a gift, you always decline!" Miyabe rolled her eyes upward and ate a spoonful of her strawberry parfait.

"I just want the perfect gift for him," Hikari defended with a pout in her lips. "You don't understand me because you don't have a boyfriend."

"But I use to have, remember? But unlike you, I didn't and never acted like you do. You are a love sick freak and you are being so clingy!" Miyabe said reprimandingly.

"Because I'm in love! You are just jealous." Hikari eyed Miyabe sharply.

"W-why would I?" Miyabe stuttered.

"Because you don't have a boyfriend now."

Miyabe exhaled loudly. "I'm not jealous."

"Enough of that already." Cassie said and then turned to Hikari. "Marui will surely like that present of yours. He loves you and no matter what you give, he will still appreciates it."

Hikari smiled widely. "Thanks!"

"How about you Cassie did you find a perfect gift for Yuushi?" Miyabe grinned mischievously.

She answered with a nod. Of course, she bought something for him, at least she can make him a happy with a simple gift.

"How about for Atobe?" Hikari asked her with a teasing smile on her lips.

Again, she answered with a nod. She bought a present for him but she doesn't know if she has the courage to give it to him.

"Cassie are you finally making your relationship with Yuushi official?" Miyabe asked curiously leaning forward to her.

She just shook her head.

"Maybe you will confess your love to Atobe?" Hikari's eyes grew wide. She wanted to but she can't. She can't hurt Miharu's feelings.

A deep sigh came from her and she shook her head again afterwards.

Hikari loudly slam their table with her palm that earned curious looks from the other customers. "Please Cassie, speak! Don't answer us with just nodding and shaking your head."

She heaved a sigh. She needed to tell them what has happened the last time they were together in Hokkaido, she needed to pour her heart out to her two best girl friend.

"Hikari not here...there's a lot people here." She stood up and the two followed her. She asked their driver to take care of their things until they come back.

They walked silently until they reached the river banks. There are already some stars peeking in the orangy-purplish sky, the water on the river reflecting its wonderful color. She sat down on the cold grass and the two girls did the same, Hikari on her right and Miyabe on the other side.

Cold wind gushed and made her shiver, she embraced her self tightly.

"What exactly happened?" Hikari initiated.

She haven't said anything but tears started pool her eyes. "When Atobe and I got lost that night, I asked him if he really didn't love me. I thought he didn't but he said he did." She sobs and continue. "He loved me, but only in the past. He doesn't love me now because he's now in love with Miharu." Her sobs became louder. "This is all my fault. If I was just true to my self and if was not too proud of my self and dumped him maybe we are happy now

"Did Yuushi already knows this?" Miyabe asked.

"Yes and I told him to stop courting me. I don't want be unfair to him. He deserves someone better, a girl who loves him and worthy for his love. That's not me and will never be me because in here," she pointed her left chest, to where her heart is, "it will always be the walking ego."

"Did you tell Atobe that you really love him?" Hikari asked.

She shook her head. "I wanted to but I can't...I can't hurt Miharu."

"Then let's do something to tear them apart!" Hikari suggested.

"That's so mean, Hikari" She eyed her incredulously.

"Oops, sorry," the brunette apologized.

Miyabe shrugged. "Well, she's got a point. There are some inevitable things when you fall in love. If you want your happily ever after there is always someone who will be hurt, in your case it would be Yuushi and Miharu."

"Miharu's feelings for Atobe is strong. I don't want to hurt her...and Atobe too, he said he loves her now."

"Then you are choosing their happily ever after?"

"I think so. Maybe it's better to hurt myself than doing some scam to tear them apart. If she is his happiness then so be it. His happiness is mine too," she forced a smile and wipe her tears away.

"Aww, you are such a martyr. I don't think I can do that," Hikari said. "How about you Miyabe, can you do that?"

"Yes I can. Especially if the girl that he loves is also dear to me. Without hesitation, I will let him go." Miyabe smiled.

"Geez, the two of you are both martyrs!"

"There is nothing wrong with it. It is not only the two of us who is like that and you know that Hikari." Miyabe looked at Hikari and then she turned back to Cassie who has a questioning look in her face. "You know, you did the right thing in being honest to Yuushi and let him go because someone dear to you is also hurting whenever you and Yuushi are together, you are unconciously hurting her."

"I'm unconciously hurting someone dear to me?" Cassie think of someone special to her who might have feelings for Yuushi and she suddenly realized who it is. "Aya…"

Hikari nodded. "Hai."

"She always deny that she loves him…"

"Like you always do. You keep on denying that you love Atobe, Aya is just the same as you," Miyabe explained.

"I didn't know…" So it was not only Yuushi who got hurt but as well as her precious sister. "I should talk to her.

"Right." The two girl agreed with her.

* * *

As soon as she got home, she searched for Aya and found her in the music room, playing the violin with her eyes closed. She was playing one of Vivaldi's work, 'The Four Seasons.' She closed her eyes and listened as Aya plays that wondenful piece. When she was done, she clapped her hands as a compliment.

"Nee-chan…I didn't know you were listening…"

"You really are good, Aya." She flashed her a smile.

"Thanks…do you need something, onee-chan?"

She nodded and let out a deep sigh. "Can I talk to you Aya?" she asked her.

"Of course."

"Uhm…Aya, Yuushi is not courting me anymore." Cassie saw that Aya's eyes sparkled. "I told him to stop courting me because he doesn't have a chance with me."

"W-why are you telling this to me?"

Cassie reached out for her hands. "I know you are in love with him. Well before I thought you don't since that's what you keep on telling me. If I have known it earlier, maybe I wouldn't let him woo me. I hurted you without knowing it…I'm so sorry Aya."

Aya sighed deeply and her eyes were clouded with unshed tears. "You don't have to be sorry. You did nothing wrong to me." Her tears started to stream down her cheeks. "I was not hurt this much when Niou and I broke up before…maybe it is because of the fact that I don't even have the right to be hurt that's why it pains me so much… I am just his friend, nothing more than that."

"Aya…" she gathered her in her arms and hugged her firmly. "I'm sorry. If I only knew…"

"I am the one who should apologize, onee-chan." Aya pulled away from and looked at her with sadness in her eyes. "I got envious of you and I got secretly mad at you in the start. I was so irrational. It was always you who gets the attention, the most favorite, most smart and loved by everyone, especially by Yuushi-senpai. I always wished I was you."

"Aya, you are great in your own way. You shouldn't feel that way…"

"Yes, I realized that, Fuji-senpai, helped me with that. I'm so sorry, onee-chan, please forgive me."

"Of course you are forgiven, I love you, okay? Why don't you confess to him, maybe he also has feelings for you but he haven't realized it yet."

"I'm afraid…I don't want to be dump."

"But at least you should try."

"How about you, did you already confess to Atobe-senpai?" Aya asked her curiously.

"No not yet. I don't plan anymore…"

"But why?"

She inhaled deeply before telling her what had happened. "He doesn't love me anymore, he loves Miharu now. At least you have a chance. Go on and take a risk, Aya. Be brave."

"Thank you, onee-chan." Aya then embraced her lovingly.

* * *

Christmas day has finally arrived. It was usually Cassie's favorite day of the year because her family is always complete during that special day. But this year is more special, their other relatives also came to celebrate the yuletide season with them. Their relatives from Italy arrived, her grandmother and grandfather, her only uncle in her mother side and his wife together with her two older male cousin. In her father side, her aunt and her husband came with her cousin Aiko and Ayumi. The relatives of her okaa-sama also came.

They had a lunch together. Only special dishes are served to satisfy everyone.

It seems like everyone is having fun, aside from Cassie. Of course she's happy to be with her family and other relatives but deep inside her heart, she's not completely happy.

After their lunch, they opened each of their presents. She received many wonderful gifts but none of them made her really happy because her hearts true desire cannot be buy with money.

She was watching her grandpa and grandma Minami as they carry the twins in their arms

Her grandmother from Italy stride elegantly towards her and handed her a glass of red wine. "I can see that something is bothering you, dear, or is it someone?" the old lady asked her.

A deep sigh came out of her. "It's someone." It's alright to tell her grandmother about him.

The old lady smiled knowingly. "I assume this someone is a boy."

"Yes."

"Tell me something about him."

"Grandma, you know him, he's the one I was always talking about."

The old woman wrinkled her forehead. "Atobe Keigo-kun? Your rival? The one you called 'walking ego'?"

Cassie nodded slowly. "The one and only. He is not just a walking ego, he is a narcissist, dominant, self-centered and conceited jerk! But he is also a sweet, caring and lovable bastard. Sorry for the words grandma but that's really him...and I love him. So much."

"Oh my, my little Cassie is in love. You are a grown up lady now. Your grandma is so happy." Her grandma hugged her tight. "Are you officially together now?" she asked her after letting her go.

Her eyes were teary as she shakes her head. "No."

"But why?"

She started to cry. "It is all my fault. He courted me but I dumped him although I really love him. I hated being controlled and my pride took over me and now he doesn't love me anymore because he has fallen in love with someone else." She faced the wall and quickly wipe her tears away, she doesn't want to ruin everyone's special day. Luckily, no one seems to notice that she's crying. After drying her face, she face her grandma again with a force smile on her lips. "But I'm fine grandma, I'm coping up."

Her grandma gathered her in her arms. "No, I can see you are not fine. Were you able to tell him that you love him?"

"_If she love someone else then I can't do anything about it but to accept ...for me as long as she's happy then I'm happy too.." Ryoma said as a smile momentarily plasted on his face but it didn't last a second and vanished on his handsome face. "That's why...I'm not doing anything..."_

_'Could I do it? Just like Ryo-chi said? Anyway I'm decided to not tell him..'_

"No and I'm not planning to tell him anymore." She answered softly, holding back her tears.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"I don't want to ruin his relationship with his fiancee who also happens to be my friend."

Her grandmother sighed deeply before she has spoken, "You are not going to ruin their relationship, you will just tell him your true feelings. If he really loves her, then nothing bad will happen with their relationship. You have to tell him what's inside your heart so that you will not have any regrets and you will definitely feel better. You are aching deep inside your heart because you keep hiding your feelings, let it out, dear Cassie."

Maybe she's right, she needed to let out her feelings...but I'm not yet ready...

"Thanks grandma." She flashed her a bright smile and embraced the old woman.

* * *

Atobe and Kabaji are having a tennis match in the tennis court at the backyard of the Atobe Mansion. It's the 26th of December but he's bored as hell.

The Atobe family just had a usual Christmas celebration yesterday. They were complete, at least in his father's side of the family since all his mother's family are based in England. His uncle and his aunt arrived with his only female cousin Maki whom he adored so much. Nothing special happened; they just had lunch and open the gifts. But he received a special gift from Cassie which he hasn't open yet. He's happy that at least she remembers him, that's already enough for him. He also has a gift for her but he decided not to send it, at least not now. She might have a hint that he still has feelings for her.

Now, he was left alone in their mansion since this morning because his parents, as well as his grandparents went abroad. His parents for business while his grandparents for leisure. Well, what's new? It's always like that and he is not a kid anymore to be taken care of. He decided to call up his close friends, the tennis regulars, to entertain him.

After a few more minutes, the other regulars finally arrived.

"Oi Atobe, why did you call up all of a sudden?" Shishido asked him with his irritated voice.

He snapped his fingers and Kabaji automatically handed him a towel. "Ore-sama is bored; ore-sama wanted you to entertain ore-sama."

"We're not clowns!" Mukahi angrily replied while Hiyoshi kept on muttering gekokujyo.

"I really, really hate Atobe," Shishido says gritting his teeth.

"Calm down, Shishido-san," Choutarou said. "Let's just play tennis."

"Okay, game! Let's play doubles," Mukahi suggested. "Yuushi, let's go!"

"I'll pass, ask Jirou," the blue-haired tensai said.

Mukahi then looked at Jirou who's now lying on the bench. "He is sleeping as usual! Wakashi, let's play together."

The younger teen obeyed his senpai and the two pair strides to their respective positions. Kabaji served as the umpire while Atobe and Oshitari just sit on a metal bench as they watch the practice game.

"How's your Christmas celebration?" Oshitari started.

Atobe shrugged. "Just the usual. We had lunch together and open the presents. How about you?"

"We went to Osaka and celebrate with our relatives there. We just got back early this morning."

Atobe noticed that something's worrying Oshitari, he seems sad and gloomy. "You seem sad, did you miss Minami that much, hn?" he teased but deep inside him, he felt pain in his heart.

"Yes, I did. I miss being near her," Yuushi answered bitterly.

I do too. "You can see her anytime you want."

The blue head shook her head and then turned to him. "Not anymore, she dumped me."

He was surprised to hear that. Not less than a week ago, he saw them so intimate together and he even heard her saying that she always love Yuushi and now..."You mean, you are not together anymore?"

"We were never together."

"What?!" Another surprise to the king. How did that happen?

Yuushi sighed deeply before answering. "I'm the one who suggested this to Cassie, to be her pretend boyfriend, to show you, Atobe, that she never got hurt when you told her that you just woo her because of a bet. The truth is that she loves you, she never stopped loving you. I'm always beside her as her suitor and I told her that I am willing to wait for the time that she will love me back. She said she tried but she can't, it's always been you, I can never replace you in her heart."

He was speechless with what he heard, he said that Minami loves him, but how true is that? "But she also dumped me."

"Yes she did but she really loves you. She dumped you because she had been stubborn and she hated being controlled, you know how she is, Atobe and she regret that."

"During our last day in Hokkaido, ore-sama saw you two, kissing and hugging! And she said she loves you, ore-sama clearly heard those words! Do you think ore-sama will believe what you all said after ore-sama saw and heard that?!"

Oshitari eyed him sharply which he never did before. He stood up and clutch Atobe's collar, pulling him up. "Do you think I will lie about something like this? You don't know how painful it is to me to say all this to you, the guy who's the reason why the girl that I love can't love me back?!"

The four regulars stopped playing when they heard Yuushi's angry voice.

"Yuushi! What's happening?" Mukahi was horrified to see his doubles partner being violent towards their captain.

"Just let them, we shouldn't interfere." Shishido remarked.

"Gekokujyo."

"But what if they hurt each other?" their silver-haired kouhai worriedly asked.

Shishido shrugged. "Let's just watch them."

Atobe pushed Oshitari away. "It is not easy for ore-sama to believe you after seeing you like that together."

"I forcefully kissed her." Yuushi admitted. "And the words you heard from her, well she really said that but did you hear what she said after that?"

Atobe smirked. "No, Ore-sama wouldn't stay there just to hear Minami's love confession to you."

"She said that she loves me but she can't love me the way I want her to, she loves me as friend, nothing more than that, because she's always been in love with you."

He was taken aback, if he just stayed longer then he wouldn't feel the searing pain that he felt when he heard those words coming from her lips.

"You know what Atobe you are the most stupid guy on Earth." Shishido can't help to join the conversation.

"Shishido-san..."Choutarou worriedly call his senpai.

Atobe shot him a death glare. "What did you just say?"

"I said you're stupid." Shishido reiterated. "We all know that Cassie and Oshitari are not really together. I think you are the only one who believed that because you were too consumed with your jealousy."

He went speechless. Why didn't he notice that? His insight never failed him, just now. Maybe Shishido is right that he was just so jealous that he didn't see through them.

Shishido continued. "Atobe, stop pretending anymore about hating Minami, why don't you be true to yourself. This charade between the two of you sucks, you know. It irritates the hell out of me!"

"But how about Miharu?" Choutarou asked.

He wanted to confess to Cassandra but Choutarou is right, how about Miharu. He can't just dump the innocent girl. He knows how painful it is to be dumped by someone you love and he doesn't want Miharu to experience it.

"What are you planning to do now?" Yuushi asked.

"Ore-sama doesn't know." For the first time in his life, he doesn't know what to do to solve a a dilemma.

* * *

Atobe received a call from Miharu last night asking him to have breakfast with her this morning. Of course, he agreed. Miharu chose a famous cozy restaurant that serves good food to have their breakfast. He was not late but when he arrived, Miharu was already there. When she saw him, she smiled timidly and greeted him. "Ohayou, Keigo-kun."

"Ohayou, Miharu." He then took the seat opposite her. "Why did you suddenly, invited ore-sama for a date hn? That's unusual for you to do. Do you have a problem or do you need to tell something to ore-sama?"

Miharu smiled. She can never hide something from him. "Actually, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Uhm, can we eat first before that?"

"Alright." Atobe called the waiter and took the privilege to order for them.

Miharu has always been submissive, she just let him decide for everything, unlike Cassie. If she's the one with him now, she's probably complaining and they will surely argue. Even though they used to argue a lot, he has fallen in love with that stubborn gutsy lady. He knows now the truth that she loves him but he chose to stay with Miharu because he doesn't want to hurt her. If they really are meant for each other, their fate will do some way for them to be together, but for now, he chooses to be with Miharu. It sounded cheesy and so un-Atobe, but that's his decision.

When their food was served, Atobe decided to start the conversation...

"So how's your step brother Kuon was it?" Atobe said while slicing his omelette.

"A-Ah Kuon-niisama is on Europe with his wife..." Miharu said timidly.

"Europe huh the wedding was held at Europe too last month I presume...and ore-sama is sure you're not invited because you kept on attending Hyoutei those times..." Atobe continued.

"I-I was invited by my Kuon-niisama but kaa-sama won't let me go..."

Atobe scoffed, "Hn~ that old hag still acting like the evil step-mother huh..." he said drinking his black coffee.

"What are you going to tell ore-sama?"

Miharu inhaled deeply and speak after quite some time. "Keigo-kun, I-I...I don't know how to say this...but I'm calling off our engagement" she almost whispered.

"What?!" he snapped. His blood is boiling; this girl invited him on date just to dump him?

"I-I don't want to be your fiancée anymore..." Miharu's voice cracking.

Atobe smirked. "You are dumping ore-sama?! Ore-sama can't believe that you can do this to ore-sama. Are you doing this so that you can be with that brat? Ore-sama can't believe this, ore-sama chooses you but you will dump me just like this. Ore-sama even thought that you will be broken if we will split off but ore-sama's insight was wrong!"

Miharu's eyes went teary. "It's not like that!" She shook her head harshly in disagreement "I've been in love with you since we we're little and even now it didn't change... I really do love _you _however I know that you love somebody else." Her tears started to fall down. "I'm letting you go so that you will be with the one you truly loves no matter how it hurts here in my heart... besides I don't want you to stay with me out of pity and sympathy towards me " Miharu said while clutching on the hem of her clothes. "I always know that you love Cassie-senpai and she loves you too. The two of you are meant for each other. I want you to be happy, Keigo-kun."

He was taken aback, so all along she saw through him.

"Miharu..."

"B-Because i-if you're happy I'm happy too."

She held his hand tightly. "Please, be happy, Keigo-kun. Be happy with Cassie-senpai. " Miharu said smiling warmly at her ex-fiance, with no hint of venom or loathing in her voice. "I'm letting you go. I've made up my mind. No more lies, no more pretensions be honest. Tell her your true feelings and chase for your happy ending with Cassie-senpai... your Queen..."

He became calm now. She's letting him go so that he can go back to the one he loves. He held Miharu's both hands and kissed them. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Miharu. Ore-sama wish for your happiness too."

She smiled sweetly at him and wiped her tears away. He will surely chase for their happily ever after.

* * *

Cassie stared at the night sky from her veranda while cuddling the sponge bob stuffed toy that Atobe gave her the last they were in the amusement park. She missed him so much, she hopes that he liked her gift. She gave him a rare edition of Homer's Illiad and Oddysey, one of the earliest imprints. She asked his onii-sama to buy her that when he went to Greece last week. She knows that Atobe is really fond of Greek Mythology so she decided to give him that.

Her thoughts wandered to what her grandma told her. She said that she should tell Atobe her feelings.

"You are not going to ruin their relationship, you will just tell him your true feelings. If he really loves her, then nothing bad will happen with their relationship. You have to tell him what's inside your heart so that you will not have any regrets and you will definitely feel better. You are aching deep inside your heart because you keep hiding your feelings, let it out, dear Cassie."

"Maybe, she's right, I should confess my feelings so that I won't have any regrets…maybe once I confess to him, I will be able to let go…right sponge bob?" she playfully talked to the stuffed toy.

Someone knocked on her door that made her come to her senses. She walked back inside her room and open the door.

One of their servants gave her a mail address for her.

"I wonder where this from." She opens it and a classy invitation card is inside.

_Mr. Keigo Atobe requests the honor of your presence_

_Miss Cassandra Minami_

_At the New Year Ball on Saturday, 31st of December_

_At the Atobe Grand Mansion, Kamuki-mura, Tokyo City  
_

_The party will start at 9 o'clock pm,_

_We are anticipating your pre_sence.

"A New Year Ball by Atobe? He really is full of surprises…" Cassie muttered. Should I attend?

* * *

**Shirahane Aikawa:** Hi its me! Shirahane Aikawa, this chapter is joint effort by ME and my dear friend xXKutsarahxX of course this is her fic and I'm helping her! hahaha XD **1 chappie to go guys**! Thanks for supporting umm.. her? us? hahaha

**Please Read and Review!**


	28. The Last Chance For A Happy Ever After

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Author's Note:** Happy New Year everyone, xxkut_**sarah**_xx here! Sorry for the delay of the last chapter...but anyhow I've finally finish it, thank God it's not yet the end of the world, lol!

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

**Final Chapter**

**The Last Chance For A Happy Ever After**

"Nee-chan! The fashion designer is here. She brought variety of beautiful ball gowns. Come on, let's choose the gown that we will wear on the New Year's ball." Aya barged into Cassie's room excitedly without even knocking, waking her up from her deep sleep. Cassie just continue laying on her bed, wrap inside her blanket like a cocoon, so lazy to stand up even though it's already past 10 o'clock. The winter's cold weather makes her want to stay on her bed and sleep the whole day but her sister came to disturb her peaceful and long slumber.

It's already the 30th of December, just a day away before the New year ball at the Atobe mansion. She has decided not to attend but her sister is so insistent. No matter how many times she said that she will not attend, the girl will keep on convincing her.

Cassie didn't move and just lay down completely ignoring her sister no matter how spirited the girl is. "Nee-chan!" she heard Aya's high-pitched reprimanding voice and she heard her footstep coming near her.

Soon enough, Aya is on her side and pulled her blanket away. "Onee-chan...get up! We must pick the gown that we will wear tomorrow. Stop being lazy, come on!"

Slowly, she sat up and look sharply at Aya. "I told you, I will not attend."

"You must attend!"

"I don't want!" she almost shouted every words.

"You will attend." They both looked at the door and saw their okaa-sama standing at the doorway.

Akira paced towards them and sat on the bed. "Don't be such a spoiler, dear. All your friends will attend and your father and I will also attend a different party, you will be all alone here."

"I will be with the twins."

"They will just sleep."

She pursed her lips. "Then I will just sleep.

Akira shook her head. "No, you will attend the party. Stand up, fix yourself. After that, go to the master bedroom, we will fit the gowns there." Their okaa-sama stood and left the room.

"You heard her," Aya said happily. "You will attend."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

After changing her clothes, washing her face and brushing her teeth, she went to the master bedroom. She saw so many gowns lying on the bed, on the sofa and some clad on manequins.

Aya is currently fitting a blue satin gown.

"Twirl for us, hon," said the famous female fashion designer. Aya obeyed and twirl once.

"It looks good on you," she commented and sat on the love seat beside her okaa-sama.

"I agree but I think the red one is better on you," the designer said.

"The one with the thigh-high slit?" Aya asked.

"Yes, show off your legs! Its your asset, as the saying goes, 'If you have it, flaunt it'!"

"I so agree with you, Ino-san! Aya, you will probably catch Yuushi's attention." Cassie winked at Aya that made the younger girl blush profusely.

"Onee-chan..."

"You will probably get his attention, hon," Ino added and then turned to Cassie.

"Come on, it's your turn."

She stood up and glides closer to the famous designer. Ino circled around her, inspecting her body seriously. Then, she smiled. "I have the perfect gown for you," She then asks one of her assistant to get the pink gown clad on the mannequin.

First thing that she immediately noticed was the design, it has detailed embroidery and bead patterns delicately made by professional hands. She can't help but trace the details, the embroidery, the beads...it looks exquisite...but she dislike pink.

"Come on, try it." She obeyed Ino and took her clothes off. She looked at her own reflection on the full length mirror after wearing it.

The gown is fitted and curve hugging down to her hips but flows freely at the end, swaying with her every move. It is strapless, with heart shape neckline showing off her cleavage but not that much, it still looks decent. It is backless up to the waist area, exposing her back big time! She hopes that she will not have pneumonia after wearing the gown...

"Perfect, you look so stunning!" Ino remarked with full enthusiasm.

"You look great, nee-chan!" Aya said while clapping.

"You look gorgeous, dear," Akira said with a bright smile.

She flashed a wide smile. "Thank you...but I don't like pink..." she said her nose wrinkled in distaste. She hates pink period!

"But you look great on pink, Cassandra dear!" Ino looked at her with wide eyes.

A memory flash inside her head, she remembered Atobe's words when he order her to wear a pink dress when they had lunch with his family..._"You look best on pink, you look like a doll..."_

She suddenly felt the urge to not attend the party...

* * *

Cassie looks at her reflection on the mirror while the gay make-up artist cum hair stylist is putting color on her face. He just applied light make-up which she really prefer, she doesn't want heavy make-up. Her long hair was beautifully tied up in an elegant bun, with a few strands of her curly hair falling freely on her face giving her a seductive look.

"Gorgeous!" the stylist shrieked. "You are my masterpiece!"

"Thank you." She smiled and she stood up. She went inside her walk-in closet to wear her gown. She sighed deeply and touched the gown. "I really don't want to attend...I will be just jealous seeing them so sweet together..." she said sadly to herself.

**After half an hour...**

"Onee-chan, are you ready?" It was Aya, this time she knocked before entering her room followed by Akaya. The twins looked good in their dress, Aya is wearing the red, long strapless gown with a thigh-high slit while Akaya looks great in his three-piece suit, though he didn't fix his hair.

"Why are you not yet dressed?!" Aya exclaimed when she saw Cassie sitting on her bed.

"I'm not feeling well," she reasoned out and fake a cough. She really don't want to go out and she'll do everything just to avoid joining that party even if she have to come up with that lame excuse. She knows that their parents already left that's why she had the courage to have that excuse.

"Oh my, onee-chan!" Aya widened her eyes. "Stop pretending your sick please, get dress now." Akaya just shook his head with a smug look on his face.

"I'm not prentending," she tried so hard to make her voice sound hoarse and she did it. "I'm sick..."

"Cassie-nee-chan!"

"Aya, let's just let her. She's sick."

"But-"

"Let's go, Aya." Akaya held her wrist and dragged her out her room. He looked back at her and she smiled knowingly. She knows that Akaya understands her feeling and wanted to protect her from further heartache.

"Thank you, Akaya..."

* * *

"Akaya, let me go!" Aya pulled her hand from her brother's grip. "She must attend the party! I know she's just acting, I'll go back and convince her again."

"No, just let her," Akaya said sternly. "We both know that she's just acting but she did that for a reason."

"Yes and I know that reason, she doesn't want to be hurt again. But she's wrong, going to the party will not hurt. It will be their happily ever after."

Akaya was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Atobe-senpai organized this party for her!"

"What?"

Aya let out an exasperated sigh. "Miharu and I talked and she told me everything. Atobe-senpai really loves her from the start. Miharu decided to end their relationship knowing his feelings for onee-chan. And this party is for onee-chan, he will confess to her!"

"Baka! Why didn't you tell her?"

"Baka! I am not in the position to tell that to her."

"Then who else? You know how stubborn she is, she will not attend for no reason."

"I know who will!" she took her cellphone and called a certain someone.

* * *

"Hi Caramia and Nikolas, happy new year!" she greeted the sleeping twins and kissed them. "Happy new year, Mira and Fuuko." She turned to the two nanny.

"Happy new year, Cassie-sama!" the two greeted in unison.

"We will celebrate new year together." She smiled sweetly at them. The two girls looked at each other and then look back at her.

"We thought you are going to a New year ball?" Mira asked.

Her hair is still fixed and she still has make-up. She shook her head and smile. "I will not, I will just stay here."

They both nodded slowly. Then, someone knocked on the door, a servant told her that she has visitor.

"A visitor at this hour on the thirty-first of December?" It's already past ten o'clock in the evening.

She tread towards the visitor's area and saw Miharu, she's wearing a single-strapped sequined white gown.

"Miharu! Hi, happy new year," she greeted and kissed her cheeks.

"Cassie-senpai...why are you still here? The party already started."

"I'm not feeling well, I want to rest..." she lied.

Miharu heaved a deep sigh. "Is this about Keigo-kun and I? Is that why you don't want to attend the ball?"

"No, it's not like that..." she denied. "I'm really…sick." looking away to avoid Miharu to see her lying eyes.

"Cassie-senpai, listen to me Keigo-kun loves you..."

She's fighting the urge to cry."You're wrong, he loved me but he loves you now." She bit her lower lips hard.

Miharu shook her head. "No, you are wrong. He loves you, he still do. He never love me."

"You are mistaken, Miharu..."

"He lied to you, senpai. He thought that you and Yuu-chan are together that's why he said that he loves me, but he never did. It has always been you..."

She was in awe, she never expect to hear all this words from her. "He loves you so much that he is willing to be hurt just for you to be with the one he thought you love. But Yu-chan confessed that you two were never together...and just one week ago I decided to let him go...call of the engagement you are so lucky to be loved by two of them, but we both know who you truly love." Miharu said with a warm smile on her face,.

"Right Cassie-senpai?"

Tears started to stream down her face, she can't fight the feeling anymore. "It was my fault all along, no one is to blame but me. If I didn't dump him, no one will get hurt, if I was only true to myself all of us can be happy..." she sobs.

"Senpai...it is not yet too late." Miharu took both of her hands. "Be true to yourself and tell him what you truly feel for him. I want you both to be happy."

"Miharu..." Cassie embraced her tightly. "Arigatou."

* * *

"Miharu!" Aya exclaimed and run towards Miharu who just arrived in the ballroom of the Atobe mansion. Miharu received a call from Aya earlier when she was just about to leave their house. She told her to convince Cassie to attend the party.

Before coming to the venue, she went first to Cassie and tell her the truth but she didn't tell her that Atobe organize the party to confess to her.

Despite not telling her that, she knows that she will attend. "Where's nee-chan, were you able to convince her to attend?"

She smiled. "I think so."

Aya sighed deeply. "I'm relieved. I wish everything will be okay now. I want to see them together!"

"They will." Miharu assured Aya.

Aya beamed but she saw that her expression changed when she saw something or rather someone. "Miharu, I will leave you for a while." Then, Aya glide towards the blue-haired tensai.

"_Goodluck Aya..._"

"Can I dance with you?" a familiar voice spoke from her back. She spun and faced the owner of that voice, none other than Echizen Ryoma who looked dashing in his black tuxedo.

Her heart pound so fast inside her chest as he stares at her with his beautiful cat-eyes. He lifted his hand, his eyes still fix on her patiently waiting if she will reach for it or not.

Slowly, she lifts her hand and reach for his. He lead her to the dance floor and started dancing.

As they dance, his eyes never left her face and she did too. She knows that she feel something for him too...she realize that when he spent his birthday with her the whole day.

"_Wow! So this is how this place looks at night time!" Miharu said twirling her body happily as she breathe in the breeze of night wind. The two of them are currently inside an amusement park Miharu insisted to stay at the amusement park until nightfall. Obviously an excuse so that she could celebrate Ryoma's birthday exactly midnight of December 24th._

"_You're such a child..." Ryoma sighed arms at the back of his head._

_Miharu pouted, "So what if I am? Just let me be one even just for awhile..." she said turning to face the giant ferry's weel before them. Then she turned to look at her wrist watch. "11:35... come on Echizen-kun we need to go to the next ride!" the older girl said pulling Ryoma's wrist dragging him with her._

"_W-Wait... where we-"_

_Ryoma is frowning, again he was dragged on a child like ride..._

"_Hey Echizen-kun don't frown like that! Its gonna be your birthday! 11:50 wow 9 more minutes then we gonna be on top just in time to see the start of the fireworks!" Miharu said this is the first time Miharu felt so excited it was as if now she was getting out of herself bit by bit. This is the day when she did all of her first time, first to enjoy the day with someone, first time to eat streetfoods, first time to walk down the streets like a normal person, first time to not go home early. It was as if she was free from all the things that restraining her._

"_I'm so happy today Echizen-kun...thank you for this day..." Miharu said looking back to Ryoma from the window. "Why's that..." Ryoma said cooly while taking a sip of his favorite ponta._

"_Because today I'm with you..."_

_Ryoma choke on his drink while coughing in the process._

"_Huh?"_

_Miharu nodded, "Happy birthday Echizen-kun..." she said as she lean towards his level kissing him on his forehead at the same time as the colorful fireworks started to illuminate their view. "Anyway can I call you Ryoma-kun from now on?"_

"_Yeah.. do whatever you want..." Ryoma said looking away to hide his embarassment and blushing face._

She's sure that there's a huge part of her heart that loves him but there is still a part of her that still loves Keigo. She's been in love with him for a long time and it's not easy to forget that. With Ryoma's help she can finally move on, fully and wholeheartedly. Not yet now but soon.

She move closer and hugged the younger boy. "Thank you, Ryoma-kun..." He didn't reply, instead, he just hug her back. She knows that he understand what she meant and she's grateful.

* * *

"Happy new year senpai!" Aya gleefully greeted Oshitari making the two girls beside her raise their brows.

"Happy new year, Aya-chan you look gorgeous," he complimented with his velvet voice making her blush almost as red as her dress.

"Thank you...and you look handsome senpai, just as always..." she said. He's wearing a dark blue tuxedo and his blue hair was brushed up elegantly. He's not wearing his eyeglass which he doesn't really need to wear.

His lips moved into a seductive smile. "Arigatou, Aya-chan, would you like to dance?"

"I would love to," she answered. He held her hand and they glide towards the dance floor.

Aya took the chance to stare at his handsome face. The face of the one that easily stole her heart but she can never steal his...

She gathered all her courage and move closer, she embrace him tightly with her eyes close cherishing that moment. This will be the last chance that she will do this...

The song ended and she pulled away. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes are asking her.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Yuushi lead her to a room next door, it was the music room. He is obviously familiar in the place.

"Do you want to know my new year resolution?" Aya started.

Oshitari flashed a smile. "Okay, tell me."

She smiled bitterly. "That is to forget my love for you."

His smile falter and his eyes flickered unbelievably.

"I'm in love with you. I swear I tried to suppress it but I really can't no matter how I try..." her tears stream down her face.

"Aya..." he tried to reach for her but she stepped back.

She wiped her tears away. "I'm not telling this because I want you to love me back. I know you can't because you only love me like a sister. I'm telling you this because I want to let out my feelings so that I can move on. I'm telling you what's inside here-" she pointed at her chest, "and finally say goodbye to my feelings for you."

"Aya, I'm sorry..."

She shook her head and forced a smile. "You don't need to apologize. It is not your fault that you can't love me back. I will be fine...don't worry I can forget about you like how I did with Niou." She doesn't know if she can really forget him...but she will try.

She stepped forward and move closer to him. She gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "Just a remembrance. Thank you..." She turned around and walked away, her tears started to flow again...

When she got outside, she saw Fuji waiting. She can't help but run towards him and hug him, she cried her heart out to another tensai...

"Fuji-senpai!" Aya said burying her crying face on Fuji's chest while Fuji hug her back in return patting her back in the process, "Everything will be fine...don't worry..." Fuji said comforting her.

* * *

Cassie clutched her chest, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat. Her heart beats faster and faster in every step that she gets closer to the ballroom.

When she finally reached it, the two guards each open the huge double panel door. When she entered she was awed. The decorations look exquisite and expensive, obvious that Atobe spent a lot of money for that party.

She looked around and saw the Hyoutei regulars, excluding Atobe, Kabaji, Yuushi and Jirou,with Miyabe, Christine. Hikari and Jirou are probably together with Marui but she wonder where Aya is...she thought that maybe she's with Yuushi.

She stride towards them. "Oh my gee! You look so beautifu**l**!" Miyabe said gleefully and kissed her cheeks.

She giggled. "I know right. You also look beautiful too, Miyabe." The red haired girl is wearing a blue strapless gown that only extends up to the middle of her thigh but has a long trail at the back.

"I know right!"

"You also look great Christine." The punk girl wears a black bubble skirted dress combined with purple. But instead of stilettos, she's wearing high cut chuck taylor. She looks cool!

"Thanks," she responded coldly.

A certain couple dancing on the dance floor got her attention. It was Miharu and Ryoma. She smiled, looks like the brat is making his move. Her eyes wandered again, searching for the man behind that party, Atobe Keigo himself. Finally, her eyes found him. He looks gorgeous in his white suit. He's with Kabaji and some female guests. They look so delighted being with him!

"Go on and get your man," Miyabe whispered.

"I will." She held her head up high and glide her way to him, crossing on the dance floor. The couples dancing make way for her just like the Red sea that Moses parted. She's nervous but she must fight, she will never let anyone flirt with him!

Then he finally saw her, his blue eyes met her gray ones. She didn't break their eye contact until she reaches him.

* * *

Entertaining the guests, especially the females, makes Atobe tired. Everyone wishes to talk to him for they are awe with his glorious presence. It will be fine if it's some other day because he is not in a good mood today.

Why? That's because the woman that he is planning to confess his great love didn't attend!

It's almost 12 o'clock. He was certain that she will not come anymore and that makes him more irritated. He's bored talking to the female guest but he have to entertain them or else her mother and grandmother will be mad since these girls' parents are their friend.

Suddenly, the couples dancing on the dance floor make way for a certain someone. His heart skips a beat when she saw who it is.

He was mesmerized by her, as if Aphrodite herself went down from Mount Olympus dancing her way towards him. She looked more divine when she stands a few feet away from him, smiling brightly at him.

"Happy new year, Atobe, Kabaji!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Happy new year...Minami you look...so stunning," he complimented.

"Why, thank you. You look so handsome. Can I dance with you?" she asked without hesistation.

He was awed. Did she just ask him for a dance? Well, no doubt about that because he is really irresistible.

"Ore-sama will not resist your wonderful offer." He snapped his finger and the orchestra played a new song.

He held her hand and led her to dance floor.

* * *

When they reached the middle of the dance floor, a soothing voice started singing. She put her left hand on his shoulder and his right is on her waist. They started to move and dance the waltz with that song. (A/N: The song is entitled So Close by Jon Mclaughlin, I love the song so much and the movie Disney movie 'Enchanted')

**_You're in my arms _**

**_And all the world is calm _**

**_The music playing on for only two_**

**_ So close together _**

**_And when I'm with you _**

**_So close to feeling alive_**

**_A life goes by _**

**_Romantic dreams will stop _**

**_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew _**

**_So close was waiting, waiting here with you _**

**_And now forever I know _**

**_All that I wanted to hold you _**

**_So close_**

Their eyes are glued together as they swing along the music, she can see his love in his eyes, Miharu was right that he loves her and she loves him too. They were just both too stubborn to admit it.

**_So close to reaching that famous happy end _**

**_Almost believing this was not pretend _**

**_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_**

**_ So far we are so close_**

The other couples make way for them and then suddenly they are the only couple gliding the waltz around that dance floor.

**_How could I face the faceless days _**

**_If I should lose you now? _**

**_We're so close _**

**_To reaching that famous happy end _**

**_And almost believing this was not pretend _**

**_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are _**

**_So close So close _**

**_And still so far_**

The music already ended but they remain close with each other, their eyes never leaving each other's face.

They were so close...but unlike the song, she will make sure that they will be far no more.

"Let's talk," she said. "I need to tell you something..."

* * *

Cassie lead the way out to the veranda and the cool breeze touched her skin that made her quiver. She hugged herself tightly, she felt so cold but this is the most private place that they can talk alone.

Warmth suddenly covered her and she felt something on her shoulder, it was Atobe's coat.

"You might get sick, it's too cold here."

"Arigatou..." She look up at him, he was staring at her intently.

He leaned against the concrete banister and crossed his arms. "So, what are you going to tell to ore-sama?" he asked with a raised eye brow.

She gulped hard and closed her eyes tightly, gathering all her courage. She inhaled and exhaled deeply before speaking. "Can I court you?" There, she said it! Good thing she didn't stutter.

Atobe's eyes widened."Pardon ore-sama?"

She bit her lips. "I'm asking you if I can court you, no scratch that, I am just informing you that I will court you."

He literally dropped his jaw when he heard those words. Then, he burst an earth-shattering roar of laughter making her flush so bright. "Are you serious?" he asked in between his laugh.

She held her head up high, she will not back out, this is the only way to make things up. This is her last chance for a happy ever after. "I've never been this serious."

Atobe stopped laughing and his face went serious. His stare are intense piercing her soul but amusement is still evident in his eyes. "Why do you want to court ore-sama, hn?" his voice is sultry as ever. "If a girl aims to court a guy it means that she like him or deeper than that, she's in love with that guy. Do you like me or are you in love with ore-sama."

She asked that same question when he told her that he will court her.

Then she answered, "If wanting to be with you always… …and if wanting to share with you my joys and fears… and if wanting to see your smile everyday of my life is your definition of the word love, yes Atobe Keigo, I'm in love with you." Those were the exact words that he told her before when he was courting her.

He smirked and shook his head. "You don't even have originality; ore-sama already said those words to you."

"I know but I meant every words I said..." She tried so hard to fight her tears, she doesn't want to cry in front of him but she still did. "I'm so sorry," she choked. "For hurting your feelings, for dumping you, for lying to you...I'm so stubborn that I dumped you because I don't want anyone to control me despite the fact the I truly loved you," her vision is blurry because of the tears clouding her eyes. "I didn't try to understand the way you showed your love, you are a control freak but that's how you are. I love you no matter what you are. I never stopped loving you even when I forced myself to hate you..."

He walked close to her and then he cupped her face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "I'm sorry too, I've hurt you several times. I lied to you that I just courted you because of a bet just to save my pride, I even asked Miharu to be my fiancée just to show to everyone especially to you that I was never serious about you." He gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

They stayed that way for a long time, she's the first one to pull away and looked up at him. "Will you let me court you?"

A teasing smirk formed in his. "How are you planning to court ore-sama, hn?"

For a moment, she didn't reply right away, how will she court him anyways? Will she give him gifts? Bring him to expensive restaurants? Do everything he said? She honestly doesn't know how to do it!

"I don't have a plan yet..." she answered honestly.

Atobe smiled, a real warm smile, not his infamous smirk, and cupped her face once more. His blue orbs sparkles, showing his love. "You don't have to court me. Ore-sama doesn't want ore-sama's queen to beg for my love. I love you, always have, always will."

"Oh Keigo!"She wanted to jump up out of happiness; he already said yes, she doesn't need to court him anymore. Whew!

"Ore-sama is actually planning to confess to you tonight, this party is really for you but you surprise ore-sama that you confess first before I do."

"This party is meant for me?" Oh, she was so stupid for planning not to attend the party!

"Yes, ore-sama got nervous earlier. Ore-sama thought you will not come."

"But I did."

"Yes you did." He spread his arms wide open. "Ore-sama is all yours, my queen. You can ravish ore-sama all you want," he said with a smirk.

"You're still the same Mr. Walking Ego, you will never change!" She said with wide eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The coat that covers her fell down but she didn't care, she felt warm being this close to him. Their faces were close, their nose touches each other and then he speaks, "And you are still the Gutsy Lady. Ore-sama didn't expect that your guts is this huge, telling that you will court ore-sama..."

His hot breath on her face felt so good, so warm despite the cool breeze. She smiled sweetly. "No guts, no glory as the saying goes."

He inched closer, making her heart race so fast. She just close her eyes, anticipating his next move. He felt his lips on her forehead, making her feel disappointed! Is he just going to give her that kind of kiss?

Her hopes went up when he moved again, this time he kissed her nose. Her heart beat faster and faster every second that it might jump out of her chest, she knows that he will now kiss her on the lips! She's full of excitement, she's been longing to feel his kisses again...but he just gave her a lingering kiss on her left cheek, then he pull away.

His eyes are glinting with mischief, he was smiling at her obviously teasing her.

"Atobe Keigo..." she gritted her teeth and make a move. She snaked her arms around his nape, pull his head down and kiss him passionately.

He pulled her close to him by her waist, not even air can pass between them. His hands moved up and caressed her bare back, making her shiver with delight.

Their kiss became deeper, showing each other the love that they suppressed inside their heart for a long time. They are lost in their own world that they didn't know how long they've been kissing.

The lovers just stopped when they heard as if something exploded. Then the dark night suddenly shined with different colors. A variety of hues burst in the sky, with different magnificent patterns.

They suddenly heard "oohs" and "aahs" behind them. They both turned their head and saw that the visitors are standing behind them looking up in the sky. All the tennis regulars from Seigaku, Rikkai, Shitenhouji, Hyoutei and from other school and the other students visitors. How long are they standing there? Did they witness their kiss? Oh my, it's embarrassing! She just look up in the sky and watch the fireworks trying her best not to show that she is embarrassed.

More fireworks ignited up in the sky, more patterns, more colors that made everyone applause in pleasure.

"It's so beautiful!" Miyabe exclaimed blithely.

"Definitely!" Hikari agreed. "But the scene earlier is more beautiful," Hikari said with a teasing smile that made her face blush. "And I'm envious!"Hikari leaned closer to Marui.

"Congratulations," said Aya, she stands beside Fuji. Why is she with Fuji? She will interrogate her later!

Yuushi, on the other hand, is also smiling but she can still see sadness in his eyes but she knows that his smile is genuine. She knows that one day, he will forget her.

"Take care of her Atobe," Yuushi said.

"You don't have to tell that to ore-sama," Atobe answered and pull her close to him.

"I wish you happiness," Miharu told them. She was standing beside Ryoma and they're holding each other's hand.

"Thank you, Miharu. I wish for your happiness too," Cassie said and winked at Ryoma.

"Congratulations!" Oishi said. Inui just scribbled something on his note as well as his friend Renji. The two data man will never stop taking data.

"Hurray for Cassie-senpai and Atobe-san!" Momoshiro cheered.

"Congratz." Taka said with a timid smile.

Kaidoh just hissed while blushing.

"No more fighting, okay?" It was Eiji with her pretty girlfriend beside him.

"I can't guarantee that, Eiji." She answered with a smile.

"You all know how stubborn this girl is," Atobe answered.

"If you hurt her you I will make you suffer," Akaya threatened.

"Akaya!" she reprimanded her brother.

"Ore-sama will never dare."

"Good."

"Don't let you guards down, Minami," Tezuka said sternly.

She giggled. "I wont."

"What are you trying to imply, hn Tezuka?"

"Just be good to her, Atobe."

"Of course, ore-sama will."

"Tarundorou."

"Oh my that's the only thing you can say, Gen-chan?!" Mayu looked incredulously at her twin brother and then turn to the new couple. "Congratulations, you two are finally together after all the fights that you had."

"Yes, finally. Their drama makes me sick," Shishido commented with disgust.

"Shishido-san!"

"I'm just telling the truth, Choutarou."

"You are just bitter because ore-sama has a girlfriend and you don't have, right Kabaji?" Shishido flushed brightly.

"Usu," Kabaji agreed with him just as always.

"I'm not bitter!" Shishido defended himself.

"But it seems like you are indeed bitter." Mukahi then snickered mischievously.

"I am not," he hissed.

"Gekokujyo."

"I am the one who's bitter! I can never have Atobe-san..." Koharu said while wiping his tears away making everyone sweat-drop.

"I'm sorry Koharu but I am the only one for him," she teased Koharu.

"And I am the one for you!" Yuuji then embraced Koharu.

"You two make me sick senpai" Zaizen commented monotoniously

"What did you say Hikaru!" Both eternal couple gave him a headlock.

"I'm sorry for my teammates behavior," Shiraishi said apologetically.

"That's okay they're funny."

"Cheers for the new couple." Yukimura lifted his wineglass and offered a toast.

"Cheers!" the other guest exclaimed.

"Happy new year!"

"Come let's continue the party!" Niou suggested her arms are around Aiko's waist.

"Party, party!" Jirou exclaimed and dragged Marui with him.

"Hey let go of my boyfriend!" Hikari complained.

"Here we go again," the poor Marui muttered.

Everyone went back inside the ballroom and the DJ played an upbeat music. The song playing is 2012 by Jay Sean.

**_(Ohh) two zero one two (ohh) It's alright oh it's alright_**

**_You know what they say_**

**_ Life ain't always easy _**

**_And everyday were survivors _**

**_So forget the day _**

**_It's all about tonight act a fool _**

**_And start a riot a-riot Be a rebel_**

**_Bottles popping till we can't stand_**

**_ You keep it rocking till 6 am New york to london over to japan _**

**_Turn it up turn it up mash it up _**

**_We gonna party like_**

**_Party like, like it's the end of the world _**

**_We gonna party like, like it's 2012_**

**_ You know that it doesn't matter _**

**_As long as we got each other _**

**_Turn it up turn it up mash it up _**

**_It ain't the end of the world _**

**_(ohh) We gonna live like it's the end of the world _**

**_Gonna party like _**

**_(ohh) Turn it up turn it up mash it up _**

**_It ain't the end of the world _**

**_World, two zero one two_**

They dance happily to the tune of that song but Atobe just stood there in the middle of the dance floor.

"Come on, dance! You are such a party spoiler!" She put her arms around his nape and swayed her hips.

"Ore-sama doesn't like this kind of dance."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're a royal party pooper, Atobe Keigo. What kind of dance do you like then?"

He flashed a sexy smile and pull her close to him. "The slow like waltz," he whispered to her ears sending shiver down her spine.

Though the music is upbeat, they dance slow and so close to each other, eyes locked together. They might look stupid but she liked how they dance.

"I love you," she said with all her heart.

"I love you more," he answered.

"No way, I love you more than you love me," she protested. Of course, she's sure of that. "You don't know how many liters of tears I shed for you and I bet you didn't even cry for me."

"That is not the basis of love, you are just a cry baby. You are comparing your love to a tree but ore-sama's love is a forest."

"You are so boastful. I know that mine is bigger than yours," she said and pull away from him.

"No."

"Yes."

"No, no, no."

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Atobe smirked, shaking his head. "Let's prove it with a kiss."

In one swift motion, he pull her close again and started ravishing her lips, very much eager to show his great ore-sama's love. Of course, she will not let him win, she kiss him back, her inhibitions already evaporated from system. She kiss him with equal intensity. They kiss deep, fast but passionate, one wants to dominate the other, no one wants to surrender.

They don't care anymore if a lot of eyes are watching them. They are in their own dimension, totally oblivous of the others reactions.

"Please, get a room!" Shishido shouted at them but they still didn't care.

She's so thankful that the end of the world didn't happen and she had the chance to be with him. But even if the end of the world is just postponed and will happen right there and then, she will still be happy because she's with the man that she loves...but of course the end of the world will not yet happen, no one but God knows when.

Nevertheless, she pray to God that they will still be together in the next year, the year after next and next to that and then next...until the end of forever...

* * *

The next day...

"What?!" Cassie exclaimed

"I heard that Miharu is leaving Cassie-neechan and she's leaving the country for New York 2 hours from now!" Aya told her neechan.

"B-But why would she do that?! Is that because she-" Cassie can't continue what she was saying when Atobe appeared out of knowhere and wrapped his arm around Cassie's neck but not enough to choke her. Cassie twitched, "What the hell Keigo! Let me go!"

"Nope Ore-same won't..."

"But anyway argument aside..." Cassie turn around to face her boyfriend then clutched his collar.

"Do you know Miharu leaving the country?"

"Yeah..."

"Why didn't **YOU**say anything!"

"What do you think why ore-sama glorifies you of ore-sama's presence?

A vein popped out of Cassie's forehead she's now angry even more, "You're lucky Keigo that I don't have a time to argue with you...**SPILL**! Tell me what's happening!" Cassie said shaking Atobe's collar.

"Easy Minami.. come on..." Atobe said intertwining their hands together.

"W-Wait Keigo!" She said with a flushed face while being dragged by her boyfriend.

**Narita Airport**

"W-What are we doing at the airport Keigo?" Cassie asked her boyfriend.

"Idiot, ore-sama thought you want to talk to Miharu..." Atobe replied.

"Oh yeah..." Cassie blinked, "Now I remember...so she's really going? Is it because of us?" she turned to look at Atobe.

"Of course not..remember she gave us her blessing she let ore-sama go so that you and ore-sama can be together..." Atobe said turning to face his girlfriend, "Come on I'd bring you to her..." he said as they walk towards the gate hand and hand.

Once the couple reaches their destination Cassie pause on her tracks when she saw the whole Seigaku regulars are in the front of them, she guessed bidding farewell to Miharu too.

Miharu is the first one to notice them.

"Hey Cassie-senpai! Keigo-kun..."

"Miharu why..why are you going? Did I do something wrong?! Is it because of-" Cassie trailed off. "Are you okay with that Ryo-chi?!" She said turning to seemingly unconcern Ryoma.

Ryoma just shrug his shoulders in return.

"Oh no no nothing like that Cassie-senpai" Miharu shook her head. "I'm leaving the country to have a vacation with my niisan on France but before that I have plans..." Miharu explained.

"So.. your coming back?" Cassie asked slowly.

Miharu nodded. "Before the start of class next year.." she confirmed.

"And one more thing Cassie-chan Miharu would go after Ochibi since ochibi would be off soon to US open again..." Eiji butted in with a large grin on his face.

"E-Eiji...so..."

"The two of them are off to New York first before Europe..."

"Argh I envy Echizen..." Momo whistled wickedly.

"Probability of early honeymoon for Echizen 0.56 %" Inui added

"Inui-senpai I don't think Echizen needs your data fssh..."

"But there's still 0.56% that its going to happen..." Eiji said as he exchange michievous look with Momo.

"Oh you two stop it!" Miyuki smack the two's head together.

"I-I don't think violence will solve this Miyuki-san..." Oishi stuttered worriedly.

"On the other note now Tezuka's off to Germany Echizen to New York...what does that leave us then ne..." Fuji said all of the sudden thinking deeply.

"We will work harder.. we're all different but we walk the same path our lives intertwined by tennis we all going to see each other again in Wimbledon.. as a professional tennis players..." Atobe said as he gathered all the attention solely to him.

Fuji chuckled lightly, "Yeah your right..."

**Boeing Flight 236 from Narita Airport to JFK Airport now departing...**

"Its time now..." Miharu said looking up the over board then turn to face Cassie and Atobe, she then bowed down to them deeply startling Cassie, "W-What are you doing Miharu you don't need to do that..."

"Thank you Cassie-senpai... until I met you I never really have a real friend so thank you for being a dear friend.." Miharu said then turn to Atobe, "Keigo-kun thank you.. because of you I learn that in love, you also need to know when to let go...with you even if its short you made me happy... Keigo-kun you are my first love...and that will never change..." Miharu grasped each of Atobe and Cassie's hands to hers.

"Be happy I support you two..."

Cassie smiled, "Thank you Miharu.. but please don't say things like that it sounds as if your not going to come back!" she said as she starting to tear up.

"Cassie-senpai..." Miharu said softly.

"Okay to cheer up Ore-sama's girlfriend we're all going to a trip, New York to France all on ore-sama's tab..." Atobe announced making the Seigaku regulars shout in surprise except Cassie, Ryoma, Miharu and Miyuki. Cassie because she's already used to Atobe's ludicrous and extravagant suggestions, Ryoma because he just doesn't care whatever he said,

Miharu who only sweatdropped and Miyuki who just doesn't care.

"REALLY?!" Eiji said eyes shining.

"Ore-sama said it already oresama don't back out of his words...we will go and follow them!"

Cassie shook her head. Atobe Keigo will never change, he will always be a flashy diva...but she loves him very much. She loves everything about him, good side and even the bad sides of him. She feels like she's the luckiest girl in the world to be loved by Atobe Keigo.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Finally, it's finish! I'm so happy that I finally finish my very first story I'm so happy but also sad *sniffs*

Thank you to all the wonderful readers, for the support, for patiently waiting for the delayed updates, for continue reading in the past years that I'm writing this. (It's been three years wahhhhhhh!) and for leaving wonderful reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH! mwah, mwah

And special thanks to my friend Shirahane Aikawa for helping me out in the past chapters, thank you for your patience (Because I always write late, if she's not reminding me, the chapters might have been more delay, lols) thanks for sharing your ideas, I'm so grateful. Love yah, girl!

I will now focus on my other stories that I haven't updated...just wait and check it out (I bet you are curious about the outcome of Aya and Oshitari's story, lol). And also, I might write an epilogue for this...I might, I might not, it depends...so just watch out.

**Final message**: Please leave a review! Thank you so much, have a wonderful 2013 everyone!


	29. ANNOUNCEMENT

ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello minna-san, xxkut**_sarah_** xx here! I just wanted to inform you guys that my very dear friend **Shirahane Aikawa** made a spin off story of 'Hate That I Love You' and it's entitled '**My CinderElla**.' (Hooray!)

Mainly, the story focuses on Ryoma and Miharu but Atobe, Cassie and the others will still be there, it's like a sequel or sort of.

If you guys love this story, you will surely love it too! Hope you will find time to read and support us again!

Arigatou gozaimasu!

Thank you so much!

Maraming salamat po!


End file.
